Mystic Eyes
by claymaker
Summary: Sesshoumaru pushes his body harder concentrating hard on the waning beacon.  He cannot loose it.  He'll not loose her.  He'll not let Naraku have her.'She's more important than my own life.'
1. Life's Little Blunders

AN: Happy days are here again! A brand new story for you all. Not much to say except "Read it! Read it! Read it!" and "Review Review Review!" No flames please and enjoy!

BN: Whahoo!!! Timeghost is betaing again, of course it's not official but still I do things like this for my friends and betas, it's my way of repaying my debt to them. Anywho I am happy to announce that this is going to be an awesome story!!! Celebrate Claymaker's newest achievement with R&R (read and review) and don't worry I'll sic my plot bunnies on her if she tries to hold chappies hostage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit off it. Merely I am using the characters for my own enjoyment and to share the fantasy of playing the omnipotent and sometimes vengeful god with them.

-----------------

**MYSTIC EYES**

**---------------------Chapter 1 Life's Little Blunders**

A lone woman treks along the winding well-worn path when she senses a creature in pain. It is up the hill to her left. Moving off the path toward a cave eroded into the rocky hill, she spots limp white cloth splotched heavily in blood, in youkai blood. This was a wounded inuyoukai, and by his aura, a powerful one. Her healing instincts take over. She removes her rabbit skin medicine bag and kneels beside his crumpled form and inspects the damage. His hoari is open revealing deep gashes along his chest. Blood leaked profusely out of the demon's torn right leg, the skin of the kneecap completely gone. His left arm was gone, apparently from a previous battle. Scratches adorn his pale face and blood and dirt mar his long silvery-white hair. She senses his spine is broken.

'What foe would leave his victim to die like this? To let one linger in pain, helpless against any scavengers who might come across him?'

Laying a palm over his forehead and one over his chest, she softly chanted words of healing.

"Leave me be, Human. I need no help from you." Her eyes open to see slit golden-yellow ones glare at her.

"You are conscious. A feat for the pain you are in. And yes, you do. Your back is broken and you are losing too much blood to heal yourself effectively. You will die without aid. I can help you and there is nothing you can do to stop me." With that said, she resumed her ministrations. Chanting while she tapped into her spiritual essence and linked it with his, so she could tap into the youkai's natural healing abilities. A small piece of her soul lodged into his and vice versa so she could push her own healing powers into him. Linking the souls was only way she could heal the critically wounded. Minor wounds needed only her touch.

She mended the chest and leg wound first, followed by the broken spine, then the missing arm, and finally the facial wounds. About to disentangle her soul from his, she feels a hard whack to her right side ripping the connection too soon. She rolls to the side in searing pain in her chest, her head dizzy from it.

The pain registers in the youkai as well for he clutches his chest with both clawed hands.

"Get away, wench. No human touches Lord Sesshoumaru!"

When the dizzy spell subsides, her eyes leer over to a rather short toad-like imp holding a stick with two heads on it.

"You stupid Imp! I was helping your lord. He would have died without my _touch, _and you know it. And now you may have just caused another problem." The pain subsiding but feeling very weak, she merely rests her back on the cave wall. Her spiritual essence felt a foreign demonic fragment meander and mend the tear of her own missing fragment like a puzzle piece of the wrong color fitting into place.

She saw the youkai lord get up off the floor.

"I would suggest not standing up just now, Youkai. It took a lot of energy healing you." He stood up any way, but instantly braced himself against the wall with his recently reacquired arm, which he now stares at momentary before shifting his eyes to the human. She notices his legs wobble and soon he gives up, flopping back onto the ground in a, none to graceful fashion. He rests his back against the wall and hands in his lap.

"Told you." She turns to the green imp. "You imp, If this new development hinders me in anyway, I am coming back to drop kick you off a cliff;" the youkai stares at her darkly. "That is, if I have permission." She stares back. 'Hmm, he looks familiar now, but I can't place him.'

The inu merely grunts. The Imp's eyes bug out a bit in fear.

"What development, wench?" The toad demands annoyingly.

She opens her mouth to respond when the inuyoukai spoke.

"Jaken, tend to Rin."

"Oh, yes My Lord." He scuttles off out of sight.

"Explain miko. What is this that you have left inside me?" He asks emotionlessly.

"So, you can feel it too. Well, I do believe it is a piece of my soul inside you." His mouth twitches in disgust. "It is the same for me. I have a piece of you inside me. Your little servant interrupted before I could pull out."

"Fix it." He orders.

"Would love to, except I haven't the strength to move my arms let alone a little interpersonal soul searching. We both need rest, doctor's orders."

"Humph." He stares off into space, while she falls into a deep sleep, completely exhausted. While she sleeps he studies her form. Her skin is sun-kissed tan. Her hair, black as midnight, is bundled up high on her head. A few stray locks frame her face, while uneven bangs shade her closed sea-blue eyes. Her average but slim body adorned the traditional miko outfit, except it was not quite traditional. Instead of the white and red, the neckline splashed with violet over a white top, while violet dyed cotton covered her legs. Small lilac flowers dotted the pant legs making it appear she was in a field of flowers, if she were standing.

* * *

Young and bright brown eyes greet her as she wakes up. Her back is stiff from the hard wall. It is a young girl with black hair and wearing a simple orange and white kimono.

"Hello there, and who might you be?" She asks.

"Rin. Did you heal Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hello Rin. Yes I did, my name is Aya." The young girl lunges on top of her wrapping her little arms around Aya's neck hugging her tight. Aya loses her breath momentarily before lightly patting Rin on the back and giving the girl a soft smile. After a moment she skips off.

'Is that girl really with the youkai lord? What is she to him?'

"Get up, Miko." The lord in question loomed above her. He stared down at her coldly, his face a mask; a face that was truly chiseled to perfection, now that it free of scratches.

She stood up, stretching as she went. He no longer bore any evidence of being wounded, she notices. She also notices that his hair falls just past his knees, and that he carries his slender, athletic form with an air of arrogance and superiority.

"I trust you have the strength now?"

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Mm, yes yes. Give me a minute, okay?" 'He's impatient!' She groans.

"Okay, this is the first time this kind of thing has happened to me, so I'm not sure if I can fix this. Let me see your hand."

His eyes narrowed and he reluctantly held out his clawed magenta-striped hand. She gently clasped it in her two hands while focusing her miko powers on locating the fragment within him.

"You need to focus on calling back that piece of you in me, as well." She instructs. She senses her fragment and reaches out with mental hands but is repelled back by Lord Sesshoumaru's spiritual barrier. His essence fiercely protected all that was his including her soul fragment.

The taiyoukai encountered the same issue with her essence.

She broke the contact. "Damn! You must lower you defenses in order for me to enter!"

"As should you yours, Miko!"

"They _were _lowered youkai!"

"And yet the barrier still remains." The Youkai shifted in agitation.

"Hmm. That may mean it's too late." Her forehead creases in thought, 'I need to consult Nobu about this, perhaps he knows something.

"Then perhaps I shall try my way then, meddling Miko." His right hand went for one of the two swords on his belt.

"WAIT! You don't know what kind of effect that may have on you. You may be killing yourself if you kill me! A part of you is in me!" The sword's blade disappears back into the sheath.

"Then what do you propose?" His question thinly laced with anger.

"I'll have to talk to my sensei about this. He may know how to undo this. It'll take a few days to reach him, so you will just have to deal with my humble soul fragment for awhile. Kami knows I have to deal with your icy piece."

She retrieves her bag and starts off out of the cave. Halfway down the hill she notices the youkai following her. Twirling around to face him, "You are not coming with me. I have a reputation to maintain. I can't have a fearsome Youkai tag along scaring off or pissing off any people I meet, and I do travel the villages."

"And what reputation would that be?" His voice holds no interest.

"Oh, I have not introduced myself." She sweeps out her arms and bows, never leaving her gaze from the Lord. "I am Aya the Healer and traveling Matchmaker at your service, Lord Sesshoumaru. Healing mortal wounds is usually free the first time around, but if you want to find your true mate it will cost you, for I am never wrong." She smiles at the last bit and resumes down the rocky hill making sure he did not follow.

She really did not want the powerful youkai traveling with her. The reason she gave him was only part of it. She did not want to expose a secret of hers in front of someone like him. She walked toward the south-east where Nobu lived. Two human villages lay in her path before she would reach Nobu's ancestral family home. It would be dusk before she would see the first village.

Lord Sesshoumaru watched her retreating form, clearly disgruntled on the inside. He let the Miko go, glad of her lack of presence, except he could still feel her ever so slightly within him. It unnerved him to no end. He did NOT want to feel his spiritual soul tainted with a human's, even though she is a powerful and pure miko. He barely slept last night wondering if her fragment would slowly weaken and purify him from the inside out. Obviously it did not and he felt as strong as ever, however he felt incomplete, now that the miko had a piece of him, even if it was unintentional. He was going to get it back somehow. He was going to see that miko again. That was for sure.

His servant Jaken awaited behind him. Sesshoumaru turned and kicked his servant before going back into the cave to ready for the trek to find Naraku and his band of hired cat Youkai warriors.

A few miles from the first village, Aya detects a faint dark aura from behind. She casually walks off the beaten path into a grass field near a lone tree and digs out her whip from her bag. Her bag drops near the tree.

"Show yourself now. Don't be shy."

"Ha ha, very good. You detected me early" A being in a baboon cloak materialized in the air twenty feet away. Four large wasps buzzed around him.

"And you would be….?"

"Your demise."

"And, why do you think it's your duty to kill me, hmm?" The whip is ready to defend in her right hand.

"Because you have interfered in the demise of one of my enemies. So you die now." The four large insects came at her.

Her miko empowered whip slices the first two with ease. The third however buzzes right through her attack and stings her in the neck; its poison quickly travels into her veins. Her left hand clutches the offending pest, pulling it out and squeezes it until it falls into three gooey pieces. The last wasp stays just out of reach as it tries to sting her face. She can feel the poison spread into her muscles. The pain was getting harder to ignore. With a battle cry the last insect is sliced in two.

"You…have to… do… better than… that, demon scum!" Her breathing became rapid and strained.

"I don't have to. The poison will leave you dead in an hour, weak human fool! Ku, ku, ku." He disappeared into the fading daylight sky, before she could whip him to pieces. Sweat pours out of her agony stricken body.

She scrambles to her medicine bag, pulling out the last of a poison thwarting herb she acquired months ago and stuffs it in her mouth.

'I hope this is enough.' She meditates as she sits under the lone tree to try to manage the pain.

* * *

The trail of the cat youkai clan runs cold at a fork in the road.

"Which way, My Lord?" Jaken squeaks.

'Where could they have gone? Why does the trail end here?' Sesshoumaru wonders himself.

Jaken gazes obediently at his Lord for an answer when his lord's face cringes in pain, his mouth drops open baring his sharp canines.

"My Lord! What is it?" Jaken screeches.

Sesshoumaru felt his body tremble in pain as if he had been poisoned, but it couldn't be. He was immune to most poisons and no one attacked him now.

'What is this?' clinching his teeth together. Snippets of conversation floated into his mind.

"_You imp, if this new development hinders me in anyway, I am coming back to drop kick you off a cliff,"_

"_WAIT! You don't know what kind of effect that may have on you. You may be killing yourself if you kill me! A part of you is in me!"_

His eyes widen at the realization. "No." 'It is she who is the source of this pain! Damn her interference!' Ignoring his servants questions, he sprung off the road toward the east. He somehow knew which direction to go. Her pain was like a beacon. His youkai speed will get him there in a quarter hour.

-----------

She leaned against a tree drenched in sweat. Her head is down with her hands folded together in prayer.

"Youkai, I told you not to follow me." He grabs a fist full of her kimono and pulls her up to face to face level.

"Have you been poisoned?" Her mouth drops open.

"How would you know that? Have you been watching me-- Oh, crap. I hope it's not what I think it is." She twists her mouth in annoyance. Her eyes move to his outreached arm. He drops her on her feet.

"Well, you can stop worrying. I took the antidote and I am feeling much better now." She is feeling better; the pain is all but dissipated. Her recovery did seem to occur faster in his presence.

"I take it we can feel each others pain now or at least you can feel mine. How touching." Frowning, Aya picks up her bag and moves toward the road. A strong clawed hand grips her shoulder.

"You are not leaving my sight, wretched Miko!" He barks.

"I'm wretched now am I? Maybe you should put the blame on the one who attacked you in the first place. I only tried to help, self-centered youkai!" She shakes off his hand and continues forward.

He quickly pounces in front of her. "You are going to take me to this teacher of yours and you are going to undo this 'mess' and quickly!"

"Such Arrogance!" The youkai would not let her be. Her face flushes with the blood. She could barely control herself. "I don't take orders from you!" She reaches into a secret pouch on her bag and flings red fire powder into his face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes, nose and mouth burn instantly and tries wipe it off to no avail.

Aya bolts into the forest past the grass field and allows her body to transform when she is deep in the forest. A long haired black tail sprouts from the base of her spine; claws replace the fingernails, and round ears morph into pointed ones. Feline fangs adorn her mouth, round pupils become oval ones, and a single youkai streak tattoos her cheeks. Her human smell is obliterated by her youkai aura and scent.

Believing she has given herself enough distance from the arrogant youkai, she stops and listens to the forest. Crickets chirp all around her, water bubbles from a spring nearby, and an owl hoots in a tree. The youkai lord will not find her. His sense of smell will be screwed up for at least a day. It is what the hot tasting powder did, and is quite useful in warding off attackers.

Deciding on a bath, Aya heads toward the spring.

Aya strips and sinks into the hot welcoming water. Her thoughts meander into the past.

* * *

"Nobu! What are you doing with my half sister's Body?" Toshiko inquires at Arisu's betrothed's erratic behavior.

He carried Arisu up the steps of his healing hut. "I am going to resurrect her!"

"But your powers aren't that strong, Nobu!" she pulled at his orange-tan tail.

"I am going to try. I can't live without her. She chose me to be hers and I am not going to let her down."

Toshiko backed down. There was no changing his mind. 'I hope he succeeds.' she prayed. Arisu was/is the last pure blood of their father's line. 'I don't want to be alone.'

Nobu laid Arisu's limp body upon a raised alter. He placed her ancestral necklace on her and lit the ceremonial candles. 'Please, do not let it be too late.' He prayed. He knelt before her and began the chant of resurrection.

Arisu's body glowed and floated above the alter halfway through the incantation. Excited, Nobu unintentionally slurred a few of the words, forever altering his future with his beloved. A blue mist obscured and swirled around her body.

--

The first thing Aya felt was weightlessness, then sharp pain everywhere. She felt as if her bones were being pulled and twisted into a new shape. A dizzying force and energy pulled at her and into her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't scream. Her mind was a fragmented collage of mush.

The strange affliction to her body subsided as she trembled in sweat on a cold surface. Eyes opened to a thatched ceiling and the strangest humanoid creature she'd ever seen. Cat like ears protruded from his head, and sharp fangs glistened in the candle lit room. The poor light made the creature look menacing and she screamed lung fully. She scampered off the alter into a corner as another creature, a female, peered into the room.

"Beloved, please calm down. I brought you back." The male smiled, showing more of his teeth.

"B-b-beloved? W-who are you?" she asked in a tiny voice and hugged her chest. There was a necklace around her neck but she was too terrified to look at it.

"She looks a little different Nobu. Why is that?" The female asks.

"It doesn't matter, she's alive. I have her back. Arisu, please… you do know me; I am your future mate, Nobu, and a healer of the panthers." His clawed hands reached out for her.

"No! I am not your mate! My name is Aya, not this, this Arisu!" Her mind was mush but the one thing she did know was her name. She stood up, clinging to the walls, and inched toward the exit.

"Nobu, You Baka! You screwed it up. I knew you would." Aya scampered out the door while the two creatures dropped their focus on her.

It was dark and pouring rain while she ran recklessly across the foreign landscape. She was surprised she could see where she was going. She stopped only when her body was about to give out.

She sat, soaked to the bone, against a rotted out tree. She hugged herself for warmth. Aya felt completely out of place. Her whole body felt different, and her senses were going haywire. Sounds she couldn't fathom ringed in her ears, and scents she never knew, assaulted her nose. What was weirder was a sixth sense telling her of others around her. 'This does not feel normal.' Her hands covered her ears. However, she pulled them away a moment later when she felt pointed elf like ears, rather than rounded human ones.

'Oh my god! I'm not human! Am I supposed to be?' She assessed the rest of her. She also had claws, fangs, and a black furry tail like those creatures. How could she miss noticing the tail? She was freaked out for sure. She hugged herself, willing her situation to be a dream.

The rain lightened and a full moon broke through the clouds. In a nearby puddle, she tentatively shifted her image into it. Yes, she was decidedly not human. A dark purple mark cut into either side her cheeks.

"What am I?"

"You are in the way." A cold male voice told her. She stood up and just stared at the being before her. He looked similar to her new appearance, except he had two streaks on his cheeks, and his hair shone bluish-white in the moon light. And, he was breathtakingly beautiful in battle armor and white flowing clothing.

"Move." He ordered. She scampered back to her tree, never taking her eyes off him. Her heart pounded in her chest. He glanced at her as he walked past.

"I'm like him." She muttered. The strange being stopped a moment and glared harshly at her.

"Do not compare me to your inferior blood. Be thankful I do not kill you now as I have decimated many of your brethren." Aya goes white before fainting.

* * *

Aya jolted out of the spring at the memory. 'I _have _met the youkai before. I knew it! Well, he's just as cold now as he was then, and probably still hates the neko clans.' She dries and clothes herself. Aya picks out a nice tree branch to rest on and perches herself twenty feet off the ground. Sleep eludes her when restlessness pits her stomach.

'Perhaps The Lord Sesshoumaru has irked me more than I thought.' doing her best to ignore the feeling. Sleep comes hours later.

Low whispering woke her up the next morning. Cracking one eye open, she spots an old monk and his protégée several yards from her tree.

"Are you sure sensei? It's just sleeping there, causing no harm."

"Hoshi, you have no backbone. Or foresight. Just because its benign now doesn't mean it won't rip out the throats of women and children in the next village. (Aya rolls her eyes) Besides, it'll be good practice for you. Cat demons aren't very smart, so you can take it easily-"

"Excuse me," clearly insulted. "You two aren't very smart either, coming into the vicinity of a Youkai, who has the upper ground. Your student is right, though, monk. I am benign; at least I want to be. I'd rather curl up on a lap than play mouse with you. So, go practice on a demon that _is_ wreaking havoc and leave me be.

"Demons cannot be trusted." The monk stated, holding out paper charms.

*sigh* "So I've heard" Aya hops down from the tree ten feet away from the pair, with whip in hand and shreds the charms with the tip of her weapon.

"Why you-"

Aya curls her whip around the monk's legs and pulls them right from under him. She grabs one of his legs, holds him upside down while wedging said leg between a fork in a branch and a rock. The monk now dangles helplessly four feet above the ground. His student does nothing but stare in shock.

Aya addresses the student. "I suggest finding a new teacher, young man; this one's not very good." She picks up a stray paper charm. "His sutras don't even work." She places the charm on her forehead to demonstrate. "See?" She drops it and saunters off.

After an hour of running she slows down when she hears footsteps on a converging path. She smells a human and a small kitsune. She transforms into her human form before their paths cross. She didn't want to scare them away or be pursued if one of them was a monk or a miko. She comes into view of them and low and behold the human was indeed a monk. Her sensitive ears picked up their conversation.

"Miroku, do you think we should get some medicine for Sango's wound from the village? Kagome said she was low on her supplies." The kit asked the monk.

"Yes, Shippo, if we have something worth to barter." The Monk answered the fox demon.

How strange. A monk is conversing casually with a youkai. They seem to be friends. Aya's heart warmed at that.

"Young lady!" The monk spotted her. He practically trotted up to her and grasped her hand.

"Will you bear my children?" He smiled hopefully. An 'oh, Miroku.' could be heard from the kit.

She laughed softly. "That's the best compliment I've heard all day, but I do not think you are the one for me, sir."

"Call me Miroku, and how do you know that we are not fated to be together." Her hand still grasped, she probes into the man's heart for a second.

"I know because I can see into your heart and know that I do not stand there. I am Aya the healer and matchmaker." She removes her hand from the Monk.

"A healer and matchmaker you say," ponders Miroku. The kit hops over to him.

"Miroku, maybe she can help Sango!"

"Is your friend ill, young one?" Aya asks.

"Her arm is wounded. It's not serious, but she can't use it either. I'm Shippo by the way."

"Greetings Shippo, I will gladly help your friend. Where does she reside?"

"In temporary lodgings back this way." She followed them back to a small hut. Inside, she spotted a young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes sitting on a mat, her upper right arm in bandages. A yellow two tailed cat sat in her lap looking on guard for intruders.

"Sango, we've brought someone who may be able to help with the arm." The yellow cat jumped off her lap to investigate the stranger. It jumped right into Aya's arms.

"Well, hello there. You're a friendly one." Aya patted its head.

*Meow*

"That's Kilala, Sango's companion. She doesn't often do that with strangers." Shippo said. "Sango, this is Aya, a healer." Aya rubbed her ears before setting Kilala down. Aya knelt before Sango.

"May I see your arm?" Sango gingerly stretches it out. At the slightest touch, Aya can see the wound in her mind. "Hmm, the bone is split inside." Sango shows mild surprise at her knowledge. Aya slowly peels off the bandages to see a large diagonal gash starting from the armpit to near the elbow.

"It looks worse than it feels." Sango joked half heartedly.

"I can fix this good as new, but it is going to hurt like a banshee. Maybe you want something to bite on?" She shook her head.

"No, go ahead." Sango closed her eyes ready for pain.

Aya straightened out the arm, took her thumb and two fingers and pinched the splintered bone together.

*Yaaaaaach*

Aya's healing aura flowed from her fingers into Sango's wound. It stitched the ripped muscle and sinew together flawlessly. The skin healed without even a scar and all three of the companions were awed and baffled.

Aya exhaled a deep breath. "There you go, good as new, just as I promised." Sango moved the arm with ease now.

"How can we repay you?" Miroku asks.

She ponders for a second. "Your company. I am most curious about the little group you have. I have never seen a monk, a fox youkai, and a slayer as companions before." Aya smiles warmly and Kilala mews. "Ah, yes and you too, sweet Kilala." She pets the cat between the ears, before standing up.

"Of course, whatever you wish kind maiden." Miroku's hand twitches towards Aya's firm buttocks.

"Miroku!" Sango warns sending his hand back into his sleeves.

Ignoring the outburst Aya asks, "Is your journey taking you towards the south-east? It is where I am headed."

Sango responds. "Yes, we are tracking a hanyou by the name of Naraku. He seems to be heading south."

"Perhaps I can assist you in finding this Naraku. I've had my share of dealing with youkai and such."

"It would be much appreciated" said Miroku. Aya jerks her head suddenly at a fast encroaching aura of a youkai. She bolts just outside the hut and assumes a battle ready stance.

"I sense a youkai closing fast," she said when Miroku and Sango followed her out.

"Relax Aya. It is just our friend, Inuyasha coming to meet us." Sango laid a hand on Aya's stiffened shoulder. She relaxed a little. Soon she felt another aura, one quite contradictory to a youkai; a miko. Within moments Aya could see this Inuyasha in the distance and on his back was a young girl.

Inuyasha and the girl skid to a halt just yards away from the hut. The girl hops off his back and dusts off her unusual clothing. To Aya her outfit is strange and familiar at the same time and she can't fathom why. The top is green and white with slender long sleeves while her bottom half sports a way to short green skirt, long white socks, and well tailored shoes.

The youkai in question or rather hanyou judging from his ears and close aura was cloaked in a bright red kimono with an old sword tucked into his obi. She suspected the sword was more than just a keepsake though. He also had a beaded necklace on. 'Those look like subjugation beads, hmm.'

"Sango! You're all better! How?" The girl asked.

"You mean we _didn't_ have to go back to the well for supplies?" Inuyasha whined and spied the newcomer in his midst. "Who is this?" his arms were crossed and he jutted a thumb at Aya.

Miroku spoke first. "Inuyasha, Kagome, this is Lady Aya the healer and matchmaker. She tended to Sango's arms and a fine job she did," placing his hands on her shoulders. "And she would like to travel with us to the south." Aya gently motioned forward loosing the monk's hands on her shoulders.

"Greetings Inuyasha," She said inclining her head. "And this must be Kagome, happy to make your acquaintance," putting on her friendliest smile.

"Oh great, another mouth to feed." Inuyasha said. Kagome moved a foot forward, crossed her arms and said two words.

"Sit Boy!" Inuyasha went down like a ton of bricks. 'So those _are_ subjugation beads.' thought Aya. "Nice to meet you Aya." holding out a hand, Aya shook it and felt the miko's powers coalesce with her own.

Aya watched as the miko Kagome mingled with the odd troop of friends. Inuyasha was still lingering on the ground while the charm wore off.

"Inuyasha, I'll have you know I can hunt and cook for myself so you needn't worry about another mouth to feed. And if worse comes to worse I'll gladly share what food _I have_ with you, okay?"

"Feh, whatever." He muttered into the dirt. Aya shrugs and moves off with the others.

0000000000000000

Tah dah! Tell me what you Think!


	2. The Aya is out of the Bag

Okay so not a big turnout but hey it was just the first chapter. I expect a better response this time, review wise.------- Hides in corner----- "Don't kill me!" Just quoting "Please sir, I want some more" here. Not Betaed cuzz I think a little error happened between emails on this chappie and I got impatient so here. Read it and Review if anyone cares.... (Big puppy dog eyes at everyone)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha me no own it! No money make!

**-----------------------------Chapter 2 The Aya is out of the Bag!**

Try as he might he still couldn't sniff out a thing except for the fire powder still clinging in his nose. It took an hour to find a suitable water source to wash the infuriating compound off his face. The Lord of the Western Lands could see again but his eyes showed the redness of irritation. He kicked the little imp for the fourth time that day and sat down against a tree. 'Why did that miko have to interfere? And why did she throw that dust at me?' Now he'll have to wait until his sense of smell returned to track down those who attacked him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin approached him and tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Rin picked you these flowers. A village woman once told me they reduce redness and swelling." His annoyance eased slightly, not that it showed in his face and stared downed at the little bundle of weeds. She placed them in his already open hand that lay on his leg and skipped off. The human girl often did curb his mood. He wasn't sure why. It must be for a girl her age she showed above average intelligence, and she still remained a happy child despite her unfortunate past. She was very loyal to her lord and aided him whenever possible, though he never really needed her aid. He turned his thoughts on his next plan of action.

Once he dealt with that band of cat youkai, this Sesshoumaru was going to track down that miko and force her to remove the swirling piece of human soul out of him and return his superior piece back. As it was now her degrading echo of humanity bothered him continuously. Not only did he feel the woman's pain but every time Rin approached near him that 'echo' would warm inside him. He figured it was calling toward other humans as they naturally tend to converge into large groups called towns. He didn't like it one bit. Despite the 'good' feeling her echo produced he wanted to stay as far away from them as possible, well except for his ward, of course.

* * *

The little group of seven sat around the small fire while Kagome sifted through her large yellow bag for food and cooking implements. Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder sneaking a peek into her yellow bag.

"Kagome, how long till the ninja food's ready?" Shippo asks.

"You know it takes me a few minutes to get it ready." The little kitsune groaned and hopped off her shoulder. Aya watched the little exchange from her seat on the other side of fire. She could hear the fox demon's stomach from there.

"Shippo. If you are too hungry to wait I have some dried fruit I could share with you."

"Really?" Shippo jumped over to her side in an instant. Aya fished out two small packages out of her own meager bag and opened both packages. Shippo licked his little lips in anticipation. One was sliced dried peaches and apricots. The other was chestnuts. She told him to hold out his hands and she dropped half the dried fruit in his paws. He immediately started gnawing on one and found it greatly to his satisfaction. "This is really good and you gave me half?"

"Well you are a growing boy are you not? A kitsune like you needs all the nutrition you can get to become a strong and powerful youkai, and, your welcome." ruffling his hair and popping a chestnut in her mouth. He puffed up proudly and scampered to his picked seating spot between Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome sat next to Aya after she gave everyone else their meals. She handed Aya a white little bowl of noodles. "Oh, thank you. I wasn't expecting anything."

"I think after healing Sango's arm you deserve something in return." She smiled and took a small amount into her mouth with chopsticks. It was delicious and again her brain told her it was familiar when she never had anything like this before.

"Do you have family, Aya?" She shook her head because her mouth was full of noodles. "Children?"

"I'm afraid not." she said and watched Shippo dig into his "ninja food". "I haven't found the right man yet."

"But you said you are matchmaker. Can't you just see into yourself and know your soul mate?"

"I wish I could, Kagome. Believe me I've tried. I think it's a curse of one like me. I can see everyone else's soul mate but my own." Aya sipped at the juice remaining in the bowl.

"Is it true that you are never wrong?" Miroku asked.

"And where did you hear that, good monk?" Aya smiled behind her noodles.

"I've heard of a tale of a woman traveling from town to town telling all who ask who their true other halves are, even those who are already married to them. Some do not believe at first until they do meet their other halves. They find she was right. Not a single customer is dissatisfied, except for the few she does not see a soul mate for. I think this woman might be you, though I think it seems doubtful. The tale is twenty years old."

"Ah, you think me young, why thank you sir. I will impart a little secret then. I am older then I look."

"Then it is you? And you are never wrong?" Aya smiled.

"Yes," she admitted. "I have never been proven wrong." Aya noticed the hanyou looking at her with a look she knew so well. He had a question of his own but he will not ask it now in front of the group.

After a period of shared stories everyone picked out a spot for them to sleep. Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag with Shippo nestled right next to her. Aya sighed wishing she had a child of her own to tuck into bed and play with and teach to. Sango was in a sleeping bag of her own across from Kagome with Kilala sleeping on top of her. Miroku leaned on a tree taking first watch. The hanyou Inuyasha leaped up into a tree and settled on a sturdy branch. Aya herself wanted to be up in a tree like Inuyasha but that would make others suspicious of her habits so she picked out a tree trunk a little away from the others and slumped into sleep.

Hours later in the middle of the night Aya's ears pricked at soft footsteps. Lifting an eyelid she saw the hanyou approach her. She looked up and the hanyou motioned to follow him. She quietly got up and followed him.

Far enough from prying ears, even demon ones, he stopped and paced a little trying to find the right words.

"Okay healer, I don't much believe in this soul searching thing you do for other people. I think it's a scam, but if what Miroku said is true, and he's usually right about these things, I'm willing to go on a limb and see if your 'gifts' have merit." Aya had her arms cross letting him bash at her abilities.

"Go on."

He scratched his ear before continuing. "You see I'm unsure about something and it's kinda been on my mind for a while. Can you help me?"

'Boy is he vague, definitely not one in touch with his feelings.' She tapped her lip. "Hmm, I'll have to go on a limb here and say it's about a girl?" He looked away sheepishly and nodded. "You… want me to see if she's the one you are suppose to be with?" another sheepish nod. "You know I ask for payment if I see the one you are to be with."

"I thought as much, wench."

"Well, if you are going to be rude I can refuse my services" looking away haughtily.

"Okay, okay, what do you want?"

"How about you call me Aya from now on, and no more insulting remarks about me. I know you were making rude comments earlier today."

"Is that it?" His eyebrow quirked upward.

"That's it." She answered. He grunted and waited. "I need your hands." He deliberated a moment wondering if he should go through with this and pulled his clawed hands out of his red kimono palms up. She laid hers in his palms barely applying any pressure. The tension eased out the hanyou as her touch often did when healing or soul searching. Her eyes closed and a soft blanket of her aura tinkled his hands.

"Its alright I'm not purifying you." She assured him softly.

"I believe you."

As she focused her energy an image floated into her mind. It was a woman of courage and soft beauty. "A woman of courage and soft beauty" she told him. "A woman with autumn brown eyes and- what is this?" The image split into two. "Two women? They look alike and yet they are as different as the sun and the moon." Her hands tightened the hold on Inuyasha's hands. "One is bubbly and lively and caring, while the other is distant, reserved, and pessimistic."

Inuyasha pulled away obliterating the image from her mind. "You are no help." He crossed his arms with his back to her.

"Now wait a minute! I have never seen two women for one man before. I don't understand this. It has always been one soul to one soul, not one for two."

"Do you know what their names are?" He asked in a calmer tone.

'Hmm, that's why he asked me. It's not one woman he's interested in, it's two and he can't decide which one.' "I think you know who they are. One of them resides in the camp we just left." She gauged his reaction. It was resignation.

"You said one soul to one soul." She nodded. "I know why there are two then. One was resurrected by a witch called Urasue and she carries a piece of the other's soul." He was careful to leave out names.

"They are the same woman? Impossible. They have different personalities. Unless- no that's impossible too. Wait a minute! I knew that one of the names that came to me was familiar. The other, she's not the famous miko that died fifty years ago, is she?"

He looked down at the ground. "Kikyo" He answered softly.

"And the girl in the camp is her reincarnation?"

"Kagome, answering softly again.

'Oh Kami! What a mess! And I thought I had problems.' Now she was the one pacing back and forth. 'I've heard about the one called Urasue. She resurrects others by baking the bones of the dead into clay bodies and bringing them to life. Not like I was. This body wasn't long dead when my soul entered it and Nobu brought it back to life. Personally I would go for the living breathing girl rather than the walking clay pot. But it is his decision.' After several minutes and lots of pacing, Aya spoke again.

"Inuyasha, I cannot tell you who to choose, but perhaps some advice. Treasure what you have right now and do not wallow in the past for if you do you shall never move forward. Since I actually did not give you a name and I wasn't much help, you don't have to give payment. Goodnight Inuyasha." She bowed her head and started walking back to camp.

"Goodnight, Aya." He said softly after a few moments, not expecting her to hear but she did, and smiled. 'Poor guy, but at least he knows between two. I do not know among thousands.'

------------------

The next day the oddball troop traveled south nearing Aya's old village.

"So this village is where you used to train as a healer?" Kagome asks.

"Yes well, actually in a sacred temple a bit a ways from the main village. I am going there to see my old sensei and friend. His family lives right next to the temple."

"Kagome, I couldn't help notice that you have a multitude of herbs and medicines in your bag."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you had any sinenso berries that you could barter with."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Sinenso berries?" Sango couldn't help overhear.

"Yes."

"Those thwart the poison of the saimnyosho." said Sango.

"Yes, I had to use the last of my berries a while ago. Why the inquiry?" The group stopped walking and Aya looked at them irked.

"Did a being in a Baboon cloak approach you?" Miroku asks.

"Yes. He tried to kill me because I had aided one of his enemies." She answers.

"That was Naraku." blurts Inuyasha. Aya sighs heavily. From everything that she has heard about this being, it was definitely not good being marked as his enemy.

"It must have been a powerful enemy if Naraku sought you out, who did you aid?" Kagome asks.

Aya shook her head. "Sorry, I cannot tell you, healer/patient confidentiality. I respect their privacy."

"If they are an enemy of Naraku's maybe they can join us and help defeat him." Miroku says.

"I'll be sure to mention it if and when I see them again." 'not too soon I hope.' She shrugged and they all began walking again.

When In sight of the village, Inuyasha stops and perks his ears.

"I smell a youkai nearby."

"Hmm, it's either my old master or his family." All turned their heads at Aya. Miroku spoke up first.

"You have a youkai master?"

"Yes. Who better to teach than someone who has had centuries of learning?" She smiled.

"Makes sense, but highly usual" Miroku muttered.

"Well, I have an unusual past, and it is not up for conversation. Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall!" Kagome puts on a bright face, locked arms with Aya and Sango, and marched purposely toward the village, leaving the boys to trudge behind.

"I'd like to meet this master-?"

"Nobu. Perhaps, but I have a private matter I need to discuss with him first. It's just itching to get off my chest, hn."

Aya's ears picked up the muttering of a hanyou behind her. "Why does she always have to go off on some tangent when we're supposed to looking for Naraku?" She heard some "tisk, tisk" from the monk as well.

Aya departed the motley band, telling Kagome she can visit later after the sun went down when her business was done, and trekked up the worn narrow path at the other end of the village. It weaved through thick foliage a short distance until she crested the hill. The path dipped slightly widening and finally dissipating into the packed dry earth around the temple. It wasn't overly large but held intricate designs and stone carvings within and without the building. Half a dozen steps adorned the entrance and incense wafted leisurely out the doorway. About twenty yards or so a number of smaller buildings huddled at the edge of the clearing. They were housing quarters, sheds, and communal rooms for the residing youkai, her old master Nobu, Toshiko and a half dozen others.

She hoped her disgruntled half sister was in fair spirits today. Surely she knew Aya was around the area by now.

She made her way to the temple to make a small prayer for the kamis when Nobu busted out of one of the houses and skidded into her. He hugged her tightly and swung her around.

"Oh, I have missed you so, my beloved Ari- Er, I mean Aya!" He nearly squeezed the breath out of her. Aya hugged him back a little less energetically, mentally forgiving him for the slip of the tongue. He put her down stepping back and looking down at her. "You still look like a human. Don't you normally shed that guise here?"

She looked around for any prying eyes. Finding none she let out a deep breath and shook herself as her body changed into the youkai it was. "Ahh… I do. It's just I was traveling with a group as a human and didn't want to scare them. They are in the village right now. Nobu, it's so nice to see you. You look well."

"Of course. The humans treat me and my kind with respect and we protect the village. Now why haven't you dropped by sooner? I worry that my favorite protégé doesn't visit me often enough." She watched him fuss with the end of his tail like an old habit.

"I wish I was here on pleasantries but I have need some of your amassed wisdom," smiling sweetly and a little apologetically.

"Oh?" His eyes brightened in prospect of dispensing some wisdom.

"The matter is a bit delicate. Might we find a less open place?" Understanding her meaning, the elder healer herded her to his empty abode and motioned for her to sit on the supplied violet mat. Aya waited until he was comfortably sitting before she divulged the incident with the Lord of the Western Lands. She left out the part that it _was_ Lord Sesshoumaru and told him everything else. Nobu nodded and frowned and furrowed in thought as she told her story.

An hour later Nobu was scratching his ear for the tenth time. Aya's shoulders were way past slumped as she dismissed another idea to return her and the lord's souls to the way they were.

"Most unusual, hmm."

"You keep saying that. It's not helping," said Aya, sighing and standing up to stretch. That foreign piece inside her squirmed as if angry and restless. '_That_ is really not helping, either' thinking at it.

"I know Aya I know. The fact that this lord could feel your pain from a fair distance is most troubling. The only thing I can suggest for now is to find the lord and travel with him and hope that the link you two have wears off." Aya gave her old master a dubious look. "Those fragments should eventually acclimate to your respective bodies and accept the souls they now cling to."

She dragged a strangled sigh and pulled at her hair a little. "Master Nobu, these are kami given souls! How can two very distinct essences hope to 'acclimate'? I've touched many a spirit during a healing session and I know that each and every one aspires to be unique and free. Even with mated souls they still remain as separate bubbles that merely touch like a chaste kiss, not entwined like I seem to be with Lord grumpy." Nobu smiled softly and shook his head.

"My dear apprentice, how do you know they only touch? I believe souls do entwine. I think you only think they only just touch because you have yet to find your own soul mate." He looked at her suggestively and somewhat longingly.

"Oh, Nobu," speaking softly. "You know I am not yours anymore. She passed on to the heavens decades ago. My soul replaced hers in this bizarre body I now call home." She knelt and cupped his velvety grey face. It was showing regret and shame. "Don't blame yourself. I don't blame you for thrusting me into this world. I'm sure the fates have a reason for all this. I believe your Arisu is smiling down at you for bringing new life from what was dead. You said she was a kind gentle cat. A rare thing among panthers."

His face softened into a smile. "Not so rare for you are like her in that respect."

"Well, I guess so under this tough exterior," getting up with a lighter mood. "I think I need a little air." She walked outside and inhaled the fresh mountain air. The sun was still about an hour over the horizon. 'Hmm, something is missing.'

"Nobu," calling. "Where is Kenta? Is he patrolling around the village?" Nobu walked out with pursed lips.

"That's the one bit of bad news. He was slain two years ago by the birds of paradise, while protecting the village down there."

"I'm sorry; I shall send a prayer for his soul. Who patrols now?" Her head shifted down in memory of that big burly fighter.

"Toshiko does now. She is making her rounds near the village now and should be back soon." Aya's eyes popped out.

"She's near the village now! Oh crap! She'll go ballistic! There's youkai in the village now!" Aya turn-tailed and clambered down the path from wince she came. It wasn't long before her ears picked up a scuffle between a thick-headed cat and, well, a thick-headed dog demon. She sped up double-time.

-----------------

"No! I'm not gonna let some fur ball cat tell me what to do! We are not leaving cause we are not doing anything wrong." Inuyasha held his transformed tetsusaiga up at the gray and black and unyielding feline before him. She wielded a long sturdy staff tipped with a dragon claw aimed to slash at will.

"I protect this village and what I say goes! Go back the way you came before I start hacking at your worthless hide, mutt!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome's cries go unheeded.

"Bring it on!" His sword rose over his head ready to unleash the sword's power. The panther youkai pulled back on her weapon as well.

"STOP!" A clawed hand stopped the movement of her staff. The hanyou paused as well at the very sudden appearance of another panther demon. This one was a full youkai unlike the one wielding the staff. And she looked familiar.

"You will cease Toshiko, He and his group are welcome in this village. You will stand down!" Her words cutting into the cat eared hanyou like any knife.

Toshiko hisses in disdain but backs off and stands at ease. "I see you've come back dear sister," spitting out. "And hanging around flea bags no doubt."

"You will watch your tongue or I shall cut it out," warning her icily.

Inuyasha's group all ogled at her in surprise.

"Is that you Aya?" Sango voiced. It took a second for Aya to respond; too focused on thwarting a fight to realize she exposed herself.

A mental 'Crap!' echoed in her head. "Oh, um… yes," looking a little sheepishly.

"You're a Youkai? That explains your youthful appearance." Miroku spoke while his eyes lingered on her long black tail.

"Yeah sort of. Could we go somewhere more private? I will explain." The end of her tail found its way in her hands. She wringed at it like a wet rag.

"Wait a minute. You said you didn't have any family. She called you sister." Kagome looked at Toshiko. She scoffed, turned one-eighty, and walked away with her nose high in the air.

"Well, Kagome, I have none that would own me. Toshiko is technically my half sister born of the same father, but would not have me since an event that happened a little over fifty years ago. Come, I will take you to the temple and tell all." An awkward silence collected in the air and she added assuringly "I won't hurt you I promise." The group shared glances then followed after her.

------

The group sat around in a circle inside the temple while she told her story. Inuyasha stood just inside the entrance on guard. Nobu twitched in a corner kneeling over incense. The dog demon's presence unnerved him as inu's did most feline demons but remained respectful toward Aya's guests.

"I did not tell you as I do not tell most people because I did not want to scare you. Humans tend to either run away from youkai or try to attack them. I do not like to fight and kill others, although I will defend myself. I find it easier to travel and apply my services as a human miko, though I am actually not a miko. It is merely my youki energy masked as one."

"But you do not smell like a youkai. Even one's disguised as humans leave some minute trace. Their auras are off slightly." Blurts the hanyou.

"Yes, I've noticed that. You see I came into this world in a very strange way. I believe I am one hundred percent human as I am one hundred percent youkai. I know it makes no sense, but it is the best that I can explain. Five decades ago, this body before you died during a skirmish with the territory. The name and spirit it held was named Arisu." She looked at Nobu before continuing. "Arisu and my sensei Nobu were betrothed. He knows much about spells and spiritual arts-" Nobu interrupted.

"Yes, I could not let her go into the next world so I perform a resurrection ritual in this very temple. Something went wrong and instead of Arisu's soul returning to her body, another soul _and_ body meshed and merged with Arisu's body, Aya's soul and body. She came alive barely knowing who she was."

"That's right. The only thing I really knew was my name and that I was human from a world without demons. I was scared out of my wits, but Nobu helped me greatly. However he first tried to return me to where I belonged but it seemed the kamis had other plans. So I learned under his tutelage and became a stronger youkai than Arisu ever was. She had talents in healing and matchmaking as well, but my form is more pure according to Nobu," smiling weakly at him. "We both figure that the kamis have some great plan for me. I do not blame anyone for what happened. I only want to pay back with my abilities for the life I have been given and what life was sacrificed." She turned to Nobu. "I want to make Arisu proud and help others like she had done in her time."

"Aya, you do make her proud, but she would also want you to be happy and have a family." Lips turn in a smirk. "You know I am still open as your mate." She became exasperated.

"Nobu… You'll never stop trying will you?" She shook her head. Sango identified with her at that moment and eyed the monk a second. He returned a 'What?' look and resumed his personal musings.

"So, you are neither human nor demon and nothing in-between. Which do you prefer?" He asks.

"Truth be told monk, I feel more free as I am now, a youkai. Things feel more natural. My abilities came easily. Sometimes when I am in human form for too long I get the itch to become youkai and when that happens it makes it harder stay human. I do not get the urge the other way around."

"Did you ever remember your past life?" Kagome asks.

"No, not really, but there are times when something is familiar when it isn't. I get glimpses of strange things in dreams. Things I have never seen but seem so normal in the dreams such as a carriage that moves without horses and manpower, and buildings so tall they reach the heavens, that's strange huh? I've long ago accepted that I may never get that memory back. I think it might be best as I cannot return to it." Kagome scrunched in thought as did Inuyasha.

'I've seen something like that in Kagome's world. Maybe she came from the future like Kagome. Though, It's not my place to inform her if she accepts this life.' He thinks.

"Why does Toshiko dislike you?" Kagome asks.

"She believes I am an imposter who has taken over her sister's body. Arisu was the last of a pure line of panther youkai. She believes I defile her line because I have the soul of a filthy ningen as she puts it. She does not hate humans, just ones that are unworthy. It does not matter what I do she still refuses to accept me. I understand what she feels though. I would probably feel the same way at first if my only family member was body snatched so to speak. She doesn't see however that it was not my fault that this happened, nor that am I living it frivolously. I've tried to reconcile in the past, but the tension only mounts. The only thing I can do is give her space. I am sorry if I appeared a bit harsh at her down in the village. I usually don't speak that harshly to people." She shrugs, secretly wondering if the foreign fragment had anything to do with it.

"I really didn't mean to trick you all. I can feel you are good people and hope you keep my double nature under wraps."

"Of course." Kagome leans over and hugs the cat demoness. The rest acknowledge in their own way. Kilala comes up, mews, ands rubs up against her knee. Aya beams down at the little neko and pats her head.

"Are we done? We still haven't found a place to bed down tonight, monk. Not that I need a place, but you humans tire so easily." Inuyasha said bored and cranky.

"Can we stay here?" Sango stood stretching out her legs.

Aya looked to Nobu expectantly. He gave a long sigh. "Your friends are welcome, Aya. Just keep in mind this is a place of worship and peace. Brawls and fights are to be left outside the village and temple grounds." Telling everyone, but really aiming the rule toward the hanyou.

"Feh. Whatever," muttering to himself. The gang settled in and around Kenta's old hut while Inuyasha sat himself just outside the door as a guard measure. There was probably no danger but there was something about Toshiko the cat hanyou that rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was just the fact that she was a cat and he a dog as the two youkai species rarely got along.

Aya sprang up into her favorite tree behind the temple and settled into a comfortable sitting position. She mulled over the days events. 'They seem to take to the youkai side of me really well and none shirked away when I near them, and they did not discriminate my actions. They acted as if this sort of thing happens all the time,' gazing at the full moon she sends off a prayer. 'I'm glad I met them. Let these wholesome spirits succeed in their quest to banish the evil one from this land and let them each find some measure of happiness in life.' Blue eyes droop and chin lowers to her chest.

0000000000000

Review Pretty pretty pleassssse?????


	3. Pain, Does NOT do a Body Good

You wanted more Sessy and Aya interaction, well here's...._ some_

Disclaimer: I will never see a dime for this load of drivel. nor am I the master of the more prestigious character slaves. Only Aya and few bit parts are mine.

**--------------------Chapter 3 Pain, Does NOT do a Body Good**

Sniffing the air once more, finally catching the scent of the leader, he speeds up immensely leaving the rest of his party behind. He dodges between the trees as silent as a blade of grass blowing in the wind. Within yards of the campsite, he leaps high in a tree and studies the prey. There were five squatting around a fire making rude comments and foul jokes with each other oblivious to the danger they would soon be in. One smelly lowlife youkai boasted how easy it was to subdue the Lord of the West to another even smellier black and tan youkai. That one laughed and the others joined in. The said danger in the trees stifled a growl in his throat. It wouldn't do to expose one self too early. He surveyed the camp. The Panther's large weapons lay in a pile beside a tree; a very stupid move for them. They would be severely disadvantaged when he finally made his presence known, not that he needed it. The only reason they had the upper hand last time was that their scent and their demonic auras were masked until the last moment catching him off guard. Well, he would catch them off guard this time. It was a mistake to attack him in the first place and they would know it before they died.

The group had apparently been drinking a fair amount of sake and three of them could barely stand up straight let alone detect a dangerous presence in the trees. 'Enough' he thought and leaped down behind the band's leader. The three panthers facing their leader stopping laughing instantly and stood up awkwardly, backing away. The leader turned behind him. His eyes bugged out at the site of the tall inuyoukai he was just verbally bashing a minute ago.

"La, la Lord Sesshoumaru! What a surprise. Aren't you supposed to be dee-eeeeek!" A clawed hand leaking poison clutched the flea bitten leader. He clawed fiercely at the unforgiving hand as green liquid seared his flesh and pumped into his blood stream.

"Why attack this Sesshoumaru?" in a voice like ice. The other panthers just stared at him slightly scared and greatly regretting not having a weapon in reach.

The leader knowing there was no way out of this refused to tell the great lord why. Instead he bit back an insult that was sure to get him killed quickly. "Go hump a tree dog breath!" Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red and he gripped tighter forcing the poison into the useless youkai's hide. The leader shook and squirmed in agony before going limp with death. The remaining panthers scrambled around. Sesshoumaru's whip came out and cut the nearest two into five and six nice chunky pieces. The remaining two managed to grabbed their swords and amazingly hold off the deadly whip. The youkai swords were more powerful that they looked. Each bore a jewel shard in the hilt obviously augmenting their abilities.

He stopped using the whip and withdrew Tokijin. He fought the two off well, that is until a severe cluster of wind blades lash into his back. Most only clink at his armor but a few find the unprotected skin of his neck and legs. The less drunk of the two finds an opening and slices into his wielding arm. The lord shows no outward notice of pain and instead swings the blade across the neck of that cat and beheads him. Another wave of slicing wind hits his back but he pays no mind. There is a rather large gash seeping out blood down his right leg. With one final grunt he plunges Tokijin into the remaining cat's heart and twirls around to face the back stabbing coward in the sky above him.

"Kagura." He said simply.

"Hello there. I was wondering when you going to notice me. Did you not like my air kisses?" Sesshoumaru heard the buzzing of the siamyosho as they plucked out the shards from the swords.

"Did Naraku send those panthers to kill me? Why?"

"That's Naraku's business. I only follow orders." She hovered confidently on her feather.

"Which would be?"

"To take anything of value once you are dead, and you are not dead yet." She waved her fan at him again, but instead of blades the five dead panthers rose up off from the ground and came at Sesshoumaru at lightning speed. Two on each side pinned down his arms as the third wrestled the sword free from his hand and unhooked tenseiga from his obi. Sesshoumaru growled and thrashed against his hold to no avail. The blood loss at his leg was weakening him and doubted he could turn into his true form at the moment.

Eyes were blood red. "What is the meaning of this, wind sorceress?" He barked as the undead cat handed over the powerful blades to Kagura. She wrapped them in a cloth and set them in her feather.

"Like I said just following orders." She turned away and called over her shoulder. "Have at him kitties," and drifted quickly off.

-------------

A soft voice pulled Aya into wakefulness. Aya glanced down seeing the top of Kagome's head. "Yes?"

"Huh, you're like Inu, roosting in a tree like that. There's something I'm curious about."

"Oh?" Aya hopped down like the graceful cat she was.

"What else do you see in your dreams?" Aya was taken back. She never expected such a question.

"You want to know my dreams? They are often quite bizarre. I doubt you would understand what you see in them let alone what I see in them."

"Try me," smiling wide.

'Hmm, the girl's got spunk.' "Alright. I had one where there were flying metal birds high in the sky. I felt they were harmless, that they carried something but I don't know what. In another I am pressed against the wall of a circular room and I think its spinning. It's like a toy top and I am on the inside. In many of my dreams there is bizarre music playing but I never see the person or persons playing it. Are you confused yet, Kagome?"

"Um, not as much as you think. Aya, I have an unusual origin as well. My home where I was born is… in the future, and I travel through to this time by a well."

"Future?" mulling over her words. "How far in the future?"

"About five hundred years."

"Five hundred years?! That's impossible!" incredulous and awe struck for a minute. 'It sounds too bizarre to be made up.' "Wait a minute, why are you telling me this?"

Kagome opens her mouth to respond when Aya yelps in pain and clutches at her right hand. It feels like her arm is being scratched up but there is nothing but smooth skin there.

"What's wrong?" suddenly alarmed and putting an arm on Aya's shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I feel like I'm being cut up but-" 'Oh crap! Its not Sesshoumaru is it? Is it his pain I'm feeling?" Inuyasha bounded out to them and looked over Kagome and then Aya quickly for any injuries. He saw none only the cat demon cringing in pain.

"What's going on? Is there trouble? I sense none."

"There is no danger here; I think I'm okay really. Yooeeewww!!" Something sharp, no several sharp "somethings" created pain in the back of her neck and down her legs. 'Oh, damn it! I think lord arrogant _is_ under attack!' She backed away from the concern faces.

"I got to go, I have to go. Pressing issues. Don't follow me!" She yammers as she turns and sprints into the dense forest. The others had woken and were running toward Kagome and Inuyasha with their weapons at ready.

"Are we under attack? What's going on?" Sango asks.

"Beats me. Kagome?"

"She just doubled in pain and said she felt like she was being cut up. Should we follow her?"

"She said not to."

"I know but-"

"Kagome, I know you want to help her but following her might put the rest of us in danger and we don't what were dealing with here." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome. "I don't want to see you hurt okay?"

She pursed her lips hard together warring with herself.

"Maybe Nobu knows something about it?" Sango suggests.

"About what?" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome jump at Nobu's voice, yawning from his interrupted cat nap.

"Aya just cried in pain and ran off." Explains Kagome. Nobu looked in deep thought for a moment with the tiniest flash of worry.

"Um, it's nothing. Just something she needs to take care of on her own. She's a strong cat and knows what she's doing. Come, return to your sleep." Kagome looked back at the forest from where Aya disappeared clearly worried for her new friend before reluctantly trudging back with the rest of the gang.

----------------

Aya ran as fast as she could, trying to ignore the pain. She had the strange notion that she knew where she was going. That she was heading in right direction towards the taiyoukai.

She nearly smacked into the earth when a phantom sword sliced into her arm. She was running on adrenaline her eyes becoming wild and red. Instincts took over and she ran even faster. Somehow her whip made it to her hand ready to attack who ever was attacking her reluctant other half. Sounds of scuffling and unnatural growling notified her before visual sight of the fight scene did. A small clearing opens up to five strangely mutilated cat youkais clawing and biting a taller more elegant inuyoukai. Her whip flings out charged with her youki energy and connects with the nearest foe slicing a white hot gouge down and through its back. It falls away from Sesshoumaru and burns into ash. She lashes out again and does the same thing to the next one. With an arm now free Sesshoumaru yanks off a cat youkai and throws him hard into a tree breaking its back. One of the remaining cats detaches from him and goes after Aya. She whips her weapon around his neck but instead of the whip burning into the flesh; it simply passes through his neck like butter.

"What the hell?" She screeches.

"They're undead puppets." Sesshoumaru supplies tossing off the last cat in a similar manor. She saw the one that had hit the tree rise up again. She growls and begins muttering something like an irritated curse that makes her whip glow brighter. She lashes out again cutting the previously headless cat across the chest. It glows blue for a second before crumpling dead then into ash at her feet. She goes after the tree smacked one in like manor as Sesshoumaru uses his poison fingers to dissolve away the body of the last bumbling undead cat.

Sensitive ears pick up faint swearing in the wind. She sniffs the air and picks up a familiar malevolent scent. Still high on adrenaline she takes off in the direction of the voice. Very soon her eyes pick up a dark silhouette in the moon lit sky. It flies low. She charges and leaps in the air catching the tip of the thing with one hand that she finds out is a huge feather with a woman riding in it.

"Hey, no hitchhikers on this ride!" The red eyed woman spat. She pulls out a fan and tries to dislodge her unwanted guest.

Aya swings from side to side trying to avoid the deadly wind and trying to get in. Her actions merely unsteady the feather causing it to dip on her end. Something wrapped rolls toward Aya and knocks her grip off the flying thing. Both she and the bundled package fall to the ground.

"Nooo!" The woman screams before her feather whisks her out of sight.

The bundle lands with a clink!

Aya lands with thaka-thump!

She lays there motionless willing her air to return to her lungs. When it does so does her clarity of mind. She crawls over to the package and finds that it is two swords, Lord Sesshoumaru's two swords in fact. 'What did that woman want with his swords I wonder and why did she smell like Naraku?' She rewrapped them and carried them back to where she last saw the youkai lord.

She saw him leaning against a tree pressing a hand against the gash in his leg. She walked over carefully letting him know her presence. He stiffens and looks down at her in distaste. She knelt gingerly before him, uncovered the swords, and lifted them up in her hands for his taking. She stared her blue orbs right into his golden-yellow eyes.

"I believe these are yours, my lord." She said, their eyes locked with each other for what seemed like forever, before he reaches down and takes his property back. Once they are secure in his obi, she rises.

"I can help you with your wounds."

He looks away, insulted. "I need no help, especially from a lowlife panther such as you."

"Uh! You think I was with that group. I tell you I was not! I was only looking after your well being, you arrogant son of a bitch!" A clawed hand grabbed her throat and pulled her right to his face.

"And who are you to be looking after this Sesshoumaru's well being, cat?"

'He doesn't recognize me. I doubt he looked at me twice when I appeared human, figures.' She took a long sigh. "Probably just in the way." His brows furrowed ever so slightly and released his grip. From the touch she could tell he wasn't seriously injured, though he needed rest. She used her calming aura to try to sooth his. Apparently it worked because he didn't kill her immediately.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" The high pitched breathless whine pierces her ears making her cover them.

"Gah!" Why must that imp be so annoying? It's a wonder he still lives and breathes being around the arrogant pooch.'

Jaken stumbles to a stop when he spots the feline so near his lord. He raises his staff. "Away from my lord you filthy beast! I'll take care of her my lord!" beginning to charge. Aya rolled her eyes and prepares to side step the ugly green servant.

"Jaken, leave her be." in a calm commanding voice. Jaken pauses in mid stride falling on his face from his momentum. He sputters incoherently into the dirt. Aya barely holds back a chuckle at the sight. Lord Sesshoumaru starts trekking back the way Jaken came not bothering to assess his wounds.

'Damn him! Must he ignore his wounds and walk as if they don't pain him. Well they pain me!' with her adrenaline tapped out she plants hands on her knees and bares it out. With a deep breath, she toughs it and begins her own slow trek perpendicular to his.

She swears periodically through the woods. 'Damn youkai, not even a thank you or a grunt of gratitude! Arrogant narcissus dog!' She wasn't going back to the temple just yet. She was too flustered and hurting for company right now. Not to mention the non-existent injuries she would have to explain.

About an hour later she came to a small lake. A strong breeze coasted over the surface and blew the loose black strands of hair from her face. The cool air felt good and she settled herself on a flat boulder and let loose the tie in her hair. The heavy locks fell onto her back and shoulders. Putting herself in a meditating pose she tilts her head toward the full moon and closes her eyes.

At the mouth of the creek a little over a league away, Sesshoumaru sat perched on his own boulder overlooking the lake. Rin was sound asleep under a nearby tree. She was oblivious to the night's events and he was secretly glad for that. A scent in the wind turns his head toward the lake. He recognizes it as the female youkai from earlier. He scans the shoreline. After repositioning himself he can see her though the trees across the lake. Her scent is rather interesting now that he has time to analyze it; clean, earthy, and very feminine. It reminded him of lavender and rare berries. 'She appears to be meditating. Why did she aid me? She asked for nothing in return, so unlike a cat. She truly cared for my health for I saw it in her blue neko eyes. She has to be up to something.' The moonlight makes her upturned face glow with gentleness and beauty and his eyes cannot turn away. He continues to stare allowing his body to heal itself, the dull pain easing away.

* * *

An hour before sunrise she stretches out of her meditative position in a very catlike way. Her claws rake at the boulder as she arches her back with her tail curling and uncurling. A moment later she hops off the rock and out of view of golden-yellow eyes. Sesshoumaru hears a splash a minute later and expected to hear a screech as cats tend to hate water. Instead his eyes gleam at the most beautiful and awe inspiring sight. Near the center of the lake the neko springs up out of the water like a fish. The full moon hanging low in the sky kisses her wet naked skin in a soft pink-grey glow. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Her body arches like a willing sacrifice to the moon god. Glistening obsidian hair flutters wetly along her entire backside and arms. Her form curves over the water's surface in a semicircle with water droplets falling of her like spring rain. In another moment her head reconnects with the water and soon she is completely submerged again.

The only outward response from him is widened eyes and slightly parted lips which disappear into his stoic emotionless pose a second later. Inside however, his mouth has gone dry and his mind clambers for a reason why he has found the odd little neko youkai so captivating. Clearly he has ignored his base needs for far too long, he reasons. He shuffles off his perch, rouses his servant and ward and sets a path through the woods that only he knows.

* * *

Aya having resumed her human form treks out from the temple staying only long enough to gather supplies and to bid Nobu fare well. Kagome and her group left earlier that day so she couldn't tell them she was alright or goodbye. She had a feeling she'd see them again so she didn't worry too much. After her refreshing bath in the lake she conceded that she needed to find Lord Stick up his Ass again and travel with him for awhile. At least until she figured a way out of this mess.

'He is sure to demand an answer once I find him.' During her brief absence Nobu had come with something that might aid in the solution of their problem. She told him there was a spiritual barrier that kept her from retrieving her piece of soul from the inuyoukai and vise versa the first time around. He reasoned since it was like a personal intrusion and neither of them trusted the other; the barrier remained up. Nobu suggested she get to know this lord a little and build a little trust, at least enough so his youkai spirit didn't feel in danger of being purified. 'I think I'll tell him we need to stick around together until our spiritual auras are comfortable enough to try the retrieval again. I just hope it doesn't take too long. He was heading west the last time I saw him. Maybe he's going back to his sure to be omnipotent castle.' She envisions how gaudy and oppressive it could look. There was likely a few statues of his pretty self dotted around the place. She giggles softly lost in her thoughts.

"What is so funny miko?" She nearly walks right into the said castle's lord. She jumps back and sums up an angry pose.

"You! What have you been doing to yourself? Do you get attacked often? I've been walking around limping for half the day trying to find you. I'm only glad that youkai heal fff------ what?" The child Rin had glommed onto her leg.

"Hi, Aya! Healer and matchmaker!" Aya looks down her face softening almost motherly at the child.

"Oh, hello Rin." She attentively pats the girls head.

"Can you stay with us?" Aya's jaw drops. 'The girl has scarcely met me and she's asking me to stay?'

"Why?"

"Cause Rin knows you are a good person. You saved Lord Sesshoumaru from dying."

"Rin, get back on Ah-Un." Her lord commands. She squeezed Aya's leg a second before going back to a two head dragon.

Sesshoumaru took one step closer to the miko. "What have you found out? I trust you've spoken to this master of yours?"

"Yes, he suggested, much as I dislike the idea, that we travel together until our spiritual auras become accustomed to each other and then try to retrieve it again." She says. She receives a cold look.

"Suggested? Try? I did not let you leave for your master just so this Sesshoumaru could hear 'suggestions'."

"Well it's the best I've got right now and I don't think it will kill you. And I think you are going to try it seeing as I get the feeling you are not going to let me leave again." She said it with hands on hips.

"Correct. It will be easier to protect your fragile life and therefore my person from whatever stupidity you human's get into."

"Stupidity? I didn't ask to be attacked by Naraku's puppet!" teeth clinch in anger. The lord's brow raised a fraction.

"Naraku, why would he want to kill you?"

"For saving your ass, apparently!"

"Hn, by needlessly aiding me, you incurred his wrath. I say you did ask for it."

Her jaw drops again flustered. "What, you would rather be dead as a dodo than have a human miko around you? What arrogance!" He looked slightly angry then.

"What is a dodo?" It was an off question for her and she fell silent a second.

"Wait, what, dodo?" thinking hard. "I don't know. It just came out of my mouth."

He looks away, quite unimpressed. "You should know the words you speak, human. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut." He began walking off with the rest of his party, including her now it seems.

'Oh great! He thinks I'm an idiot now. Just what I need even less respect from him, which it would mark it less than zero now.' Her feet moved with the others and took a place beside the dragon riding Rin. Jaken scuttled proudly behind his lord glaring an ugly look at her from time to time.

"So, Lady Aya is staying with us?" Hopeful young eyes look at her.

"It would appear so, Rin." She smiles wide and starts humming. Aya smiles back. 'At least someone of this group is pleasant to be around.'

After a half-hour of traveling she asks, "Where are we going Taiyoukai?" He says nothing, but unfortunately his servant has a lot to say.

"You do not speak to my lord that way, wench! He would not--"

"Imp! The only thing keeping me from kicking you across the valley is the fact that you are _his_ servant, not mine, and I have not the permission to do so," eyeing him with intent.

Jaken squeaks holding the remainder of his tongue lashing while she addresses Sesshoumaru again.

"To my lands," is all he says and she could have sworn there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

She sat by the small fire Rin had built and attempted a few minutes of meditation. The imp had continuously complained to his lord through out the day. Despite the fact he spoke quietly to his lord away from the group she still heard every word. Sesshoumaru said hardly a word. Instead he stepped on the imp at some point finally shutting him up.

Rin came up to her with a couple of small fish on a stick. 'Where did she get those?'

"This is for you."

"Um, thank you," biting into one. She props her elbows on her leg and looks at her expectantly.

"What is a matchmaker?"

"Well, a matchmaker is someone who finds out who a person's best companion is; who they are best to marry." She bit into the second fish and finished it off.

"Who their soul mate is right?"

'Smart girl.' "That's right."

"Can you tell me who mine is?"

"Of course. Just give me your hands." She sat up and dangled her fingers before Aya.

She grabs her hands and looks into Rin's spirit. Her minds eye clears into an image of a young boy climbing a tree and plucking ripe apples. He has short dark-brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Wow. I see a boy. Is that him?" Rin cried in awe of what she too was seeing.

"Yes it is." smiling. Not everyone could see what she could. It took those with open hearts or strong spirits to see the visions too.

"Do you want to know his name?" She asks when the vision fades.

She twisted her little mouth in thought a second. "Naa, I wanna ask him when I meet him."

"Hm, hm, okay Rin. Whatever you say."

Rin squeezes her hands. "Can you tell who Lord Sesshoumaru's mate is?"

"Ah uh um… I could but he has to ask to find out. I very much doubt he believes in such things or in my talent." The lord in question is suddenly standing before her towering over her with the light of the flames playing upon his face. She jerked slightly from his abrupt appearance. He looked practically godly then.

"You think you know who this Sesshoumaru will mate miko? Pray tell who is it?"

"You see Lord Sesshoumaru wants to know. Rin bet she's a pretty youkai just like my lord." Rin giggled and ran off to pester the imp. Aya stood up and crosses her arms.

"So, you do want to know your soul mate? You know the one who is may not be the one you chose to mate as things in royalty do not tend to transpire that way. I ask for payment if I do this."

"What do you want?" saying coldly.

"How about respect? (He scoffs) Use my name. It's Aya, not human, woman, miko, wench, or anything of that nature. AYA. Is that too much to ask?"

"Hn, you will address me properly from now on?"

"Alright. Give me your hand." He does, with reluctance. She clasps it in her hands with a feather soft touch and closes eyes.

"Be quick about it."

Flashing them back open a second, "rush me and you get rotten miracles." re-closing them and leaving him with cryptic words.

His hands are warm and could feel his youki energy barely threading into her arm getting a sense of her while her calming aura flows into him seeking and searching the invisible thread that links to his soul mate. She feels it and an image flows into her, but it appears in shades of grey and blurry and she can only see the back of a very youkai looking woman being embraced by the youkai lord who she can see clear as a bell in full color. 'Very weird.'

Lord Sesshoumaru sees something vastly different. He tries to thwart the calming effect she has on him. That is until a vision of two brilliant blue eyes stare right back at him, eyes with oval pupils and long eyelashes. It is an image in his mind and yet he can almost feel his own arms wrapped around this blue eyed woman, can almost feel her warmth and smell her scent.

"Well, lo and behold you do have a kindred soul and what'd ya know she's a youkai if her tail is any indication. Although she could be a hanyou. I can't see her face though." Her hands grip tighter around his for better contact but it does nothing to clear her vision. 'Why is Sesshoumaru so clear and she not?' She breaks the contact giving up. Sesshoumaru's eyes snap open not knowing they were closed and stares wide eyed at hers for far too long. "What is it? Did you see something?" He doesn't answer and walks away.

When his eyes had opened they peered into almost the same eyes that he had just seen in the vision. 'They are not the same. She has human eyes. The vision had demonic eyes. They looked like that Panther youkai's eyes.' He grunted. 'Blue eyes are common in youkai. There could be a hundred women with those eyes. One thing is for sure. That miko _has_ some sort of sight and that female _felt_ important to me. If I could only free myself of the miko I would start my search for this woman. It is about time I sire heirs and get those power hungry females off my back.' He hops upon a high branch and overlooks the land. The image of those eyes is reluctant to leave his mind. In fact it fails to leave. 'They look so much like that panther's. I have to find her again and make sure she is not the one.' That thought directs his mind to the sight of her in the water and he remains on his perch for the whole night.

* * *

B/N You just had do that didn't you claymaker? Ah well wonder how pissed off Sess is gonna be when he finds out his mate is human, and if you didn't get the hints go back and re-read this chappie it's obvious ya morons.

A/N: *Laughs maniacally in a dark corner* Mua haa ha!


	4. Creekside Story

I hope I'm not too OOC here... Enjoy!

**------------Chapter 4 Creekside Story**

Three days in and Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't spoken a word to her nor glanced at her once that she'd noticed. They were currently following a stream upward. 'He must have seen something in that vision. He's definitely been preoccupied since that night. Did he see something or someone he didn't want to see? On the other hand this might be normal behavior for him. I don't really know him at all.' She stretched out a kink in her neck rolling her head around. 'I need some time to myself. The youkai in me wants to come out for a while. I wonder if I just stopped walking would he notice.' She did in fact stop walking and since she was at the back none noticed. 'I also feel like a bath. I must reek by now.' As the group rounded a corner she walks to the edge of the water and cups up some water to her lips. The fresh cool water refreshes her dry throat. She takes out a wash cloth, wets it and washes her face. Then rolls up her sleeves and scrubs her arm. She starts to hum to a nameless tune as she pulls off her shoes and washes her feet too.

"What are you doing?" Startled at the voice but Aya keeps scrubbing.

"I am washing myself, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have the need to be clean." nonchalantly, then groaned mentally. 'Damn, he noticed.'

In slight distaste he uttered "Undoubtedly."

"Well! If I smelled that bad to you, you should have spoken to me earlier and camped near a spring or something."

"All humans smell filthy. There is no way to clean _that_ scent off." in a cold tune. She sprung up and faced him.

"If that's how you feel about it, I will leave!" She picks up her shoes and starts marching in the opposite direction. He blocks her off and grabs a fistful of her hoari. Her feet dangle in the air.

"You are not to leave my sight until your filthy human soul is free of this Sesshoumaru's person!"

"I did not say it was permanently! I will return. I just need a little time to myself, solitude, you know?" The blood was raging inside again and if she was to keep her secret from being blown she needed to get away or find a different outlet. She certainly didn't want to blow her cover in front of this taiyoukai. Getting away didn't seem probable at the moment so she took hold of his gripping hand and began muttering soothing words in hopes to calm them both down. When he starts to feel her aura trying to sooth him he lets go immediately and turns away.

"You have one hour to bathe. If you run I will track you down." He said walking back around the corner.

"No doubt." She stands and looks around for a secluded little spot in the stream where the water was calm. She finds one. Going behind a tree she strips and sinks into the cold water. She scrubs and cleans her hair. Just before she is done, a little head of brown hair peaks out from behind the tree.

"Aya?"

"Yes Rin?" She relaxed glad it wasn't Jaken's footsteps she heard.

"Lord Sesshoumaru gave me permission to bathe too. Can I do it here with you?"

She chuckles. "Of course." Rin tossed off her clothes and splashed right into the water beside her. Aya gave her a washcloth to use. After her hair was wet and clean Rin asks Aya if she could brush Rin's hair for her. She is taken back but gladly does so. Rin starts talking about the lord's hair and wonders why it remains so clean and tangle free. She's never seen him brush it and wonders if maybe the lord asks Jaken to brush it. Both girls giggle after a moment knowing that wasn't the case. Aya basks in this simple companionship with this bright eyed child. She again yearns for a little tyke to call her own.

After getting dried and re-adorning their clothes Rin watches her put on an odd looking pendent around her neck. The outer rim was a half circle made of some sort of precious metal while the interior held a perfectly round bluish-white stone. The metal part had curvy points fanning away from the stone embossed into it. One end had a hole in it for a cord to go through. The curved metal had one end pointing like the tip of an arrow while the other end was the feather end. To Rin it looked like half the pendant was missing.

"What is that?" She asks.

"Oh, it's an old family heirloom."

"Is it broken?"

"No Rin, not exactly. I'm told it has another half. This has a very old story connected to it. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please." They both now sat in the grass near the stream.

"I'm not very good at story telling but here goes. A long time ago there were two powerful families from apposing lands. A Hime from one and a Lord from the other. In hopes to bring peace the young lord trekked to her family's castle in hopes to marry her. When he saw her traveling with her kinsmen through the nearest town to their castle oblivious to his presence he was struck dumb. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. When they were back in attendance he partitioned for the Hime's hand in marriage. Unfortunately her family would have none of him for he was the enemy. The Hime never even got to see him. The Lord was determined though so he disguised himself as a tailor for the princess. He got in to see her and the moment she saw him she knew he was the one. It was love at first sight. He told her he was a Lord but she did not care if he was the lowest of the low. She was of kind and gentle heart. She gave him a special and rare sun stone of her land to remember her by if he never saw her again. Two weeks later he did see the Hime again and he showed her a beautiful pair of interlocking pendants, one depicted the sun made out of a moon stone from his land to remember him by, this pendant." She bent down to let Rin touch it. It was cool and soft to her little fingers. "The other was of the moon that was made out of the same sun stone that she had given him earlier."

"The sun is made out of moonstone and the moon made out of sunstone. That's strange." Rin remarks.

"Yep, the Hime loved the gift and wore it from then on as he wore his. To have had such intricate jewelry made he must be the Lord from the opposing land she reasoned. Every fortnight they would secretly meet and bask in their love for each other. Her family found out however and would have none of his family to muddle the proud lineage of the Hime. The two families went to war. The Hime pleaded for them to stop to no avail. The battle raged on for months until there was word that the young Lord was slain in battle."

Rin gasps. "No."

"I'm afraid so. She ran out into the battle field to find his body or find some sign that he was indeed dead. She found nothing, not even the pendant he always wore for her. She gave herself a small measure of hope and vowed that the two pieces of the pendant shall be one again. It is said she cloistered herself in her wing of her castle to wait and was never seen or heard from again."

"Wow, that's really sad." Rin said.

"Not every tale has a happy ending but it is only a story and I think we should be going by now before your lord gets upset." Rin nodded and the two walked back to the remainder of the party. The imp was fussing as usual while the inuyoukai was up in a tree with his head in hand staring off into space. He glared down as Aya came into view.

"You impertinent human! You waste the Lord's time and --"

"Imp, I know a concoction that could make that mouth of yours, disappear. You would not be able to talk _or_ eat." She threatens. Jaken squeaks and runs over to Ah-Un to possibly hide.

The inuyoukai hops to her side almost silently. She thinks he is not going to say anything when he does.

"Do you really?" nonchalantly.

"Hmm, not exactly, although I do have an herb that'll remove his voice and make his throat swell for a few days."

"Hn." Lord Sesshoumaru begins walking as if to signal the group to move as well. Everyone does move.

* * *

"Kagura," he purred. "You did not return with the swords. Why not?"

"A neko youkai interrupted my flight back and got them." supplying hotly.

"A neko youkai? One that is not under my command?"

"Yes, she interrupted my dance of the dead and gave aid to The Lord of the West."

Naraku frowns in thought. "That inuyoukai is proving hard to kill."

Kagura asks boldly. "What do you want with his swords anyway? It's not like you can wield them. They were made specifically for him."

"Ku, ku ku. I will not be wielding them. I have a plan."

"You always have a plan."

"Yes, and it's not just Lord Sesshoumaru's swords but all the youkai swords and weapons that I desire." Sitting on his plush mat Naraku smirked in grim satisfaction.

"Why would you want them all?"

"You shall see. Find me that half-breed and bring her to me. We need a little chat and tell her it is not a request."

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura bowed and left the room.

* * *

"Good sir there is an evil cloud hanging over your house." The monk told the very concerned owner.

"There is? Oh, my. You monk must eradicate it for me. What can I do to pay you?"

"Only lodgings for the night and a hardy meal for me and my fellow colleges."

"Yes of course. Of course. Right this way." The short man welcomed the group in.

Inuyasha whispered in the monk's ears. "Is this just another scam for room and board?" The monk smirks slyly at the hanyou. "If you'll be kind enough sir, first direct me to your daughter's quarters and I'll be happy to exercise that room first," to the house owner.

"MONK!" Sango blew fire and cracked her large boomerang over his head.

His eye twitched from the pain and he lifted up a finger. "Oon second thought… I'll start right here," and promptly dropped at the front door, very unconscious and lecher-less.

The short man looks at the unresponsive monk in confusion.

"Oh, this is to put the evil cloud into a false state of security." Kagome supplies, smiling wide.

Later, after the monk had regained consciousness and "exercised" the evil cloud and the group had mostly settled in for the night, Inuyasha stood outside the house leaning against the side in deep thought.

He was thinking about what the matchmaker Aya said to him. 'She told me to 'treasure what I have right now' and not to 'wallow in the past.' What I have right now is Kagome just inside probably sound asleep and safe. The past would be Kikyo but she is still here walking about. I don't have her though. She tried to take me down to hell with her. She thinks I betrayed her but it was Naraku who tricked us both.' His eyes glance at the outside wall almost looking through it as he envisions that he could see Kagome resting peaceably in her sleeping bag with the little runt at her side. 'Kagome _is _here with me at my side. I do care for her, greatly in fact, but do I love her? I think she cares deeply for me and I think I hurt her every time I go after Kikyo's soul collectors. I don't mean to. I just don't want to appear to abandon Kikyo when she calls for me. I want to prove to her that I didn't betray her fifty years ago, that I still care for her. I still love… her. Don't I? She is different since that witch resurrected her. She said she only holds hatred for me but I don't believe that. I can't.' again, Aya's words floated in his mind. 'Perhaps I am wallowing in the past, but I just can't pretend Kikyo and I never happened. I could allow Kikyo to take me with her to hell, but then who will be strong enough to protect Kagome if I'm not here?' He briefly thought of Kouga eagerly taking his place beside Kagome and Inuyasha had to stifle a growl. 'No, I can't leave her alone with that mangy wolf. I can't follow Kikyo down to hell. I don't think I can follow Kikyo anywhere. I'm with Kagome.' He straightened up with resolve. 'Next time I see her I'll tell her I can't go with her and cannot be seeing her anymore unless it is to destroy Naraku. I hope she understands. I am not going to hurt Kagome anymore.' He thought hoping he could keep to that plan. Kikyo had a way of making him befuddled when she was near.

Speaking of which, three soul collectors happens to pass overhead moving westerly. 'Damn,' he swore. 'I can't catch a break can I? Well, I guess it's now or never.' He flitted a glance into the building's partially covered window making sure no one stirred 'Good nobody's awake. I'll be back before they do' and hopped silently off the porch and sprinted towards the western woods.

What he didn't notice was a hand pulling back the curtain and two watery sepia eyes watching him disappear into the brush after the collectors.

* * *

"What is it you want, Naraku? I'm a bit busy." The visitor flicks her tail in agitation.

"Surely not busy enough for me. You told me you could 'per sway' your warriors to do my bidding."

"Your bidding? Naraku?"

"My Apologies." He says smoothly. "I meant you can get your clan to help me through your will. I am asking why a panther youkai has taken upon itself to aid an enemy of mine. You told me you can control them all."

She stiffens in thought. "Which one? I'll ply my mind upon it twofold until it cries in pain with vengeance at your enemies."

"I know not. It was a Black-haired female with great agility and speed. Kagura!" He beckons her to speak.

"Yes, she had a single purple youkai streak on each cheek and piercing blue eyes and wielded a whip."

She frowns in disdain. 'It's Aya no doubt. She is always so sympathetic to others' plights. Damn her! Must she interfere with my plans?' "She is no doubt my half-sister Aya. Unfortunately she is immune to my mental tampering as I have tried to manipulate her when we were younger."

"That presents a problem. If you can't get your clan under control and hold up your end of the bargain I will have to refuse my end." He says smirking slightly just waiting for the hanyou to protest. She did.

"No! I'll find another way to get rid of her! I need that sword to bring him back! I will not let this plan fail."

"Hmm," Naraku pretends to think it over. "Perhaps you can 'recruit' outside your clan."

"I can."

"You better. Now go." With a wave of his hand she left. When she did he grins maliciously and chuckles. 'She has no idea what I plan for the sword she covets, the sword that hangs on Lord Sesshoumaru's obi, the tenseiga. Ha ha ha….'

-----------

It had been a few days walking through the thick forest when Lord Sesshoumaru stopped at the crest of a hill where the tree line had thinned considerably. His nose twitched in the air. Aya saw a small village nestled between a river and the base of a craggily outcropping of rocks that belonged to a steeply sloping mountain. Smoke billowed from several huts and she heard the faint cries of people in pain. As she maneuvered beside the Lord she caught the whiff of burning flesh and her limbs tingled in the aura of pain coming from the village.

Without a word she trotted quickly down the hill and into the village. Sesshoumaru followed more leisurely behind her in an almost bored way. Rin, who was holding Ah-Un's reins, followed without complaint while Jaken huffed hotly and wattled behind his lord.

When he approached, the few villagers who could still walk yelled in fear and scampered off into hiding or clutched children in a feeble means of protection. Aya was already kneeling beside a grievously injured man in his thirties when he approached. Another woman knelt beside him clutching his hand and weeping audibly. Aya had a hand on his forehead and other grasping his other hand over his chest. She muttered her chant oblivious to anyone's presence. Lord Sesshoumaru saw a faint glow emanate from her hands for a few moments before she withdrew from the man and stood.

"He is out of danger, but needs bed rest for a while." Aya says to the woman then moves off to a young woman who was sitting putting pressure on large gash on her upper leg. She was bleeding too freely. Aya knelt by the woman. "I am a healer. May I?" The woman's face was pinched in pain but nodded. Aya's hand pressed into the wound to sense the extent of the injury. It was bad and she was right to assist her next. Another five minutes and she would have lost too much blood to recover. Aya poured her healing aura into the wound killing any infection and mending the wound just enough so the woman wouldn't die from it. She couldn't afford to spend too much time or energy on each patient as there were many injured. She applied a bandage to the wound and told the woman to go easy for the next few weeks.

"Be gone youkai! We've had enough of your kind here. Leave us be!" A farmer with a bandage around his head and a dull sickle in his hands yelled at the imposing youkai lord. He glared with venom.

"I care not for your plight nor do I take orders from a human." He strolled over to Aya who was darting to her next patient. He grabbed her roughly in the arm. "We are not stopping here. Let these humans tend to themselves."

"No! I will not leave until I am satisfied these people are out of danger." She struggled in his grip.

"I will not stay in a place that smells of human decay." He growled.

"Then leave!"

"Not without you!"

"I am not going to ignore my duty as a healer just because you find the smell offensive! Do you ignore your duty as a lord to oversee your land? Now. Let. Me. Go." She stared hard into those yellow-gold eyes of his.

She had a point. As a healer it was her responsibly to tend to the weak. In retrospect, he silently applauded her. She did not shirk her self-appointed responsibly as he had seen many do. He emitted a low growl and released her arm. Walking away toward the other side of the village he ordered. "Do what you will but do not dally long." Aya frowns annoyed but quickly turns her attention to the injured people.

It was several hours when nearly all the injured villagers were helped and enough out of danger to live another day. She tended to the most wounded and she was now bone weary to the point of passing out. The men and women around her blessed and thanked her for her aid. She smiled weakly at their gratitude as she rested just outside the resident healers hut. The older healer gave her a cup of fortifying tea and a few biscuits before going to attend other villagers. The healer who went by Usagi was eternally grateful for her help and for quickly handling the youkai that followed her. Aya didn't bother to comment on the issue and instead asked what had happened. Usagi told her it was three bear youkai that attacked this village. They simply started running in and around the dwellings slashing and clawing at whatever or whoever was nearest. She said they gave no reason for their rampage, only grunts and snarls at the air. A few local warriors managed to subdue one while the other two escaped unscathed.

Aya's face knotted in worry. Bear youkai often stay away from humans and keep to the woods. It is strange for them to attack this way, and so erratically. Aya knew a single Bear youkai could possibly take down a village this size. But with three and the village was mostly still intact. Something odd is going on, but Aya was too tired to think long on the matter. With one more walk around to make sure no one was in dire need of her assistance she collapsed on a straw matt that Usagi had proffered to her for the night and slept into a dreamless abyss. Aya certainly had no energy left to trudge back up to Lord Sesshoumaru and will incur whatever wrath he'll have for her lateness later.

* * *

In the early wee hours of morning, Aya is rudely awakened by Usagi. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hmm?" She yawns.

"You have great power yes? Can you kill a youkai?" Urgency trembles in the older healer's voice.

"Hm, yes. Why?" Aya sits up and just starts noticing a strange feel in the air.

"One of the bear youkai has been spotted at the north end of village and our only warriors are still out tracking the other one down." Aya became alert at the news and stood up.

"Show me." Aya picked up her bag and withdrew her whip. She followed Usagi to a small shine toward the north end of town and pointed a finger at the rocky crags before them.

"I fear it comes back to finish us off." Usagi voices. In the dim moonlight Aya sees a flash of brown fur jump around on the barren mountain side.

"I'll try to lure it away from the village." Aya says quickly before sprinting off towards the mountain.

"May the Kamis be with you." Says Usagi in a quick prayer.

Once out of sight of the village Aya transforms into her panther form. She did so because she tends to be a little stronger in this form. Also the bear youkai might not immediately attack if she were a youkai as well.

She paused behind a boulder perking her ears up. She hears a few birds fluttering frantically away from danger as well as heavy breathing about 20 yards away. As silently as she is able jumps nimbly to another outcropping closer to the heavy breather. A grunt is heard and her eyes peek out from behind her new location. A large black snout sniffs the air. The humanoid beast is at least two full heads taller than her and twice as wide. Its brown eyes were wild and glazed over as if it didn't really focus on any particular point. The bear must have been driven insane somehow, she thinks. She must get him far away from the village before attempting to confront him. Aya isn't sure if she can subdue him but if she can get him far enough away he might not find the way back to the village and they could at least have a chance for reinforcements to arrive.

She jumps out of her hiding place and taunts him to try to get him to follow her. "Hey big nose! Wanna chomp on this!" Her tail flicks from side to side as she wiggles her butt at him. His eyes semi-focus on her, letting out a great roar and begins to chase after her. Its great girth thumps the ground in a small earthquake as its hind legs pummel the surface towards Aya. She leaps away onto a large boulder barely escaping a swipe of its claws.

"Damn, he is quick." muttering before hopping it to another grey rock upward the mountain. The bear youkai could not quite jump to her high little peeks fortunately for her. Unfortunately the bear had incredibly sharp claws and when he couldn't jump to her position he swiped at the rock beneath her forcing her to move before the rock crumbled to the dirt and into his grasp. She kept rock hopping upward while the bear took the low ground weaving around her temporary perches.

The climb was becoming steeper and she was slowly loosing places to jump to. She was getting worried, when she spotted a ledge about a hundred yards up that curved around the peek like a pathway. There were barely any foot holds to it however. She would have to use her sheer momentum and use her claws on the mountain side. It would slow her down but hopefully not too much. Putting her whip between her fanged teeth she bent her knees and tightened her muscles like one was tightening a spring and launched herself onto the more vertical rather than horizontal rock face with her four pairs of claws out. She scampered mercilessly upward in a weaving pattern.

The bear bounded after her digging his much longer claws into the rock face. He was gaining ground on her as she was struggling to maintain her minute foot holds. He took a swipe to her tail missing it by a hair's breath. She was almost to the ledge. With one more burst of energy she leapt to the ledge. Her four limbs planted onto the flat surface though her toenails barely clasped the edge. Aya had no time to cheer however. The Bear youkai took a swipe at her waist where her little bag of possessions hung. The strap broke and fell from her as she lurched herself forward, the contents tumbling out of the gaping slash and ping-ponged down the side in darkness. She cursed and sped up the path with the Bear just behind her panting hot breath at her neck. The edge of the path was dropping away into a sheer vertical drop. She replaced the whip in her hand and charged it with her youki. With a sudden twist of her body she flings the whip around and hit's the beastly youkai perfectly over the eyes instantly blinding him. He lets out grizzly yawl and claws at the air.

Aya spots a thick gnarled root poking out of the rock just above her. Summing up the last of her reserves leaps up for it grasping it with her feet clinging to the wall as well. She held there just out of reach of the clawing mad bear and watched holding her breath as the bear stumbled around until one foot felt nothing but air beneath it and he fell down the cliff wailing pitifully as it went. She heard it hit the ground and closed eyes not wanting to see the aftermath even though it was too far down to see it. There were no further sounds and she dropped down to the ledge, exhausted.

She muttered a few words in prayer for it hoping it died quickly with little pain. She believed it did as she didn't feel its pain reach her sensitive aura. Aya didn't like killing, but sometimes it was a necessary evil if it saved the lives of many. She fell asleep where she lay not caring if anyone or anything else came upon her.

* * *

Kagome said little as the day progressed. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and she trekked through a densely populated section of forest. The others were unsure of Kagome's current mood although everyone but Inuyasha figured it may somehow be Inuyasha's fault. Inuyasha himself was lost in his own thoughts, mostly of what transpired last night.

--

"Kikyo, I told you I…I…" Kikyo stroked her soft cold hands across the hanyou's cheek.

"Inuyasha, do you really think me nothing more than a memory of the past?" She purred softly.

"Kagome and the others need me to defeat Naraku and help gather the shards. I can't go with you." Kikyo dropped her hand and turned away.

Her mouth produced a small frown though for her it was probably a downright sneer as she didn't express many emotions. "You mean you can't leave that girl, my reincarnation. She has others to help her. Why can't you come with me? Help me fight Naraku and collect the remaining shards. I have just as much ability as that girl, more so in fact because I have been taught as a miko." Her soul collectors slithered silently in the sky above a gnarled tree.

Inuyasha gave a look of a wounded puppy. "I gave her my promise to protect her-"

"And what of your promise to protect me?" She asked quickly.

"But, Kikyo, you…you… died" barely speaking the last word. There were several moments of silence.

"I did, but have been revived. I am a cold shell of a woman that walks the earth. It is said that love stands the test of time. I feel nothing in this clay body. Inuyasha, after fifty years, do you still feel love for me?" Inuyasha's chest tightened in indecision. Did she have to ask him that question now?

"Kikyo" he whimpered.

"Did you ever love me? Did you ever see me as a simple woman in need of male companionship? Did you only string me along as a game? Did you make me fall for you just to weaken my powers?" She asked angrily.

"What? No! What I felt for you was not false! I really do care about you!" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Prove it! Prove that you love me. Give me your father's fang." Inuyasha's face scrunched in confusion as he looked into her determined brown eyes. "Give me the Tetsusaiga so that I may imbue it with a charm to make it even stronger." The hanyou gave her a confused look as if to say 'what the hell are you talking about?' He removed his hands from her shoulders. Kikyo smirked slightly. "Yes, I recently came across a few old scrolls in my travels and found a charm that doubles the strength and ability of any weapon. All I need it do is make the potion to pour over the sword and chant the words. It does take time to procure the ingredients, a few weeks maybe, but I want you to give me your sword now as a sign that you love me."

Inuyasha digested this new information. 'She can double the strength of my sword? That seems impossible? She wants me to hand over the Tetsusaiga as a sign of love? I don't know if I love her still and what would I tell the others if I show up without my sword? Man, this is hard.' "Kikyo, how can I fight without my sword? How can I be without it? It's like apart of me. I mean I was practically going nuts when Tottosai had it for three days mending it!"

"Exactly Inuyasha. It is a part of you. Having me hang on to it for two weeks will prove that you trust me, that you love me." She leaned in and softened her eyes as she did it. Inuyasha seemed to panic.

"I can't decide on this right now!" He blurted. "I need to talk to the others about this!" He began walking away.

"I will call for you again Inuyasha. And you better give your answer then." She called out to his retreating form.

0000000000000

B/N:Oh you are sooo evil!!!! Why must you string the poor readers along like this? It is not good for their sanity. If you keep this up they will all go nuts and come after you and I won't be there to stop them. You'll just have those tiny ninja squirrels of your's, or was your's the flying purple samurai elephants? I can't remember. 

000000000000

REVIEW!!!! I DEMAND APPEASEMENT! The wistful Goddess of Fan-fiction commands you!


	5. Thump

Okay, I know there hasn't been a lot of Sesshoumaru and Aya interaction, but trust me there will be! Eventually! I promise. Characters aren't always going to get stuck with each other from the get go, especially if the two don't like each other at first. Aya certainly isn't going to stick around with the demon ice berg if she's got better things to do like SAVING lives if she can help it. I also don't want to exclude Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the gang because they're important too, and I'd thought it'd go for a more... fuller story because the world doesn't revolve around two people but everybody.

Disclaimer: i own nothing and poor as dirt

**--------Chapter 5---------- Thump**

As he led the group through the forest he had yet told anyone about his encounter with Kikyo last night. He needed to ask Miroku and possibly Sango if such a charm could exist but didn't want Kagome to overhear. He barely spoke to her today. She barely spoke two words to him though was glad none were 'sit boy.' Did she know something was up or was she just worrying about 'tests' and studying stuff like usual? He hoped it was the latter.

Inside Kagome's head was a stale cloud of misery. She was silently kicking herself again for believing there was a chance with Inuyasha. 'What was I thinking? He's never going to be over her. Not even after she nearly dragged him down to hell! Did that impromptu sleep over mean nothing?'

A few weeks ago Inuyasha had popped into her room back home in hopes to bring her back to the feudal era. Instead she refused and continued to study with her legs crossed on her bed. Inuyasha had sat besides her looking over at her notebook when he fell asleep with his head on her shoulder. Her name was muttered between his lips as his arm lazily wrapped around her middle. She had gone scarlet with the intimacy but relaxed after hearing his deep breathing of sleep. She had stopped reading and laid down slowly so that Inuyasha spooned her form. Inuyasha instinctively tightened his grip around her as Kagome reveled in every moment before falling asleep.

'That bastard, he probably thought I was just a warm pillow!' She choked back a sob. 'He always goes back to her, to that undead miko! Maybe I should consult Aya. Maybe she'll tell me who my soul mate is so I can get over Inu!' She sniffled and looked down at the ground. No one noticed. All she wanted to do now was go home and wallow in her bed sheets but there were more important things to do like finding the rest of the Shikon no Tama and destroying the evil one Naraku. So she tried to put her personal feelings in a bottle for later like she usually did. It wasn't working this time. It may have been one too many times. Her emotional wine cellar was full to the hilt and couldn't store one more bottle.

She was twisting the tie on her outfit when a rustling to the right broke the normal chatter of the forest. Everyone stopped except for Shippo who was doing his little man strut at the front of the group. The rustling turned into a six foot green lizard youkai with wild yellow eyes just before the group. Shippo froze hoping he wasn't going to become a tasty treat. The lizard didn't appear to see him as it moved toward Inuyasha. Its long tail whipped about unceremoniously knocking the little kitsune into the brush.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha whipped out his sword and aimed it over his head.

"You better scram, lizard breath before I hack you in half!" Inuyasha warned. The Lizard's eyes darted to the blade rather transfixed at the shiny metal sheen. It appeared not to hear the sword wielder as it actually snapped at the blade. Inuyasha swung at its head to decapitate it but the Lizard's pair of three clawed appendages held fast on the blade with a little "clink". Its mouth of razors opened wide and clamped onto the blade. Inuyasha tried to wrestle it free from the over-sized reptile but it wouldn't budge. The lizard hissed low as it seemed to gnaw at the impervious metal like a dog with a bone. It was strange behavior indeed. Sango whipped out her boomerang hitting it on the lizard's head. The lizard paid no mind to the head bonk nor to any of the group. Miroku whipped out one of his sutras and slapped it on its head. There was a poof and all that remained was a harmless four inch lizard still trying to gnaw at his blade. Inuyasha plucked it off and tossed it far to the left. Shippo came out of the brush no worse for wear still a little dizzy.

"What happened?" The kitsune asked. His little eyes still spinning.

"That stupid lizard tried to eat my sword!" Inuyasha exclaimed and sheathed it.

"Most unusual behavior. Did you notice its eyes?" spoke the monk.

"Yes," Sango responded. "Glazed over and unseeing, except for Tetsusaiga. Could someone have been controlling the youkai? He showed no response to pain."

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Could be, but not very well. Maybe it became insane?" Miroku shrugged and followed behind Inuyasha when he started walking again.

"Feh, Whatever. One less demon to deal with." Inuyasha said to no one.

Later in the day the group rested in a small clearing by the side of the road. Kagome had wondered off a little ways for a few minutes of privacy while Sango broke out some water for the rest of the gang. Inuyasha took the opportunity to pull Miroku to the side and ask him about the charm Kikyo mentioned. He told the monk that he had 'heard' about a charm that could double the strength of youkai weapons.

Miroku pondered and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, interesting. I don't believe I've ever heard about a charm like that, but it doesn't mean it's not feasible. A single shard of the Shikon no Tama alone could do that. It would be a very valuable spell indeed. Who told you this?" Inuyasha looks away with barely hidden shame on his face. Miroku is instantly suspicious. "Does this have anything to do with your disappearance last night?" The hanyou stiffens. Miroku lowers his voice. "Does this have anything to with a certain Miko?" Inuyasha didn't have to say anything. The look on his face told all. "What did she have to say?"

He let out a defeated breath. "She told me to give her the sword for a week or two so she could imbue my sword with a scroll she found. She said it takes awhile to make the potion to use on it." He briefly explains.

The monk's brows rose. "She wants the Tetsusaiga? You would be without it for several days. Why can't she make the potion now and give it to you at the appropriate time?"

The hanyou took a long moment to answer. "It's complicated."

"Kagome, Sango, and Shippo would need to know of this if you decide to go through this, and I will not lie to Kagome for you." He adds. "And you shouldn't lie to her either. She seems in a 'fragile' mood today-"

"…As I was saying, it was the strangest occurrence I've ever seen this side of Mount Hakurei. I swear." The words twitched Inuyasha's ears.

"You are making this up old man" The two could see a hunched old man trod next to a younger annoyed looking farmer. He carried a large bag over his shoulder. The older gentleman waved his hands around like his hut was on fire.

"No, no, no I am not! I saw it with my own two eyes. Frogs jumping all over those soldiers in the stream. They were attacking them I just know it!" The farmer rolled his eyes before spotting Inuyasha and company.

"Hey, monk!" The farmer calls out. He was nearly upon them. "Maybe you can talk some sense into this old geezer. He's been plaguing me with his imaginings for the last three leagues." The farmer barely paused long enough to say his piece before trudging on. The old man did stop and yelled at him as he hopped up and down on his short scrawny legs.

"It's not imaginings I tell ya! Ah, the heck with you."

"What is this strange tale good sir?" Miroku asks. Sango and Shippo come in closer to listen.

The light seemed to brighten in the old man's eyes. "Ah, maybe you'll believe me. I just minded my own business when a group of soldiers crossed the shallow part of the stream cause the bridge was out. Out of no where green frogs the size of your fist sprang forth from the water and started pelting the soldiers. It was like a swarm. And then there was all the ribbiting noise! Oi! Well the soldiers ran out of the water like a mouse from a cat, but those frogs snapped out their tongues and latched onto their armor and just hung there like prayer beads. The frogs did no damage but they sure angered those men. I swear I heard laughing up the stream. I looked and there he was, the frog river Spirit chuckling away and sputtering 'Shiny shiny, my shiny! He he he!' The soldiers saw him and a few ran to run him through but he suddenly stopped laughing and hopped away." The old man said all this very excitedly barely stopping for breath.

"Why would a river spirit do that?" Shippo asks.

"The old man's senile." Concludes the hanyou.

"Not so fast Inuyasha. Remember our encounter with the lizard today. How strange it acted? And now a river spirit acting strangely. There may be merit in this. Tell me did the soldiers catch this spirit?" Miroku asks the old man.

"No, I don't think so." He smiles hopeful now that someone believes him. "They didn't go far. The leader said they didn't want anymore delays especially running off after a stupid prankster youkai."

"Speaking of running off where is Kagome? Shouldn't she be back now?" Sango mentions, concerned. Inuyasha went on immediate alert, tracked down her scent, and ran after her.

When he found her Kagome was sitting huddled under a tree, her knees to her chin. He appeared so suddenly to her she shrieked and scrambled to her feet.

"What are you doing Kagome? I was-" He starts.

"Can't you give a girl a little privacy!?!" Her fists shake violently at her sides. She looked ready to snap.

"Kagome I need…" He saw the tears in her eyes and reached out a hand. She snapped then.

"You need WHAT!?!" She yells. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, Sit, SIT!" He went down like a ton of bricks creating a nice hanyou sized hole in the ground. "You NEED me to find you some jewel shards is it? That's all I am to you. It's all about your needs. You don't care about me. I'm just a tool to you. Nothing more. I thought you cared about me. But, no I'm just a reminder of your real love, Kikyo! Why don't you go find her and stay with her! I'm sure she can find shards too!" The command starts wearing off. Tears now stream down her face when he lifts his head off the ground.

"Kagome…" He says softly in awe of the emotion coming out of her.

"Sit, sit, sit! I HATE you Inuyasha! I wish I never-" She made an anguished face and ran into the trees, away from Him, away from the road, and away from her friends. She ran and ran even when her legs burned for her to stop. She didn't care. All she wanted right then was to find the well and go home. At that moment she didn't care about the Shikon no tama or Naraku or Inuyasha; only getting home and forgetting all this mess. It was fortunate for her she didn't meet any dangers along the way. She hoped she was going the right way or she was in some serious trouble.

Aya, after catching a rabbit she roasted it over a fire in the early evening sun. She had reached the base of the craggily mountain and was starving for meat. The mountain had little to no game and very few edible plants. She mourned the lost of her bag as it had food, medicinal herbs, and her trusty flint, among other things. It had taken her ten minutes to start a fire, but was beside the point. She looked at the cooked rabbit, ripped off a leg and started eating it up. Soon there is nothing but bone left. She licks her lips satisfied on a full stomach and picks up the rabbit skin she had carefully removed from the hide using her sharp claws. With a few words she purifies and cures the skin so it wouldn't rot. Aya figures she could use it towards a new bag. She tucks the rabbit pelt into her obi and starts off for the west where Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to be heading.

Ducking under a low branch in the thick brush just before hitting the hard packed roadway, thin organic netting attacks her face. Aya instantly squirms out of the bushes and claws white, slightly tacky strands out of her face and out of her hair. She audibly freaks out while furiously trying to disentangle the web and the possible eight-legged fiend responsible. Once all off and no little black beady eyed bugs she calms. 'Damn stupid arachnid with its stupid web in that stupid tree.' Luckily, no one witnessed her pathetic freak-out, especially considering she was a neko youkai. That would have be highly embarrassing. Regaining her composure she marches onward.

A league off Aya heard someone approaching from inside the forest to her left. They were light steps and noisy. Who ever it is wasn't trying to sneak around. She still pulls out her whip from her obi. It could still be someone dangerous. She sniffs the air. 'Human. Female. Tears? Wait!' She sniffs again. 'I know this scent!' She ran in towards the woman until she spots her.

She heard something coming for her and fast. She was not going back. She will use her power over him. She was ready.

"SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" Exclaims Kagome with eyes closed. Aya stops before her a little confused.

"Huh?"

Kagome opens her puffy brown eyes and stares for a second. "Aya!" Kagome tightly hugs the still confused neko youkai. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Inu!" She cries.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Aya wraps her arms gently around the girl and sends out her aura to try to sooth the girl. It didn't work. Kagome's own powerful aura pushes it back. 'Oh well. I guess it will have to be the old fashion way.' She sniffles and looks at Aya.

"Who is my true soul mate?" Kagome asks. Aya blinked.

'She's asking that now? This must be serious.' "Right now Kagome? Tell me what happened first." She asks calmly with understanding eyes.

"No, look inside me and find my soul mate." Kagome sounded firm and unyielding. Aya groans.

'So, she's going to be like that. Fine.' "My payment is that you tell me what happened to make you cry so, after I find your soul mate. Is that a deal?"

Kagome chewed her lip. She muttered a small okay. Aya slowly pries the girl off her and they sit upon the ground. She takes both the girl's hands in hers. "Relax Kagome, let my aura sooth you and see into your heart." The matchmaker strokes Kagome's hands up and down for a full five minutes until Kagome calms enough for Aya to proceed. Aya closes her eyes and focuses on Kagome. She felt her aura tingle her skin. She had never looked into a miko's soul before; well it seemed Aya was doing a lot of firsts lately. The image came quickly. Aya was nearly sure who she would see and was confirmed a second later and no doubt Kagome could see the image too for she jerked away when she saw-

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cries then crumples to the ground. Her eyes stare at nothing for several minutes. Aya leans down and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there somewhere I could take you? Anything I could do?" Aya worries after the girl.

"Why did you show me Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke softly. "He's in love with Kikyo."

"Perhaps, he was my dear, but right now he is confused because your soul was split into two different women. You and Kikyo. Part of you is Kikyo and part of Kikyo is you. He seems he cannot decide for he loves, in essence the same soul, only a different shell. I know not how to disentangle this, but I find that this Inuyasha is a very thick headed male and needs things pointed out to him. Does he know what you feel?"

Kagome did not answer Aya's question. Instead she asks one of her own. "How do you know about my soul being split?"

"Well, let's just say a certain Hanyou told me." She supplies. Kagome shoots up to sitting position.

"What! Do you mean Inuyasha _came_ to you too?" Aya smiles knowingly.

"Don't tell him I told you. He'll probably draw and quarter me if he found out. Are your friends far behind? I could help you find-"

Kagome cut her off. "No, I'm trying to find my way home. I need to get to Kaede's village and back to the well."

Aya's face scrunched up. "The well?"

"Um, the bone eaters well near the sacred tree Goshinboku."

"Ah, I know where that is. It is about three days on foot," Kagome groans. "But I could get you there in a few hours, I think." She looked up at her then.

"How?" The girl asked. Aya just grinned.

"It's been a while but I think I can still manage it. There is much you don't know about me Kagome. I would put Kilala to shame." Aya winks at her.

"Do you mean you can transform into-" She starts.

"Yes I can," She grabs Kagome and pulls her into standing position. "But I think we need a more open place." She practically drags Kagome with her.

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Not at all, Kagome. It will feel good for me to let my true youkai side out a while. To let out some pent up youki. Ah here is good." They stop back on the road. "Now stand back. I don't want to hurt you." Kagome stood by a tree while Aya stood in the middle of the road. She looks around to make sure she won't freak out any traveling humans. Once the coast is clear she focuses her youki on herself. Aya's eyes blaze into red and her teeth elongate. Her face contorts as do the rest of her body. A grayish black mist swirls around her. In a few moments more it disappears revealing a sleek pure black panther nearly four times the size of Kilala in her flying form. On closer inspection the spot behind her jaws depicted a dark violet stripe barely discernable from her black fur.

Aya-panther roars loudly in a somewhat happy tone. Brilliant blue eyes rimmed with red shine out staring at Kagome. The panther's head nudges Kagome softly and lowers the front part of her body for her to get on her back. Kagome is quite a bit hesitant until Aya lets out a long soft mew much like Kilala would. She gets on and wraps her arms as best she could around Aya's neck. Kagome grasps at the surprising long hair at the front of her neck and held on for dear life. Aya leaps into the air. She gains height quickly. Aya moves fast, faster than Kilala as the wind whips at Aya's fur and Kagome's hair. Kagome could feel a low trilling deep inside Aya. She's purring and Kagome nearly lets out a giggle. It wouldn't be long until their destination is reached.

Down on the ground an Inuyoukai's eyes the great panther overhead as it disappears into the horizon. 'So that is what made the sound, a panther youkai and it flies north.' Looking at the fading panther provoked a strange want inside, a want to transform himself and give chase to that large cat, to feel his youkai blood pump through him as he stalked his prey. Sesshoumaru shook away the crude thoughts and forced himself to look elsewhere. These strange afflictions were becoming troublesome of late and he blamed the foreign fragment lodged inside him for upsetting his control. His gaze now peered into cold, crystal clear flowing water of the river he was standing near. 'Where is that disruptive miko at? Her duty with the village must be completed by now. Why can I not sniff her out? Her scent has disappeared.' "Impossible," under his breath.

The toad-imp waddles to his side. "What is it my lord? Should we continue to wait for that wench? Or continue on to your castle?" Rin approached his side.

"Are we leaving? Rin wants to wait for Lady Aya." looking slightly sad.

Jaken squeaks. "What! Why call that wench a 'lady"?

"She's not a 'wench'! She's a powerful healer and matchmaker, and Rin's friend. So her title's Lady Aya!" She sticks out her tongue.

"Insufferable little girl, that-"

"Jaken, Lady is the proper honorific for humans to call a miko. Let her call the miko what she wills. The sun is setting, start a fire." Lord Sesshoumaru spoke shutting up the squabbling between the two.

"Oh, yes my lord! Right away! Come Rin, gather firewood."

"Yes Master Jaken," the little girl follows after him.

With the setting of the sun was the rising of the third quarter moon. Kagome who had reached a level of calm and serenity while on Aya's back told her what had happened between Inuyasha and her. Aya listened and grunted periodically through her story.

Aya in her panther form was panting heavily from the journey. 'I must be out of shape! I hope we are almost there.' The village peers into sight in the dim light much to her delight Aya roars informing her passenger of their impending landing. Aya drops downward quickly, a little too quickly it seems for Kagome. She holds on to dear life as Aya drops down to a spot near a copse of trees just outside the village. Aya, not realizing how drained she was, transforms back into her youkai-humanoid form ten feet off the ground. They land with a thud with Aya taking the brunt of it. She felt sandwiched between the ground and Kagome who was still clinging to her neck and nearly cutting off her air. 'Huh, what's a sandwich?' She thinks briefly. Kagome lets up finding out she's on solid ground again and unharmed.

"Oh Aya! Are you all right?" A concerned hand sets on her shoulder.

Aya stretches tiredly up off the ground and stands up. "Ooo, I need more practice. Are you all right Kagome?"

"Yeah I'm fine." dusting off her outfit. "Just a little- wait what do you mean more practice?" looking a little irked.

"I've only been able to do that for the last thirty years and shown my true form maybe half a dozen times for an extended period. I should have lasted longer than this," muttering the last bit. "Maybe because I've never carted a passenger before, hmm." Aya said thoughtfully.

"Half a dozen times?!" She sputtered.

"Kagome," looking at her sternly. "You are here. Let's leave it at that." Kagome's face softened. "Now where is your home? I will walk with you." Aya says.

"Oh, it's no bother I can get to it myself now." She says quickly.

Aya smiles. "I'm afraid I'm not going to leave your side until you are safe at home. I've gotten you this far I'll take you the rest of the way. I wouldn't want any danger to befall you."

"Um, alright." Kagome said with a slightly troubled look in her eyes. She marched into Inuyasha's Forest toward the well with Aya by her side. Aya's expression grew puzzled when Kagome stopped before a square well in the middle of a clearing. Kagome just plants her hands on one side and stares down into it.

'Perhaps she needs a moment alone or something.' Aya turns her back away a few feet from Kagome lost in her own thoughts. 'Well, that Sesshoumaru is going to be in some mood when I finally meet back up to him. I wonder if he's blown his top yet. I wonder if he's trying to sniff me out now.' She laughs internally when Aya hears some scraping and turns to see Kagome stand on the well's edge about to jump in. Thinking the worst Aya screams and grabs for her.

"Kagome! No!" Her feet already left the edge when Aya grabs the nearest hand and tries to hold her ground. Unfortunately in her depleted state Aya falls after her into the well.

Instead of the hard impact she expected Aya's backside taps the well's bottom gently. She sits up quickly. "What was that?" scratching her head in confusion.

Kagome looks down at her in amazement. No one but Inuyasha could ever cross into her time, and here is a neko youkai sitting before her in the dirt in present time Tokyo.

"Oh! Kagome," standing up quickly to examine her. "You're okay. I thought you were jumping to your doom! And… what just happened?" She looks around and sniffs the suddenly odd air. Her nose twitches in slight repugnance. There was a ladder propped inside the well. 'Where did that come from? Oh well, I can jump out of here no problem.'

"Um, Aya you're not in the warring states era anymore. This is my home in Tokyo, Japan, the fu- No, don't do that!" Too late. Aya already let loose her pounce out of the well. A second later a resounding clunk rattles the well house as Aya hit's the unexpected ceiling and plummets back down just in front of the well. Kagome scrambles up the ladder just in time to see Aya flat on her stomach with a hand held up weakly. And just in time to hear her mutter "Not the momma, Not the momma" before her hand slaps her head and she falls unconscious.

Sesshoumaru had to grasp at the tree trunk at the sudden dizziness. Pain exploded at the back of his head. Luckily he was already stationary or he would have fallen into the dirt in a much undignified way. Waiting for it to pass, he cursed mentally. 'That human is a plague upon my person! What is that wench doing now? She is supposed to be within my protection already! If this new danger doesn't kill her, I will! Never mind this foul bond.' The dizzy spell faded but the phantom pain dulled to a throb that clouded his thinking. He slid down the tree deciding to rest the night there. He fell a bit too easy into sleep.

Aya had the feeling she was floating on a cloud. The material was soft and cushiony. It would have been heaven if her head wasn't aching. What felt odd was that there was something warm laying on top her and it was purring? She kept her eyes closed. She figured it was a stray or a village cat and paid no mind. Felines in general were quite comfortable around her. She moved a hand lazily to rub the fur of her sleeping guest. It let out a low "mooooowww."

"Hey Sis, she's awake!" The sound of a boy's voice knocks Aya into full alertness causing the fat white and orange tabby to roll off onto the floor as she sat up. "Moooowww," the cat waddled over to the young boy who spoke. The 'Sis' Kagome sat at a table with paper and odd multilayer bounded objects, among other things. Aya saw a glass paned window, a raised bed, a swinging door, and a ticking thing tacked to the wall. She never before seen such things before and yet in the back of her mind it all looked familiar.

Aya removed the sheet over her and got off the bed. Before she could utter a word Kagome sat her back down and sat beside her. "Aya," she began, and told her all about her being from the future and the well and her family who lives by the shine as well as other things. It was quite overwhelming. Then she said something that truly caught her off guard. "Aya, I think you are originally from this time or at least near it. You see the things you described in your dreams are real here. I think Nobu pulled your soul from this time when he tried to resurrect his intended." Aya was quiet for a long time.

'It doesn't seem possible, but then there's Kagome and all her things that seem familiar yet not familiar.' "I…I think I need some air. I'd like to take a look at this Tokyo."

"Sure. It's Saturday. I can give you a tour, but can you look human while you are here?" Kagome asks.

"Oh, okay." still a bit dazed at it all. Closing her eyes she focused on her human appearance. In seconds her tail, pointed ears, claws, and markings were gone.

"Cool!" Said the boy whom she now knew as Souta.

After a change of clothes Kagome gave her, the two set out into Kagome's world. Kagome thought it would be a good idea to start with the city park since it resembled the feudal era the best. Aya looked with amazement at the impossibly tall buildings around her. They towered over the park trees. The smells assaulted her and she breathed through her mouth for the duration of the tour. Kagome later guided her to a vast market center called a mall. Aya heard variable music coming from nowhere and Kagome explained they had technology where they could record music into a box and replay it as often as you wanted. Her friend seemed to enjoy her time as a guide. Probably because she's not thinking about Inuyasha, Aya thought. Kagome told her about automobiles, those four wheeled horseless carts Aya saw constantly on the wide flat roads. How they basically ran, but Aya didn't care much for them, for those metal things only made her uneasy for some reason. As they did in her dreams and nightmares. The nightmares mostly and they were mainly involve in trying to plow her over. "Kagome, could we move away from these… automobiles. I don't like them." She asked early on, clutching her arm a little too tightly. Kagome saw the worried expression and pulled her into a flower shop to calm down. The sweet aromas did the trick, and they moved on though Kagome used less congested streets to transverse the town for the rest of the day. Kagome asked her why she did not like the traffic.

"I don't really know. I've had bad dreams concerning a large metal, wheeled thing running me over. I shouldn't be afraid. I've encountered demons that can do far more damage than those things." Aya answered, shrugging.

Through out the day she was awed, dismayed, shocked, dumbfounded, and amused at all the sights, sounds, smells, tastes, but the feeling of deza vu never left her. It was getting stronger the feeling of being here before or a place like this before. 'Kagome must be right. I originally came from here, but I know my life is back in the feudal era as she calls it. I cannot explain it but it feels _wrong_ to be here.' Aya grasped at her pendant and rubbed at it as she normally did when she was highly stressed.

It was approaching evening when the two decided to go back. Kagome thought it would be a good idea to take the subway back home. Aya had the distinct feeling that 'subway' was going to be unpleasant, but followed her anyway.

Trepidation followed her and it grew with every step down the stairs, through the pay booth, and onto the waiting platform. Aya was having trouble maintaining her human form. Kagome takes her shoulder and rubs a hand up and down her back. It only helps a little. Aya mutters "I can get through this. I can get through this. It is merely a mode of transportation." The foreign fragment for once helps her out in this. Its coldness eases her anxiety as if it was saying "Do not be afraid," and for the next five minutes she does not visibly tremble in fear and she holds her human form.

Unfortunately, it no longer helps her when the subway car makes its appearance. All of a sudden every bit of anxiety comes rushing back. All the feelings of deza vu she had today crash back into her skull with crystal clarity. Memories flood her mind, memories of a countryside childhood, of dreaming to become a doctor, of the people she met in high school, of the pendant she received one Christmas, of both parents dying in a car accident, of living in a flat in the middle of the city, of going to night classes, of boarding the subway to get there, of getting accosted in the middle of the night in a subway terminal, of being thrown down into the tracks and not able to get back off the tracks, and trying to get away from the lights of the approaching subway car.

Kagome sees her start trembling again at the sight of the car, more than before. Aya's eyes are hazed over seeing nothing. She tries to shake her out of it but Aya is rooted to the spot. Kagome sees that Aya is changing before her eyes, most noticeably her tail, which pops out over her low cut jeans and touches the ground. "Aya!" She screams quietly in her ear. "You're making a scene!"

"NOOO!" Aya screams suddenly, darts off the platform, jumps over the pay booth, and up the stairs. Kagome tries to follow her but she is almost a blur, and hopes that anyone who does see her now will only see a blur.

00000000000000

B/N: Ahh crap that's not good. Why did you have to go and do that for huh? And I bet you five bucks that that annoying Lord Grumpy pants has the other half of that pendant.

0000000

I promise that next chapter WILL have Aya and Sessy together so bare with me.

Review pretty pretty please???????


	6. The Miko In Cat's Clothing

Ok! There is definitely Sesshoumaru and Aya **play time** in this installment. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: "I'm Henry the eight I am! Henry the eighth I am I am. I'm getting married to the widow next door and I own completely nothing at all!"

* * *

Chapter 6 -**The Miko in Cat's Clothing**

Kagome ran home in the hope that Aya went there. She couldn't believe Aya went ballistic like that. She always seemed the calm and collected type when they traveled together. She guessed that being here was just too much for her. An hour later she sees Souta hanging out on the stairs. "Souta! Did you see Aya come by?" Kagome pants heavily beside her brother.

"Um, yeah I think so. She's hiding in Goshinboku." He says.

"Oh, good." Kagome walks casually over to Goshinboku and looks upward. She can see a black tail hanging over one of the lower branches.

"Aya, are you alright?" The tail twitched and disappeared. It seemed like she wasn't going to respond so Kagome turns to leave.

"Kagome," the voice cracks like she's been crying. "I wish to go home."

"Can you come down from there?" She asks.

"In a little bit. I need… to collect myself."

"Sure, take as much time as you need." Kagome walks over to the steps of the well house and sits at the bottom one. After about twenty minutes Aya walks quietly over to her and sits next to her. Her face is sad and thoughtful. Kagome isn't sure if she should pry or not. But the questions about her behavior kept bubbling up inside. She did not have to much to her relief.

"Kagome, you were right." Aya says softly. "I did come from here. The name was Aya Koizumi. Koizumi grew up in a small southern town fifty miles from here. She was an only child…" Aya continued telling Kagome the basics up until that fate full day, saying everything in the third person. She was silent for a minute before continuing on. "Koizumi was thrown into the path of a moving subway car." Kagome gasps behind her hand.

"That's terrible, but at least you surv-"

"No, Kagome. I, I don't think she did. In this world Aya Koizumi died years ago in Tokyo. I am no longer that person. I am Aya the healer and matchmaker from the feudal era. I think… that at the moment of her death, I was pulled into the past into a new body. The kamis must want me in that era for some special reason. I know not, only that I need to go back." She finishes and sits quietly half expecting Kagome to say something.

Kagome is silent for a few minutes mulling over the new info. Though it strikes her that Aya is taking her new enlightenment rather too well, aside from the outburst at the station. "Aya, you seem to be taking this really well for someone who just found out her past life. Why?"

She places a hand over her chest. "Hmm, I believe there is something inside me helping me cope, sort of telling me it will all be okay. It's strange I know. Also, I have had over fifty years to accept that I had a previous life that I will never return to." And reflected mentally, 'Who would have thought that Lord Stuffy has a soft side to his soul, soothing the worries eating at my soul while I cried in that tree.' She puts on a soft smile and stands. "So, is there some trick to the using the well?" She asks.

"Just jump down." Aya nods, goes to grab her original clothes, grabs her whip, and receives a small bag of food from Kagome. She also lets Aya have the old jeans and t-shirt Aya is currently wearing as Kagome rarely wears them anyways. She stuffs her miko outfit into the bag. She hugs Kagome tightly, thanking her.

"Kagome I will see you again. I have a feeling. You are too good a person, a friend, to not see again. Things will work out in the end; you only need to give it time." She gives a wry smile and hops into the well. Its magic takes her back.

She jumps out of the well, carefully this time and inhales the fresh crisp air. Simply being back rejuvenates her spirit. Though the memories sobered her a bit they weren't going to change who she is now. And she gained some medical information that may help her in her travels.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had enough. He was going after that disrespecting miko once again. He marched back into the village of wounded, grabbed the nearest standing human by the scruff of the neck and demanded the whereabouts of the traveling miko. The human trembled in his boots and pointed at the healer Usagi's hut.

"Sh-she knows…" The taiyoukai dropped him and went over and ripped open the door to her hut. He saw the old woman kneeling while she mixed potions. She was only mildly startled. "Where is the miko that came with me?" His order rang in an icy threatening tone.

Usagi took a deep breath. "The Lady Aya went after a bear youkai approaching the village over a day ago, toward the mountains." He left the hut catching the remnants of her scent in the air. He tracked it to the base of the craggily mountain where it inexplicably disappeared. He paused and sniffed the air warily. In its place was a different familiar scent along with the smell of a bear youkai, a big one. His mind ran through possible scenarios. 'Her scent is completely gone and that neko youkai I met before was here. Perhaps the irritating human got herself kidnapped by the cat that masked her scent and aura. But what about the bear?' He followed the scent of the bear and cat youkai up the mountain until the scent of decay hit his finely tuned nose. He found the remains of the bear in a rocky chasm. To his displeasure, he also found the remains of the miko's thrashed bag.

It only made sense to him that the miko's scent was being masked and was with the neko youkai. He followed the neko's scent all the way down the mountain and to the west where it suddenly disappeared in the middle of a road. No not disappeared but grew faint so quickly as to be impossible to track on land. He surveyed the packed earth. No humanoid footsteps could be discerned but there is a faint impression of very large four toed paw prints and a light scraping of claws dug into the dirt.

It hit him like a ton of terracotta roof tiles. 'The Black Panther! It was her flying overhead that day! And there was someone perched upon her back. If she has kidnapped the miko, she may know of the connection this Sesshoumaru has with her and will use it against me. It likely explains the sudden head injury.' He quickly altered his path to the north, sprinting youkai fast through the land, on alert for the neko's scent again. This entire search still took the better part of the day. At some point he simply had to stop for even he was not limitless with energy. He perched high in a tree to rest and to survey the land. He was currently in the middle of a dense forest.

* * *

Toshiko tosses her staff down in frustration. 'Why can't I get it right? I have no trouble manipulating the panther clans. Why shouldn't I be able to do the same with other youkais? Are they just too stupid to follow a simple planted desire? To attack other youkais and take their weapons. What is so hard in understanding that?' She paces in a small clearing a league away from Nobu's temple. 'That damn Naraku has to ask for more, no, demand for more minions for his stupid plan, whatever that may be.' She kicked a rock in her way. 'Why did my _sister_ have to get involved with the one Youkai that has the sword I need. I have to find a way to subdue her. I can't have her interfere with getting the tenseiga. I need it to bring back my beloved mate from the dead. The sword is the only true way. Never mind, using Nobu's help! He screwed up with Arisu when he brought back that imposter! That body snatcher! Oh she may go by a different name but she is still using my sister's body as a vessel to convince all those around her she truly belongs here. She does not! She does not have the spirit of the panther. She is not _true_ youkai nor is she truly part of the ancient Black Panther clan. Perhaps I can find a way to break into her consciousness and then manipulate her. That would be sweet revenge. I tried once before, but that was years ago. I have gotten stronger since then.' Her thoughts travel back to the past when Arisu was still Arisu.

* * *

"I wanna be a matchmaker just like you Big Sis!" a seven year old looking Toshiko told Arisu who appeared in her late teens. They stood in a hut and Arisu had just dismissed Sakira, a regular patient of hers.

"Ah Toshiko, it depends if you have the gift of insight and it takes many years to master it." Toshiko pouts a bit put out. Arisu knelt in front of her. "But I can check if you have the gift at all. Why don't you sit down?" The young girl sits quickly with expectant eyes. Arisu settles herself before her and clasps her hands. "Now Toshiko I'm going to send out my energy and touch the spirit or soul that dwells inside you okay? I want you to concentrate and look for my energy. If you find it I want you to reach out for it like a hand in greeting. You got that?" smiling softly.

"Yeah Sis. I got it." She replies sure of herself. Arisu smiles wider. She closes her eyes and starts. Toshiko concentrates hard looking for the energy for a full minute. When she can feel it and see it in her minds eye she is so excited she practically attacks the energy.

Arisu lets out a pained yawl and cuts the connection. Toshiko looks concerned while Arisu takes a few deep breaths. "Too hard Toshiko. A gentle touch not a clobber, but I must say you do possess some sort of gift." Toshiko squeals happily. "Now we'll see if you can see the soul of another." Arisu goes to call in Gorou, one of the resident neko youkais and the nearest warm body, inside the hut and to sit before Toshiko. He stiffens at the sight of the hanyou but complies. Toshiko also became uneasy at his presence for Gorou was never nice to her. Arisu takes a seat before them. "Gorou, all I need you to do is to remain calm and keep an open mind. I am assessing Toshiko's abilities. Toshiko, every soul looks and feels different. I already know what Gorou's soul looks like so if you describe it correctly I will know if you have a gift like mine. I know you can send out your energy like you did with me but gently this time, gently. I wouldn't want Gorou scared of you." This mildly alarmed the male, but it was quickly squelched. Arisu gave her step by step instructions.

Toshiko reluctantly held the man's hand and searched for the supposed soul inside him for several minutes. She was beginning to give up resigning to the fact that the hated youkai had no soul when she picked up on something. It did not feel like her sister's energy but rather a series of impressions and emotions. This encouraged her pushing further in. Impressions became thoughts, Gorou's thoughts and many were of her. Of how much he disliked the mongrel Toshiko and that she should have been drowned as a baby. She raged at the idea and without knowing sent a thought of her own into his chorus of thoughts. Suddenly Toshiko felt her Sister's energy surround her pushing away from the contact with Gorou. And heard her name over and over again.

"Toshiko! Toshiko," Arisu held her chin and was stroking it. "Come out of it." The young hanyou looks at her big sister with confusion then looks at Gorou who is shaking like a leaf and holding his tail or what remained of it. It looked like someone had bitten a chunk of it off. A loose foot of it lay in his lap, but what shocked her the most was the fact that Gorou's mouth dripped blood, which meant he had bit his own tail off, just like Toshiko told him to in his mind.

Arisu tended to Gorou and afterward took Toshiko aside and had her explain what exactly she did. Toshiko told her everything, except for the fact that she was glad Gorou bit his own tail. Arisu face became troubled. "Toshiko, I must ask you not to do that again. I want you to promise not to invade another's mind. For that is what you did. You planted a thought into his head and he acted on it because you wanted him to. It is cruel and dishonest to manipulate others, no matter who that person is. I know you did not intentionally do that but promise not to plant thoughts in others, for me?"

"I'm sorry Arisu." she looks down at her feet. "I promise." She cries. Arisu kneels and hugs her tightly.

* * *

Well, she certainly broke that promise, but Arisu wasn't around anymore and she never imagined what the future held for her or Toshiko or anyone else for that matter. In the time after Arisu's death, Toshiko began practicing her manipulating abilities. For now she could easily enter the minds of any neko youkai, except for Aya, and most humans from a fair distance away. For other species it was spotty at best, and it irritated her. She could manipulate humans for Naraku but he insisted on youkai as they were harder to kill in a fight. Perhaps if she had a shard or two of the Shikon no Tama, she could penetrate that mind of Aya's and make her do Naraku's dirty work.

* * *

Aya decided to trek in a southwest pattern so she can catch up with Lord Sesshoumaru. 'Hopefully he is still going west though I don't really know where his castle is,' thinking at the top of a tree in Inuyasha's Forest. "I wonder how mad he is." She uttered aloud to a nesting blue bird next to her. 'I wonder if I should tell him I'm a youkai. Huh, no way. I really don't know how he'll react; probably skewer me on the spot.' She hops off to another tree. 'Maybe I should travel in human mode before he sees me, but then he's probably at least a day away and I do travel faster in youkai form. You know I think a nap is in order. It is getting dark and I need rest from that… memorable day.' She settles onto a wide branch and curls up like the cat she is.

In the early morning sun light, Aya is rudely awakened by a heavy thump on her branch. Before she can open her eyes, a clawed hand goes around her neck pulling her up against the main trunk of the tree.

"Where is the miko, panther?" A cold and familiar voice addresses her. She blinks away the sleep in her eyes to a clearing image of Lord Sesshoumaru's pale chiseled face mere inches from hears. She stiffens.

"What?" very confused and dares to look straight into his golden eyes. They look hard into her for a moment when they seem to soften somehow. His grip on her neck eases up too. For what seemed like a minute they just stare at each other, bright blue eyes to molten yellow ones.

'Those eyes, they are the same, the very same brilliancy that I saw in the vision.' It certainly catches him off guard forgetting about the vision until just now.

'Why is he staring at me like that? Has he finally figured out I'm the miko he's looking for? And why is he so close? I can practically feel his body heat… no do not go there. He's ice cold, ice cold, ice cold… hunk. Shut up brain! I don't mean that.' Aya makes a throat sound that clears both their heads to the present.

"What did you do to the miko?" He asks. "I know you have her."

'Okay… he hasn't figured me out yet, but why is he asking me that? How did he come up with _that _reasoning?' "Um, I'm a bit confused. Why do you think that I have a miko?"

"You may have been able to mask the human's scent but you forgot to mask your own. Where is she?" His lips curl into a frown.

'Oh, that's how! He followed me until my scent changed then followed that. CRAP! I don't want him to know my big secret. Not now! Come on think of something quick!' Her brain scrambles for a way to defuse the situation while partially deprived of oxygen. "Hm, was it a woman with black hair and dressed in violet?" His eyes narrow signaling affirmative. "Yes, I remember. She was trying to fight off a large bear Youkai and being the generous person I am, helped her out. I masked the human's scent so the bear would come after me. Nothing like a wild animal chasing after you to keep you on your toes." She smiles trying to look convincing. "Though the woman still came with me as it chased me. How stupid can you get? Anyway the two of us did manage to defeat the crazed creature. She informed me her name was Aya the Healer and Matchmaker and she wanted to know how her scent was masked. It could come in handy in finding a hanyou by the name of Naraku. She said she would perform her matchmaker service in exchange. I agreed for I saw no harm in it. We parted ways but she was heading westward. Is that all? My Lord?" He releases her and stares outward over the forest. She rubs her neck and hopes he just leaves so she can get away long enough to change into her human form again.

"What is the name she gave of your soul mate?" He asks bluntly. Aya just blinks. 'Shit!'

"Um, I'm sorry but that is private." She states glaring at him.

He turns back to face her. "Tell me." he demands.

"No." His eyes narrow and he begins to approach her again. It is evident the lord isn't leaving until he gets an answer. She jumps out of the tree and makes a run for it. On the ground she makes it a few dozen yards before slamming into his armored chest. The wind is knocked out of her and his hands clamp her arms. "Damn… y-you're fast!" She sputters. 'I'm so screwed right now. Might as well go out with style.' "Why would someone like you want to know who my mate is? Hmm?" Applying a little feistiness to her words.

He ignores her question. "Why did you just run now?"

"My, you are just so full of inquiries today my lord. I ran because it looked like you were going to attack me again. What was I suppose to do, let you?"

He isn't sure what to make of her story; he feels she is hiding something, other than the name of her mate. If her story is true could the mate's name she holds on her tongue be him? Impossible, but he had to know as an assurance that it wasn't him. Her refusal to say irritated him and slightly bothered him. She might not be saying it because it _is_ him. Does she know what her mate looks like? "If not his name than his appearance. What does he look like?"

'He is obsessed!' She thought, looking annoyed. Again she refuses to give the information.

'I must know this information, but she won't give it! If by some slim chance she is my proper mate I cannot let her go. I can take her with me until she relents. If her mate is someone else, whom I'm sure it is she will want to find him eventually and considering anything else I might be keeping her from. Also, she might be lying completely and has kidnapped that woman. She did mention masking auras. Perhaps she masked the auras of that group of panthers. In that case, I will need to break her for the information to retrieve the miko.' He decides he'll drag this neko youkai along with him until she tells all her secrets.

"You know, my love life is none of you business, just let me go. I have an appointment I must keep." looking at him with a determined face.

"It's been canceled. You are coming with me until this Sesshoumaru can determine the truth and your true intentions."

Aya exploded. "WHAT! NO!" She squirms and kicks at him to no avail.

"The only choice you have is to come willingly or not." Thinking not, with her catlike flexibility she turns her head and bites his right wrist hard. She forgets however that any pain he feels she feels and groans against the appendage and lets it go immediately. Knowing he's going to retaliate in kind and probably blow her cover, yells, "I'm sorry my Lord! I like jellybeans and pound puppies!" with her eyes squeezed shut.

With her insubordination he planned to let loose his poison claws and burn her arms when she yelled that peculiar phrase. It through him off like she hoped it would. Her cringing face subsides when nothing painful comes of it.

"I'll go willingly, I just… overreacted." She says in a softer tone. Sesshoumaru eyes her suspiciously then hefts her over his right shoulder while his right arm holds down her feet and tail, the latter of which is held in his hand. Her stomach presses over his hard shoulder while her face plops into the white-silvery mass of his hair. "Hey! This is not what I *paah!* meant!" She cried while sputtering out a few strands of his hair that got in her mouth.

"Too late, you've made your choice." She gave a single two-fisted punch to his armored backside in frustration. He in turn gave a good yank to her tail causing her to let out a very feline yelp.

"I'll have none of that. Behave, and the trip will be shorter." He says, already starting to walk quickly off through the woods.

She lets out a huffed out breath into his hair. 'What did I get myself into? And I thought he had a soft side, Bah! He's all hard ass! And not in good way! Shut up brain!'

A few hours later, Aya squirms slightly in discomfort in her current position. The fact that her stomach above her head is hanging nearly upside down and the continuous swaying motion begins to make her a little queasy. She begins to hum softly in-between mutterings of "breathe" to help her not vomit down his backside.

"What are you doing?" The cat napper voiced his question with irritation.

"Trying… to maintain what… little dignity… I have left. Breathe." She says.

"What is your name?" He asks.

'Now he asks me? He carts me off like a sack of rice for hours and wants to know now?' *humph* Instead she starts naming off whatever she sees. "Stick. Dog. Ground. Backside. Trees. Fluffy. Rice sack. Youkai. Leaves. _Upset_. Rabbit. Split-ends. Hate you. _Swaying_. Bastard. Soiled hair. _Going to puke_. Uuuuuhh…" She moans.

Sesshoumaru gets annoyed with her verbal defiance when he realizes the neko is going to get sick on him. He pulls her off his shoulder and drops her to the ground. She immediately rolls on her back and elevates her legs. He cocks his head looking at her strangely. She breathes in deep breaths and stays in that position for the next few minutes. "Ah… nice flat… tranquil motionless ground." Aya mutters, feeling much better.

"I will not repeat the question." He says obviously referring to her name. She remains laying there.

"Hmm, Neko youkai, pretty, adorable, powerful, dignified *giggles* smart, generous, unattached, quirky…" Naming off her nice qualities if she does say so herself. The Inuyoukai does not find it so nice. He pulls her to her feet roughly and she sobers. "I do not really feel inclined to impart my namesake but if you must call me something, fine. You may call me… Arisu." She finally relinquished as she dusted off the dirt on her backside. She hated using her body's former life's name but at least she is not completely lying. She used to be Arisu.

"Hn." He bent down to haul her over his shoulder.

"Wait, are you sure you don't want a repeat of my almost sickness on your back?" He looks at her questionably. "How about, walking beside you? I can't outrun you." She suggests with a smile.

"You can still pull something." Her composure slumps. The lord lets out a soft sigh. "Get on my back." Aya looks at him quizzically. He moves before her and kneels. "Put your arms over my shoulders and your legs around my waist."

"Oh!" She gets the idea and does so. It seems like a rather comfortable position she thinks until he takes her wrists tightly around his left hand and pulls her tightly against his back. His claws are poised to tear the tendons from her hands if need be.

"To discipline you if necessary."

She groans behind his head. "Yes, my lord." Again her face is assaulted by white hair not that it's not silky soft and gorgeous. It's just the loose strands tickle her nose from time to time causing it to itch and making her rub it on her shoulder, and gaining a cold sideways stare. Being so tightly held made the armor he is wearing cut into her chest but she supposed it was better than being swung over his shoulder with her butt in the air. He moved swiftly through the forest for hours until he came upon a large westward flowing stream. He stops and surveys the area. A breeze blows from the west. Aya's wrists are throbbing from the tight hold. 'I hope superficial aches and pains can't be felt between us or he attributes the ache to the bite I gave him. Just don't show I'm in any pain and I'll be fine.' Sesshoumaru releases his hold without telling her and she falls back onto the ground with an *uuff*

"Rest here and drink if need be." She watches him gaze the landscape in a deliberately slow manner.

'Something's up,' she keeps her eyes peeled while cupping handfuls of water. Sesshoumaru stiffens.

"Stay here." He says before he blurs up the stream.

Her body goes to full alert. 'Stay? This could be my chance to flee, but something is telling me not to.' As if on queue a faint cry of a girl child rings in her ears. 'It's coming up river!' She darts up the river and soon hears the sound of snarling and thrashing reptiles up ahead though she cannot see for the bend in the river. She does however, see the source of the screaming flailing and bobbing in the fast current near the opposite bank. 'Rin!' Aya takes a great leap across the river onto an overhanging root above the rage of water like a monkey and with outreached claws scoops up the soaking girl by her tan kimono.

At the sight of the female youkai holding her, Rin screams and squirms. "It's okay! I'm a friend." She says soothingly. Rin calms immediately, staring into her eyes and realizes the truth in them. After hopping onto a nearby rock, she puts Rin in her lap and assesses her injuries. Rin has a rather deep cut on her arm. To distract her, the neko talks to her while she heals her wound. "Now what were you doing in the middle of the river, little one?"

"Rin was catching fish"

"You were catching fish?" in fake awe. "Any luck?"

"No, Two big lizards stopped me. Said Rin was not supposed to be there. Said they were going to eat me."

"Well, that's rude of them." She says, watching in her peripherals the remains of the lizard youkai float by.

"But I think your Lord Sesshoumaru has set them right. They won't bother you anymore." They both smile. Rin's arm was good as new when Rin notices the pendant hanging over her shirt. Rin goes wide eyed. Aya notices Rin's stare at the pendant and quickly puts a finger to her lips. She hides the pendent back under her shirt.

"Sshhhh, it's a secret." She says before Rin can blab her name. Aya winks at her. "Call me Arisu." Hopefully the girl will understand enough to follow along.

"Arisu!" Rin hugs her tightly. She then whispers in her ear. "Thank you. I'm glad your back. Rin missed you." Aya is little taken back but is touched by her comment none the less.

"Ah little one, you are safe now." She says more for the inuyoukai approaching the pair than the girl. Lord Sesshoumaru glares trying to assess the neko's behavior. Rin jumps up and hugs the lord's leg before thanking him and letting go to stand beside him. 'Ah, so adorable. He _has _to have a soft spot for the kid if he lets her do that. And if there's one soft spot there's another.' She muses.

"Neko, why did you not run like I assumed you would."

"Just because you assumed it doesn't mean it's going to be true." 'And he's back to being the arrogant pupsicle again.' "I couldn't let an innocent child perish. What kind of person would I be if I let that happen?" She smiles at Rin. "Besides I love children."

"You are up to something." He states.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to wait till night fall, snatch Rin up, and then eat her for dinner!" Aya rolls her eyes at him. His stare grew murderous. "You can't take a joke, can you? I very much prefer fish and rabbit anyways."

The imp chose that moment to rear his ugly green head and his squeaky voice. "My Lord! My Lord! Rin got away from me and- Rin! You impertinent little girl. Why must you cause me so much trouble?" spotting her and waving his big ugly stick at her.

"Maybe because you are the whiniest thing on this side of the Western Lands." Aya supplies for him. Jaken jerks just now aware of her presence and scuttles before her rising form.

"You! You do not insult me! I am Master Jaken, first aid to Lord Sesshoumaru, flea-bitten mongrel cat!" He plants his stick in the ground before her. Aya's clawed hand clasps the top of his staff holding it in place.

"Jaken," She says with dead calm in a voice she often used with her half sister, "Master of what I wonder. Do not presume my nature. You know not who I am, toad." Fear creeps into him much like it does when he angers his lord and shuts his mouth closed. She releases his staff and flicks her tail in the imp's face as she walks toward Sesshoumaru.

Hours later they occupied a small flat opening clustered around by thick ancient trees. Aya sits cross legged polishing off the last bit of jerky Kagome had given her. Rin sat next to her munching on an apple that was also in Aya's bag. After rescuing Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru had allowed her to walk on her own two feet for the rest of the day, although he had her stay very close behind him. During the walk she took it upon herself to watch the number of times his left hand twitched whenever something agitated him. The majority of those times were Jaken complaining about Rin or herself on whatever. Aya had asked once how he keeps his hair shiny and tangle free. It gained her a double twitch the only outward sign of his irritation or any emotion for that matter. Sitting under her tree the current count is twenty-six hand twitches. She wondered if it's something he's had for a while or if it's a recent development. 'Maybe I didn't heal his left arm quite right.' She muses.

The Inuyoukai sits nonchalantly across the two females. The imp stands a few paces away quietly brooding. Aya ponders her next course of action. 'So I'm stuck being 'Arisu' for now. What do I do? He wants to know the name of my supposed mate. I can't figure why. Ha, I wish I knew. He also doesn't trust me. And he's looking for the "miko" who is right under his nose.' she muses. 'Maybe a little pop quiz is in order.' "What is so special about this miko of yours?" She asks, almost bored.

"That is none of your concern."

"The hell it is. You think I kidnapped her and you in turn have taken me hostage. I have every right to know." He seems to mull over the question for a few minutes.

"She has taken something from me." He supplies.

"Hmm, she must be truly powerful to survive an encounter with you." Smiling slightly.

"Merely lucky." She snorts at his answer. "If you so freely provided the masking ability to the miko, did you also provide it for your fellow inferior youkai?" Aya grows confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru grew annoyed. "Did you mask the auras of the band of panthers that attacked me?" He asks coldly.

"Wh- No! I told you before I was not affiliated with them. I am a peaceful youkai. I have no reason to attack you or anyone else."

"Peaceful cannot be found in a neko youkai's vocabulary." He says matter-of-factly. Aya opens her mouth in a sneer and growls at him then looks away.

'Stay calm. He's trying to rile me and prove he's right. I am not going to give him the satisfaction. Let's change the subject.' She waited a minute to voice her next words. "Since you've encountered this miko, did she foresee your mate too? I bet she's a real dog." She regrets the comment the instant it leaves her tongue. Lord Sesshoumaru has her neck in a tight grip against the tree. She can see Rin pause in mid bite, the piece of apple falling out of her mouth. Aya can see the barely contained rage in his eyes and down turned mouth. 'Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT!'

"Do not dare to insult this Sesshoumaru and his mate." His grip is removed and is back to his former spot like nothing happened.

"Likewise, My Lord." She says softly rubbing her neck. Her eyes are downcast now. "Why do you desire the name of my mate?" She asks quietly but receives no answer. Apparently he is done talking with his 'prisoner.' Rin scratches her head and resumes her meal.

'What kind of hole did I dig myself into? All I wanted to do was help. That's it. Heal the sick and injured, and unite soul mates. To promote happiness and well being, kami, I sound like a spokesperson for herbal medication. I had to push the inuyoukai's buttons and incur his wrath. I am supposed to stay injury free or he'll figure it out.' Her spine straightened at a realization. 'Wait a minute; he _did_ react when I mentioned his mate. He _must_ have seen someone during the vision. It must be someone he's met before and has great respect for her. That must be it.' "I am an idiot." She mutters to herself.

"As right as you should be, cat." The imp speaks.

Aya groans. "I did not ask for agreement, imp. Leave me alone."

"A-A-Arisu, what is wrong? Can Rin help?" Rin looks at her with those chocolate brown eyes.

"No, Rin nothing is wrong. I've just had a long day and I'm tired." She cracks a smile. "But you are very sweet to ask though." Aya settles against the tree in preparation for sleep for the night. She hears the little girl yawn and rustle the dry leaves on the ground as she makes a bed for herself nearby.

Lord Sesshoumaru leans against his own tree and watches Arisu and Rin sleep. 'I should not have reacted when she insulted my mate. Why, I know not who this mate is. I could have killed her with that low remark but I did not. If she were anyone else I would not have hesitated. It's those eyes. They haunt me with their quiet defiance and depth of life. And it's not only her eyes but her scent as well. Just as distracting as it was the night of the full moon. Stronger even for she is within the slice of my whip. I need to find that miko and have her read me again and make her tell me the cat's mate.' He mentally sighs. 'Rin is not afraid of her as she should be.' He watches as his ward cuddles up next to Arisu. The cat's tail lazily wraps around the girl like a mother bird's wing over a nest of hatchings. For a split second he wanted to remove Rin from Arisu for fear of endangerment, but then squelched it. Deep down he knew Arisu would never hurt her. He didn't know why. He just did. A second notion entered his head, one he accounted to lack of bedding a female and relieving his needs, and threw it out immediately. He wanted to wrap his own tail around her in a possessive gesture like she was doing with Rin but for an entirely different reason.

0000000000000000

HU Ha! REVIEW my lovelies


	7. Small Pleasantries Among Sess Group

Oh god, I haven't updated in a MONTH, crap I'm slacking... I won't bother with excuses cuzz... I have none.

Disclaimer: yadda yadda you know what I mean.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Small Pleasantries Among Sess Group**

It was long into the third day and Aya had exhausted the food she had left in the bag Kagome had given her and now had to rely on whatever Lord Sesshoumaru provided her. She wasn't allowed to leave his sight to hunt for game or gather edibles, or for any reason. She was barely allowed a minute to relieve herself as it was. So she supposed her request then would fall on deaf ears, but that didn't stop her from trying. They were currently following a river.

"May I have some privacy to bathe in the stream? My Lord." Aya asks for the third time that day. Again he ignores her but gains another hand twitch. She guessed it's about the thirtieth one today, most of them caused by her this time. 'I wonder how many twitches it takes before he snaps?' She wondered briefly. An old commercial with a cartoon boy, a tootsie-roll pop, and an owl came to her mind then, and she smiled faintly. 'Strike that. I don't want to know.'

"And just how many times must you ask my lord before you figure out its pointless. Prisoners do not get privacy." Jaken proclaims.

She tries to stifle a growl. 'I really, really want to stuff him head first down an ant mound right now or whack him with his own staff across the river.'

She decided to voice her annoyance somewhat. "I have a question for you Master Jaken," with an edge in her voice. "Do you know the sting of a thousand red ants?"

He stumbles a second flabbergasted before responding. "You dare threaten me cat?"

"Me? Threaten you? It was merely a question." Aya says in mock innocence, her fingers splayed on her chest.

"No it's not! You intend to throw me into a colony of ants!" He squeaks.

"Oh really? Do you see anything resembling an ant colony around here? No, you don't. And I haven't the power to call them at will. I figured that insects were more _your _department."

"Are you calling me weak, wench?"

"Not at all," again faking innocence. "I merely assumed that since you mildly resemble one that you could command legions in your tiny mighty fists. Please forgive me. I must be mistaken." Jaken's mouth gapes open with nothing coming out. His little green face furrows in confusion wondering if that was an insult or not. The imp is quiet for quite some time. Aya smiles glad for a reprieve. Unbeknownst to them Sesshoumaru thinks it quite amusing too, his own servant befuddled by her. Her banter is surprisingly engaging.

He asks out of the blue. "Panther, What powers do you command?" His sudden voice startled Aya.

"Oh, um I can impart my youki into any weapon I choose, though I prefer my trusty whip." She says caught off guard.

"A whip that you currently have on you?"

"Yes, it has been in my bag this _whole_ time." Emphasizing the last two words hoping to imply she could have used it at any time to try to escape but didn't.

He gets her meaning. "You must not be very good if you have not used it."

The mild gibe ruffled her fur causing a small sound of pricked exasperation to escape her mouth. "I have had fifty years of practice!" Sesshoumaru raises his right hand with two fingers pressed together and unleashes his green whip swirling in the air above him.

"I have had over five centuries of _practice_." He says matter-of-factly. Her mouth drops open a little.

"You have a whip made entirely from your youki and it's focused so well. Incredible." The whip disappeared back into his hand.

"Is that all?" He asks when she's quiet too long.

"No. I can hear and see exceptionally well, even by youkai standards." The lord merely grunts. "I can become my true youkai form, which is quite formidable."

"Hn, I have seen it. It is not that formidable."

"Really?" She asked, a bit annoyed and wondered when he could have seen her true form then remembered her jaunt in the sky with Kagome a few days ago.

"Lord Sesshoumaru can easily gobble you up whole in his true form." Said the imp. Aya did not put much truth in his words until she sees Lord Sesshoumaru give her a sideways glance, the first time he's even looked at her since starting out this morning, and gives her the slightest of smiles.

'Okay, the imp's probably right about that one then.' She conceded mentally. "Alright, no need to prove that one." 'Should I tell him I can heal wounds too? Best not.'

"You haven't many abilities." The lord says.

"I have others," She contested hotly. "I don't feel like telling you the rest of them seeing as you'll just top me with your immeasurable gifts, my lord. Why don't you just list them off? I'm sure it'll be a big boost for your already over-inflated ego."

"The list would be too much to handle for a young, substandard youkai, such as yourself." He remarks to rile the panther up.

She frowns at his back. "Age has nothing to do with it. I have learned and traveled much in my 'young' life. And while I may not have as many abilities as you, it is what you do with them that count. True power does not come from brute strength, a weapon, or youkai energy, but from the spirit, the heart, the soul." She taps her chest for emphasis. "How strong is your spirit, my lord?" Lord Sesshoumaru actually pauses in his long stride and looks straight at her. Her glistening blue orbs blaze into his as a show of boldness, determination, and just a little defiance. Her mouth curls in her own little smile.

"Are you insinuating that you are stronger than me?" He asks.

She shrugs. "I'm not insinuating anything. I am merely stating what I believe is true. Where are we headed my lord," asking the question since he was paying attention to her at the moment.

"To my lands."

"But are we not already traveling upon your lands? I know your borders, or perhaps you've lost a bit of land, hmm?"

He grunted a displeased "Hn," twirled around and resumed walking.

*sigh* "Such vague answers. Alright, are you still looking for that miko?"

He let out a silent breath. "When we reach my _castle,_ and the miko has not arrived there, I will send out scouts to search my land." He could hear her mouth open for the next question so he beat her to the punch. "It is where she will most likely be headed as she is looking for me as well. She is not an enemy, just a nuisance, much like you. That is assuming you have told the truth thus far." The Lord of the West sounded annoyed.

"Hmm," 'he assumes much, but he is right I _was_ looking for him in the west. So he doesn't see the miko as a threat anymore. That's good I suppose,' she thought then asked "Does that mean that you do not see _me _as an enemy," in a hopeful tone.

"That is yet to be decided, neko." The Lord of the West sounded _more_ annoyed.

"I don't suppose I can get a bath anytime soon?" Aya asks blandly. There is a long pause.

"If you must." He says simply.

"Really," sounding quite surprised she started to express her gratitude, "Thank you, I-eeeeeee!"

Aya was flung into the air and landed, belly side down, in the slow-moving waist-deep cold water of the river. When she finally found her footing in the current, her hair tie was missing, her black hair clung to her backside, her black shirt now revealed every curve of her body including its 'perkiness', and her eyes were pure murder. Red was mixed in with blue and she hissed at the taiyoukai that flung her into the water. She could swear his face appeared smug before his eyes perused down her body.

The taiyoukai made it worse. "You appear the drowned rat, how much spirit does a rat have?" She lunges out of the water with surprising speed and plows into Lord Sesshoumaru knocking them both to the ground. She slaps him hard in the face. He grabs her wrist and pulls her off his chest while standing up.

Her eyes clear and she blanches. She just attacked him. 'That was a big no-no. Why did I do it again? I know because he's a _jerk_!'

In a very calm yet dangerous voice, "You do not touch this Sesshoumaru again," and drops her. She gets up again still very pissed but subdued.

In the evening, Lord Sesshoumaru does not bother to stop for camp. Rin rides on Ah-Un dosing off to sleep while Aya and Jaken follow behind him trudging along. Aya moped about her situation. 'I really screwed things up, didn't I? Pissing him off for one. Lying for another, one big fat lie. I shouldn't have lied! Maybe I should have told him I'm 'the miko' in the first place and incurred whatever wrath he'd have for a neko youkai. Now I'm a lying neko youkai. A neko youkai that lied to her natural born enemy the inu. I'm just so afraid of others knowing what I am, that people will run from the sight of me, and that exterminators and avenging youkai will try to kill me. All I want is a peaceful life with a family of my own. I know I could have settled with a fellow neko youkai from my village, but I would know who their soul mate would be and it would not be me. I couldn't live like that. Why can I not see my true mate. I can see the thread that links my soul to another. However, I see no face, hear no name, and feel nothing reaching back to my soul…' She sighed hopelessly.

'Just a few more days to my castle and I can put this Arisu in a guarded room so I can be free of her presence for a while. There is something odd about this cat. For the last two nights I have dreamed of her eyes and flowing hair and her feisty nature. She has a fair amount of spirit, I must admit. Alternately, I cannot forget what I felt during that vision. It was so real. And now this Sesshoumaru is driven to find this mystery woman. Unfortunately, I must postpone my search until I have found this matchmaking miko and discover the truth from Arisu; and after the situation with our souls is resolved.' Sesshoumaru reflexively pulled his fingers through the furs of his tail as a comforting action. 'This human soul fragment is becoming distracting. Not only do I feel the human's physical pain, but her emotional state at times. What has she to be despondent about right now? Perhaps she is trapped somewhere and is hopeless of her predicament. Weak human. I wish I knew where she was. It seems only during a bout of pain do I know how to find her. There must be a reason for this. Perhaps during pain, all of the soul wishes to be together to help heal the body in some way. I feel it because her soul is linked with mine. A human soul. It dirties me.'

Aya cringes at the cold shiver that ran through her. It wasn't the first time. It was the inuyoukai's soul fragment inside her. It did that when Sesshoumaru was particular frigid about something like he probably is with her right now. 'You're not helping the situation.' She tells it. It occurs to her that if she can feel his cold vibes, can he feel her emotions and/or vibes? He had to. It goes both ways. Aya sighs and refocus's her mind on the sounds of nature. The wings of a bat flap overhead. Crickets sing to the world without sunlight: Rin's steady breathing on the two headed dragon, and the soft crunching of detritus under Au-Un's feet. She could even hear the heartbeats of Rin, Jaken, and oddly enough Lord Sesshoumaru, if she concentrated. His is slow, strong, and steady, and strangely enough soothing.

After a time she notices a different sound from across the river. 'It sounds like foot steps, light ones.' She casually looks to her left in hopes of seeing a fawn or wolf or some such woodland creature. She saw nothing. Whatever it is it was hiding. She was up wind from the slight disturbance so she couldn't sniff it out. After half a league more she came to the conclusion it was a human and it was following them. It sends her whole nervous system on alert. Sesshoumaru is nonplused about it or perhaps he's ignorant of the situation.

She spoke in quick hushed tones. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I think someone is tracking us from across the river!"

"Nonsense, who would track this Sesshoumaru." He grunts neither pausing in his stride nor willing to look at her. Her eyes continue to dart to her left. For a split second she sees a flash of red cloth.

"But there _is_ someone over there. Just use those superior senses of yours." She groans when he ignores her this time. She spares a look at Rin and Jaken. Rin is still blissfully asleep and the imp minds his own business. Her ears twitch again and this time it is the sound of a bow being strung and faint pink radiance flickers in her eyes from her left. Emboldened by the impending attack she latches a hand onto Lord Sesshoumaru's arm and forces him to stop. She spoke louder this time. "We need cover!" A sneer reflected in his gaze.

"Wench, you dare touch-" Her eyes dart back again to the pink light. It is brighter and Aya senses its path directly toward the inuyoukai's head.

"Duck!" Yelling while simultaneously grabbing hold of his metal chest plate and yanking him toward her.

She feels a large clawed hand clinch her neck and hot breath fan her face from an infuriated youkai. Her attention is elsewhere however when an arrow whiz's by his head and embeds into a nearby tree. "A purifying arrow." Aya wheezes out her constricted neck as her gaze looks beyond the youkai at the fading pink energy of the weapon. His gaze immediately follows suite when he sensed the spiritual energy pass by him. Suspicious rustling from the north evade her ears. "More trouble comes…north."

He releases her and cocks his head to verify the noise. Sure enough a feral snarl cuts the air as a pair of burly neko youkai pounce into view, one on either side of the group. Another comes up fast, corralling the group against the river. Sesshoumaru slashes at one with his youkai whip, but the beast proves elusive. The second, bigger of the two slashes a long sword at his right arm. The inuyoukai swiftly moves out of reach of the blade's biting cut. Assessing the best course of action Aya bounds in front of the startled child and Ah-Un and creates a small barrier just in time for the next flying arrow which was aimed at her this time, and just in time to thwart Jaken's demise from a claw swipe. Her hands mimic the traditional triangle that mikos perform.

"That is a miko trait!" Squawks Jaken seemingly unaware that he nearly became a scratching post.

"It helps me to focus as barriers are not my forté." The neko youkai that did not engaged with Sesshoumaru, slashes vehemently at her barrier with a hand augmented by four inch metal claws. Beads of sweat already perforated her brow. She didn't understand this. A miko is firing at them while three neko youkai out of nowhere charge in confounding the problem. Why did she not feel their aura until the last minute? And why are they after her too? She is of the same clan. "Stop this!" addressing the metal clawed one, "I am panther youkai like you! Why attack us?" Aya yells; her voice comes out strained. It merely hisses and continues its assault to break down the barrier. It wasn't going to listen to her. She can see a flash of white leap across the river. "Jaken, I suggest using that stick of yours if you want to remain in one piece!" He looks at the staff of two heads as if just realizing he had a weapon when a third arrow 'plinks' her barrier. Jaken moves into action pointing the old man's head at the youkai. A fierce breath of flames funnels out its mouth causing a yelp from the big neko. Aya is shaking from the exertion. Erecting barriers were no problem for her. It is maintaining one that was being pummeled by claws and arrows that was kicking her butt.

At Sesshoumaru's end, he manages to subdue the first one to pieces. He has Tokijin drawn and ready. The second neko changes tactics, leaps to the other side of the river, encouraging Sesshoumaru to follow, and runs into the thick of the trees. The neko is just a bit slow, though. He releases the power of Tokijin. The blue flames speed up to him instantly vaporizing the youkai and all in its path. It leaves an unsightly scar on the landscape. Intent on his next target, the one shooting the arrows, he catches the scent of clay and graveyard soil as well sense the residual aura of a miko, one that is unmistakable.

Sesshoumaru reappears into her view. The remaining neko youkai realizing his comrades have fallen and that the inuyoukai lord is coming back, ceases its bombardment of claws, and scampers off back to the north. "Has the threat been dealt with?" Aya's whole body trembles while she watches the surviving foe gain distance in her peripherals.

"For now. The miko has disappeared from sight." He states. Aya drops the barrier gasping. She leans against one of Au-Un's necks.

"Do you know who the miko was?" Aya wiped the layer of sweat off her forehead.

"Yes, it was the undead woman, Kikyo," The inuyoukai answered blandly.

"I see." Her brows furrow in thought. Sesshoumaru looks at her thoughtfully. She stayed and protected his group despite the fact the attackers were panther youkai like her. Did that mean she truly was not in league with them? None of them seem to care who she was.

"You warned me of the intruders and put up a barrier." Sesshoumaru said, stating a fact.

"Yes."

"Why protect those whom you owe no fealty to?"

She flicks a wet lock of hair behind her ear and states simply. "Because… it is the right thing to do." He reflects on her words. He turns away back on the path.

"Come, we must continue on." He orders. After a moment he adds. "Arisu, if you hear anything else of note, inform this Sesshoumaru." Aya blanches slightly.

'He used my name, well the one I gave him, and did he just ask for my assistance, for my impeccable hearing? Hmm.' Aya now trails behind Ah-Un worn out from expending her energy.

"Arisu, you can sit on Au-Un with Rin. He can carry both of us." Aya gladly takes Rin's offer and hops tiredly behind the girl. It isn't long before Aya passes out riding the two-headed dragon.

* * *

"Kagura, come here."

She sighs. "Yes Naraku?"

"I have an errand for you. Find me a light miko and a dark miko of fairly equal strengths. They don't have to be very strong."

"First, it's swords. Now mikos? Can't you just use Kikyo? You have her wrapped around your crooked little finger."

"Kikyo is a light miko tainted by her hatred for Inuyasha. I cannot use her." He explains while admiring the moderate collection of youkai blades stashed in the corner of the darkened room. "Besides I have other uses for her at the moment. Find me a fitting pair of mikos… for a… test run," he ordered, cracking an evil smile. Kagura rolls her eyes in disgust. "Do as I say!" He snaps suddenly.

"Yes, Naraku," and twirls out of his sight. 'Kami, I hate him. Naraku and his endless schemes. And then there's his sadistic and perverted fascination with Kikyo and her reincarnation. It's enough to give a ghost goose bumps' She had the misfortune of catching him pleasuring himself while there was an image of Kagome crying in Kanna's mirror. It still gave her shivers when she thought of the mental image. It still mystified her how she could be one of his incarnations. She flips out her feather and takes off into the sky.

A light miko was easy to find. Kagura snatches and knocks out a nameless girl apprenticing in a nearby village. A dark one however took the better part of the day for there isn't as many of them around and those that are around tend to hide themselves. She lucked out and spotted a scrawny young woman traveling the roads. With a quick flick of her fan she sent a dulled wind blade to the back of the dark miko's head. Now with her two charges she whisked back to Naraku, wondering for the hundredth time why he wanted a light and dark miko, and for what test?

Once she arrives Naraku has Kagura restrain both mikos to a specially made oblong water basin in an unused room of his castle. It is nine feet long with a depth of two feet. It looked like an average high end bathtub, except for the fact that at each end bestowed a pair of shackles with very short chains driven into the basin's interior. Once the unconscious mikos are chained. Naraku's saimyosho carry small pails of water to fill the tub. Before long the mikos' hands and lower part of their arms are submerged in water. Naraku steps up and pours a noxious green liquid from a jug. The smell is enough to rouse both women. Naraku smirks at their realized plight as each struggle to free themselves. "There is no way to escape. Those are miko-proof restrains." The light miko cries whole heartedly obviously too innocent to handle her hopeless situation. The other screams angrily at him with vile curses. He chuckles briefly before addressing the wind sorcerer. "Kagura, gag them both. I will return shortly," then leaves the room. When he returns the two are gagged. Kagura stands by the door tapping her folded fan thoughtfully to her chin. He has a run-of-the-mill bear youkai axe in his hand. Going to each miko he rakes a claw over an arm cutting the skin and letting each ones blood mingle in the foul water. "To help hasten the process." Pink and black energy starts flowing into the basin from the light and dark mikos. He stands between them before the basin and starts reciting archaic words. Kagura notices the evil one grin through her gagged mouth like she knew something. She kept quiet though. If this experiment blew up in Naraku's face it would be worth the watch. As the energy pours out of the women they become weak and disoriented. The energized liquid becomes a translucent tan bubbling up more of the stinky aroma into the room. At the last word, Naraku drops the axe into the water with a crackling sizzle. Both mikos convulse, their eyes going white then they collapse like rag dolls, the life drained from them. Naraku frowns slightly unsure of the results. The water before him did not look welcoming. "Kagura put your hand in the water."

"This is your test. Are you afraid of getting your hands dirty?" She responds sneeringly.

"I will not ask again. Remember, I own you." At his word she frowns, walks over to the tub of muck, and sticks a finger in. Kagura is instantly knocked into a wall. Her finger is completely burned away, the nub sizzling with residual electricity. She looks at her missing digit as if she had merely broken a fingernail. "Great. Instant wart remover. I take it that is not the reaction you wanted Naraku," she said, picking herself back up. Her finger slowly grew back.

The evil hanyou ponders. "It is not. What went wrong? I spoke the words correctly. The opposing powers of the mikos were balanced…"

A new voice enters the room, dispassionate and bored. "You used the same side of the two coins, Naraku."

"Ah, Kikyo. What a pleasure to see you again. Any progress with the mutt?"

"The pleasure is only yours. I came to check on _your _end. My reincarnation is still alive. If she were dead, Inuyasha would be easier to handle." She responds.

"If she were dead now, you would have no reason to help me." Naraku eyes follow her as she moves around the basin, casually combing the water's surface with no ill effect. Rather than burn her, the energy flows into her harmlessly as she dispels the magic in the water. The water becomes clear again with a tarnished axe lying at the bottom.

"Your most recent attempt at the Western Lord has proved a failure. You really thought adding me into the mix would make a difference?" Cold eyes stare in revulsion at Naraku.

"Perhaps," looking down slightly with faint amusement. "I had not expected Lord Sesshoumaru to accept a neko youkai into his midst, after all cat and dog youkai are natural enemies. I assume it's the same one that had aided him before. It is an interesting development. There has to be more to their relationship than a mere acquaintance."

"How do you hope to gain the Western Lord's swords?" Kagura asks flexing her re-grown finger.

"Everyone has a weakness, Kagura as you are well aware. The matter with Lord Sesshoumaru simply bares more scrutiny." He supplies.

"As well as the rest of your enemies, Naraku." Kikyo heads for the door.

"Kikyo, what do you mean by same side of the two coins?" He asks as Kikyo leaves the room.

"You are a smart demon, figure it out yourself." With that she is gone.

* * *

Finally locating a spot to rest before the two sleeping females on Ah-Un fall off him in earnest. Sesshoumaru extracted Rin from Arisu's meager hold and sets her between the exposed roots of a tree. Jaken wattles over near Rin, planting himself, and promptly passes out. Sesshoumaru lifts up Arisu and sets her against a different tree. Ah-Un, free of his burden gives a silent double yawn and lies down on the spot. After removing his armor, the lord settles down cross-legged, against a tree of his own in view of his compatriots. Unlike the rest though, sleep eludes him. His eyes find their way to Arisu's gently rising and falling chest then quickly looks away. The strange neko had passed out seconds after getting on Ah-Un. 'She expended a great deal of energy to protect what is mine. Surely her righteousness will kill her one day.'

He closed his eyes as he rests his head in hand.

After what seemed like a half hour, he hears soft movement as someone approaches him. Lifting his head up he sees Arisu standing before him to his left slightly swaying and eyes closed.

"What is it?" He asks her quietly. She says nothing and instead slumps to her knees before him. 'What is she playing now?' Before he can ask again her hands softly grasp onto his knee and thigh. He nearly snarls at the touch when he realizes what is going on. Her breathing is deep and steady like in sleep and her eyes have not opened once. 'She sleepwalks! I mustn't wake her now. I have learned from experience. Father ailed from the same affliction.'

In his youth, he had mistakenly tried to waken the great Taisho while he prowled the castle corridors. His father inadvertently destroyed several rooms and injured three others including his own son that night.

He didn't want Arisu causing injury to anyone here so he allowed the intrusion for the moment and simply watched her. Her upper body sways as fingers knead into the sculpted muscles of his leg. He begins to notice a different kind of intrusion. He could feel Arisu's unique demonic energy, her youki, flow into his leg from her hands. It fingers softly about like feelers on an ant sensing, touching his youki. Unable to resist, his youki combs tentatively at hers, grazing the silky like tendrils almost tasting her. Sesshoumaru wanted to repel the sensation, expecting something vile.

Before, the only time he sent out his youki in this manor was to intimidate his enemies and assess allies. The opposing youki touch always felt repugnant to him, and usually tainted with fear.

The response he receives though says **'…she feels… nice…'** A soft cat like moan escapes the woman while her long haired tail flicks at the ground sweeping at nature's debris. An involuntary growl rises in his throat but he manages to stop it from giving it sound. However he could not stop the slight tremble that coursed through him pleasantly. 'I cannot possibly enjoy this!' **'She's…soft'** His youki informs him. He cautiously puts his hands on hers to remove them from his person. Bad idea. Her youki tendrils expand into his hands making them tingle slightly in delight. **'Tangy too.'** It tells him again. 'No, she is an interfering youkai. Though she is asleep she intrudes too intimately upon this Sesshoumaru's person!' He tries to tell himself. Arisu trembles in his hands and before the lord knows she bends forward brushing her lips against his. **'Feels…good…' **It is the slightest of touches before she collapses over his legs and snores softly.

He quickly extracts the now just 'sleeping' neko off his person and puts her back where she had come from. He silently leaps high into a tree. Away from the disturbing scene. 'The first thing I need to do when I reach the castle is find the first available concubine and slack my lusts. This is all this is. This is all this is. I have spent far too long without release that the nearest woman is affecting my judgment. Izanami will be good. She has been satisfactory in the past. I will call her to me as soon as I secure Arisu, in a room on the opposite side of the castle from my rooms.' Sleep was not coming to him this night. He stayed to the tree the whole night staring off into space.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Get up." Aya awakens to a gruff order overhead. Her sleepy eyes glance upward at a stoic inuyoukai. She shakes herself awake and stumbles into an upright posture. His voice sounds harsher than normal. Sesshoumaru glares unnaturally severe at her.

"What's with you?" looking back at him puzzled. 'I thought I was on marginally good terms with him last night. What happened?'

"You walk in your sleep." He supplies blandly.

"Oh." She says becoming slightly embarrassed. "I didn't do something stupid like step on your feet, did I?" He only continued to glare. "I did. Well I cannot control what my sleep induced body does. It happens occasionally when I am stressed out. I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru if my habits have bothered you." inclining her head down in respect.

"It is not your fault." He says after a time. He moves off to ready Ah-Un.

'If that's true, then why does he still look angry with me?' "To be fair, you did kidnap me in the first place." She fusses with her tail, pulling the numerous twigs and leaves that somehow found their way into it.

"We are riding Ah-Un today. Get on." Sesshoumaru already sits with the dragons reins in hand.

"All of us?" She asks.

"A dragon can carry great loads and it is faster. I have pressing issues that must be dealt with." Aya nods. She hefts Rin up behind the lord. Aya settles behind Rin, not too comfortable with being so close to the icy lord. Jaken hops on taking the rear.

"I wonder why it wasn't pressing yesterday." She wonders aloud. Sesshoumaru snaps the reins inciting Ah-Un to take flight. Aya is forced to grab onto the lord's waist to keep from falling off. Rin just giggles being sandwiched between two youkai. "Well, at least someone's in a good mood today," looking down at Rin's mop of brown hair. She giggled again. Ah-Un snorted as they rose above the tree tops and ever more so. Aya instinctively tightened her arms around the pair. She knew she could fly on her own when in true form, but that didn't help the fact she didn't like falling like a rock to a sudden stop.

Once again her face is buried in silvery blue hair. It amazed her that he kept it so clean. She hasn't once seen him go off to bathe. This was also odd because he still smells rather nice. 'Nice! He's my kidnapper! He shouldn't smell nice to me! There shouldn't be anything nice about him. He is the epitome of meanness.' She turns her face to the side in hopes of diminishing his scent coming into her nose. All she accomplishes is a curtain of silkiness obscuring her vision. His hair followed the movement of her head as she moved it from side to side. It only made the white strands tangle more so with her loose black locks. 'Why does his hair have to develop static cling with me?' She snorts in annoyance giving up and resting her head on his armored back.

"Might I suggest a haircut lord Sesshoumaru?" She moaned pitifully.

Sesshoumaru grunts in reply glad that she is just as uncomfortable as he is. Her constant movements with his hair made his scalp tingle pleasantly. He hated it. It would have been better if she had been pulling at his hair. That at least it would have been a legitimate reason to be angry. He spurred Ah-Un faster through the sky. At this rate they will reach his castle by early evening.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Reviews are always welcome!


	8. A Cat Dash and A Miko Twice Violated

I thank PhantomNinja18 for being such a loyal fan, and the few others who actually review. This story must be bad or something cuzz it has the worst feedback of all my stories (worst being lack there of) but you know what? I'll still update because I wanna. I'll just not be as enthusiastic about it.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, I do. Write for free, I have.

-Chapter 8 **A Cat Dash and A Miko Twice Violated**

Inuyasha sits up and stares dumbfounded at his feet. 'She hates me?' Normally he would run after her, but the tremble in her voice and those three little words shocked him to the core. 'She must know about me seeing Kikyo last night. I've been so terrible to her. Pushed her away so many times. Ignored her feelings when I should have listened to them. I protected her life from every foe I've fought, but I did not protect her from myself. I've pushed her so far away that she hates me…' Inuyasha's whole frame shakes, fists clenching so tightly his claws dig into his palms. At that moment he realizes the depth of his feelings for Kagome Higarashi. His very insides clenches and burns with a pain he had never known not even when he lost Kikyo the first time. 'Kagome…Kagome…Kagome' her name a warm balm to his soul 'Kagome…I… love… Kagome… and she… hates me…' And the word hate like a cold knife to his heart.

The rest of the gang made it to the scene. Sango kneels beside the hanyou. "Inuyasha, are you alright? Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha doesn't look at her nor does he seem to notice anyone's presence. His eyes bare a faraway look. Shippo jumps into his lap and waves a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Nothing. Shippo grabs hold of his forward locks and yanks. He remains unaffected. Shippo starts swinging from the locks as his little feet pounce on the hanyou's chest.

Miroku removes the kitsune from Inuyasha before Shippo does something worse to the clearly troubled hanyou like pulling out his toy top and spinning a hole into his head.

"I don't see Kagome anywhere," assesses Miroku. The ground around Inuyasha indicated that he had been 'sat' quite a few times and that Kagome had probably ran off to blow off steam. But it did not explain Inuyasha's current state.

"She hates me…" Inuyasha murmurs.

"What?" All three exclaim.

"Kagome… hates me. She wants nothing to do with me." He sits there looking pitiful.

"Where did she run off to? We need to find her." Worry looms in Sango.

"Now Inuyasha, that can't be true." Says the monk in a vain attempt to sooth him.

Inuyasha finally rises from the ground. "Go on without me. She doesn't want to see me anymore." The hanyou heads back to the road. Sango reaches an arm out in protest but Miroku stops her.

"Let him be." He says softly. "Sango, take Shippo and Kilala and find Kagome. I'll stay and keep an eye on Inuyasha."

"Right," in acknowledgement, hops on the transformed cat with Shippo, and flies off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Ah-Un hit ground Lord Sesshoumaru leaps off before his courtyard. Without the great lord obstructing her view Aya's mouth gapes open. The place is huge! The front double doors were two stories high, the front walls facing her seemed to have no end as blossoming trees clustered to the left and right. The walls appeared to be stone but she couldn't be sure. Aya knew his castle would be grand thought it still blew her away. What she did not expect was the lack of adornment to the structure like she'd seen in many other castles and shrines. There were no carvings of fierce creatures or an elaborate lay out of a path or rock garden to awe and greet new comers. It was simple but elegant all its own. The light of the sun dipping behind the castle only made it more so.

Aya allows Rin to hop off next. Jaken is already by his lord's side. Aya slides off the dragon. Stretching her sore leg muscles from sitting for so long, two armored inuyoukai exit out the massive doors to greet the lord. They kneel and bow to the lord. Both have shoulder length brown hair tied behind their heads and a pair of brown streaks on each side of their face. They look almost identical except for their eyes; one blue and the other green. The green eyed one had a light scar lining his cheek.

"How may we serve, my lord?" The green eyed one speaks. Aya walks up besides Sesshoumaru inciting both pair of eyes to stare at her: in pure contempt.

'They definitely do not like neko youkai.' Their intense scrutiny makes Aya want to shrink into a tiny ball.

"You will guard this woman for the duration of her stay." Sesshoumaru orders and turns to Jaken. "Jaken, settle Rin in and feed Ah-Un." Her eyes widen slightly in alarm.

"Yes, My lord!" Jaken acknowledged scrambling to do his bidding.

"Come neko, this Sesshoumaru will show you where you will stay." The two guards stand and flank her back as they follow the lord inside. Aya finds the inside of the castle just the same as the outside, simple, and unblemished. Though, once inside the halls, she feels a sense of barrenness, and lack of, well she isn't sure, but if she had to put a name to it, it would be 'life.' She does not see many servants, and those she does scatter out of the way of the great lord, the fear rippling off of them in waves.

'Is he really that fearsome? He is rather cold, but downright ruthless? I don't quite see it, but then perhaps spending time in his presence has numbed me to that.' Their path takes them through the great hall and Aya has to stop to take in the sight. At the far end is a pair of thrown chairs, one elevated slightly for the lord himself, obviously, and the other for the lady of the manor if there is one. The massive floor is polished marble with green and white swirls all the way across. What makes her jaw drop to the floor is the immense mural painted on the ceiling. It bared the great Inu-Taisho in truest form in glorious rendering. It seemed at that moment the great inuyoukai was going to come to life and gobble her up for rudely staring at his visage. "Incredible" murmuring under her breath before one of the guard's staffs pokes her in the back jolting her back to reality.

Lord Sesshoumaru leads her down the south wing of the castle near its end where a small slightly ajar window is set into the wall. Aya takes a mental note of it as it might be her way out. He slides open a door to a large simply furnished room. A large plush futon lay huddled in a corner. A writing table and chair occupied the left side near the door and a small chest hugged the wall opposite the bed.

Sesshoumaru nudges her inside. "This is where you will stay. You will not leave this room without my permission." With that he shuts the door and walks off to the north. The two guards take position before the door as it is the only exit out of the room. After a few minutes she slides open a crack just to confirm the guards' physical presence. The green eyed one glares at her from the corner of his eye. She frowns back and slides shut the door. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed she ponders her options.

'Okay, I have to get far enough from these youkai somehow to change into my human form and come right back without tipping them off. Lord Sesshoumaru will likely go off trying to find 'the miko' to no end.' She smiles briefly at image of the inuyoukai scouring the countryside for someone that is right under his nose then frowns. 'I can't stay like this. I hate pretending to be someone I'm not, and I doubt the real Arisu would ever condone something like this. Sesshoumaru's aura is at the edge of my senses right now and there is that window at the end of the hall. Its small but I think I can squeeze through. The guards are my main concern. There is also the barrier I felt just before arriving here, but I'll deal with it when I come to it. I don't think I can kill them and I don't really want to for they are just doing their jobs. I think they won't hesitate to do me in though. I wish I still had my fire powder on me still. It'd knock their senses out for days. Wait a minute, knock them out! My ability to sooth others with my touch. I can sooth them to sleep! I doubt they would let me touch them, but I can still affect them from a short distance.' She stands up, going just before the door, and rubs her hands together. 'Doing it to two grown youkai at the same time will take considerate energy but I don't see any other choice. Here goes.' She stretches her palms outward a mere inch from the door and concentrates. She meets slight resistance but her objective is firm. After a minute, a pair of thumps hit the floor outside. She slides open the door, avoids stepping on them, pads over to the window, and pulls it all the way open. Peering out, she ascertains the terrain. 'A bit steep, but manageable.' Because of the small opening she pulls her bag from her hip and places its short strap in her teeth. She jumps up and slides through the opening. Once on solid ground she sprints off as fast as she can toward the south, as it won't be long before someone realizes she's escaped. Nearing the barrier, she slows down not wanting to ricochet too harshly from it. Her body prepares for the shock when it simply lets her though, and actually propels her outward away from the castle. 'Huh, a one way barrier. It keeps people from getting in, but lets them out. Good for me.' She then zips into the cover of forest.

Confident she is far enough away, she stops behind a thick tree, transforms into her counterpart, yanks out her miko clothes, and changes into them quickly. Needing something to pin back her hair she rips off a piece of cloth off the bottom of her hakama and ties her hair up in a simple bow. She looks around for a place to stash her pack, finds a hollow knot, shoves it into it, and whispers a quick spell to purify the scent left on the bag. Looking back from where she came she utters another few words to disperse her neko scent a hundred yards from her location. Heaving a tiring breath, 'hopefully that will be enough to confuse anyone trying to look for the neko me.' She moves out to the north east to circle around to get to the front entrance of the Western lord's castle.

Not twenty yards later, Aya has to grab hold of a low growing branch to steady her legs. A strange feeling percolates low in her belly and grows outward flowing into every limb. She visibly trembles, breath gasps out of her in heated progression. Excited warmth seeps into her every pore. Aya is unable to stop this weird and wonderful attack on her person. "What… Is…This?" She cries, moaning loudly in the dimming light of the forest. With one final cry she crumbles to the ground, spent and very confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grabbing the nearest servant by the collar he orders to have Izanami brought to his chambers. The servant quickly nods and runs off to obey. Sesshoumaru sprints to his chambers in the north wing. Once there he divests his armor and haori, leaving only his white hakama in place. Soon there is a knock at the door. After granting entry, a voluptuous saru (monkey) youkai walks in closing the door behind her.

She kneels before Sesshoumaru. "What is your pleasure, my lord?" Sounding submissive as well as seductive to please her lord.

"Stand up." Once she does he gently takes hold of her chin and looks over her features. Long eyelashes shade demure glossy yellow eyes that do not dare to look up at him. Her nose, ears, and mouth are small and feminine. A faint blue streak tattoos her cheeks. Her pale violet hair cascades in waves down her back. A bright violet kimono drapes loosely over her lightly tanned shoulders and spills pleasingly over her features. In short Izanami is a very beautiful and willing female.

'Perhaps it would have been better if she had blue eyes. No matter, she will do.' Sesshoumaru then remembers the pleasing sensory data he felt from Arisu the previous night. 'I wonder. What would Izanami's youki feel like? I've never purposely extended mine out to a willing female before. Will it have a similar pleasing result, surely yes? And surely it will block out any further sensation of Arisu's incidental touch.' Sesshoumaru extends his out slowly so as to not frighten her.

Izanami gasps softly but remains still as his youki licks and feels her and he waits for the new information to be received in his brain. **"This one mellow, timid, bland." **Sesshoumaru's brows furrow and he goes deeper. **"She's flat, worn, fearful…" **

The saru youkai begins to whimper. "You are frightening me my lord."

"…**dirty…tainted…fearful. Unpleasant." **He pulls away quite disgusted. Izanami no longer enticed him. He should not have done that. Now he would have to find someone else to release the ache between his legs. He turns away. "Leave Izanami, you no longer interest this Sesshoumaru."

She flees out the door glad to be away from him. Sesshoumaru sits on his massive bed. He still had a problem, though he could call for another female. Unfortunately he couldn't think of one that could please him as well as Izanami did before he intruded experimentally on her demonic essence. He sighs. There is only one option open to him at the moment. He loathes doing it as it was degrading for him as the Lord of the Western Lands.

He got up, went to his private bath, stripped himself of the last of his clothing, and sunk into the hot water. Clearing his mind, and situating his body, he focused on the vision of those beautiful blue eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the fog of her episode clears out of her mind, it hits her. 'Oh my heavens!' "Gaaahhh!" She shivers disgusted and angry at the same time. 'It's HIM!' Her face flushes red at the knowledge. 'Not only do I have to endure every enemy blade that cuts into him, but every battle he has in the bedroom as well!' "Kami, I feel violated." exasperated. Getting up, she resumes her trek to the east side of the castle. Murdering thoughts crossed her mind, plotting to purify the bastard, but she forces herself to calm down. After all, Sesshoumaru had no idea pleasure as well as pain was shared through the bond. Alternately, she could not force the youkai lord to stop fondling his concubines; or perhaps it's his mate but she doubted that; his personal acts were none of her business. Besides it's natural to gain release on occasion, like with anger, or crying. 'I just hope this isn't a regular occurrence for him.' It isn't long before she feels the auras of two approaching youkai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clean and dry, Sesshoumaru comes out of his bath chambers with his hakama back on. He goes for his kimono when urgent knocks rap his door. "What is it?"

The squeaky voice on the other side says, "The neko has escaped! But I have already sent guards to find her!" Sesshoumaru slams open the door to see the green imp sputtering for breath.

Angry, he pulls on the kimono and secures his obi before marching out toward the main entrance. 'How dare she defy me in my own home! I will-' a familiar scent stops his murderous thoughts. Following it through, it leads him to the main hallway where a pair of his guards brings in none other than the miko herself. They have her dangling in the air with an arm secured by each guard. "Miko!" He growls.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." Her tone is deadly cold, probably from being mishandled by the guards.

"Release her at once." He barks. Once her arms are free she crosses them defiantly over her chest.

"So, what have you been doing with yourself?" Asking as if she did know something. "You know it took forever to find you and this place." Sesshoumaru's loyal servant finally catches up to him.

"What, You! My lord has been furious with your disrespect of his orders!" Yells Jaken.

"Long time no see, Imp!" Her blue eyes are particularly murderous at him.

"Jaken, inform all that no harm will befall the miko while she is here and any who disregards my order will feel the weight of my claws."

"Yes, my lord!" and scuttles off.

Sesshoumaru grabs her arm causing a surprised yelp out of her. "You are coming with me." Dragging her along all the way into the north wing. "I am not letting you out of my sight again woman. You will reside in a room across my own until you fix what you have done to me."

"Of course. That is why I came here "voluntarily" for." She spat annoyed. He pulled her into her assigned room and plopped her square in the bed which was even larger than the one in the south wing. Unlike that room this one is richly lavished with furniture with a separate room for bathing and toiletries.

*Uuuppphhh!* "What's the big idea?" She sits up awkwardly in the cushiony western style bed.

"You will tell me what I want to know." He says sternly, arms crossed.

'Okay, interrogation time.' She simply stares waiting.

"Did you meet a female panther youkai with blue eyes and black hair?" He asks his first question.

'Ah, he's trying to confirm the story I gave him. Act like I don't know what he's doing.' "Yes."

"Did you read who her mate is? And if so, who is it?"

'He's still on about that? He's so… nosey. I can't lie about someone's mate. I will tell him what I see for my own.' "Yes, but must I tell you who? It's rather private." He nods. Her voice becoming somber. "Alright. I saw…no one." His brow quirks up an inch. "You see I look for the spiritual thread that links one soul to another. I followed the thread as far as I could but there is no one waiting on the other end. Perhaps her other half is so far removed from this world that I cannot reach him, or perhaps he is dead already and has yet to be reincarnated. I don't know, only that she seemed disheartened by the news." His shoulders relax as if relieved by the answer.

"How did she mask your scent?"

"You've met this youkai haven't you? Well anyway, I can't tell you that. It's a trade secret. I promised not to tell." She eyes him just waiting for him to argue the point.

"Fine." He says surprising her with his acceptance of her answer. "But, you will do something for this Sesshoumaru. You will again look for my mate and I desire better results this time."

"I highly doubt the outcome will change, but alright. Your wish is my command." Aya crawls off the bed and straightens her miko outfit. Now standing before him she looks him straight in the eyes. 'If they weren't so cruel, they'd be beautiful.' She notes to herself. "Hand please?" She asks when he doesn't budge. He offers his right hand out to her. She takes hold of it with both hands and immediately feels the warmth it possesses. At the same time her stomach does a little twitter causing the memory of the shared repugnance of pleasure to burst forth in her mind. 'Damn stupid body-huh?' Sesshoumaru's youki seeps into her hand trying to sense her out. 'That hasn't happened before, at least not with this intensity. Why is he doing that now? Doesn't he know privacy? And why does it feel… welcoming?' She yanks her hand away as if hot and turns away from him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please keep your youki to yourself. That was not necessary." Her voice betraying a slight tremor.

"Perhaps tomorrow then, you appear to need rest." He says leaving the room.

"Rest indeed." She removes her hakama but leaves the top on. She climbs into bed and is asleep within minutes.

For Lord Sesshoumaru sleep is no where in sight. He looks at the hand that Aya was holding. His youki had again sensed out another of its own accord. What it told him of her still buzzes in his head. **"She's pure…soothing…tangy."** His senses are going hay wire again much like it did when Arisu intruded on his person. 'That woman has bewitched me. I would still be in full control of myself if that Miko Aya had never crossed my path.

He tries to rationalize what his youki was telling him. 'She of course would be pure because she is a miko, and soothing it just part of her healing abilities, but tangy?' He didn't understand that and what is worse is that a part of him wanted to go back into that room and 'investigate' her more, to sense what else she is. A part of him is unsatisfied with the tiny insight his youki gleamed. Even now it extends out of his body toward the door asking, **"want to feel…more…" **With a tight fist he clamps it down, telling it 'She is a human, I have no interest in a human.'

He focuses his mind elsewhere like what the miko had said about Arisu. 'The miko seems truthful about Arisu not having a mate. It explains much why the neko did not tell me. For one, it is sensitive subject for her, and secondly she may have figured if she told me she had no mate it would be less reason for me to keep her alive, not that it would have mattered. At least I know now that _she_ is not my mate. But is this Arisu a threat? I know now that she would never hurt Rin. Her own kind attacked her. Does that mean she is an outcast?She puts her life on the line to protect me and those that serve me. Does she wish to align herself with me, but if that was her plan she wouldn't have run off. Perhaps she felt caged and perhaps the guards were too much….why am I concerned with her feelings? She is neko youkai, nothing more, an enemy I once fought in battle, and still a nuisance…' He leans back on his bed.

His mind wonders a bit when something clicks in his memory. 'Hmm, she was tangy too. Just a coincidence. I'm sure a thousand woman will feel like that to my youki. I just haven't found many like that.' Sleep pulls at his body and his mind finally succumbs to it.

During his slumber, dreams come into play. Dreams of a mate with beautiful blue eyes full of life, and lips so soft and supple. Dreams of holding her tight and marking her as his once and for all. Dreams while very pleasant, reek havoc on his physical body so that by sunrise he has an aching problem that must be dealt with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aya having had a good night sleep wakes early before sunrise. The first thing on her agenda is a bath. She takes full advantage of the private bath chambers in her quarters. Looking around in it she finds it readily supplied with soaps and oils. She takes a finger to the water. 'It's already heated. It must be an underwater hot spring nearby and it feeds directly here. Whoever built this must have been a genius engineer. I love 'em already.' She strips off all her clothes and slips in the deliciously hot water letting out a pleasurable "Ahh." Grabbing a soap and brush slowly proceeds to clean her skin and hair. Every single nook and cranny, not knowing when the next opportunity to get this clean will be. She loved being clean. She always assumed it is because she is a cat type demon, and as cats constantly primp and clean themselves. Although she never goes as far as using her tongue to clean herself. However she did occasionally find herself cleaning her tail like that she admits. Once every little molecule is free of dirt and grime she submerges up to her nose and lets her silly side blow bubbles in the water. She lets the hot water soak right into her bones.

'This is heaven.' She thinks closing her eyes. For a while it seems she is at peace when a tighten sensation pulls deep in her belly. A heat billows inside her, hotter than the surrounding water. "Oh, noo. Not again…" Her body squirms and twists in the water trying to contain the pleasure being built inside her. Hands grip tightly at the sides of the pool to keep her head above water as she pants through her clenched teeth. Moans escape her getting louder with every breath. She stuffs a fist in her mouth to keep from being heard. At the last second she drops her whole body into the water and lets out the climaxing scream into the water.

Once expended she pulls herself half out of the pool. Tasting blood in her mouth she finds she's bitten her hand and puts it in the water to wash away the blood. 'Damn horny bloody bastard! He's got to have his mate here already! Damn fornicating mongrel! He's had her all this time and the reason this hasn't before is because she lives here locked up in his room. Damn oversexed jerk off! But then why is he asking me to show him his soul mate? Randy damn hairball! Is it not the same woman? Damn violating philanderer!' She gets out and wraps a large towel around her body, grabs her clothes and necklace, and storms out of the bath chamber. Going to the pre-filled dresser she randomly yanks out a blue kimono with pink blossoms. After drying herself off quickly, she shrugs it on and ties it securely to her person all the while thinking murderous thoughts at the Lord Sesshoumaru. She clips on her necklace tucking it under her kimono when a servant knocks on her door.

"Lady Aya, is everything all right? I heard some strange noises." Aya tries to calm her voice.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone." Apparently it was not calming enough. The poor servant ran off scared. A thought runs through her head that strangely calms her down somewhat. 'I bet he'd hate it if he knew he was sharing his intimate pleasure with a human, and a neko youkai.' That thought alone kept her from running into his room ranting out her rage and informing him of the complication. 'That could be a big blow to his ego, but then again he may just kill me too and never mind the consequence.

Another rap came at the door, from the one youkai she wanted to avoid today.

"Go away." She says.

"You will not ignore this Sesshoumaru."

"I will ignore whomever I damn well please." He opens the door and is immediately leering over her.

"Why does my finger feel like it's been bitten off?" His anger minutely visible on his face.

"Just a nightmare. Where's Jaken? I want to kill something today." Aya says icily.

His eyes narrow into slits. "You will not be killing any of my servants. That is my right."

She sighs heavily, looking thoughtful. "Your right, it's not really his fault. He was just protecting his lord the best he knew how. I should have just kept on my way and let you die, but my conscious would not have let me." looking almost sad then. The lord relaxed, a little. "So it is my fault we're in this situation, but then you already blame me. You are a cold heartless lord, and I am a fool to have saved you." She sits on the edge of the bed. 'Wow, what a mood swing, now I feel like crap.'

Sesshoumaru isn't sure what to make of this. When first entering the room Aya was electrifying the air with her anger and now a few minutes later she's drowning it in sadness. For unknown reasons he takes a seat beside her intensely curious with her mood change and her words. A tear falls down her cheek. His eyes widen marginally at this. 'Does she cry because she thinks herself a fool? Humans in general are foolish, but to do her duty as a healer and to keep on doing it no matter the cost was not foolish to this Sesshoumaru.' "You may have been in error, but you are not a fool. You do your duty well as a healer. Most humans would not go so far as to… aid… the life of a youkai." It sounded strange for him to say that and stranger for her to hear him say it.

'Did he just compliment me?' Oddly enough it makes her feel better and in a strange way more because he actually made an attempt to cheer her up. "I was wrong. You are not heartless Lord Sesshoumaru, only mostly so." Giving him a soft smile.

The look she gives knocks him for a loop: the odd twinkle in her eye, and the soft upward bend of her lips. For a brief moment he enjoys the fact that he made her smile. "Hn," is all he responds.

"As long as you're here. I can try to read your soul mate again if you like." She offers while she still feels calm for the moment.

"As you will," giving her a hand. She takes it gently and this time Sesshoumaru keeps his youki to himself.

'Must have been a one time occurrence.' She thinks. She clears her mind and begins to work. Soon the image appears and it is just the same as before, his mate, fuzzy and in grey scale while Sesshoumaru is clear as a bell. Instead of pushing herself toward the image to see it better, she flows her aura into Sesshoumaru in order to sooth him more thoroughly. Maybe by giving him a sense of calm the vision will flow easier between them. She allows her patience to dominate her as she watches the vision sharpen slightly. 'It's not much but its progress. It still looks strange that Sesshoumaru can embrace another being with such love in his eyes.' A prick of sadness and loneliness enters her soul. 'He is lucky to know that he has anyone at all. I wish I could see her face. I would be able to see if she has any youkai markings.' The pair moves a bit. The female's tail wraps around his leg while what looks like Sesshoumaru's pelt slinks around the woman. 'Ahh, it looks like he has a caring side after all, wrapping his beloved in warm ff- what in the hells?'

Sesshoumaru steels his youki for her touch without any problem this time. Soon the vision streams into his mind. It is exactly the same as before, demonic blue eyes that stare deep into his soul and the feeling of a need for this woman pulling at him. Again he can almost feel her in his arms. The duration of this vision lasts much longer. He can see those eyes glisten with its natural moisture as they minutely shift studying Sesshoumaru. He can feel the miko's aura flow into him and encompass calm all around. He allows it, believing she's only trying to focus better on her objective. He doesn't take in the account how good her aura feels to him and the pull for this woman gets stronger. He barely notices his tail slide off his shoulder. Her eyes pull back slightly showing him the smooth curve of her nose and a deep violet streak easily visible on one side of her cheek. The compulsion to firmly grab hold of this woman is so strong he almost believes if he can take hold of the image tight enough he can pull her into reality. With a mind of its own his tail slides across the bed's silky sheets and curls around the miko's waist.

"EEEKKK! It's alive!" Aya screams at the appearance of his pelt around her waist. In panic she blasts a ball of purifying energy at her front. It pulls away lickity-split while she jumps off the bed. Sesshoumaru hisses dangerously while her own pain registers a split second later at her tailbone. Her eyes pop wide open. Sesshoumaru cradles his blackened, burnt, and hairless end of his tail. Burnt dog hair assaults their nostrils. "That's your tail!" She exclaims.

"Obviously." He hisses through his teeth.

"What was it doing around my waist?" He ignores her and stands to leave. She puts a hand up.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Let me heal it, and save us both a few hours of discomfort." He only glares at her unmoving. "I thought it was just a pelt you kept on your shoulder. I had no idea it was part of you. Please let me heal it for you. It is my fault after all." her eyes so similar to the vision plead softly with him. His own features soften and he allows her to mend his tail. She places one hand on his and the other just below the wounded appendage, not quite touching it. She heals it effortlessly and even grows the hair back as if the incident never happened. Her hand mindlessly pets it afterwords before letting go.

"There, much better. I'm sorry I couldn't glean more with the reading. The vision did clear up a little, but still not enough to tell you anything else. I don't get it. I've never had this much trouble with a vision before. It is either there or it isn't." She paces around the room before the inuyoukai who for some reason is reluctant to leave. "I will figure this out. Lord Sesshoumaru, did you see the vision too?" He gives her a cold stare and leaves the room. "Ugh, he's a big help." In a huff she sits back on the bed.

Before she knows it a little brown bundle tackles her midsection.

"Lady Aya! Rin is so glad to have you back!" Squeals the child.

"I can tell." Grinning and hugging the girl. It has barely been a day since she saw the girl last and just now finds she missed the carefree ward of Sesshoumaru's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

!REVIEW!I Don't care if its one word! I'll take anything! Starving Artist here!


	9. Hurt and Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make a penny off this wonderful anime.

Chapter 9** Hurt and Vulnerable**

The girl took Aya's hand and tugged her to the dining hall where the morning meal was prepared. The two ate alone. Rin babbled about all the things to see in the castle and for taking Aya for a personal tour. Aya smiled saying she would be honored to have a tour. After the meal, Rin tugged her along pointing out the kitchen, her room, a library, and the gardens behind the castle. The gardens are where Rin most focused her tour telling Aya is was her favorite place in the castle. She pointed out all her favorite flowers, trees, and fish from a pond near the center. Aya had to agree, even though Rin only showed a small portion of the place. She deemed she only showed the places that were the most important to know in Rin's eyes she also wanted to show Aya where the lord sleeps but was not allowed to go in there.

For the first time in a long time Aya feels very happy. Just having the simple presence of this little girl brightens her whole day. They play tag and gather wild flowers. Sitting under a tree Aya teaches her the names of the flowers and how to make a necklace from them. Rin becomes ecstatic after learning the simple weave and goes to gather more for a necklace for her lord.

'Oh no what have I done? I've created a monster.' giggling to herself. The image of the icy lord adorned heavily with flowers is quite comical. "Next she'll be braiding his hair." muttering giddily behind her hand. 'To have children of my own, ah, will I ever find the one for me to give me such blessings?' She sighs, watching Rin dart around picking just the right flowers for her lord. Speaking of which, his youkai aura tips her off of his approach.

"Miko, do not forget your true objective here. To remove the piece of your human soul from this Sesshoumaru's person and to return that which is mine."

She looks up at his towering form. "I remember. Do you think you are comfortable enough around me and can trust me enough to try to retrieve our fragments back?" She can see his jaws clinch slightly behind a frown. "Hmm, didn't think so." Aya looks back at Rin. "Why don't you sit beside me and watch your ward play?"

"I prefer to stand." Also looking at Rin.

"You know the quicker we become accustom to each other the quicker I can set our souls right and be on our separate ways." He takes a moment to ponder the suggestion before resigning to it and sitting cross-legged a few feet apart from Aya who awards him with a smile that pleases him again for some reason. Her eyes rake over him. 'He's still stiff as a board, but there is hope for him yet.' Rin comes running up to him with a bouquet of flowers stuffed in her arms.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I have picked these to make a necklace for you!" He has a minor puzzled look painted on his face while Aya tries to cover a knowing smile.

"Necklace? This Sesshoumaru needs no such adornment." He says putting a bit of sadness into Rin's face.

"My lord, let her do it. She wishes to honor you, and besides it will make her happy." An imperceptible sigh escaped him.

"Do as you will." Rin brightens immediately and begins weaving the red, white and purple flowers together. Before long she has one of sizable length ready to give to him. His head leans forward to accept the gift. Rin carefully places it on him and at that moment Aya's heart swells at the enduring picture. 'It's so like father and daughter.' Her eyes glisten with extra moisture.

"I have one for you too Lady Aya." So caught up in the moment she fails to notice Rin pull out a white and purple flower necklace.

'When did she make this one?' Aya bends down her head to receive it. Once on she fingers one of the flowers. Her throat chokes up with emotion. "It's beautiful Rin, thank you." A tear runs down her face.

"Did Rin do something wrong?" She asks before the miko.

"No," pulling the child in her arms, hugging her tight. "You've made this Aya very happy." whispering into her ear.

Sesshoumaru watches in silence. He doesn't know what to make of Aya's reaction to Rin's mess of flowers. Only that his insides burst with a warm feeling, no doubt coming from the woman. It awes him that such a simple act could invoke such happiness in her, and in turn in him. 'This feeling comes from this woman, this human. A human I should detest along with these human _feelings. _ I don't want them. They are disconcerting, and yet this feeling feels…good, complete, and powerful. Like nothing I've ever felt before and I want to feel this again. Perhaps, because she is a pure miko that _this_ does not disgust me.' Sesshoumaru shakes the thoughts away. 'What am I thinking? I want nothing of this woman other than have her right the wrong she has done me. That is it.' He removes himself from the ground. "I have business to attend to. There are guards watching you at all times. Do not do anything foolish."

"I understand." She says. 'I've only just been sensing the guards since I got here.' thinking wryly. The lord leaves. "Rin, would you like to take a walk with me. I'd like to explore more of this place."

"Kay!" Rin gladly follows her around while she meanders though the long hallways and many rooms.

Sesshoumaru calls Jaken to his side.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Find me several willing un-mated females for this Sesshoumaru. I want them to have blue eyes and be clean when they arrive, by the end of the week."

"Are you finally picking out a mate, my lord?"

"No." sending a cold stare to the imp. "I want one of them to _attend_ me." It takes a few seconds for Jaken to process what he meant.

"Oh, oh, oh! Yes, My lord! Right away!" and hurries off. Sesshoumaru goes to his private chambers, taking a seat in a plush high back chair.

'The vision of this woman plagues me to no end. I can only hope Jaken can find one suitable to ease this ache inside. And I hope I hold out for three days before I degrade myself again. I have never had this problem before, although I have never been lustful toward a single woman before. I don't even know who this woman is! She still looks like Arisu but the miko said she had no mate so it cannot be her. I must first resolve the issue with Aya and destroy Naraku before I can look for her. I am confident a concubine will suffice until then.'

Three days later, Aya sits next to the pond watching the orange and white koi like a hungry cat stalking her prey. She even pawed at the water's surface to gauge their reaction. 'I wonder what they taste like. I never had koi before.' She gives the water one last frustrated swipe before altering her gaze back at the castle. 'I am bored out of my mind. Lord icy has barely spoken three words to me or rather I should say lord grumpy. I've walked up and down those rooms and hallways so much I'm wearing a rut into the floor. Rin has been fantastic to be with and play with but can tire one out, and she went to bed an hour ago. Most of the servants, and I've counted about twenty so far, refuse to converse with me other than the 'what do you need my lady?' Maybe I'll go and see what he is so busy with. Huh, he'll probably just say 'none of what this Sesshoumaru does concerns you miko' or something like that. Hm, I'll think about it. I should go inside anyways. It's getting dark.'

She goes back into the castle towards the north wing when ears twitch from a group of voices in the main hall. Venturing in by a side door she spots a group of twelve youkai females of varying species, all very humanoid in appearance. Two are saru (monkey), four are inu, two are ökami (wolf), two are tori (bird), one is tsuru (crane) and the last is a tanuki (raccoon) youkai. They all wear kimonos of varying design and quality. Some carry fans. Some of their faces are heavily painted with makeup. To Aya they all looked very pretty. Jaken is with them telling them to wait in the hall while he summons his lord. 'Should I go over to them? Twelve youkai and one human are not very good odds. What does Sesshoumaru want with twelve women anyway?'

"Oh my! There is a miko here!" One of the bird youkai croons in fear.

'Well, I guess I will go over there, ease their fears and whatnot.' "Hello," giving them a short bow. "I am Aya. You have nothing to fear from me." Once Aya is closer she notices that aside from them all being female they also all have similar blue eyes. 'How peculiar.'

The tallest of the inuyoukai points her fan at her. "What is a ningen doing here in the presence of our Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I am a guest here. Who are you?" in the same condescending tone as the female inu.

"I do not answer to a ningen." Aya rolls her eyes. 'Okay, she's officially bitch number one.' The saru and the bird youkai look timid and frightened of the miko while the inu and ökami youkai gave an air of superiority. The oddball of the group, the raccoon youkai just looked curious at everything.

A second inu whispers in number 1's ear. "She's pretty, but I bet the lord got tired of her quick."

"What!" Aya gasps.

"Don't be stupid. The lord would never get pleasure from a ningen. They break too easily." The first one says.

Aya mouth gapes wide open.

"Yes, but perhaps she is a plaything for one of the lesser youkai here." A third one remarks.

Her mouth clams shut. 'You didn't just say that! Bitch number three!' a very inhuman growl escapes Aya shutting them all up for the moment. "Do not presume who I am or what I do here just because I am a mere human in this place." Her voice carrying more venom than Sesshoumaru's claws. "Be respectful in this lord's castle for whatever reason you are here." Aya twirls around, her hair swishing defiantly in an arch as feet pad away from the insulting inus.

"I take no shit from a ningen!" Bitch number one launches herself at Aya claws out. Aya swiftly moves out of the way of the pouncing inu but not without receiving four deep parallel gashes on her right arm. Most of the other youkai back away into a corner. Only bitches two and three stay close enough to aid number one if need be. Aya sums up a ball of purifying energy that hits number one's shoulder. It leaves a black sizzling burn on her pale skin.

The two guards had entered the room after hearing the commotion. They paused when they saw the miko fire a blast of energy at another of the lord's guests. They are not sure whether to interfere or not as the miko seems to be handling her own.

"Bad dog!" yelling. "You just did a very bad move!" Aya backs away hopping onto a long rectangular dining table. Her blood oozes out of the wound down her arm, leaving a thin river like trail on the pristine floor and table.

"Yes, that was! It didn't kill you!" She growls jumping heavily on one end causing the other end of the table to lift upward like a catapult. And like a catapult launches Aya into the air toward the thrown chairs. She flips in the air and tries to prepare for the hard landing.

It never comes. A powerful arm catches her bridal style.

Bitch number one barely saw it coming.

Sesshoumaru's green whip slices her head clean off. The severed head rolls over to the shocked two inus who back away quickly. The eleven remaining females hit the floor. The tops of their heads kiss the marble in submission. None dare to look at the Lord's murderous face. Sesshoumaru's eyes are tinted with red. Except perhaps Aya who is currently pressed snug against his broad chest almost protective, her bleeding arm discoloring his white dress kimono.

"Let this be a warning to the rest of you." His anger barely held in check. "No one is to touch or harm _my_ miko!" All nod in understanding. A few beg forgiveness.

Aya blinks a few times. 'Wait, _his_ miko? Since when?' She feels his youki fingering into her but she remains silent knowing not what to expect in his current volatile state.

"Jaken!" The imp isn't far behind. "Take these youkai to the women's quarters. Have this mess cleaned up." With that Sesshoumaru storms back to his room with Aya still in his arms.

Thinking, 'How dare that female attack my miko in my home! The audacity!' **"Human female hurt, human female hurt…" **The message from his youki bangs into his head over and over again. However he bothers not to bottle it back in. The sudden pain in his arm and the smell of Aya's blood sent him into an uncontainable rage until the fiend responsible was dead and the miko attended to. **"…hurt, warm, hurt, soft, hurt, need help…" **He steps into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Aya asks quietly. The red fades from his eyes. Once at his destination he is befuddled at what to do with the miko now.

"Can you heal yourself, miko?"

"Yes, if you can put me down." He sets her in his chair and watches her. She places a hand over her wound and wills it to heal. Being weak from lose of blood it takes longer than normal. Four minutes later the wound is a mere memory and a torn kimono. She stands up tiredly giving him a small bow. "Thank you, my lord." Aya's head swims in dizziness trying to walk to the door. 'Just get to my room. Just… get to my… room.'

She never makes it to the door.

Sesshoumaru wraps arms around the collapsing unconscious woman and picks her up bridal style. 'What am I to do now? I can't take her out of my sight. A threat was made on her life...'

**"Feels nice, soothing…" **His youki tells him.

'…and therefore is mine to safeguard. She can fight back, but with so many unfamiliar youkai in the castle…'

**"…comfy, warm…"** It continues to inject into his mind.

'…she will need protection,' he sits on his bed. 'For now…'

**"…tangy…good…"** Sesshoumaru gives in to his youki. He buries his nose in her hair inhaling the unnaturally pleasant fragrance.

'…I will watch over her.' He falls gently back on the silky soft covers of his bed taking the miko with him and falling asleep for the first time in three days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each female receives their own private room for the night in the south wing much to Daiyu's delight. It made it easier for her to send her update to her generous benefactor, the one who paid her handsomely to get into Lord Sesshoumaru's castle, take the place of mistress, and to spy on him.

'He will be so happy with my report, what I saw tonight. It seems such a scandal!' She dips her feather in ink and feeds the parchment with words:

_Master, _

_I am in the castle resting easy. The taiyoukai has yet to pick a mistress out of the twelve that came. I saw the black haired, blue eyed miko that you mentioned and she is something important to him! One of the inu females attacked the miko, Aya, and the lord came to her rescue, as if possessed! He struck down that female without mercy and spirited the miko away. I have one less to deal with not that it matters. I have the enchanted ginger oil you gave me safely tucked away to ensnare the lord. _

_I will not fail you, your humble servant._

Blowing the ink dry, she folds the parchment into the shape of a bird, perches it in her hand and with a word blows at it before a window. The paper bird animates into a small white bird, flying off to carry its message to her master. Satisfied she closes the window and beds down.

At the recipient end, a hand plucks the paper bird out of the sky and reads.

"Hmm, interesting. He killed one of his own for a mere human." Muttering out loud. An annoyed hanyou waited impatiently for him to address her. 'The miko Aya. Where have I heard that name before?' His calculating beady red eyes lazily gaze over at Toshiko. "Toshiko, what was the name of your hated half sister?"

A moment of confusion crosses her face before answering. "Aya. That is actually why I came. I'd like-"

Cutting her off, "Is it a common name?" Stifling a growl she answers.

"Among humans, somewhat common. It's rare among youkai."

Satisfied with the answer for the time being, he finally asks what she wants. "Why are you here? You deliver no weapons and no one's head."

"I would like to augment my abilities in order to manipulate my sister. I am having trouble bending those outside my race. With a shard I could take control of her for, as much as I loathe admitting it, Aya is one of the most powerful in my clan, and I can obtain greater control over non-panthers."

He pulls a tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama out from under his shirt. "One of these? Ku, ku, ku. And what would I receive in return?" The narrowing of her eyes in anger betrays her outward calm.

She thinks fast trying to appease the greedy bastard when she remembered her lineage that Arisu had once told her. "You would receive more able bodied youkai, and a powerful but subjugated neko youkai who is the last pure born of the ancient royal clan of Haru, the Sun. Though she hardly shows it she is royalty, a hime if you will."

Her words roll in his head for a bit, weighing their truth. He doesn't quite believe but it is an interesting prospect if this Aya is royalty. Besides, it could be interesting to watch this hanyou play around with a jewel shard. "Very well." tossing the shard to the girl who clasps it tightly in a fist, nods, then leaves.

A possible solution to Kikyo's riddle to his grand spell comes to mind. 'This Aya, if she is as powerful as Toshiko says she is, could be very useful to me, ku, ku, ku.' grinning wide, turns to Kanna who stands patiently with her mirror.

A soft rhythmic beat welcomes Aya into the conscious world. Her resting perch is warm if not a bit lumpy. Fingernails graze over her soft yet hard pillow like a cat kneading. A low moan escapes it.

'Huh? Pillows don't moan.' Blue eyes open to a white kimono splashed with red with a wide v of pale skin and wispy white chest hairs. It dawns on her. Her body goes frigid afraid to move a muscle. 'Oh Kami, its Sesshoumaru! What am I doing here?' She braves a look beyond her head. The lord's head rests at an angle on a plush pillow with his glorious silvery hair splayed around him. She had never seen him sleep before. Long feathered eyelids lined with violet cover those mysterious yellow eyes. Lax and almost content is his face in sleep. Aya stares long memorizing every curve and crease and the way his magenta stripes paint his cheeks. 'He's truly beautiful.' She admits. 'But why am I sleeping on top of him?'

Then she remembers last night. 'Oh yeah I was injured and he brought me here, but I healed myself. Did I not get to my room? I guess not.' She wonders if she can vacate his chest without waking him. Noticing that his clawed hands are wrapped around her waist and that his long fluffy tail wrapped around her feet she surmises a big no. They hold her rather firmly. 'Does he think I'll escape or something?' Going to give it a shot anyways she inched her left hand to his right hand to pry it away from her waist. He moans again with a bit of annoyance this time, but she still pulls the restraining arm to his side. Holding her breath for any response she starts with the left hand. With the hand an inch away from her waist he shifts to his side. She slides onto the bed sheets with his larger form pressing heavily over her top half. His right arm comes back around to hold her waist. 'Oh crap!' Both her arms are now trapped by his bulk and arms. Aya lets out a small strangled moan when Sesshoumaru's head dips towards hers and buries into her neck. To make things worse his morning arousal makes itself known at her right thigh. Not only that but his youki stirs and licks at her flesh and into her body. Her whole body is bombarded by the silky, tingly sensation. Shock most definitely shows on her face at the untamed intrusion, but what affects her the most is not the fact that the taiyoukai is internally "licking" her, but the fact that the feeling is enjoyable. Before it was just the hands or barely under the "skin" but now Sesshoumaru is unconsciously delving deep into her essence, stirring strange feelings to life. Heart beat gets faster. The blood in her body is roaring in her ears to become youkai again so her youki could freely explore the inuyoukai in like manner. Currently it is miko energy and although she could sense such things as his youkai presence and physical and emotional state at times, youki energy can derive so much more like feelings, ideas, tastes, textures and likewise. Part of her badly wanted to be compatible with his demonic essence. A sort of yearning pain paints her face as she lets out a nearly feline whine, and she pants as if gasping for air.

Sesshoumaru wakes to find the miko Aya trapped almost completely under him seemingly in pain and in need of air. The human trembles and tangs of arousal. He rolls off immediately somewhat at a lost to her behavior until he notices his youki is freely roaming through her body. Waves of sensory data bombard his brain making him slightly dizzy. **"…pliable, sweet, sweet tang, welcoming, needy, hot beauty, comfortable, compatible, fit…"** Sesshoumaru forces it back into the bottle of his body. **"…need more of female…"** it almost seems to whine. Mentally shrugging it off he inspects Aya. Her breathing is slowing. 'My youki must have been suffocating her somehow, smothering her senses and bodily functions. It was not wise to keep her in my arms while I had no control of it in my sleep. Why does this human affect me so? And why is she aroused?' Another thought occurred to him, one he found immensely repugnant. 'Did I molest the miko in my sleep?' A nugget of worry crept into his mind. He veered closer to the female. She turned her head toward him apprehensive. Her fists knot into the kimono she still wore from yesterday.

"I must bathe!" Aya blurts suddenly scurrying off the bed and bolting out the door.

He took her answer as an affirmative, wanting to wash away his touch. It bothered him that the great lord of the Western Lands had stooped that low. Also it strangely bothered him that he had violated one of the few humans that had earned a measure of his respect. 'I have violated her, though I should not care about her emotional state for she is a troublesome miko, and yet I do. She must think me a crude and base youkai no better than the lowest of beasts. Perhaps I can amend this somehow, prove it was unintentional, that I am still honorable. Perhaps this Sesshoumaru will… apologize…'

Aya booked it out into the garden where she dunks head first into the koi pond. Its cold water like a brick wall to the invading heat of her insides. The small fish zip away from the intruder. Coming up for breath, her feet take hold of the pool's five foot deep bottom. Her kimono is soaking and heavy of water, not that she cares; the cooling of her demonic blood her top priority.

'Ah, much better. For a moment there I thought I was going to loose it.' She stands there soaking up the morning autumn cold air and water. 'What is up with his youki? He didn't extend it out like that the first couple times I met him, whether I was youkai or human. So what changed? And a youkai like him should be able to control that. And why in the hells did it feel so good? Because it shouldn't. He doesn't even like me!' One of the castle guards walked toward her and stared at the crazy looking human. 'Must think I'm a nutcase now. Well I don't care.' She shivered and thought it'd be a good to get out of the pond. She steps out and with as much dignity she can muster strides past the guard into the castle. She walked toward her assigned quarters when Sesshoumaru catches sight of her. Immediately she blushes remembering how his face buried in her neck and how his body felt pressed firmly against hers. His brows furrow slightly.

'She must feel even worse than I thought if she bathed with her clothes on and she must feel ashamed now.' "Miko," halting her steps. "I will have a word with you. In your chambers." She looks a little confused.

'Probably going to reprimand me for leaving so rudely like that. And for looking like a drowned rat. Humph.' She follows him into her chambers and waits patiently for him to speak. She stares at him curiously when he does not immediately talk. In fact she gets impatient.

"All right," Aya starts. "I'm sorry I ran out like that."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened marginally. '_She's_ apologizing?'

"You just startled me is all with your youki intruding on me like that. I wasn't rational."

'I didn't molest her.' His demeanor relaxed with relief.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about, my lord?" She asked.

The subject was close enough. He nods.

"May I ask why I woke up in your bed in the first place, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The lord wasn't sure himself so he gave her the only excuse he could think of. "To protect you from those who wish to harm you, miko, namely the recent guests." He stated. Aya looks skeptical but knew he wasn't going to elaborate. "I shall… reiterate to them the importance of following my orders." With that he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango, Shippo, and Kilala scour the land for any signs of Kagome without much luck. Without the hanyou to track her scent it is near impossible to locate the girl. Even with Sango's vast tracking abilities the trail soon goes cold.

"Where could she be, Sango?" The worry in the little kitsune's voice evident.

"I'm not sure, Shippo. When she's angry with Inuyasha she tends to head back home. The well is a few days away unfortunately." Sango says. 'And her sense of direction is lacking,' adding to herself not to further upset Shippo. "I haven't seen any trace of malicious youkai in the area. That's good at least." Shippo nods still very worried.

"What did that dummy say to her this time to make her run away? He shouldn't hurt 'Gome like that." he says.

"Yeah. Kilala lets circle around. Maybe she turned back." The fire cat tilts her head to make a large simi-circle over the treetops.

"At least she finally 'sat' some sense into him. Inuyasha was sure acting weird." Shippo comments, looking hard through the tree branches for any signs of his adoptive mother.

Sango isn't sure what to make of Inuyasha's strange behavior either. Kagome had to have said or done something out of the ordinary to cause the intense sadness in the hanyou. She shrugs mentally and continues to search.

Kilala roared when she picked up something in the air.

"You see something, Kilala?" Sango asked. The fire cat's nose points at a small opening in the trees.

"Alright, land there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku plops beside the troubled hanyou by the edge of a stream. The monk remains silent knowing he won't get any answers by badgering him. For now he sat by him for silent companionable support. Inuyasha does nothing but stare into the softly flowing and never ending stream of crystal clear water.

'I wonder what words were exchanged between those two, well other than the 'sit' command.' Miroku examined a blade of grass brushing his sandaled toe. 'Something definitely got through to the hanyou. Perhaps Kagome finally admitted her feelings for him, and he's dumbstruck. Hmm, more like depressed. She can't hate him. She's been mooning over him the last two years I've known them, and I know Inuyasha cares for her deeply though he hardly shows it. He just did something stupid again. Kagome's just upset and needs a cool down. I hope she is alright. She probably just headed for the well like usual.' The monk reasons. He stared at the water with Inuyasha for many minutes. More like hours, but who was counting when one has a store house of patience and the other is wallowing in heartache.

"I let her down." Miroku nearly missed the words that passed the troubled hanyou's lips. He shifted his gaze to Inuyasha's hands, which were twisting the ends of his sleeves, in a show of his attention. His mouth remained shut. "I've hurt her once more and she hates me for it. I never meant to hurt Kagome, sweet forgiving Kagome. She won't forgive me again. It was one too many indiscretions…" Internally Miroku gawked. Never had Inuyasha opened up like this and to be honest it had the monk a bit worried. "I should never have gone to Kikyo. She's not the same since she… died the first time. Don't think she cares like she did before, not like Kagome does…did. I don't deserve happiness. I don't deserve the ray of light that Kagome has… had given me." all his words were soft and barely above a whisper. Miroku didn't move a muscle afraid what would happen if he should shatter the poor guy's train of thought and vulnerability. This is just weird Inuyasha speaking like this. Miroku wonders if the hanyou is even aware that he's right beside him. Possibly not, in his state of mind.

'He can't possibly believe that he doesn't deserve some happiness. Just what in kami's name happened back in the forest? Did he confess his love and Kagome flat refused? Nonsense. Kagome would jump at the chance to become his, and besides, Inuyasha isn't like that. It may be a simple matter of misunderstanding.' The monk's train of thought veering toward matters of romance, a subject he believes is well versed in. He allows himself a tiny smirk. Perhaps the boy just needs some 'advice.'

"Kagome, I am nothing without you." whispers Inuyasha.

'Well, maybe not,' the monk blanches. This is no simple matter. This is serious. 'He loves her. Finally! And obviously is oblivious to my presence, or just doesn't care. Seriously, if this is the case, then why did Ka- ah wait. He went to see _her_ last night. That's it. She believes he still loves Kikyo. Does he still, I wonder.' Should he ask the question? Miroku ponders. It could endanger his life or the hanyou's sanity, or both. 'No, this is none of my business. Just let the guy talk if he wants. I am just a friendly ear. I hope Sango and Shippo find Kagome soon and she is calm when she returns.' The sun was beginning to dip behind the treetops. With every fading ray Miroku became more worried.

Soon though, the sound of Kilala's paws pressing on ground alert the monk's ears. He swiftly and quietly stands up and turns around hoping to see Kagome on her back. Nope, only a concerned slayer and kitsune. Inuyasha doesn't even notice the newcomers.

"Any sign?" the monk asks.

Sango paused for look at Inuyasha before responding. "We believe she ran into the healer Aya and then took off with her. Both Kilala and Shippo could pick up her and Kagome's scent together. Unfortunately it dissipates quickly toward the north where they were heading. I think Kagome is going back home. At least she's not alone now."

"Can we trust this Aya?" Miroku asks.

"I know Kagome trusts her from our previous meeting and so does Kilala. And she divulged her secret with us."

"One of her secrets yes. Hmm, it still makes me uneasy." The monk flicks a look at Inuyasha. "He is not himself still," whispering. "Very vulnerable I'd say."

"I suppose all we can do is wait and watch for now" Sango said. Miroku nods in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

B/N: Damn, poor Inuyasha, still can't be helped, he really did need to give Kikyo up. As for the other set of lovebirds, lets hope getting hot n' bothered is the most of their worries, but knowing you it isn't going to be right? 

A/N: evil grin Nope...

Review time! I hope i wasn't too OOC with Inuyasha.


	10. Third Times a Charm, Well not for Her

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN IT. DANG IT!

Chapter 10 **Third Times a Charm, Well not for Her**

Toshiko, once out of viewing distance of Naraku's castle, jabs the tainted shard into her right breast. A surge explodes from that spot to the rest of her body. The feeling is intoxicating. Instantly she feels stronger. With her new found power she scoured for her first victim to experiment on. Soon she comes across a moderate sized bear youkai chowing down on a rabbit it had killed. She remains in the shadows. Without pretense Toshiko surged into its mind, planting the need to ram its head into the nearest tree.

Without fail the burly youkai dropped its meal, stood up, and charged into a three foot thick truck of a tree. It hit it so hard the roots on the nearest side snapped out of ground causing the defenseless tree to groan off center and lean considerably to the northeast. The bear youkai fell back on its ass from the impact. Its face in pain but pleased that he had accomplished what he thought was his own doing. Toshiko grins. 'Fantastic! Just as I wanted. Now for something more complex.' She sends into its mind, "I am a great kami. Come and bow before me and tell me of your praises." She steps out of the shadows. The bear looks around and spots her, almost startled. The full blooded bear youkai who is twice her size scrambles before her hanyou feet. He bows low, his head almost kissing the dirt, in submission. In the gruff voice. "My Lady Kami, forgive me for not seeing you earlier. I am low and you are high. I am ugly and you are pretty. I am stench and you are sweet smelling flowers. I am-"

"Enough." Toshiko ends the simpleton's words. "Do you wish to please your lady?"

"Yes, yes my Lady." Eager to please, which is rather unlike bear youkai.

"Good" She taps the blunt end of her staff on his head. "I have a quest for you. There is a great evil in these lands. They carry weapons of destruction, weapons with youkai power that does not belong to them. I want you to divest them of these weapons and kill them if possible. Bring these weapons to the black rock cave just north of here. The rightful owner will pick them up." She orders, but in his mind she impresses the idea of the righteousness of this quest and the grand reward for completing such a mission. His mind accepts and understands completely every aspect of her manipulations. Lastly she imposes a mask to cover the bear's aura. It'll last until his intended target can visibly see the threat coming at him. Toshiko is not sure how she can do this. Only that she can. However she did know that when one's objective is near, the masked one releases all its power and rage, including its aura to complete the objective with all it has. She noticed it greatly improved the success of her mission for Naraku, so she masked the aura with every potential candidate.

"I can do, I can do my Lady Kami." nodding gleefully.

"Go do it then!" She barks. The bear is up and gone from sight in nearly an instant.

Once gone she squeals delightfully into the sky, tapping her staff energetically. "Yes!" she cries. 'With this power I can finally place that body stealing Aya under my toe claws! She cannot possibly resist me now. With her I can overthrow that pompous dog demon, get the Tenseiga and bring Kenta back to life.' She clutches her staff to her chest in a loving way, her thoughts drifting to her Youkai partner for a moment. She clears her head. 'Now, I need to find Aya. That bitch could be anywhere. Where to start? She was with that mutt's gang the last time I saw her, and she seemed to have allied herself with Lord Sesshoumaru, damn her. Perhaps I shall search to the west," groaning she adjusted her pace to the west. "I hate dogs." She grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a change in clothes and a hardy lunch, Aya again wanders the hallways with a new pair of dog 'friends' shadowing her again since the attack in the main hall. Rin left to pester the imp. Her current predicament weighs heavy in her mind. Having been here for nearly a week with very little progress made on fixing their souls, nor much on her matchmaker talents with Lord Sesshoumaru, made her weary of the ordeal ahead. It felt like it is going to be a long one. Aya is also restless. She wasn't out exploring the world, helping the sick or injured, nor was she applying her skill freely, except for a few unsettling sessions with the lord. There was also the incident where she nearly let the cat out of the bag so to speak. The biggest issue currently occupying her mind. 'I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't need to watch me that 'close' again cause I don't think I can contain it a second time if his youki decides to go exploring on me once more. It's hard enough keeping composure when he irritates me with his short answers or no answers, or his _escapades_ in the bedroom, or his complete lack of willingness to spend time with me to fix our big issue. And what is with those youkai females? Some pretty servants to look at?' "Humph" leaning against a wall 'Maybe I need to tell him I'm also a youkai, a… neko… youkai. I'll be able to release tension better. Yeah, no. Hell no. Sesshoumaru will release _tension_ on me. He barely trusts me as it is.'

"Why does he not watch me himself," muttering aloud. She meanders toward the south wing. 'What exactly keeps him occupied? I suppose treaties and disagreements with other lords, although I have not seen any messengers or foreign lords since I've been here. Maybe he trains in his dojo. No I would have seen him there.' A faint musk of lemon like scent tickles her nose. 'maybe he just sleeps all day!' She shakes the idiotic possibly out of her head. There's the lemon scent again but slightly stronger. "No its ginger." she corrects aloud. Inhaling deeply, 'hmm, smells pure like Hakurei ginger. I wonder what the kitchen is making for dinner.' She shakes her head again. A simple smell detracts from her thoughts and she makes a left to go back to her quarters the long way around. Halfway there she pauses. 'Those servants _are_ pretty, _too_ pretty…'

"Oh kami, not _that!_" She trots the rest of the way to the north wing to find him and tell him of that particular complication. She did not want another episode of indirect molestation, especially with all those females! Once nearing his chambers the aroma hits her point blank. 'Damn, why is that so strong here?' She taps urgently on his door. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I must speak with you!" She continues to tap when the door slams open to an unusually disgruntled taiyoukai.

"What do you want miko? This Sesshoumaru is busy." His voice matching his disgruntled appearance. Aya spied one of the youkai females lying on his bed and she reeked of the ginger.

"I need to speak to you, privately!"

He looks at the woman on the bed with unbridled lust then back at Aya with annoyance. Aya puts it together. The tsuru youkai had doused her person with an aphrodisiac. "No, afterwards." He states preparing to slam the door closed.

"No," grabbing a hold of his arm. "You need to snap out of it my lord." She whispers to him urgently. "She's tricking you!" Lord Sesshoumaru snarls at her then literally barks to the guards watching her. They appear out of nowhere snatching her away from their lord.

He ordered "Restrain her to her room. No interruptions," gruffly and slammed the door closed. Aya squirmed in their grip as they entered her room across the way. She sums up some miko energy to dispel the two goons but she is too soon released and dropped roughly onto the bed where one pulls out youkai rope and ties her hands to the western bedpost.

She intends on releasing the miko energy into their faces when her body starts feeling the now familiar build up in her belly loosing her focus. Her mouth clamps shut not wanting the guards to hear her cries as they exited the room. Her legs are not bound but still remain useless as she squirms on the bed. The intensity is so much higher, no doubt helped by the ginger aphrodisiac. She has nothing to cover her mouth to muffle the ensuing scream of release. Not even her jaw cooperates. Her hips instinctively buck repeatedly to the pulsing sensation. The tension is so much worse than before and she screams "I hate yooouuu…!" giving in to the sweet agony that is the Lord of the Western Lands, "Lord Sess-Sesshooouuummaruuuu!" Her eyes roll to the back of her head as glistening moisture covers her face and neck and no doubt the area between her legs. Aftershocks of diminishing ecstasy ripple through as she lay there spent. Tears roll down her face feeling truly violated and yet _quite_ satisfied at the same time. Sesshoumaru even ordered to have her tied up, to a **bed**, made it seem that he did the deed directly.

The imp scuttles in aghast at her apparent feverish state and wonders why in the hells she was screaming. Figuring she's in great pain and dying, Jaken slides open Lord Sesshoumaru's chamber door and cries that the miko is gravely ill.

Lord Sesshoumaru's head lifts off the bed, coherency slowly returning to him. "Miko?" he looks over at Daiyu in bland puzzlement. He re-adorns his hakama and kimono now ignoring the tsuru youkai in his bed then marches over to Aya's quarters still quite confused at the events that just happened. For one he did not expect to completely give in to his lust then and there, and he could not at the moment fathom what was so highly alluring about the tsuru youkai. Not even her blue eyes looked overly appealing. Second, when he came inside of her he heard a female cry his name but it was not the voice of the female underneath him. Raking a clawed hand through his hair he steps into the miko's assigned room. His confusion only intensifies when he finds the miko restrained to her bed smelling of sweat and womanly fluids. He did vaguely remember her knocking on his door then ordering the two guards to deal with her. He stepped closer and smelled tears. No doubt she knew he stood just a few feet from her but she remained silent. Jaken stands at the foot of the bed awaiting orders.

A chill of alarm creeps into his skin. What did he order his men to do? Or did one of them take advantage of his miko? Why couldn't he remember clearly the last twenty minutes? Other than wanting to rut with that white haired female. Perhaps an explanation from the miko will help. He clips the rope off her wrists.

"I suppose you are done slacking your lust, my lord." Her voice lying thick with her current repugnance of the taiyoukai. She rubs her wrists, sits up, and stares at the floor.

"Explain."

"Without the imp if you please." Sesshoumaru glares at Jaken with a silent command. It takes a second but the green toad scrambles out of there like lightning.

Her feet touched the floor as she rubs her face trying to figure out how to best explain.

Her prolonged silence only seemed to confirm his suspensions. Strange that he would be so concerned with this one human, at least where her purity and mental state is involved.

"What did my guards do?" She did not miss the undertone of rage in his voice.

Blinking at the unusual question she answers, "They tied me up like you ordered them to, then left. The reason I needed to see you was to avoid what just happened. To stop you from…" Her hands gesture in some sort of intimate manor. "At least until I told you the consequences, but you were so doped up with that ginger oil that female was wearing that you ignored me. Not that that was unusual."

Eyes narrow. "An aphrodisiac?"

"Yes! That crane must really want you or something because that was….." She trails off when Aya picks up soft clinking of metal swords being handled like when she carried back Sesshoumaru's two swords for him. Never one to ignore her gut instinct she darts out the room towards the sound. She pin points it to the lord's room. Sesshoumaru beats her to it having heard the sound too.

She finds that the tsuru youkai stood near the large open window and had wings sprouted on her back and a very sword shaped bundle in her arms. 'What is so special about those swords' Aya wonders. Sesshoumaru seizes her by the neck and lifts her off the ground a few feet. Poison already began seeping out of his fingertips. The female's free hand grasps at the lord's wrist.

She struggles to speak. "My lord, I merely wish to clean your swords after receiving such unbridled affection," somewhat at a loss for the potions lack of effect on him anymore. Perhaps a second dosage is needed.

"And you require flying out the window to do so?" unconvinced and retrieving his swords from her arm. "Are you working for Naraku? Where is he hiding?" The crane bunches her face in worry then stares at Aya with some sort of suspicion. "The best you can receive is a quick death for manipulating this Sesshoumaru."

"My lord," forcing a gulp between his claws. "Naraku, he forced me to do his bidding. He threatened to kill my family if I did not do as he asked." Her loose hand slowly reaches into a hidden pocket. "I would do anything to protect them. Surely you understand that." Daiyu needed a distraction and fast.

"Anything to protect your neck." Aya accuses. "You're lying." She can distinctly hear the change in tremor of her voice despite the fact that her throat's being squeezed.

"Lady Miko, you know nothing." Aya heard an odd pop sound coming from her pocket before her hand swings up throwing a small blue object at Aya. She couldn't move fast enough to avoid the hard little bonk on the head.

"Ooowww! What the hell was that for?" rubbing the spot at the meeting of forehead and hairline. Her fingers came back oily wet. "You are one-" The smell nearly gagged her. "Ginger?" quite dumbfounded at the audacity of the woman. It caused far less distraction than Daiyu had hoped however. Sesshoumaru is still quite intent on her execution.

"Its not working," frowning deeply before Sesshoumaru decided that was enough of the traitorous youkai that he injected the poison into her so quickly she dissolved within seconds.

Aya turns to exit the room the room quickly. She had to get the stuff off her pronto.

Sesshoumaru stops her, grabbing her arm. "We are not done miko."

"Yes we are! You realize she threw the aphrodisiac ON me. If I don't get away from the opposite sex quickly _you_ will become affected _again_." He let go. "I doubt you want to runt a human. Ha." She finally figures out how to tell him. "By the way normally I don't want to intrude on your personal _affairs _but I think you should know _pleasure_ is felt through the link as well!" She twirls on her feet and exits leaving a quite stunned and wide eyed Sesshoumaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dunking her head in the heated water and scrubbing heavily scented soap into her scalp, Aya drew up a few sutras and pasted them over the door and window to help keep any hormonal youkai away. From what she knew of the aphrodisiac it is powerful but short lasting. She wondered briefly how that woman was able to get to the north wing without being clobbered by one of the male servants or soldiers.

Even though she washed out the oil it still touched her skin which is all it needed to work. Aya intends to sequester herself until she is sure there is no danger of being humped especially by the inu lord, although the thought of him actually doing it didn't revolt her as much as it should. So far he hasn't banged on the door demanding entry which is a good sign for one not being affected and two for not being overly pissed of that he had shared something intimate with a human. She sits cross-legged in a meditative pose. 'Huh, probably doesn't even care seeing as he hasn't actually touched me.'

xxxx

Lord Sesshoumaru sits stiffly on his bed. 'It was _she_ who screamed my name. It must be appalling for a miko to experience such base carnal pleasures and must think the worst of me not that it should concern me.' Though it did bother him. She had endured three separate occasions and there is no way she could have held it back. As pleasurable to her as it is him. 'Probably thinks me no better than the crudest of youkai stealing and pillaging whatever they can get their hands on.' He wasn't like that at all. He was more honorable than that. No doubt she didn't tell him the first time around for the respect of his privacy. Her behavior at those times now made more sense.

In short he had violated her, thricely. Had he allowed her to speak earlier he could have spared her a third violation but that meddling female obscured his reasoning with her potions. Well, he could not change what had happened but he can stop it from happening again. He will dismiss the remaining women, put a damper on his lust, and then expedite getting back his piece of soul from the miko. The last he expects to prove the hardest to accomplish at this point.

He glares at the miko's door a moment before trudging down the hall to locate the imp and order him to dismiss the youkai consorts. He leaves the miko be for good reason and goes through his lordly duties in the castle, overseeing the training of his men, settle a few local youkai disputes, and check on his ward. Unfortunately, at the moment his lordly duties were exceedingly light so, his mind wondered far too often to the unintentionally disgraced miko. He is in no way feeling sorry for her but he can't help keep out the strange feeling of worry over her. 'Perhaps because of what has happened to her, her mind may break and she will no longer be able to reverse this bond' he reasons is the cause of the sliver of emotion. 'Surely it is not the same as actually doing the deed. However, I still defiled her. She is a human. I should not care.' The unsettling lines of thought do not stop even after his head hits his pillow that night. He had not seen the miko come out of her room yet. For a moment he thought her scared then dismissed it immediately. He would have smelled it in the air had it been true. She is probably just allowing as much time as possible for the potion to wear off, he reasoned. He had not been affected by it the second time around nor had any of his male subjects been affected so the miko had nothing to worry about. As a precaution though, he ordered them to stay away from the north wing and the miko for the day.

xxxx

Aya wakes up, her back stiff from sitting up in the meditative pose all night. She stretches herself out making a squeaky yawn. She bathes and puts on a clean kimono, a white one with cherry blossoms all over it. After removing the sutras she cautiously exits out the door and down the hall to the dining and kitchen area famished. Rin is already there stuffing her face of rice and noodles. Aya can't help but smile at her face speckled in sticking rice bits. Rin's eyes brighten and motions for Aya to sit beside her. She gabs on about her morning; playing in the garden and the funny thing that Jaken did so far today while Aya eats up her own food. Aya shares in her giggles easily. "I think that far improves his appearance Rin. I think he should wear a flower necklace everyday," picturing the embarrassing look on his face as Rin dressed him up in flowers.

Lord Sesshoumaru walks in while the miko giggles whole heartedly and pleasantly with his ward with a grand smile plastering her face. For an instant he wishes he had not for the miko goes silent immediately and nods curtly to him with no curve in her lips at all. She stares intently at him gauging for any outward reaction to what she told him last night. Golden eyes do likewise to her to see if she seems less than herself. Neither speaks nor gain insight to the other's mood. Rin, bless her, interrupts the tense moment.

"Good morning my Lord, will you join Lady Aya and Rin for breakfast?" They break eye contact and instead stare at the child.

"No," he says simply before exiting the room.

'Is he ashamed to have shared something so personal with a human? Damn his stoic face and only his eyes tell me he was searching for something, and for what?' She gives up trying to figure him out for the moment and decides to teach Rin a new game, one she's sure the imp will just _love_.

The interaction with Rin will hopefully keep her mind off the events of yesterday, especially the moment she simply gave in to the bliss of Lord Sesshoumaru's pleasure. As a spiritually holy person in traditional Japan, she should abhor such things. But because of the enlightenment of her past future life it isn't nearly as big of a deal. Not that she was one of those that had dated and bedded frequently, in fact she hadn't ever bedded a man and only knew of various acts from movies and trashy romance novels. There was of course the few occasions where she "explored" herself. In her current life she had little interest in pursuing casual relations with any male. It kind of irked her that the first time sharing such intimacy was with an iceberg of a youkai lord. 'Why couldn't this have happened to a nice lovable tiger youkai or a fox?' blowing out a frustrated air.

"Okay Rin, I'll count to twenty-five and then I'm going to find you!"

"No, you won't! Rin hides well." Scampering off deep into the garden. Aya counts off real slow. Even if Rin could found a really good hiding spot, Aya can pick up her scent no problem. She just pretended she was having trouble. During the fourth turn around she decides to get a little creative. Rin is hiding up in a sakura tree and Aya gets near enough for her to hear.

"My, that girl is good. It's like she disappeared." Rin stifles a giggle with her little hand up on a branch.

"I think I might have to take some drastic measures and call upon my miko powers." She paces with her finger tapping her lips. "Which one, which one?" Her finger lifts up to the sky. "I know! The blood hound snifter ability." Rin watches her hum in concentration and drop onto all fours. Aya rolls up her kimono to just above her knees for better movement. She crawls around the flower beds sniffing around like a dog making sure Rin could see her. The little girl has a hard time not laughing. "I will find you Rin." Sniff sniff sniff, turning her head away from the tree. "The nose knows little girl," sniff, sniff, crawling back around toward the tree. Aya is soon right under the limb of the tree Rin is currently hiding on. "Oh! My puppy dog ears are tingling!" One of her hands lifted up in imitation of a floppy ear. Then gazes straight up. "Found you." Rin slides down.

"No fair, you used miko powers." She pouts slightly.

"Oh, I did didn't I? What power do you want to use next time?" Her hands now cradle her head with her bottom sticking up in the air.

"Umm, Rin doesn't know. I don't have any. Maybe faster like my lord."

"Hm, done! You're faster this round. Now…I…neeeeeed…tooo…..hiiddee…" Aya speaks real slowly in sync with her slow-motion of getting up. Rin giggles. Barely up on her two legs Rin pounces on her knocking her over.

"No, Rin is too fast now," giggling. Aya continues the slow motion act for another few moments before tackling the girl with tickling fingers. She squeals animatedly trying to fend of her attacker. She stops eventually and settles sitting up under the tree with a sitting Rin.

Rin tilts her head then. "Isn't Lady Aya like Lord Sesshoumaru already? Can't Aya already sniff Rin out without miko powers?" Aya's mouth gapes open not sure what to say and hopes no one heard her question.

Rin is too smart for her own good. "Rin, No one can be compared to Lord Sesshoumaru. He's a top dog in the youkai world. Rin I don't really think-"

Rin's mouth gapes open in realization of her slip. "Rin understands. Can we play Hide and go Seek more?"

"Of course, Rin," smiling. The two continue on with the game for another hour or so until Jaken comes out for lessons in manners.

As Aya walks past him, "Good luck with that imp," and heads into the manor. To do what she doesn't know. 'Perhaps, I'll try to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru. Kami, about what? I'm going nuts being so idle. Maybe I'll ask him for a day at the nearest village.' "Ha, like that will happen."

"Like what will happen, miko?" Aya jerks to a stop with him just four feet in front of her. Why must he be so abrupt?

"Oh, I was just coming to speak to you my lord. I wanted to ask you something that will most surely be turned down immediately, but since I really had nothing else to do here sequestered in your lovely castle that I figure what the hell, it might be interesting trying to convince you and it'll relieve a few minutes of my complete boredom." finishing off with a wry smile.

"What is this request?" Sesshoumaru is perplexed at her rather 'springy' air with him, a youkai who had thrice given in to his pleasures and in turn demeaned her.

"I would like to get out of this castle for a bit and ply my trade. Perhaps the nearest village will do. So far I've only been able to ply it on you and the last time I did your tail _startled_ me." staring hopefully and determinedly at him.

He had to know why she is acting this way. "Why are you unaffected by last night, miko?"

Her eyes furrow together in contemplation. 'Unaffected? What kind of mood does he expect me to be in? I would be more concerned about him knowing he shares his trysts bindingly with a human. Is he… concerned about me? I guess he thinks I would feel dirty and tarnished having to be subjected to such. Now that I think about it I don't. I think I was angry initially because I had no say in the matter. And so completely unexpected.' "Well, my lord, I guess the reason I'm not moping in total disgrace is because it's not your fault. And like I said before it is none of my business what you do in your private time, unfortunately this bond makes it involve me. I understand that there are certain urges that men and youkai alike need to… attend to. I do not hold anything against you for what you _have _done but since you do know now I _will_ hold any future instances against you."

"You do not feel… deflowered?"

"Humph, strangely enough no," telling him honestly. "Just irked that we share more than pain together."

"Hn," is his only response to that.

"So, about my request…" Looking at him expectantly. She can see in his eyes he is actually thinking it over. His hand is twitching minutely also she notices. 'What does he have to be unnerved about? He could just say no. I'll be put out about it and then maybe I'll plan an 'unscheduled' trip to the village. I wonder if I can escape as easy as the last time. Probably not.'

'She is restless in this place and being quite useless other than occupying Rin. I too would rather not remain stationary. What is the harm letting her go, under guard of course? Furthermore, the only time she really escaped my presence was when I _let_ her heal that village and stayed out of range. The human village; what an annoyance.' The odors and sounds irritated him. However, it is about time to start looking for Naraku.

Since he will not attend to this certain need to alleviate himself as he had been doing, for the miko's sake he will have to focus his mind elsewhere and a hunt for that filthy hanyou is just the thing. He'll get in contact with a few of his spies first if they have any fresh information. He'll let the miko have her fill of the village then set out from there… with the miko in tow.

His silence is so deafening that Aya thinks that his silence is his answer. A big fat no. She huffs looking away and crosses her arms.

"This Sesshoumaru will take you to the nearest village, tomorrow morning." She froze in shock. That was too easy.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, be ready, miko." and without further word leaves her sight.

"You know I have a name!" She yells to his shrinking back.

"It is irrelevant." Aya's mouth drops at those three callous words and huffs.

'Eeeerr! Damn pompous inu! I will make you say it yet! I'm getting rather tired of being called _the miko_.' She puts a stop to her ire for the moment. She has gained some time outside this fortress, albeit it smells a little hinky, but no matter. 'I don't want to mess it up by pissing him off. I'll wait till tomorrow to do that.' Now with an excursion ahead she grabs the bear skin bag she had received from one of the servants earlier that week and fills it with herbs she had been collecting from the garden, dried food, a spare shirt and bottom, a new flint, and other supplies. She always packed as if she wasn't returning just in case something unforeseen happened. One only thing missing is her whip but that might tip off the lord of her alter ego. For now she'll settle for a katana _if_ she can per sway the lord in retaining one. It isn't her first choice but she knew a few basic moves and she can charge the weapon with her 'miko' energy if it came to that.

xxxxxx

As expected Lord Sesshoumaru denied her request for a sword. In the great hall Aya checks her inventory inside her bag one last time. Satisfied she slips the strap over her opposite shoulder. Little Rin comes charging out and latches onto Aya legs almost knocking her over.

"Lady Aya don't go! Take Rin with you!" She cries gripping Aya's left leg even tighter.

"Rin," speaks her lord. "You will stay here."

"Yes, my lord." She chews her lower lip and reluctantly lets go of the miko.

Aya kneels before and lifts her chin with a thumb and finger. "Sweetheart, your lord only wants you to be safe. I am only going to visit the village for the day. This Aya shall return soon. Don't you worry." Aya bent down kissing her forehead before resuming a standing posture. "Pester Jaken for me will you?"

That put a smile back on her face. "I will, Lady Aya."

'Good girl.' Returning the smile before Sesshoumaru grew impatient and started off without her. She runs to catch up with him. 'Impatient bastard.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

B/N: Intriguing, wonder what will happen in the village, and expose her demon side already! It's getting frustrating!

A/N: Sorry no can do, Ghost. She stays human for a bit longer.

xxxxx

In the voice of Roger Rabbit Review !


	11. In The Company Of Irritating Dogs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and it's canon characters, nor making any money from it.

**Chapter 11 In the company of Irritating Dogs**

Once past the castle barrier Aya tries to strike up a civil conversation. "How long has Rin been in your care, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She already knew the answer from Jaken but she wanted to hear it from Sesshoumaru, well, anything verbal really.

The human has no reason to pry into this Sesshoumaru's business. He remains silent and refuses to even glance her way beside him.

"How did she come to be by your care anyway?" Still nothing. She tries a different subject. "Did you sleep well last night?" pausing just a moment in case he answers. Nope. "I slept very well. I must thank you for allowing me to reside in such a comfortable room. What is the name of the village we are traveling to?"

"Tsuki Village." He says.

"Ah and how long will it take to get there?"

"Sooner if you stop verbalizing your curiosity, miko." His lilt of irritation makes her smile.

"Hmm, I'm in no rush to get there and the name is Aya."

"Hn."

"I had been wondering." Sesshoumaru resists rolling his eyes. This is going to be a long trip. Especially since his spies told him there had been no new sightings of Naraku for weeks. "What is special about your swords? I haven't really seen you use them. I know they are not for decoration for you are not the type for frivolous add-ons."

"Only be lucky I have not used either one on _you_."

The miko crosses her arms. "Humph." 'Why must he be so vague? Like I'm going to use the slightest bit of info against him. "Fine Lord Uppity. Be that way. You know its _you_ who is prolonging _our_ little problem. Not me. I'm only trying to be friendly." She kicks a small stone out of her path.

"I would rather not be on friendly terms with you, human!"

"That is exactly my point, dog breath. You are not even trying! Communication is a two way street."

He visibly growled at her. How dare she insult him! Her eyes widen surprised but unafraid. "You woman, will remember your place." grinding his teeth at her. Her moving feet plant to the ground in a defiant stance. He stops as well.

Anger spiked in her scent. "My place? Oh, _Great one_, please enlighten me as to where I _should_ belong." Any normal male would be weary of his next words for her tone implied immense peril if he erred. Sesshoumaru is no normal male however.

"Your _Place_, wretched miko is dead or cowering before this Sesshoumaru. If alive you should bare the highest respect to me for sparing your filthy human hide!"

Wrong answer. Her hands ball into fists. She bares her teeth and growls fiercely at him, surprising him that she can make such a sound. The youkai part of her wanted to come out so bad and claw his face to ribbons. Instead, her eyes dart for the nearest sharp object, it being the metal spikes of his armor, and raises an open right hand over her head and slams her palm down onto one of those spikes. The force is so hard that the spike goes clean through to the other side. She grips the metal shoulder guard for a second as she stares daggers at him. He hisses at the pain in his dominant hand. She lets go at hearing this, blood drops marring the pristine white hoari.

The pain is quite bad but she blocks it out of her face, not wanting to give him any satisfaction of weakness. "I see. In that case, I will not be helping you with that 'filthy human' fragment inside you, anymore! You will just have to bare it!" and resumes walking. While speaking she grabs a strip of linen out of her bag with her good hand and ties it around the hole in her other hand. "You are the worst customer ever!" She holds back her healing powers, refusing to ease the pain. Her teeth pull at the linen with her left hand making a nice tight knot. 'Let him feel the wound for a human healing length of time! Serves him right, pompous ass!' She holds the bandaged hand over her chest for the rest of way.

Sesshoumaru nearly ringed her neck but the idea of his own neck being ringed at the same time felt absurd so he refrained. He merely clinches the hand into a fist and ignores the pain. After ten minutes the throbbing appendage is not feeling any better. 'She is in the same pain and has yet to heal it. Stubborn human. She severely limits herself to one hand. Kami knows I know the limits of one arm. Not that it slowed me any, but I am youkai. _She_ at least has the benefit of holy powers. Most humans would kill for such and yet she does not want to heal it. She wants me to endure the pain. Humph, it will not slow this Sesshoumaru.'

The two remain silent until the appearance of Tsuki Village an hour later.

"Do what you will in the village. Return here at nightfall or I shall come for you. Do not think to escape for this Sesshoumaru will know your every move." Aya merely glares crudely at him before leaving the arrogant youkai behind for the more deserving village a league away.

When she gets there she puts on her 'charm' face and greets the first person she comes across, a baker by the scent of him. His rounded belly jiggles in his merriment.

"My lady you are far too late to help me. I am deplorably married to the old crone in yonder hut." His chuckle drifts off. "Though, the sons from the Mushu house are in dire need of your advice." She thanks him moving on to other people in the street. She greets each one offering her services. Most do not need a matchmaker. However, her healing prowess is in sufficient demand to keep her busy for the day. A few ask about her wounded hand concerned that she may be a con woman. She tells she's letting it heal naturally as a way to appreciate her powers and to keep her humble. Any doubt they have about her dissolve when she heals the broken leg of a young boy who was climbing a tree and fell. They practically line up for her services as usually happen. Her payment is whatever they have to barter. For the richer families it usually a few coins of money. One mother, after healing her child of an unsightly rash, offers Aya whatever she sees. Seeing that the family made clothes and small crafts, Aya asks if she can have one of the freshly made dolls sitting in one corner. The mother agreed immediately and wrapped it in protective cloth. 'That would be perfect for Rin. It even has a flower in its hair.' For other customers she happily accepted dried foods and rice. Payments of food and gifts soon replace herbs and medicines in her bag.

It is during her short break in the mid afternoon sun that the first request for her matchmaking abilities presents itself. Or rather demands. A big bear of a man approaches her by the village well. "You are Aya the matchmaker?" he asks in a drop-down throaty voice.

"Yes." replying sweetly.

"Come." By the sound of it, it isn't a request. He swivels his big bulk around when she stands and leads the way. Soon she enters his household; possibly the wealthiest one in Tsuki Village.

'This must be the Mushu family I've heard so much about.' Her eyes focus on two young males, one a few years older at twenty-three.

"Matchmaker, this is Taro and Eiji, my first and second sons." She nods in greeting to them.

"Father, she is far younger than I expected." Says Eiji.

"And beautiful." The older son winks at her.

"Mother said Aya the matchmaker visioned mom meeting you near twenty years ago. She can't be the same woman." Says Eiji.

"Be respectful. It is evident the miko ages well." The large man addresses her. "Lady Aya, find prosperous wives for my boys. There will be a bolt of silk for matching each boy."

She dips her head to him. "I shall do my best."

The younger son seems more eager despite his disbelief a moment ago. She saw his mouth silently chanting "please please please." 'Hmm, I think he has a girl in mind and hopes it's her.' She looks into his soul and saw her easily; a short young lady with bright brown eyes. "Ah, I tended to her mother an hour ago." His face immediately lights up. "A sweet thing with shining brown eyes."

"Does she seem like a field of scattered flowers?" He asks eagerly.

Aya smiles. 'It is the woman in mind. The name is fitting.' She leans into his ear and whispers "Chika" in case the young man didn't want his love known.

"Chika, daughter of Kichiro. My love is yours!" And ran out the door to go tell her, Aya assumes. 'Apparently he wants the world to know.' The father's lip twitches into a frown not exactly agreeable to the match but says nothing of it. His elder son is a more important issue.

"Well that was definitely one of the more enthusiastic responses I've seen. It is your turn Taro."

"You have no need to match me for I have already found her." her left hand becomes sandwiched between his palms as he lays the charm on thick.

"We'll see" She said not impressed.

"But I can feel it in my lonely heart that you are the one."

"Taro, I am sure you have said that to every maiden in the village." addresses his father. "Don't make a fool of yourself now."

Aya looks into his soul not bothering to listen to their dispute. An image of a young girl comes into view. Taro gasps suddenly in mid sentence in seeing the image too.

"She's, she's-" he starts. "Just a girl!"

"From a neighboring village." Aya supplies.

"She's too young for me. She can't be my soul mate."

"_You_ are the one not old enough for her." Taro's brows furrow not understanding her meaning.

"What is her name?" The father asks her.

"Do you wish to know it?" She asks the son. After a moment he nods. "Rie of the house of Gin." She then turns to the father wondering if he'll honor his part of the bargain. He grumbles under his breath before showing her a selection of colored silks. She takes a simple bright blue one and a white one with violet flowers on it, the less intricate ones of his collection. She bids farewell and returns to the village well where more villages have gathered for her expertise.

Nearing sunset Aya grows tired from tending many with broken bones and the typical aches and pains. Her right hand didn't help a bit with it. It throbs continuously and acute pain needles through it every time she moves her fingers. 'I really need to clean the wound but I don't want the people to know how badly I injured myself. Hopefully Lord 'Stick up his ass' will let me clean it.' With a bundle of goods nicely tucked into a sack over her shoulder, she bids farewell to the villages and starts back up the path to the irritating inuyoukai.

She barely notices when Lord Sesshoumaru drops down to her side. He assesses her additional bag of goods. Some of it is food he could tell. 'Good. She won't get hungry as I track down Naraku.' She simply keeps walking towards the direction of his castle.

"Miko, you will follow me." He orders.

"Huff, I know where I am going. I don't need to look at your ass the rest of the way." She tells him without looking back. 'Not that it's a bad looking ass. It's actually kind of- no, not going there!'

"This Sesshoumaru will be taking a different route." She stops to look at him finally.

"Oh?"

"I will be tracking down an enemy. It may be weeks before returning to the castle." He waits for the ensuing dispute.

"What! I promised Rin I'd be back soon!" There it is. "A few weeks are not soon for a child!"

"That is your fault for promising her." The flash of his silvery hair into the growth of the forest is all that Aya sees of him starting a new path toward the south. She hurries to catch up to him.

"I even got her a present!"

"Rin has no need to be spoiled."

"Its just one thing! You, you, you- Aah! I'm too tired to argue. Just…keep moving…" She trailed off.

"Hn." 'So the miko can be silent.' He thinks to himself. Though he has to admit she is right about one thing. Rin won't be happy having to wait so long to see the miko, who she has befriended, again. 'It is unavoidable. I am the only one who can truly keep this woman safe. Hopefully that abomination will rear his ugly head soon so I and the miko can return to the castle, should she not repair the bond between us before that time.' He doubted it considering what she said earlier. She needs the woman amiable towards him but he has no way to do that having had very little experience with humans in general. Not that he wants to. Its just that the woman presents a great weakness should word get out about them sharing souls. 'This Sesshoumaru will rectify this. I am above weakness.'

xxxxxxxx

Kagome sits as she grinds the end of her pencil to a nub between her teeth. The teacher at the front speaks on and on about the nuances of Algebra, nary a word gets through her lamenting brain. She has attended school for a solid week now, today being Friday. A first in a long while. Her friends of course gabbed and pried at her for any juicy information concerning the "two-timer". They only received her deflated look that mimicked what her broken heart was feeling and drew a myriad of conclusions.

Despite nosy friends she was grateful to be back in school for it distracted her from her misery somewhat. The last class of the day ends and she heads out with her spare backpack over her shoulder. It is blue and a bit smaller than her trusty one that she had left behind in the feudal era. 'I wonder how Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are doing? I hope they're not worrying about me. I didn't get to tell them I was leaving. And Inu… I bet he doesn't care at all. He's probably happily drooling over Kikyo.' Holding back a sniffle. 'How can Aya be right? How can he be my soul mate? He's already chosen someone else… fifty years ago!' She sighs for the millionth time since returning home. 'Who am I kidding. The vision when Aya held me felt so real and so right. It _is_ Inuyasha and I'm doomed to be only his friend. I can't bring myself to face him and he certainly doesn't care for he hasn't even come back to get me. I nearly blurted that I loved him that day and it probably would have rolled off his shoulders like it was nothing. Well it's not **nothing** Inuyasha! I hurt because of you. I hate myself for falling for a guy who isn't even available and who only sees me as a companion I suppose. Eeer stupid brain! I need to focus on other things like homework and work around the shrine and where Grandpa misplaced some trinkets of his.' Air puffs up in her chest as she tries to bolster up some spirit. 'I can't let this get me down. I need a plan. I'm not ready to go back. I need more time. A week maybe. Yeah a week so when I do go back it won't feel as awkward for me and I won't totally breakdown, hopefully. Aya did say she'd be seeing me again. I certainly can't disappoint her. She is a really nice person and she would be a great ally against Naraku. I wonder if she'll travel with us more. Maybe she'll even be a hot spring buddy like Sango!' Kagome can't help letting out a tiny giggle. Her new plan is making her feel better already as she passes another block to her home.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha!" Shippo whines, pulling at the hanyou's sleeve. "It's been two days now. Shouldn't we be heading for the well? Kagome might be waiting for us there." Inuyasha internally cringes at the bittersweet name of the woman who he has realized his love for and who spat the opposite at him.

"You go ahead Shippo. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." His voice sad and lacking.

"None of us is leaving without you. Kagome will wanna see you too, once she calms down anyways." The little kitsune pulls hard at his arm trying to get Inuyasha moving, but he doesn't budge.

"Shippo's right Inuyasha, we are not leaving you behind and we are certainly not being very productive just sitting around here." Says Miroku.

"I'd doubt it would be any more productive there." Inuyasha comments.

"I disagree. In going to Keade's village she may have something to tell us about the strange behavior of the youkai we've come across lately and possibly any new news of actively from Naraku. At the very least we will provide some added protection of the village while we're there."

He couldn't refute the monk's logic. It does not help the fact that Kagome will not have anything to do with him once she returns from the future. Even though Inuyasha really wants to see her again just not with that hurtful look in her eyes. He acknowledges the monk with a grunt not bothering to use his regular 'feh, whatever' at him.

Having heard that the neko youkai Aya encountered Kagome and is probably helping her, relieves his worry somewhat over the decision of not going after her. Kagome didn't want him to follow her and this time he didn't. It was no doubt she was going home and at least now with Aya she wasn't going alone. Aya he could tell was the honest type, much like Kagome, and when she touched him with her soothing aura during her soul search for him, he knew she was no threat to him or his companions.

During the last two days Inuyasha had been assimilating his new revelation of love for Kagome. The shock slowly wore off as his immediate surroundings slowly registered in his psyche again. All four of the group was staring at him intently when he finally broke out of it. He told them to buzz off and to find someone else to stare at before jumping up to a nearby tree away from their worried eyes.

It was at this time that Inuyasha realized that he would have to confront Kikyo again and tell her no to her offer. Even though he'd like a stronger sword he could not give it to her as proof of his love. He knew now he didn't love her like he did before and he will not lead her on just so he could get a better sword. He was dreading the meeting with her almost as much as he was dreading the torn look on Kagome's face when she'll look upon him again, if she'll even look at him.

As of now the hanyou has no interest on quickening the sight of either woman, despite the gentle nudging of his companions. He sits in the grass near the stream ignoring them all.

Without warning someone grabs hold of one of his sensitive fluffy ears and tugs hard.

"Ow, ow, ow ow, ow!" Sango yanks him into standing position and leads him none to gently toward Kilala and the rest of the group.

"Shippo you will ride with Inuyasha so he has someone to _urge_ him along." yanking his poor ear once more.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go. Just let go of me Sango!" Inuyasha cries. The demon slayer lets go satisfied. The hanyou rubs his ear where her nails had dug in while Shippo jumps up to his right shoulder latching on for the trip. Both Miroku and Sango hop on Kilala. The fire cat kicks off into air with the hanyou grudgingly following with the runt beckoning him on.

xxxxxxx

"I'm Fine! I don't need a damn babysitter! Everybody just get off my back." Inuyasha yells before storming off into the dark forest around their camp.

Sango takes a step after him when Miroku holds her back. "I think it be best to give him some space now. We have been kind of crowding him with our concerns as of late. He's not use to such attention or of anyone hovering over him like a child." Sango nods in agreement when she felt a familiar hand rub her well formed butt cheek.

"Monk!" smacking him in the face for his trouble. The force lands him on his butt.

He rubs his red hand-printed cheek and sighs. "Worth it every time." murmuring with a smile.

xxxxx

Inuyasha continues to walk past tree after tree. 'Why must they fuss over me and ask what the matter is? It's not their business so they should stay out of it. Besides they remind me of Kagome when they do that.' His heart clinches for the hundredth time whenever something reminds him of her. Most everything did too. In her haste she forgot her yellow backpack. Sango took charge of carrying it and since she learned how to use Kagome's portable stove she pulled it out and heated up some left over ramen the last couple nights. Tonight as well.

He hears a slap on skin and knows Inuyasha isn't far enough away from them yet. 'at least they're not following me.' marching deeper into the forest. After a significant distance he stops, leans against a mossy tree, closes his eyes, and listens to the silence. He attempts to clear his mind of everything except the sounds of the world.

The rhythmic chirping of insects goes silent cutting short his meditation attempt. The scent of clay and graveyard soil hits his nose before his eyes flutter to its source. The undead priestess herself glides toward him with purpose.

Inuyasha stifles a groan. 'Why does she to show up now, of all times? I barely know how to break the news to her. She's not going to like this.' He straightens up waiting for the unnatural but beautiful being to stop before him.

"Inuyasha," she says as sweetly as her emotionlessly devoid being could muster. She is a mere two feet in front of him. Despite his mindset he still feels the ethereal pull towards her like with all the other meetings. This time however he remains firm in his objective however unprepared he is in telling her the sad news.

"Kikyo, I…wasn't expecting you so…soon." managing out.

"It is time for you to hand over the Tetsusaiga as proof of your devotion to me." Inuyasha remains stiff with his hands at his sides. When she notices his lack of response to her she leans forward placing her hands over his chest in a loving gesture she hopes and whispers softly. "Don't you want to increase the power of your sword…" a finger rubs little circles over his chest. "…and give it to me," her face careens to the side and almost rests on his shoulder. "…as a token of your love…?"

"Kikyo, I…I can't…" He breathes out.

"What?" She immediately frowns and pulls her head back.

"I can't…give it to you… cause I…I don't. And I don't want to give you false hopes. Once I did, but you have changed Kikyo," slowly growing surer of his words while Kikyo's eyes intensified with anger. "There is someone else I have given my… heart to and she-"

The miko's voice losses all gentleness. "It's that wretched reincarnation of mine! Arr!" The aforementioned loving hands on his chest become an electrifying blast into his torso. His hanyou body slams into the tree he was leaning on earlier creating a slight Inuyasha shaped dent in it. The shock makes his legs buckle under his own weight and he sides down the tree. He smells his own chard flesh hit his nose. Inuyasha is still conscious though as the undead miko walks over and plucks Tetsusaiga and its sheath from his waist.

He croaks out, "Why Kikyo?"

She only responds with "You should not have lowered your guard, Inuyasha!" and struts off. Feeling returns to his limbs. He clumsily gets up after her but her soul stealers wrap around him. Like a constrictor they squeeze ever tighter cutting off his air. It is not long before he looses consciousness.

xxxxxxxx

She looses track of time following the wavering twilight glow of silvery hair. She assumes hours because even her travel accustomed feet beg for rest. Tending to sick and wounded wore her out more than she realized. Her feet become clumsy as she nearly stumbled over a few stray roots. Aya could tell the Taiyoukai that she needed rest but she had no interest in pointing out her weakness right now. If he can stand a little flesh wound then so can she. So instead blues eyes stare at the lord's pretty hair. 'He really does have pretty hair and not a single tangle. Ah, lucky bastard. Well structured shoulders too, if lugging me over them is any testament to them. That tail is something else. So soft. I wonder how long it really is. It goes over his shoulder and still trails down his back. Could probably wrap around me at least three-' she shakes her head clear, having no reason to think about Sesshoumaru in _that_ manner. The shaking of her head however, provokes sudden dizziness. Not wanting to stop walking because once she does moving her feet again may be impossible. Her right hand moves up the rub her face but sharp needles of agony shoot through her hand forcing her to remember it injured. A painful groan escapes her lips. The sudden influx of pain clouds her mind to make her even dizzier. "Oh, not good," stopping this time and dropping the sack that was over her shoulders with a soft thud. Her blurring vision searches for something to hold on to stop from landing hard in the dirt. A nice white branch of a Silvery-yellow tree comes into view to block her fall. The limbs are unnaturally soft is the last thing Aya notes before oblivion takes her.

Sesshoumaru can't help detect a faint obnoxious odor coming from the miko. He assumes it is a trace from a human she tended to earlier since noticing it on her return. After a few hours however the scent becomes stronger. Her slowing down and sudden disorientation confirms his suspicions. Her hand has become infected. He stops to assess her condition when a new surge of pain, worse than before, assaults his hand. She wavers in place with a hand groping air. He moves toward her and catches her, not wanting her to fall unconscious in the dirt for some reason. He hugs her form bridal style and takes her to a suitable place to rest. The instant he picks her up his youki flows in and around her like a blanket. **"Human female ill, taste sick, too hot, must help…"** He didn't need his youki to tell him what he already knew and pushes its whiny like assessment aside.

Not far from her dropped sack he sets her down on a patch of dry leaves near a tree. He removes her bearskin bag and shuffles through it to find some of the fever reducing herbs he knew she packed in it. He finds none. 'Damn, she must have used it up in the village. Why does she not heal herself? It is pointless to suffer like this. A miko of her power could kill the infection without a second thought. Has she become too drained from helping the humans to help herself?' Sesshoumaru is stuck with a dilemma. Even though he does not suffer the delirium or increased temperature that a fever provides he can feel the dull ache all over his body that accompanies the sickness. He could move faster if she is healthy and strong. There is very little in her bag to help her and she is spiritually tapped out. Not to mention that his youki is practically screaming at him to do something. He's never felt so drawn to help a human before, except for Rin of course. And even with Rin he was at a loss to do so. Perhaps her presence did not unnerve him as did most humans. The miko unnerved him but in a completely different way. He kneels beside her unsure how to proceed. His youki still stubbornly blankets around her urging him to get closer and sooth her wounds. With very little options open to him he reluctantly sits and pulls the miko back into his arms, after removing his armor that is. Her head now rests against his chest. Soft moans escape her occasionally.

Lifting her hand, he removes the wrappings to inspect the damage. The sight of the gash in her delicate hand overwhelms him and he presses his tongue along the reddened flesh in an attempt to clean it. She shivers involuntarily. Sesshoumaru expects quite a revolting taste to hit his tongue. Aside from the tinge of infection, the miko's skin and blood is surprisingly pleasant. He licks both sides of her 'through and through' wound making sure the infection will not go any further. He pulls away and stares at the gash. 'It will still take time to heal and it could still become re-infected if she remains careless.' An intriguing thought occurred to him. 'If a piece of the miko's soul is inside me then could a part of her healing abilities have transferred to me as well?' She did it by simple touch and focus. Could he do the same thing? It shouldn't be hard for someone like him. She is already cradled in his lap being touched at several points. He only has to focus then. With her hand held by his left one, eyes bore into the wound willing it to heal. He calls upon the part that is her inside him to work its magic. For minutes he stares intently at her hand. The shift of her head on his chest and a moan is the only response. He is determined to make something happen. More minutes past. Slowly his hand starts to tingle and a tiny flush runs through him. He watches amazed as the gash cell by cell shrinks.

Aya jerks awake before he is done and grasps his head in both hands. Her eyes remain hooded not really seeing.

"The string…I see it…" The miko mutters.

'What is she talking about? What string?' It is then that her soothing aura pours into him much like she did when searching for his true mate. This time the feeling is twice as powerful. The vision appears again but this time he can see the intended woman from head to toe. He gasps. The image is even more entrancing and beautiful than before. Raven locks cascade wild and free down her back. Shining blue cat eyes blaze into his soul over a proud nose and supple, slightly reddened lips. A deep violet streak marks each cheek. A black long haired tail can be seen poking out from under a vibrant blue kimono. The vision dissipates as the miko looses consciousness again.

'Its her! How can that be! The miko said she saw no one for that Arisu. Although, she did say her mate could have been too far away when she searched for that thread that connects- wait string! That's what she meant. I must have been too far away at the time. I must have inadvertently tapped into her matchmaking abilities! I wonder if that's why I haven't seen the full image till now. It needs her entire soul to correctly see the vision for me, but why the neko? It can't be her, can it? It may explain why my youki had such a reaction to her that night. Though it reacts to the miko too. The two do look quite similar and act similar. Perhaps it is confused.' He assesses that is the reason for his youki acting strangely and does not think of it further. Considering the Lord of the Western Lands has just found out who his supposed soul mate is takes more of his attention. He still finds it unbelievable but the way the vision felt was so undeniably right puts his disbelief in question. He looks down checking her hand; it's completely healed, not that he needed to. His own hand felt great. He removes the miko to lay a few feet from him should he fall asleep and loose control of his youki. He does not want to suffocate her with it again. She moans seemingly at the loss of his touch though she remains asleep. Leaning against the tree he tries to get his own shuteye.

xxxxxx

B/N: Wow, Kikyo was being such a bitch. And Sesshoumaru, never thought I'd see THAT side of him for a awhile. So nice and caring, exposes Aya's secret to him already! It's annoying having to wait!

Please review!


	12. Amiable Time with a Block of Ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing! And no pennies fall from the sky with all these thoughts on paper!

**Chapter 12 Amiable Time with a Block of Ice**

Dreams of the neko youkai pervade his mind and are especially intense. In the early morning light when Sesshoumaru wakes his arousal is perfectly tented in his hakama. To complicate matters the miko had moved in her sleep and now there was an outstretched arm lying over his left leg. Her hand rested innocently on his thigh. Somehow sensing his wakeful state she yawns and stretches fully. The tips of her fingertips brush tenderly over his erection causing a small intake of breath. Instead of shriveling disgust to the touch of a human, he becomes achingly harder. An impassioned moan seeps from the miko voicing his frustration. Before her eyes open the lord leaps away into a high tree.

She blinks away the sleep wondering what the blur was. Sitting up and looking around she spots her two bags of stuff and Lord Sesshoumaru's armor. Her hands rub her face. Her body feels like she still needs a few winks of shuteye when her stomach gurgles with emptiness.

'I wonder where Lord Fluffy went to?' She thinks, her right hand scratching her head. She stops then looks at her completely unblemished hand. Brows furrowing at the previous night's activities. She couldn't remember anything past him telling her they were going to start tracking down…somebody? Why is her hand healed? She sure as hell didn't do it on purpose. 'I know I was too tapped out for my body to do it on it own-' her hand goes to her nose. 'It smells like… Sesshoumaru?' She stands up shakily. Her legs feel like lead weights. Expanding her senses she can feel the taiyoukai's aura in a tree not far from her. 'What's he doing in a tree?' She asks herself, just a bit peeved. 'I know he's not hiding.' Aya very much wants to yell at him in 'I love Lucy' fashion but her belly is yelling louder at her. She opens up her bag of goodies and pulls out some salted fish and dried fruit.

Once her stomach is sated she does her toiletries and cleans up. The youkai finally makes an appearance when she finishes washing the travel dirt off her face. He quietly re-adorns his armor.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru. Would you kindly explain what happened last night?" She has a determined look about her.

"You contracted an infection and became feverish. This Sesshoumaru had no choice but to tend to you."

"Tend to me? I had no idea you had any healing prowess outside that arrogant hide of yours."

There is no point in keeping the truth from her. The more they knew of the bond the easier it could be to dissolve. "I don't. This Sesshoumaru has discovered that your piece of soul has a measure of healing power so I used it on you, Aya, since your reserves were all but gone. I could not have a sick miko on my hands."

"Are you telling me that along with a piece of my soul, you have a chunk of my powers as well? Ah, marvelous!" She says, in a tone that is anything but. She giggled a little crazily then looks up at the sky. "What's next? I'll start having to compete with you for the matchmaking business? Ha ha, how bizarre that would look, you, the Lord of the West, giving out dating advice!"

"Do not mock this Sesshoumaru," staring annoyed at her, she forces back the laughter and murmurs a "sorry," then picks up her things.

About to get a move on when, "Wait a minute, you called me Aya. You said that my name was irrelevant. What changed?" She is immediately suspicious.

Letting out a soft sigh, he enlightened her, "healing the wound was not the only thing. You woke briefly and preformed your 'soul search' on me, successfully this time, and as I recall your payment for doing so was to use your name and so I shall, Aya."

"You saw her?" He nods. "And I didn't get to see her! That just sucks." Aya lets out a huff. "Oh well, at least we got one thing out of the way finally. So, Lord Sesshoumaru, are you ready to go?" He nods again then heads out with the miko trailing behind.

"By the way, thank you, my lord, for tending to me." She adds after a bit.

"Hn." He gives his customary response.

Aya smiles thoughtfully. 'This youkai has many layers and I am slowly pealing them away. What would I find at the center, I wonder.'

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Lady Kikyo, what a pleasure to see you again." The evil hanyou greets smoothly. "And you have that mutt's sword too." A hand reaches to touch the hilt that is hanging at the miko's waist. An electric shock forces his hand back causing a distasteful hiss.

"You cannot touch the Tetsusaiga, Naraku. Although you are half human you care not for a living soul, human or otherwise. The fang is meant to protect humans which is why Inuyasha can wield it." Kikyo explains. With an edge in her tone, she spat "He protects that weak girl! _I_ will hold on to it until you have properly disposed of her!"

"My my Kikyo, I do not believe I have ever seen you so angry." Smirking deviously, he says "It's very becoming." He leans into her face from the side.

"Shut it, Naraku! I know of your licentious intentions. It is never happening!" He moves away to a more respectable distance but the smirk does not leave his face.

Being rather good at reading people, he asks "Did Inuyasha say something that upset you?" in a tone of delightful curiosity rather than concern.

Her lips purse together as she adapts a mask of calm. "You never can stay out of someone else's business, can you, Naraku?"

"It is merely an insatiable thirst for knowledge." He defends, again putting the charm on thick.

Her hand shot up. "Save it."

He frowns. "Fine," deciding to change the subject. "Concerning the spell, it's a youkai and miko I need, not two opposing mikos. Correct?"

Kikyo has no obligation to confirm the wretched hanyou of his theory. He can find that out on his own. "I only came to tell you I have the Tetsusaiga, not for you to interrogate me for information." She leaves after that.

He saw the look in her face. He is probably correct though he will have to conduct a second test.

"Kagura!"

She steps into the room, bored. "What do you want?"

He orders her to find a miko and youkai of equal strengths and bring them here. With a wave of her fan, she's off. 'If I am correct, who will I ultimately use as the youkai? The Western Lord is a good choice but he is hard enough trying to kill let alone simply capturing him, and I doubt there is a miko out there to match him.' He returns to his mat to think. 'Toshiko mentioned her half sister is the strongest of her clan and the last of the Haru line. I know a bit of them. Once upon a time they ranked nearly as high as with the great Taisho. I think I will meet this youkai, this Aya. See what she has to offer, should that Toshiko prove successful in controlling her.'

"Hmm, Kanna." The blank eyed girl walks into the room with her mirror. "Let me see what that neko hanyou is doing." The mirror swirls the image of Toshiko trekking up a hill. He had a few of his Siamyosho 'spy' on her so he could watch her from Kanna's mirror. He leans with his head over fisted hand and watches.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku's back stiffens, from his meditative posture on the ground, by an electric disturbance in the air. His eyes gaze around their humble campsite. Shippo and Kilala are already sound asleep. Sango is just dosing off on the other side of the fire. 'I don't sense any malevolent presence. But there is something familiar about it.' His gut clenches. With his staff in hand he heads toward it, unsurprisingly in the direction Inuyasha took.

The feeling fades but he picks up Inuyasha's aura. Miroku moves quicker, the feeling of dread growing.

He spots him crumpled against a tree with a large burn to his chest. "Inuyasha!" The monk lands beside him, shaking him vigorously.

*…groan….* Inuyasha flutters those yellow eyes open.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" He asks as he takes one arm over his shoulders, lifting him up. They begin walking back to camp.

"K-K-Kikyo…" he grumbles. He hisses as his free hand touches the burnt flesh.

'I knew it felt familiar. It was the miko's energy blast.' confirming his suspicions.

"She…she… She took Tetsusaiga!"

"What!"

Inuyasha rips away from him in search of her. Miroku wretches the hanyou's arm back to him. "Inuyasha! She's long gone. It won't serve to look for her in your state. We must regroup." Miroku's urgent pleading wins out and Inuyasha reluctantly returns to camp. The others already awake from the ruckus when they get there.

Inuyasha is bandaged and the group discusses the next course of action. None can fathom what Kikyo could want with the Tetsusaiga and the group still plans to meet with Keade, seeing no other course of action. Only that they are sure that she was lying about doubling its power. Kikyo is notorious for being near impossible to find if she didn't want to be, and quite unpredictable.

xxxxxxxx

"My lord, is there some sort of plan when we find this Naraku?" Aya asks on the third day away from the castle. She found out who he was looking for the previous day. They are currently crossing a dry field.

"Yes. Kill him, and there is no _we_. You are only with me so that this Sesshoumaru can watch you more effectively, as you and trouble get along very well."

*scoff* "I can take care of myself you know."

"Indeed." He says, unconvinced considering the list of recent events to the contrary.

"Like you've never attracted trouble in your life. Ever since I've met you, no scratch that. Ever since I healed you, I've had nothing but problems."

His eyebrow raises a notch, not that she can see, as the miko is walking behind him. "What do you mean scratch that? Have you met me before that incident?"

'Oh shit! The first time I saw him I was youkai! Maybe he won't remember.' "Um, I was far younger at the time and it was such a brief and insensitive interaction I doubt you, my lordliness, would remember." She answers truthfully but in a vague way.

"And yet you do." He responds, truly curious.

A hand comes to scratch the back of her neck. "Well, um, it's not everyday that one meets a powerful youkai," She explains, and mentally adds, 'and a dead sexy one at that- Aahh! brain! I told you not to think like that!' Her cheeks darken slightly. 'Thank kami he's not looking at me.'

He doesn't have to. The sound of her rising heartbeat and the way her anxiety tints her scent confirms she is embarrassed about that meeting or so he thinks. 'She's most likely correct that I will not remember a fleeting moment with a human, however, Aya does not seem the type I would forget. "Explain this interaction." His voice demands, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I was in your way. You told me to move. I did so." She clarifies, thinking he's ordered so on too many occasions to count.

"You simply acquiesced? Knowing you that seems unlikely." He says in that deadpan tone.

"_You_ were one of my first youkai encounters, so I was inclined to oblige you, seeing as I had no idea how to react to one."

"So you were young indeed, Aya."

"Yeah." She still can't get over him using her name. Six times and counting. Yes, she's counting. It's hard not to miss the way her name rolls off his tongue, like the Western Lord is actually considerate for a second, not to mention it sounds almost like honey.

Of course her brain had to mention something like that again. 'Damn it brain! Stop it! It's the bond. The pleasure I've felt is _his_, not what it would feel if he was giving it to another. It's completely different! And its never going to happening! So get over it and might I remind myself that it _is_ humiliating!' So entranced in her wayward thoughts that she fails to notice Sesshoumaru halt his steps.

"Ooff… wha-…oh…" She blinks in her surroundings. Sesshoumaru glances apathetically at her lack of attention. Aya removes her person immediately from his backside and silky hair. Now alert, she detects a small group of low level youkai in the area. By the scent in the air they are rodents. 'now why would he be wary of such low creatures?' Aya wonders. 'Perhaps he senses something beyond them.' She stretches out her senses as far as they can go but finds nothing else of note. That did not mean that there is something menacing hiding nearby. "What is it?" She asks finally.

"Rats."

She nods. "Probably attracted to the food I carry."

"I do not think so. Low minded youkai tend to stay away from more powerful auras, and yet they seek us out and follow us." He tells her as his eyes slowly scan the land. Aya does likewise, however no further Intel is gained. "Prepare yourself."

"For what?" She is already alert and ready to throw an energy blast at the nearest threat. Then she feels it.

*Gasp!*

Sesshoumaru's aura expands, intensifying quickly in the hopes to scare off the pests to look for trouble elsewhere. Being so near, Aya feels the full brunt of his electrifying essence, inside and out. She looses the grip on the sack over her shoulder for a second time. Every muscle in flux as she bares the intense power that is the Western Lord. As a "miko" her body should be in a horrified fit to get as far away from him or to retaliate with her own aura. Instead it ripples through her much like the wind through the feathers of a bird souring in the air; in one word its exhilarating.

As predicted the rats scamper away out of his range. Sesshoumaru draws his aura back within normal parameters. 'The miko was better prepared then she sounded. Her aura didn't for a second oppose mine.' He spares a look at Aya, her face in complete awe. He allows himself a tiny smirk when she collapses most completely into the dry grass. 'Ah, too much for her, not unexpected.' His smirk remains another few moments before scooping up the woman over his right shoulder, and her bag over the other one, and continues on.

Later on, towards the evening he finds the miko had wound her arms around his tail and was nuzzling her head into it. Normally he would find it repulsive having a human 'pet' him as she was doing but once again her touch was reluctantly inoffensive. Suffice it to say, he didn't mind.

Aya wakes in a semi upright position with her head leaning into the softest fur pillow that ever graced her face. Something warm and strong is bracing her butt up along the upright hard surface, which seems to be shifting a bit.

"Did you sleep well, Aya?" A deep voice very near her head asks blandly. She whips her head to the voice only to see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glare a mere four inches away. "If you are done napping, you will remove your miko hands from this Sesshoumaru's tail." He gently warns her although there is a hint of amusement in his eyes as Aya realizes where her arms are wrapped around and blushes deeply. She dislodges them as he sets her down on her feet.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes as she takes her sack from him and walks beside him. "I fainted. How embarrassing…"

"Hn." The lord grunts in agreement, however not entirely on _her_ embarrassment. During her passed out state, his right hand was conveniently cupped around her plush right buttock, to hold her in place as he carried her mind you. But, it was just the perfect fit in his large clawed hand that at one point he could not resist one tentative little squeeze. He simply could not fathom where the idea came from or why he wanted to do it to the pure miko. It was just there and once again he demeaned the poor girl, even though she hadn't noticed. 'What is wrong with me? If I should be groping any female it should be the neko Arisu, my mate, not a human miko.'

Sesshoumaru seems lost in his thoughts Aya notices. 'Something's troubling him. I can feel it. It shouldn't be any of my business, but damn my curiosity I want to know. Just let him be Aya. Just let him be for now.' For the remainder of the daylight and into the night the companions trek the countryside in silence.

The two finally make camp inside a small cave as cold wind and the scent of rain foretells of ominous weather. Aya offers the lord a stew of rabbit and roots. Her sensitive hearing picks up the muted grumblings of the taiyoukai's stomach. He'll likely never tell another he's hungry, but that didn't mean he should ignore his needs. She's rarely seen the youkai eat at all, only the occasional sip from a wine skin. She quietly places the steamy aromatic bowl before his seated form then walks to the other side of their meager fire to eat her portion in silence.

It is not long before he takes up the bowl and takes a bite.

"It is acceptable, Aya." He says breaking the silence and leisurely eating it up.

"Hn," She grunts mimicking the Lord, and smiles thoughtfully at him. 'He spoke first and used my name! I dare say this is progress. He even accepted human food! I think it's still too soon to try retrieving our souls again. I have noticed that actions speak louder than words to him. Perhaps doing kind and honorable acts for him will bridge the gap between us. My talking doesn't seem to help that much. It mainly seems to annoy him, not that I don't get a little perverse pleasure from doing so. Communication is key though, so I'll try to communicate more through my actions and hopefully he'll reciprocate with words or non aggressive actions of his own. Why did I not think of this sooner! I just hope I don't offend him too much.'

After eating and cleaning up she bids Sesshoumaru a quick goodnight then huddles into her one blanket to sleep.

xxxxx

For the next two days the pair treks toward the east in a wide weaving pattern. Aya took on a more reserved and quiet persona. Instead of her perusing questions and simply trying to strike up a conversation, she politely addressed her daily needs and smiled at him at every opportunity. At every meal she offered some to him though he only took her offer one more time. She almost offered to hunt for fresh meat, when it occurred to her it might offend him if she were the one to 'bringing home the bacon' as it were instead of Lord Sesshoumaru, so she refrained. It was killing her not speaking her mind but she could feel Sesshoumaru's aura was a bit more at ease. If the guy would just open up a little, she would be less inclined to bite her tongue all the time.

'What is with the miko the last couple days? Ever since she felt the full force of my aura she's been acting strangely. Although it's nice not to hear those nosy questions, her voice isn't all that bad for a human. Did my aura damage her in some way? That's absurd. I meant no harm to Aya. And what is with the constant smiling? It looks fake. I want a real smile like that day with Rin and the flowers… I do? Yes, an honest expression is better than a lying one.' He turns to the black haired woman to his right. "Why do you smile constantly at this Sesshoumaru? Have you done something wrong and are you compensating by showing false pleasantries?" She stares at him bewildered. 'Ah, confusion and ire. Much better.'

"Huh? I haven't done anything wrong. I was just attempting a more demure attitude. I did not know you would take it as falsehoods."

"Then why are you acting strangely these last few days?"

"I…I wanted to give you some space to…to open up. To give you the opportunity to communicate with me and make you feel more comfortable with me so we can break this bond. My nosy questions didn't seem to help much as you ignore me most of the time when I talk. And, I noticed you react better to what someone does rather than what someone says so I acted on my best behavior." She grimaces hopelessly.

"It does not suit you Aya." He tells her.

"Well at least it got a reaction out of you." She smiles for real.

"Hn."

"Ah don't go back to that! I thought we were making progress." Whining slightly.

"Hn." He says again just for effect.

Her hand goes to her hips. "Oh, now I know you are doing that on purpose."

"Hm." A corner of his lip quirks upward.

"Cut that out you, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Hn, hn, hn." He actually chuckles, and at her expense no less. It takes her back hearing the ice lord laugh for the first time.

"This is not exactly what I meant when I said communication." She amends but her wide grin and slightly flustered face shows she didn't mind so much.

Sesshoumaru watches the play of emotions on her face; real ones. 'Yes, much better, and such a pleasing smile.' He admits.

She immediately stops the silent act in favor of being herself. She begins to unleash her torrent of questions, slowly of course. Aya doesn't want to agitate him into complete silence again. 'Yes, definitely progress and a nice little glint to his eyes when he chuckles.'

xxxxxxxx

"Ye art sure?" The old miko kneels before a suspended pot of soup and stirs it attentively.

"Yes, Lady Keade, your sister Kikyo stole the Tetsusaiga and disappeared." Miroku reiterates on the other side of the pot.

"Mine sister is much changed since her resurrection." She spares a look at the unusually subdued hanyou. "I haven't a clue why she would take thine sword, Inuyasha."

His only response is a grunt and shrug. Miroku speaks again. "Have you seen Lady Kagome recently or a woman going by the name of Aya?" Inuyasha's form minutely tenses at the question.

"Seen? Nae, but I did feel Kagome's aura briefly nearly a week ago and it was accompanied by a strong demonic aura as well. It did not feel threatening but I sought it out just to be sure. However both auras disappeared in the direction of the well before I could see them. I assumed Kagome was being escorted by one she hath made friends with." Keade ladles out soup to Miroku then the rest of the party. All of the inu-tachi seem to relax the tension in their respective bodies at the good news, even Inuyasha.

"At least we know Kagome is safe now." The slayer remarks.

"We'll wait for her return then, unless you Inuyasha want to drag her back like usual?" Says the monk. Inuyasha gets up and leaves the meager hut in favor of solitude without a word.

"Hath something happened to thine friend?" Asks Keade. The monk and slayer both shrugged.

"I think he and Kagome had a really big fight bigger than normal but what do I know. I'm just a kid." Shippo then slurps at his bowl of soup as if he hadn't said anything. Keade thinks best not to pry and let things unfold as they happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha sits in his customary perch away from the others' voices and the subjects they might be talking about; mainly him and Kagome and no Tetsusaiga. 'I'm completely useless to you now Kagome. I don't even have my sword to protect you anymore. And of all people to steal it, it was Kikyo. I would easier believe Sesshoumaru to steal it, not Kikyo! I trusted her, damn it! Kagome is right. I am an idiot sometimes. And such an idiot not to see how much I was hurting her.' His chest cavity retracts heavily with a sigh. 'Will she come back here? Yeah she will but not for me. She'll come to see Shippo, Sango, and maybe even Miroku. Also for her duty for the jewel, but when she sees me, she'll sit me a thousand times and then disown me with that killing, hurtful look on her face. Why did I have to realize too late that I love you more than any other person in the world? I do not deserve forgiveness. If only I can see you again without the pain in your eyes. I want to hold you Kagome; will the pain away. How can I? I am its source.' Inuyasha sits there hours on end wallowing in his misery and hoping against tiny hope that she forgives him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days pass without any sign of Kagome. Inuyasha becomes increasingly tense and restless. The hanyou paces the hardened dirt in front of Keade's hut, worry clearly painted on his face.

"Ease up Inuyasha; you're wearing a trench into the walkway." Violet eyes of the monk watch the hanyou's bare feet trek a pointless fifteen foot round trip over and over again. His dog-like ears twitch, but otherwise ignore the monk. 'He could easily get her. He's just afraid of how she'll react to him when she sees him again. I'm sure of it. I think he'll be fine. Lady Kagome never stays angry for long. With nearly a fortnight gone by, she must be calmer by now even if whatever had happened seemed like an especially big blowup. She can't stay mad. She loves the poor mutt.' He eyes Sango sitting next to him sewing a hole in her slayer outfit. Eyes do not stay long at her face though. They travel down her backside to the nice delectable rump that is ever so squeezable.

"Don't even think about it, monk," Her nonchalant tone betraying the threat that lay in those words.

His eyes reluctantly leave the beautiful eye candy and the tempting hand candy for the mundane grey color of the sky. 'Oh, Sango. You know me well. If only you knew me even better, alas, not today.'

xxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru thinks back on what the miko had said about their first meeting. After a full week of searching for the evil hanyou, he finds himself surprisingly more at ease with Aya the last few days. He finds himself wanting to sit closer, not that he does, but the urge is there. He does however instigate a few sessions of witty banter if he does say so himself, just to draw out the ire and coy playfulness the miko had displayed days ago.

One little discussion on the previous day centered around medicinal herbs and how humans seem to depend on them so greatly for every little thing. He casually pointed out that youkai required few such remedies for their health. She then pointed out that despite being hardier creatures youkai can still die from youkai type ailments such as poisons and then she added that because youkai do not congregate as thickly as humans that diseases are less likely to develop among them. Before he could open his mouth to point out the failings of humans living such she defended that humans are adaptive creatures and what doesn't kill them makes them stronger and that there was always strength in numbers. From personal experience Sesshoumaru rebuked her saying that when humans fight a youkai such as himself the only outcome from added human bodies is added human dead bodies. Aya rolled her eyes then in exasperation. She admitted that his lordliness is exceptionally powerful but warned that no one on this earth is omnipotent. Everyone has a breaking point and she surmised that if there were enough humans fighting him alone that at some point he would mess up or grow tired enough for someone to do him in. In typical arrogance he scoffed and told her how impossible it was. She groaned and muttered something akin to wondering if there was a medical cure for arrogance, then stated that his so called character flaw must be an incurable youkai disease. He smiled briefly then satisfied at vexing her for the time being.

He rather enjoyed setting her off balance and while he was stuck with her he might as well gain some entertainment value out of her. With such a unique personality and vibrant featured eyes he has to have remembered their first encounter.

The pair currently transverse a steep mountain slope in the midday autumn sun. Surprisingly Aya is keeping up with him as his trek upward takes no effort at all. Although she is huffing slightly from the effort. 'She was young when she first saw me. She was old enough to remember and understand what I was and yet young enough to not know how to deal with a youkai. She looks about twenty-five human years at the oldest. When do mikos begin their training? Perhaps she was about ten, so fifteen years ago I saw her.' He thinks hard to the past while still maintaining his sense of surroundings. 'Hmm, I do not recall a bright eyed child at that time. I was in the north fighting. Only Rin fit's the bill and that was only two years ago. Perhaps she was a bit older, a young teen maybe?' His mind scours the years forward without any matching memory of Aya's, even memories of encountering human families with a girl child. Nothing. He looks backwards in case his age assessment is wrong. He even goes beyond the assumed age of the girl and still nothing stands out. However, in looking back a different memory does coalesce in his mind. One so far back it's impossible but the recognition of that person, gives him pause. 'A neko youkai who blatantly blocked my path and stared without regard to my superiority with those brilliant blues eyes…' He could have smacked himself upside the head if he wasn't so in control of himself. 'Arisu! It's no wonder she runs from this Sesshoumaru. She must have taken that threat to heart. Over fifty years have past since that day and I can still remember the fear she exuded. Well she's become braver or at least better at hiding her fear. It might be harder to convince her that she's my mate, however, I will still succeed.' He shoots a glance back at Aya. The miko seems to be having trouble with her footing on the rocky incline. A hand grips firmly at the scrawny sapling.

'Damn stupid rocks. I wish I could use my claws instead of these flat shoes. I'd have a lot better traction,' grimacing as yet another foot plant becomes a slippery slide. 'Damn taiyoukai so sure footed. I wonder if he's part mountain goat!' She yells mentally while latching onto a blessed sapling. Just then a strong hand yanks her up to a more stable position beside Sesshoumaru.

"You are starting to slow me down, Aya."

"Just _starting _to slow you down my lord?" A wry grin beams at him.

He ignores the question. "Your awkward footing speaks of an accident waiting to happen. I will not tolerate accidents."

She scoffs, unimpressed with his arrogance. 'Like he can tell the wind not to blow.'

"You will ride with me." The displeasure at the idea shows plainly on her face. Her mouth opens to voice it. "The measure of your cooperation will effect _how_ you will ride with me." Her mouth snaps shut to squelch any complaint. She has no desire to be carried like a sack of rice, which she is sure will happen if she does refuse.

'I doubt he wants a 'human' to touch him much…' "What do you have in mind my lord?" She asks politely. She still has the sack given to her by the village. It is currently being carried on her back since she found some leather to use as a strap. Also it is considerably lighter each day as she uses up her supplies.

"On my back." Her eyes shifted downward in remembrance of that unpleasant time on his back.

'It is better than the alternative' she relents. 'All that hair, again.'

xxxxxxx

B/N: He really is a moron isn't he? And what exactly has Kagome been doing this entire time I may ask. It's not fair to put Inu through so much pain, and give him back his damn sword!


	13. Warming Action

Disclaimer: I own dirt- a mixture of broken down rock and organic detritus material

**Chapter 13 Warming Action**

He turns his back to her and crouches. He pulls his hair to the side. Even in this lower position the youkai still looks proud and unwavering. Giving an exasperated sigh she wraps her arms around his neck with her head nudged to the left so she can see where he is going. He stands back up and she wraps her legs around his torso, locking feet together. She totally expects him to yank her hands down to an iron grip. Instead he lets her keep her arms folded just below his collar bone, pressing securely against the warmth of his chest.

As nimble as a fish through water he propels gracefully up the mountain, the added baggage not offsetting him in the least. This time his long silvery mane flutters behind her instead of in her face, of which she is eternally grateful. She might even enjoy the ride this time. No obstructed view, no hard jabbing from his armor, and most of all no strands of hair invading her face. Plus the added warmth staved away any nipping cold wind. 'He does have a rather hot body.' Her thoughts did not sound right. 'I mean a high temperature body. That's all. That's what I meant. Not the other meaning. No sir-eee,' closing her eyes, not baring the look Sesshoumaru will give her when he smells her state of embarrassment. She can feel the slight turn of his head toward hers, which turns the shade of a turnip. 'I hate you body! I hate you!'

'She finds my proximity disconcerting. Strange, I do not find her womanly scent repugnant as I have found other females in the past, including youkai females. It is so only because she is a pure miko, not that I find her attractive.' His mind may not but that didn't mean his body wasn't reacting defiantly to her feminine softness wrapped all around his shoulders. He runs faster through the air in an attempt burn off the undesired urge. Thank kami for his armor right now.

Of course not knowing that Aya is also a youkai, she does detect a change in his natural lightning in a pine forest scent, well with being so close to him it's hard not to notice. Being still quite naive to the opposite sex and rarely been in such close proximity with a male Aya is clueless as to what the change in scent means, only that it is heady and stimulating. 'Why the hell is he smelling even better? He's flippen running for pete's sake. I haven't even seen him take one bath all week. He should reek by now.' Eyes that were locked on the ever changing landscape now bore into Sesshoumaru's left profile. A golden eye glares at her from the corner of that magenta lined eye lid.

"I hate you." She says lowly.

"And why is that?" Eyes return to center. She could swear he is smirking at her.

"You don't even sweat."

"It takes far more excursion than a simple jog for this Sesshoumaru to _sweat_." He says matter-a-factly.

"Of course it does," haughtily, then mutters, "omnipotent bastard." before looking away and resting her chin on her arm.

A humored "Hn" rumbles out his chest.

Some time later after becoming increasingly bored Aya allows her playful side to take over. She utters the four letter phrase that drove many a parent stir crazy.

"Are we there yet?"

With his usual monotone, "It is obvious we are not as I am still hauling your human hide across the terrain." She smiles. Clearly Rin has never played this game with him.

"But how can I know if we are there or not if I don't know where we are going?" asking innocently.

"Tracking down an individual does not have a set destination. You should know that."

"So, does that mean that you are wondering aimlessly in the hopes of bumping into this person?" again innocently.

"This Sesshoumaru does not wonder aimlessly." Clearly he is irked. Lets irk him some more.

"Then you do have a set destination. So, are we there yet?" His left hand twitches, not that she could see.

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself."

'Why does he speak in the third person?' thinking briefly. "This Aya would like to know where we are going," mimicking Sesshoumaru, trying real hard to keep a straight face.

He grits his teeth. "To the east. Is your sense of direction so poor?"

"All the way to the ocean? I love the beach! Let's go there!" A very venomous growl exits his nostrils. Her lips roll over her teeth to hold back her building mirth. She lets a few moments of silence tick by before asking once more, "Are we there yet?" His eyes narrow into agitated slits as clawed hands grab her arms. Her whole body shakes violently. Strangled giggles escape finally and her head buries into his neck to let out her mirth in earnest. Sesshoumaru slows down to a mere stroll.

"You are laughing at me?" He asks seriously.

She sobers enough to speak. "Ah come now. You've been poking fun at me for days. It's only fair. Besides, my lord, you really need to lighten up," patting the top of his left hand.

The next instant Lord Sesshoumaru pulls her arms apart and flings them backward. With no upper support she flails backward. At that moment he uncrosses her feet at his waist and she plops right into the dirt. She pulls herself up on her hands.

"I see. This Sesshoumaru is much lighter now." He mildly smirks at her and his beautiful eyes shine with mirth. Her jaw drops for a second before a huge grin forms beamed right at him.

"Well, okay." She gets up, dusting herself off. 'He has a good sense of humor after all. Although I wish it was a little less physical.' They are back in a more level footed forest. She stretches out the kinks in her limbs, all the while waiting for the lord's next course of action.

"You may rest here for a bit."

"Thank you my lord." She rustles through her bag for some dried fruit. When she finds some she offers Sesshoumaru an open pouch to him. He shakes his head politely. She proceeds to snack halfway through the pouch before putting it away.

Then they are off again until late in the evening where they make camp. Well, mostly she makes camp. Sesshoumaru just strips off his armor and watches her light a fire and clear a spot for her to sleep. He seldom needs to do either. He is rarely cold and could sleep sitting up if need be.

"You waste your time making a fire Aya. It is not cold enough for one." Golden-yellow eyes flicker with light at the other side of the growing flames.

"I know my lord, but I like the feeling of warmth and as long as there is wood to burn I will take advantage of it for there are few luxuries when one travels constantly," placing a few more choice thick branches in the campfire.

"It will make it easier for attackers to locate us." He mentions casually.

"Well, then they'll be able to see who they are foolish enough to attack." She sits back, taking up a meditative pose.

"Hn."

"Exactly." She breathes deep to clear her mind, grateful that Sesshoumaru lets her be when she meditates. She had been doing so every other evening during their travels. She would rather do so in the mornings but Lord Sesshoumaru always woke before she did, and already wearing his armor before she could wipe the sleep out of her eyes. He does not tolerate any delays.

xxxxxxxxx

'Finally! I can sense them. So lucky that I came across and 'recruited' those rats to search in all directions. They led me right to them. They will not be able to sense me until too late, ha!' Toshiko stalks lowly through the forest brush and crouches twenty meters away from the pair. 'So nice that they are together! I can kill two birds with one stone. You are going to get it dog!' She can just make out the twilight outline of a meditating miko and the silvery tresses of the inuyoukai leaning against a tree. 'She's in human form! Why is that? The dog hates humans. Well it doesn't matter. I wish I could just take control of that mutt but I know he is far too strong for me. Alright, time for some miko manipulation, he he!' Grey-blue eyes focus hard on her target.

xxx

Aya lets the sound of the forest drown out her thoughts, chirps of insects giving her a rhythm of calm. Slow inhales and exhales of breath her only movement. 'Life is a flowing river, never bias over which it runs. It carves our path and makes unexpected turns, but is constant in movement.' A thought seemingly from her consciousness interrupts her mantra. _**'I feel like changing into my youkai form.'**_ 'Hmm, well yeah but I don't want to expose myself to Sesshoumaru. Now, Life is a river-' _**'It**_ _**doesn't matter. Become free of this human shell.'**_ 'Doesn't matter? Of course it matters. He may just maim and kill me on the spot just for lying to him.' _**'He's already planning to kill you, so strike first.'**_ 'This is nuts. When have I become schizophrenic? He won't kill me. He is an honorable youkai. Besides if I hurt him I hurt myself because of the bond, remember?' This bizarre train of thought leaves her mind to the tranquil sounds of nature. Or so she thinks. Soon however, there is a pressure building in her skull in lieu of a headache. _**'Explain this bond.' **_Aya is at a loss why her own mind is asking a question she already knows as well as why she is so compelled to answer it. 'Well you know, when I went to heal Sesshoumaru's wounds, a 'certain' imp interrupted before I could disentangle our souls. A piece of our soul is left in the other. Now when one is hurt, the other feels it, as well as pleasure as we have recently found out. I've been trying to undo that ever since. Now shut up brain and let me meditate.' She huffs at the annoyance. The pressure in her head seems to go away for a few minutes. To her chagrin it returns in abundance. Her hands break the miko pose and rolls and rubs her neck. _**'The fire needs more wood.' **_'Yeah, sure. Might as well use it up.' In compliance she adds the rest of the dry timber she collected earlier into the growing pit of flames.

"Aya, the fire is far too large. Even for you." The lord says, breaking the silence in a flat tone.

"_**I do what I wish, Dog!"**_ surprising herself with that harsh tone.

"I mean, my lord." She looks away confused and never even thinking to say that. He does nothing but stare at her. 'Must be this headache.' _**'Let's stand up and stretch.' **_Her thoughts starting to sound impatient, but agreeing none the less. She stands and stretches her back, shoulders, and limbs. _**'Erect a small barrier.'**_ 'Bossy much, brain? Sounds good though. I need to practice.' She puts her fingers together in a triangle. _**'Do not take in the youkai, but include the fire.' **_'Yeah, start small, but include the fire?' Her head conks to the side in slight confusion. _**'Do it!' **_At the apparent demand she shoots up a perfect six foot diameter half-circle of pink energy.

The inuyoukai leaps to his feet. "What are you doing, Aya?" He notices her eyes are somewhat dazed, and is curious of her awkward behavior of the last few minutes. Not to mention the sudden headache he has. Her mouth opens and closes without any words. His gut is telling him something is wrong but the barrier is preventing his access to her.

'_**Now step into the fire.' **_'That's stupid. I may be powerful but I still burn.' A wave of frustration and increased pressure explodes in her head, almost like she couldn't breathe anymore. _**'You are FREEZING! STEP INTO THE FIRE!'**_ Her whole body trembles now and not from cold. She mumbles a negative sounding response. Her feet start to move towards the blistering heat on their own accord.

Stunned does not begin to describe the look on Sesshoumaru's face. The miko just stepped into the center of a fire. Immediately the miko's clothes ignite. Her eyes just stare at him becoming clearer every second with agony. Burning pain engulfs his legs and arms, barely standing to stay erect. He claws at the barrier, willing himself to pass through it and get her out of that inferno. "Aya!" He screams, completely disregarding any sense of emotional control in his face or voice.

By the gut wrenching sound of her name, the barrier falters and drops, allowing Sesshoumaru to yank her out of the fire. Both miko and youkai collapse to the ground. He slashes off the still burning parts of her clothing, tossing the bits in the fire. There is very little left of her hakama, barely covering her hips and her hauri is missing the majority of its billowing sleeves.

In a dry small voice, "I didn't want to do it." Her eyes then widened to a location over his head.

His youki is going ballistic at sensing Aya's badly charred legs and hands. The sight of them twists the pit of his stomach in a new and aching way. He barely catches Aya's surprised look when something hard explodes into the back of his head causing an instant blackout.

Aya conks out a second later much to Toshiko's pleasure. The youkai was wearing his swords so the hanyou rolls him over roughly onto his back with her foot. She clasps the sheaths of both swords and removes them from the obi. Being mindful of the mind controlling Tokijin, wraps both swords in cloth and straps them to her back. On to her second task she leers over Aya. "Damn bitch is already starting to regenerate." She props her half-barbecued half-sister over her shoulder like a sack of rice and darts back into the brush, but not before masking Aya's aura and scent, and then re-masking her own.

After two good leagues of sprinting, Toshiko dumps her burden on the ground for a rest. "Why do you have to be such a headache to control?" She kicks the inert form. 'Even with a shard its shoty at best. At least I've found a weakness of the great and powerful Western Lord. Naraku has to be happy about that prospect.'

She picks up Aya again and sprints another few leagues to her own campsite. She drops her again when she's near. 'Now where is that cave?' She thinks grabbing a fistful of Aya's hair and dragging her carelessly over gravely terrain into the mouth of a small cave. Aya's rapid healing galled Toshiko as she reached her destination and restrained Aya's healed hands and pristinely healthy albeit dirty feet with youkai woven rope.

Aya wakes with a pounding throb to the back of her skull. Blurry eyes clear to the sight of a female hanyou glaring at her, arms crossed.

"To-Toshiko? Wha-?"

"Finally made it to the conscious world, I see."

Aya looks down and around herself. She is tied up with more flesh showing than being covered. The chill in the cave only makes it more apparent.

"I've erected a barrier to the entrance so nothing can come in or get out." It's true. Aya can feel the faint energy emanate from there as well as Toshiko's peculiarly altered aura.

'Why hadn't I felt her aura? Better yet why hadn't Sesshoumaru? Was it being masked? Wait! Sesshoumaru! He is not with me.' Her throat dry from smoke she asks, "Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She sneers at her. "The first question out of your mouth after waking is about that overbearing dog? I left him where he fell. How dare you side yourself with that mutt. First it's that bastard Hanyou mutt and now it's the Lord of the West himself. He's killed hundreds of our clan just for sport."

"How, have you done this?" She asks, incredulous. Along with her aura she detects a very faint melodious scent not unfamiliar to her.

"You mean make you burn yourself. It was quite fun to watch." giggling a bit. "I have the power to manipulate others' minds. I can easily mask anyone's aura and scent so don't expect that dog to track you down. I would have done it far sooner _dear_ sister but I needed a little extra boost to get the job done." Exclaiming proudly with a hand rubbing a spot over her right breast.

Never once in fifty years had Nobu mentioned Toshiko could do something like that. With such anger in her, it's a wonder she waited this long. "Revenge is not the answer, Toshiko."

"Revenge? I'm not doing this for revenge, well mostly no. I'm doing this for my beloved, so we can be together again. I just have to do some dirty work for some smelly demon to get him back."

"Has he been kidnapped?" Real concern etched her features.

Toshiko smacks her in the face. "No, you dog's whore! He was killed by the birds of paradise. Naraku knows how to bring him back to life."

It must be Kenta. It explains why she has taken up his old patrolling duties, Aya reasons.

Toshiko continues. "That is why I need that dog's sword, the Tenseiga. It's a healing sword and Naraku knows how to use it."

'The Western Lord has a healing sword? I would think he would be the last person to have such a sword.' wondering briefly. "I've heard many stories about Naraku and none have a happy ending. He is just using you, sister! You could have asked Lord Sesshoumaru to-"

"Ask that dog? Are you out of your mind?" Her hands gesturing wildly. "He's the one that killed my sister and ultimately left me with a warped shell of an impostor in her place!"

"Arisu was killed by a stray arrow while healing the wounded, not by Sesshoumaru. And for the record, I never tried to be her. I merely wish to honor her memory for this second chance at life."

"That dog led that group of filthy warmongers so it might as well have been him. As for you Aya, you think you honor her. She was the highest cat of our clan and you disgrace her with the soul of a ningen, and I know that because you wear that form like a second skin and Arisu never had that ability. You have sullied the great Haru line. I don't care if Nobu blundered with Arisu's resurrection. Your filthy innards took advantage and wormed into her body." Both women are yelling now.

"I told you time and time again, I had no choice in the matter. The fates believe I belong here! And I do believe it was OUR clan that instigated a raid on the Western Lands!" Red bleeds into her eyes, so incensed she is.

"The inus are below us! And shut up about your stupid fates. They've done nothing for me! You are not my sister!"

"That's all I ever tried to be for you! I know I can't replace her but I wanted to be a sister to you. I realize she was your only family. I only wanted to fill the hole!"

"Fill the hole? Fill this bitch!" Toshiko grabs her hair and the front of her shirt and throws Aya towards the back of the cave with unnatural strength. She lands in a loose rubble of animal bones, ash, and broken rock shards. The pain of landing so jars her out of her mounting anger.

'Damn she's strong. Must be part of that extra boost she mentioned. Why can't I get through to her?' She groans into a sitting position. "You carry a Shikon shard on you don't you?" She asks no longer angry. Her tied hands finger though the debris looking for something sharp to use.

"So what if I do? It makes me stronger."

"It's tainted with evil. I can feel it. It's not good for you." Toshiko sneers, grabs her hair again, yanking her back to her former spot, but not before Aya grabs at an arrow head shaped rock and hides it in her hand. Sitting back up again she speaks again. "If you hate me so much then why am I still alive? You could have killed me anytime."

Her mouth twisted in a devious smirk. "I promised Naraku you, for the shard."

An involuntary shutter runs through her. "Why would he want me, and alive for?"

Her smile simply grows bigger. "That's his business. You can take it up with him."

"Which will be…?"

Toshiko's anger is all but dissipated. "Not for some time." She pulls out one of Sesshoumaru's swords, unsheathed from the side of the cave. "I'm not just going to hand you over like some trained lackey. I'm going to force him to tell me how to use this. I'll resurrect Kenta, Then, I'll give him you and that Dog's other sword, not before." She wields it high over her head then swipes the blade right through Aya's chest.

Aya gasps bracing for the blow and the pain. Neither occurs and she looks down. Not even her shirt is cut. She is sure it went right through her.

The hanyou laughs, "Ha ha ha, I had you for a moment. It's a sword of healing remember. It cannot cut living flesh. I tried it earlier on you when you were still out. Can you believe it's made from the fang of the great Taisho? Ha! Fat lot of good it did him!" She puts away the sword.

Aya slouches staring at the fibrous restraint. 'Ah crap! Its youkai made. Scratch that idea.' She still has the sharp rock in her hand. Her eye travel to the cave's entrance. 'I wonder if Sesshoumaru has come to. I still have a horrible headache from where he was struck. I feel the pull to go to him like the last time he was injured. I can even feel where to go to find him.' An idea begins to form. Trying to keep the hope from entering her face she runs through possible scenarios.

xxxxxx

Naraku stared glued to Kanna's mirror like a kid with his favorite TV show. 'This is rich! The human miko Aya is also the meddling youkai sister of that grief stricken cat hanyou.' The two females yelled as if they didn't care, spilling the beans on their little family secret. The proof of her heritage showed when the miko's eyes flashed red in glorious youkai rage. 'She is a human and a youkai because of a botched resurrection!' "You can't make this up! Ku, ku, ku!" laughing at the hilarity of it all. 'She has the benefits of both races. It's too bad she can't be both at once for my plans. However, she would be perfect as the youkai.'

The second test had already gone underway and this time it worked as predicted, using a low level miko and a youkai, the powers of the weapon he had dropped in the basin became compatible with his physic and he absorbed it effortlessly into his body. When the time came the power and abilities of every great youkai weapon will be his and only his to wield. Evil laughter smothered the very air in his castle and beyond.

After a considerable amount of maniacal glee he calms down with a thoughtful face. 'Something does not make sense. Sesshoumaru was overpowered far too easily. Maybe he cares for this Aya enough to drop his guard. Ah, a question to address when Aya is mine.'

"Kagura!"

The wind sorceress steps out of the shadows in a bored fashion.

"Fetch the female Aya and the swords Toshiko has acquired. My insects know where she is. I care not what happens to the hanyou."

"You are not going to fulfill your part of the bargain?" She asks, not overly surprised.

"Of course not. The Tenseiga is useless to her. Her intended has been dead far too long. Ku ku ku." A slimy grin pervades his face. Kagura frowns truly disgusted of him and heads off with her assignment.

xxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru wakes up to the worst headache he's had in a long time. Sitting up, he rubs the tender lump on the back of his head.

His eyes dart around for the miko. She is no where in sight. He can't even detect her scent beyond their meager campsite. Tenseiga and Tokijin are gone too. Who ever attacked them was no ordinary thief. One who's scent is non-existent. Sesshoumaru growls. It's the work of Naraku. It has to be. 'Aya must be well healed for I only feel this headache. How long have I been out, and why did I let myself be incapacitated so easily?' The fire is down to embers but still glowing so it has not been too long. He quickly stretches out his senses in hope of feeling Aya's aura. Nothing. Not even a residual trace. In a flash he re-adorns his armor and picks up Aya's bear skin bag and sack. He circles around the site to find any visual clues. Few are spotted; only a small patch of dirt where the fiend had squatted in waiting as evident by a pair of obscured footprints and a five digit clawed hand print. A youkai. He picks up a sample of the dirt to his nose. It has no scent what so ever. He growls lowly again. 'This foe masks their scent well. They will pay dearly for what they have taken from this Sesshoumaru. She could be anywhere. She could be a hundred feet up in a nearby tree and I wouldn't know.' Since the footprints are stationed south of the camp he dashes in that direction zigzagging for any clue.

About forty minutes into the hunt his right hand pains him oddly. He halts to stare at his open palm. The sensation is moving in a circular pattern over his palm. 'What kind of injury could cause a circular stab of pain.' It slowly intensifies to half an inch deep into the flesh like someone was carving into it like a knife to an apple. He soon realizes its not a full circle but a half circle. A hand goes to his forehead, touching the birthmark there. 'A crescent! its Aya cutting a crescent moon into her hand,' he feels the pull her pain had on him, 'telling me where to find her!' He alters his trajectory toward the south-east, blazing youkai fast though the forested hills.

Xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

B/N: Run Shessy Run! Get to Aya before that weather witch dose! Oh Kim….. Are we there yet? XD


	14. A Challenge from a Beauty

**Chapter 14 A Challenge from a Beauty**

The feeling is fading but Aya can tell Sesshoumaru is on the move again. For five minutes she digs the stone into her palm until she can safely assume that the taiyoukai has gotten her message. She could not do it too much more for the self induced wound is bleeding considerably. The scent of her blood would not alert Toshiko as there is quite a bit dried to her skin already. However, the new stain on her clothes would be something else.

What she needed next was a big enough distraction so she can slink over to Toshiko's dragon clawed staff that she had lying beside a large flat boulder, and cut the ropes binding her. Dragon claws can cut through youkai rope like butter. The problem is that Toshiko is sitting on said boulder. She would blast some purifying energy at her but the these particular ropes prevented that. Aya figures when Sesshoumaru finds this place, he'll be a big enough distraction for Toshiko.

Aya did not expect and nor did Toshiko, the saucy voice of Kagura the wind sorceress. "Hey hanyou! Let me in. I have business to discuss with you." Toshiko leaves her perch to just on the other side of the barrier from Kagura. Aya can't see her for she is sitting in a small alcove. The staff is in view of Kagura unfortunately. She would have to be fast about it.

"Kagura, whatever needs to be said can be said through the barrier." Toshiko replies.

'Now or never.' Aya teeters onto her soles of her feet, lunging towards the abandoned weapon. With one swing her wrists are cut free. Toshiko turns and pounces back to her rock, furious. Aya grabs the staff and swings it at the hanyou's feet. Toshiko hops out of its reach providing Aya that extra second to cut the binding at her feet. Toshiko tries to invade her mind but Aya is ready this time applying shear determination to her mental barrier.

"Are you having problems in there?" Kagura asks more curious than concerned.

The neko hanyou hisses and lunges with claws out at Aya who is still lying on her side. She rolls out of the way. She manages to get to her feet and evade a second deadly pounce. As she heads towards the entrance Aya charges the staff with miko energy. Unfortunately the extra second needed to do so gives Toshiko the opportunity to slice at Aya's face. She yelps and barely blocks the other hand of daggers. She then bashes the broad side of the electrified staff into Toshiko's right arm causing her to yelp this time and to step back a pace.

The pair stalks each other in slow circular path.

"Toshiko, I don't want to hurt you!" Aya cries.

Toshiko eyes the small wood doll holding the barrier up near her feet. "Too bad, because I want to hurt you!" smashing the doll with a clawed foot, obliterating the barrier and letting in the wind witch to help her.

The problem with that plan is that Kagura is already preoccupied fighting off her own adversary.

"Sesshoumaru!" The sudden burst of his aura by the lack of a barrier caught Aya by surprise and she nearly misses blocking the hanyou's fists. Before Toshiko goes in for the attack again Aya, with a great yell, swings the blunt end of the staff with all her might into the chest of her half sister. The force knocks her back quite startled. Something glints in the morning sunlight as it tumbles out of the hanyou's badly burned chest. Instinctively Aya clasps it in mid air while Toshiko's eyes widen in horror. Immediately she's frozen in panic, not sure what to do.

Sesshoumaru having missed the wind sorceress with his whip for a twelfth time sees her escape on her feather. Uninterested in following her he turns his attention to Aya who is now easily obtainable without a barrier between them. At the sight of the youkai lord the cat hanyou scampers away in terror. With a growl he makes to follow her and end her life for taking what is his when Aya looses hold of the staff she held and takes hold of his arm. "No! Don't kill her! She's simply misguided and grief stricken!" Her voice pleads with him. Her fingers dig into him with surprising strength to hold him at bay. Bare feet drag into the rocky ground a foot. Her bright blue eyes bore into him willing him to understand; determined to see mercy for her half sister despite her ingrained hatred for Aya.

A wave of her compassion from her wedged fragment melts the anger out of him. The hard murderous glare softens to concern and he turns fully toward her. She eases her grip now knowing he is not going after Toshiko. Those concerning golden eyes trail over the deep scratches on her right cheek and nose. A clawed hand gently tilts her head to the side and before she knows it Sesshoumaru leans into her face to lick at her cuts. With his tongue! She's frozen wide eyed in astonishment. Her healing ability kicks in to heal her face. But for a full minute the taiyoukai softly cleans her face, and not only that his youki feathers around her trying to sooth her. Aya is just too wigged out to respond at all. His hot breath so near her face makes her own breath and heart beat faster.

Once his tongue feels only smooth skin and no more blood he pulls away. He looks at her feeling suddenly awkward then covers any visual slip with the usual stoic demeanor. Aya blinks slowly looking at a spike on his armor.

She shakes herself out of the weirdness and stares up at him seeing just his normal blank face and hard eyes.

"Oh ah, your swords. I'll go get them." She darts back in the cave and returns with them cradled carefully in her hands. He takes them back attaching them back to his obi. She stares down at the pink shard still in her hand then tightens a fist around it deciding to hold on to it.

"Come, your things are this way." She follows him a ways to a spot where he had stashed her bags.

She smiles. "You brought them with you. Thank you." Then gives in to her very tired and sleep deprived body slumping into the Western Lord not caring where she falls.

Sesshoumaru sighs, picks her and her things up, and heads for a more secure location. He finds a thick copse of trees on a high hill. He can hear the soft bubbling of a heated spring nearby. A cold creek flows hundreds of yards below them. Not baring to leave the miko out of his sight, he forgoes the tempting soothing waters of the spring to holding the woman in his arms for he noticed her shivering earlier, no doubt by the lack of fabric covering her. He tells himself the only reason he does so is to stave off any illness to Aya so there will be less delays in finding that gutless hanyou and ending his life. His tail folds over her to keep in more warmth.

Really, he should be doing this sort of protective measure for his mate Arisu, not for a _human_ female. And another thing, what had gotten into him when he listened to her plea of mercy for that hanyou and then tended to her superficial wounds, in _that_ manner, instinctively marking his scent on her. Clearly this bond is clouding his judgment.

He looks down on her softly breathing form snuggled close to his warm chest. 'Something forced her into that fire. It looked like she was being controlled. That black and grey cat must be working for Naraku for Kagura was seen with her, and she used that same masking trick as well and tried to steal my swords again. Why did Aya plead to spare her life? Is she not an enemy? Why did she take Aya though? What is she to Naraku? Could he possibly know of the bond? Impossible. If he did it would be far more logical to kill the weaker link, her, to get to me. And why my swords? No one can wield them but I. My spies did mention an up surge of weapon thefts and strange youkai behavior of late. Is Naraku behind all this?' Sesshoumaru's head throbs with questions. He should be off locating that scoundrel right now. Instead he is burning broad daylight coddling a sleeping miko. 'Perhaps it would have been more strategic to leave her at the castle. No, there is no one better to protect her than I.' The Lord of the West feels tired but knows any chance of a nap will evade him so he remains steadfast on guard for the day. The shard clutched in the miko's hand may attract unwelcome company. Even now he can feel the minute pull of power from it, although it will never tempt him. He saw the jewel as a cheat for those who used it to simply gain power. He has no respect for cheats. 'What will Aya do with it, I wonder? I cannot see her use it for her own gain. I believe she is better than that.'

xxxxx

"All right class; remember we have mid terms next week. Study hard this weekend. Class dismissed." The last instructor of the day announced. Kagome jerks up from her book.

'CRAP!' Kicking herself for forgetting something so important. 'I can't go back now! And even if I just slip back for the weekend I won't get any studying done. I just got caught up at school.' One of her friends shook her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, Aren't you going to get up? School's over and its Friday."

"Oh, yeah just thinking." Getting up and collecting her things.

"Yeah you are. See ya!" her friend saunters out of the classroom. Kagome soon exits.

'Just one more week. Sorry guys. Sorry… Inuyasha. I can't. Hmm, he hasn't come get me once.' Her stomach twisting in worry. 'He's probably fine… and preoccupied.' The thought did not help the growing knot in the pit of her stomach as she walks home.

xxxxxx

Nearing dusk the miko paws and nuzzles at the end of his tail slowly coming back into the waking world. He stares at her indifferent when a slight wetness tingles the skin near the hairs' roots. He cocks his head and finds she is licking his tail. 'What is it with her affinity with this Sesshoumaru's tail?' He thought quite irked. Aya's eyes open then coughs. Her eyes lock on annoyed ones. Instantly her hands are up in surrender.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru! I, I can't be held responsible for what I do in a sleepy state! I mean _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." His tail unravels from her.

"Aya, you need to bathe and change into something more befitting a miko." She looks down and sees how much of her skin is showing, in his lap.

"Oh!"

"And you dropped your shard," holding it out to her between a thumb and finger. She smiles weakly, grabbing the jewel fragment then slides out of his lap with as much dignity as she can muster. "There is a hot spring some distance away," pointing towards the north, slightly behind him.

"Right." She opens up her bag and deposits the shard into her coin pouch, then picks up the whole bag and walks to the bubbling pool about thirty yards in. With a few fingers she tests the water. Finding it satisfactory, she takes out a towel, her spare outfit, which is a solid green hoari with matching hakama, and rough soap. She looks behind her to see if the Lord is in sight. He isn't. She strips knowing that Sesshoumaru is honorable and will not look, not that he has any interest in seeing her puny human nakedness. She settles into the modest hot spring sighing all the way down to her chin. After a minute of blissful heat she dunks her head and proceeds to clean all parts dirty.

Not wanting to waste too much time she pulls out of the steamy water to sit on a flat rock at the rim of the spring. Her feet swish in the hot water. She grabs her pendant inspecting it for any damage or dirt. With her tip of the towel dipped in the water Aya wipes her prized possession. One only thing that's been with her since the beginning, since that lovely Christmas when her grandmother gave it to her when she was ten.

"Oh my Lord!" She exclaims then throws her head back and laughs. 'How did I not see that little detail? It's the same pendant from my former life! This necklace played a bigger part in this second life, and the kamis played a bigger part in Nobu's blunder than I estimated.' continuing to giggle as she puts on the mystical pendant.

She dries her hair and body. As she dons her kimono, she hears a faint splash down the hill. She hurries up getting dressed, collects her things, and goes back to the small clearing. She does not see him but can feel his aura from down below and only him so she relaxes.

She didn't pack a spare pair of shoes but as luck would have it one of the villages had bartered a pair for her services. She puts them on now. The light is fading and she normally would start a fire but right now Aya has an aversion to anything burning, not unexpected considering her near incineration. Instead she heads down to the creek to refill her wineskin. Not five steps later Sesshoumaru appears in sight and he is soaked from head to toe, including his clothes. Aya looks up and down him baffled as he walks by her.

"Are you all right, Lord Sesshoumaru?" He says nothing, not even a grunt of acknowledgement. She shrugs going down to the creek. 'Probably slipped in and is too embarrassed about it.' She assumes.

Sesshoumaru did not fall in the creek by accident. He jumped in.

xx

Sesshoumaru leans peaceably against the tree waiting for the miko to return from her bath. He has a few questions for her.

He hears her yell. Instantly on alert he bounds toward to the spring until he stops by her sudden laugh just ten yards away. She does not see him. However, he sees her glistening wet raven hair plastered like paint on her perfectly curved backside and creamy hips. Droplets of water pearl on her skin while some glide freely toward her perfectly shaped butt cheeks. He can do nothing but watch her scoop her hair to her side, exposing more of her pale backside, and clasps on a necklace. He is slightly to her left so he is able to see the curve of a perky breast. It jiggles as she giggles causing heat to his nether regions. His mouth goes dry, the urge to go over and lap up the water dripping down her back, neck, and… well, everywhere in fact, is nearly overwhelming. 'She's so… beautiful…'

Before she pulls fully out of the spring and turns toward his direction he is gone.

Sesshoumaru trudges downward in the hopes of walking _it_ off, though this time its hard to resist the urge to just relieve himself then and there, but he wouldn't, couldn't force her through such a demeaning act again.

'Why did I stand there and stare at her like a savory piece of meat. She's a pure miko for kamis' sake! A human!' Never before had he considered a human to be pretty, let alone breath-takingly exquisite as Aya is. Nor can he have this sort of reaction from her. His body wants the miko. He cannot stand for this, not when he knew who his mate is and it's not her! 'It must be the bond somehow.' He comes to the creek, finding a deep spot he plunges in full attire, welcoming the icy bite of the water.

xxx

When she returns to his side he is staring off into the darkening sky. "Explain what happened last night," he says, never looking at her.

She tells him that Toshiko had entered her mind to manipulate her thoughts and some of what transpired in the cave.

"Then she knows of our bond?" He asks, still not looking at her.

"She does." She says after a pause.

"Then it would have been better to kill her then before she has a chance to inform Naraku. Why give her mercy, Aya?" A tint of anger entered his voice.

"She is grieving for her mate who died two years ago. The main reason she's working for Naraku is to learn how to use the Tenseiga that you possess to bring him back."

"That is impossible." Her brows scrunch in thought. "It only works if the flesh is still on the bone. Two years is too long."

Aya's face grows sad truly sorry for her sister and her lost love. "He played her. I am beginning to hate this guy more and more."

"Hn, his enemies grow each day."

"And yet he stays just out of reach, in the shadows pulling the strings of those under him. I bet he is as ugly as his reputation, and has no balls to speak of."

Sesshoumaru looks at her then. Did she just imply something vulgar? This pure miko? Well it is Aya that said it. She has a tendency to say strange things.

"What? You don't think I know about male body parts? I am a healer and as such know extensively about male and female bodies, as well as some youkai bodies." Spouting proudly, "Even brought a hanyou into the world. She was cute as a button, especially with those fuzzy-"

"Hanyous are a disgrace. A disease to humans and youkai alike." The lord says with disgust.

Her blood runs cold. "Excuse me? They have just as much right to live as anyone else!"

"Those with no taste have no authority to pollute our superior blood and pure lineage. Hanyous have no place in this world."

"Well with attitude it's a wonder why a youkai, even a tasteless one, would mate a human at all. And if I were to _consider_ this view of yours, as a _spiritual_ being I would find you and your _superior_ blood exceedingly foul, and try to _purify_ you. I do not care if you carry the blood of the highest of youkai or the lowest of peasants, it does not define who you are as a person! And right now I see a bigoted asshole, not a respected taiyoukai!" He grabs the front of her kimono and shoves her into a tree. Her blazing eyes remain defiant.

"You do not know me!" growling fiercely.

"Obviously. If you hate humans so much and any interaction with them why do you care for Rin?" Boldly asking, having long lost any fear of him.

He hasn't an answer for her. Why does he care for Rin? "She's an innocent child." He supplies loosening his hold on her.

"But still human."

"She's my ward."

"Yes, now. But three years ago she wasn't. Wards can be treated badly, but you treat her well. She herself says you are strong and kind. Why do you care for a human child?" Her question demands to be answered.

Sesshoumaru looks hard inside. Rin did brighten up his day as few others did, and her presence broke the monotony that is his life from time to time. "I am not sure." He admits finally, letting the miko go.

Aya's face softens. "There's hope for you yet, Lord Sesshoumaru." She dusts off her backside. "So are we traveling tonight, because I'm not tired at all having slept all day in your, uh um, arms. Why was I in your arms by the way?"

"To keep the cold and sickness at bay." He answers blandly, as if it was a stupid question to ask.

"Ah."

"This Sesshoumaru is restless. Pick up your things." She does and the pair heads off with only the moon to light their way.

She would have watched his hair sway back and forth as she walked behind him like normal except it was still wet with clumpy strands, some sticking to his armor. His tail isn't better off, much more resembling a rodent rather than a dog. She stifles a giggle remembering what he had said when he threw her into the river. 'He does look a bit like a drowned rat.'

"Are you having problems breathing, Aya?"

"No." She tells him in a tiny voice. A few giggles escape.

"What have you found so amusing?" he asked with not even a hint of annoyance.

She clears her throat. "I have to ask. Why are you so wet?"

"This Sesshoumaru will have to refuse an answer."

She groans. Of course he would say something like that. She changes topic. "What is the name of your other sword and what does it do?"

"Tokijin, and it kills, especially things that are annoying."

She bore her eyes into his back with her own annoyance. "Well I'm glad I'm not a thing then."

"Hn."

"What _abilities_ does Tokijin have beyond a simple sword?" specifying in the hopes of getting a better answer.

"Deadly ones." A slap on skin her response to being annoyed at his answers.

"Deadly ones, he says. To kill, he says. Hn, he says. I was just trying to strike up a titillating conversation, a little repertoire. I guess swords aren't your forte as you have very little to comment about them and you are very vague about the _killing_ sword so I assume you have very little experience in that. Maybe we could talk about your hair because you have so much of it and its so lustrous, shiny and straight, well except for now-"

Twirling around Sesshoumaru asked, "Do you not know the value of silence?"

Smiling brightly at him, "Angry are we? Yes I know the value of silence, however, your's is deafening and I can't stand it." He goes back to leading. "Maybe it comes with traveling by yourself for so long. But for me I need to verbally express myself when I am with other intelligent beings, especially after an occasion of trekking alone for three months in the high mountains. I want to share what I have seen and heard so the whole experience is bigger and worth the trek. Also a nice conversation about _anything _will pass the time better. Don't you want people to get to know you, who you really are, not just the cold taiyoukai of the west?"

"No."

"Then what about your soul mate? Are you going to leave her in the dark along with everyone else?" There is a slight pause to his step.

Taking it as a sign she hit a nerve she continues. "Do you even know how to open up to someone? I bet you don't. How will you talk to your mate?"

"She will only need know that this Sesshoumaru _is_ her mate."

*chort* "Yeah, that will go over _real _well."

"You doubt this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, I do. Considering what I do know about you I highly disbelieve your intended is going to submit just like that," snapping her fingers for effect. "And any force will just drive her away. Do you have any experience in courting a girl?"

"It is sufficient."

"Prove it." Aya dares him.

He turns to glare at her again. "How would I be doing that?"

'I had to open my big mouth didn't I?' Her mouth flapped open dumbly. "Um, you could…practice on me."

"You cannot be serious."

Her brow furrows hard briefly. "Yes I am. Pretend to court me for… a week. I know you don't have any real interest in me and I likewise with you so it's perfect, and I can give you any advice that you may need."

"Advice from a human?" belief in her knowledge not withstanding.

"A female is a female no matter the species."

"True, but I don't need to prove it to you."

"Then take it as a challenge than. I bet you can't knock me off my feet, figuratively speaking that is." That hooked his interest. "If you succeed in wooing me to my satisfaction, I will do whatever you ask without question and do my hardest to maintain a more reserved camaraderie."

"And perchance I should fail?" eyes blazing with curiosity.

"You have to make an effort to converse with me, no more cold shoulders, and no more monosyllable answers." Yellow eyes stare off to consider his options.

"What are your conditions?"

She taps her finger to her lips. 'Me thinks I should be careful about this.' "It does not start until sunrise. If we should encounter a foe or Naraku himself, it's on pause. I will be myself although I may play harder to get. Oh, and no strategic fondling on either side. What do you think?"

"You may play as hard as you wish, this Sesshoumaru will not fail."

She grins madly at his sleek form, back to pacing through the darkened forest. 'I can't wait to see how Lord Icy intends to woo me. However, he agreed so quickly.' Her smile looses mirth. 'I hope I know what I'm doing. I can't back out now.'

xxx

Sesshoumaru stops at the crest of a hill that overlooks a gently slopping valley of farms just before sunrise. A village lay quiet towards the east end surrounded on two sides by dense forest.

'Hey, isn't that Kagome's village? I wonder if she's there right now. I'd love to see her.' Her attention changes to the rising sun over the far snow peaked mountains. The bright encompassing light warms her face and makes her bright blue eyes sparkle even more. A real smile dons her face, happy in the moment. She looks up at Sesshoumaru briefly to say "A beautiful sight is it not?"

"It is." He agrees though not at the sunrise.

"I suppose you are going to bypass the inferior human village?" Her put out voice not escaping him.

"If you wish to visit it I shall be your escort." His polite offer mildly surprises Aya, his arm held out for her.

"You promise not to kill anyone?"

"If they do not pose a threat, of course." He says, probably the best promise she's going to get. She nods and places a hand on his arm.

Halfway down and just entering the road between fallow fields, Sesshoumaru stiffens then pulls her arm away. "Stay here." He orders then sprints down the dirt road. When the lord is no larger than a white ant, a second white and red blur appears and converges towards Sesshoumaru.

"Oh no! Not again! Damn thick headed dogs!" Hiking up her pant legs, she books it after Sesshoumaru. By the time she skids to a halt beside him he has poor Inuyasha gasping for air in his magenta striped clawed right hand.

"Sesshoumaru don't kill him!"

In a sideways glance he tells her, "He attacked first," then returned the focus on the whelp. "To what do I owe the pleasure, little brother?"

Xxxxxxxx

B/N: Inuyasha you idiot! Why, why did you have to try to pick a fight? Arg, men and their stupid pissing contests. As for the bet that's going to end SO well maniacal laughter

xxxxxx

Review Please. much obliged if you do.


	15. Lots of Talk but few Answers

**Chapter 15 Lots of Talk but few Answers**

"Brothers!" In an instant she takes in the striking similarities. 'Its no wonder he loathes hanyous.' She shakes out of her small revelation to latch onto his left arm which is currently flexed to strike.

"I told you to stay." The taiyoukai is clearly agitated.

"Not when you are threatening a friend of mine! And your brother! Let him go." She charges just enough energy into her hands to make his skin sizzle to show how serious she is. She stares steadfast at him. If looks could kill it would be Aya's right now.

A monk and a slayer with a fire cat in tow come into view running towards them. As if suddenly uninterested Sesshoumaru tosses the hanyou a few yards away. She detaches from Sesshoumaru to go to Inuyasha. Poison burnt skin assaults her nose. She crouches before Inuyasha as he sits up. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" He looks at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Aya, what are you doing with that sword stealing bastard?" He gets up. His fist balling up at his sides.

She glares back at Sesshoumaru mouthing the words "Sword stealing?"

"Not important. Did you instigate the fight with Lord Sesshoumaru?" returning to full height and putting herself between the two inus.

"Feh, sure. That bastard's got no reason to enter this village unless it's to cause trouble."

"He's not here to cause trouble." Addressing both brothers, "For my sake and the sake of the village will the two of you cease this sibling rivalry for the duration of our stay?" Her aura seeps anger at the two of them.

"Lady Aya!" Gasps Miroku, the three inu-tachi members join Inuyasha. "Are you with the taiyoukai?"

"For the moment. Relax; we are here on a _friendly_ visit. No need to-"

"Hey!" Inuyasha interjects. "Your damn arm grew back. I thought I hacked it off for good."

With a tiny smirk Sesshoumaru cracks the knuckles of his left hand. "Indeed not."

"_You_ hacked off your brother's arm? Kami, you're horrible!"

"He was trying to kill me and Kagome!" He whines. Aya rolls her eyes grabbing a good handful of fuzzy ear and pulling him toward the village. "Ooww, ooww, oow! Wench let go!"

"I can tell Kagome isn't here so you are coming with me to keep the peace. You have a lot of explaining to do." As if she has eyes on her back she adds, "Don't look so smug my Lord, I have half a mind to purify certain parts of your anatomy."

Miroku and Sango gape at her fearless threat at the Lord of the West. He didn't seemed fazed by it.

Inuyasha would smirk except his ear is being held hostage. "Will you let me go already? Oooww! Fine I won't fight him while he's here." He makes to touch her offending arm but it shocks him with miko energy.

"Will you answer whatever I ask?" Anger surging through her every pore.

"Aya, I think you are being a bit harsh on him." Sango tries to intervene. Aya growls back offsetting the slayer then digs in her fingernails a bit. Sango could swear she saw red flash in the matchmaker's eyes.

"Yes! Whatever you want!" He cries. She lets go abruptly, storming quickly away from the group and into a barren field towards a scarecrow. She screams at it then obliterates the defenseless wooden figure with one sizable blast of pink energy.

"Holy shit! She's got Kagome's temper!" Inuyasha rubs at his ear glad it's only dinged.

"No kidding." Sango agrees.

Sesshoumaru watches her curiously. He's never seen her like that before. She folds her hand in a triangle to calm herself. 'The Shikon miko's temper? More like mine but less controlled…oh. Is it mine she's feeling?'

Aya returns to the group much calmer. "I'm sorry for that. I just can't stand siblings fighting. I'll pay for the damage I caused." She looks at everyone but Sesshoumaru.

Miroku puts on a smile and pulls an arm around her shoulders. "No worries. Might I add that you look quite beautiful ripping scarecrows apart?"

Sesshoumaru frowns disapprovingly at how the monk is holding Aya along with the possibly flirty remark. It irks him that such a scene disturbs him. He follows behind the group. The slayer does not look too pleased with the scene either.

A light laugh escapes her causing him to stifle an involuntary growl. "Miroku, that was very nice to say but if your hand should migrate beyond my shoulders you will wish you were that scarecrow."

The monk chuckles halfheartedly pulling his arm away. A smile tugs at Sesshoumaru then, glad that Aya didn't like it either.

The group is silent and ill at ease with a taiyoukai following them. It is strange that he would be the one to break the silence. "Where is the Tetsusaiga half-breed?"

Inuyasha stiffens. "None of your damn business, bastard." He spat, shaking a fist.

Aya spies a look at him. 'His sword is missing.' Drawing a theory, she asks "Did Naraku steal it?"

"What?"

"Naraku?"

"Why would you think that?" The three blurt at once.

Suddenly the center of attention she can only mouth "Uh…"

Sesshoumaru intervenes. "It would be more constructive to find a more suitable place for discussion." With nods of approval they go to Keade's hut.

xxxxxxxx

When they get to the old miko's hut Inuyasha refuses to go inside with Sesshoumaru who stands in a corner overshadowing everyone else with his comparable height in the small space. Inuyasha stands just outside glaring through the doorway. Aya ignores him going instead to Shippo who squatted in front of an elder miko.

"Aya. What are you doing here? Did you see Kagome?" He asks bright eyed and curious.

Aya kneels before him smiling. "Hello Shippo, how's the brave kitsune doing today?" The anger and tension inside her melts at the sight of the young fox youkai.

"I'm great but I miss Kagome. We think you took her home a while ago."

"I did," softly caressing his cheek, "and she arrived safely. I came here for a visit and I hoped to see her."

"And him?" pointing a little finger at Sesshoumaru.

"All in due time, and he won't hurt you I promise." She assures him before settling in a spot before Sesshoumaru in lotus position. Everyone else takes their places, all besides the hanyou who still stands resolute just outside. Back in her small form Kilala climbs into the matchmaker's lap and immediately starts to purr.

"So Kagome has not returned?" Aya asks, scratching the little cat behind her ears.

"She has not, Lady Aya." Miroku answers. Aya looks thoughtful flicking a glance at the hanyou.

"Get on with what you said about Naraku already!" Inuyasha yells unsettled.

"What did happen to your sword, Inuyasha?" She asks him. He looks down reluctant to speak.

"She asked you a question hanyou. I suggest you answer." Sesshoumaru's words cut through the air.

With his face down he answers, "It was…Kikyo. She took it from me. Tricked me."

"Hmm, that's odd. I thought it would be a minion of Naraku because on two occasions-"

The lord interjects. "Three."

"Ah, three occasions someone has tried to steal Lord Sesshoumaru's swords. On the last attempt a neko hanyou briefly took control of me and kidnapped me along with the swords. The neko somehow masked my scent and aura and took me to a cave. The neko told me she was working for Naraku and Kagura, the Wind Sorceress, approached her asking to 'talk'. All hell broke loose then when Lord Sesshoumaru showed up. The neko escaped, uh-" She tilts her head back to address Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, I was a bit busy at the time and never did ask, what happened to Kagura?"

"She flew off like a coward."

"Ah." She mouthed, lingering up at his visage just a tad to long.

Miroku brings her eyes back to the main group. "Lady Aya just out of curiosity, have you encountered any youkai acting strangely?"

She thinks for a moment. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Weeks ago, three bear youkai attacked a village in a most erratic pattern. I encountered one of them. His eyes were blank and pursued with abandon until falling down a chasm. Why do you ask?"

"We've encountered a number of youkai with similar blank expressions and odd behavior. One tried to literally eat Inuyasha's sword." Says Miroku.

"Aya, you did not tell this Sesshoumaru that the bear youkai was acting peculiarly with blank eyes." He voices.

"What is it, my lord?" Aya asks confused.

"_Your_ eyes were clouded, possessed that night."

"Are you saying that To- that the neko hanyou is responsible for taking control of all of these youkais?" Shocked at the implications.

"Including the rat youkai I sensed earlier. It is not improbable that she would use her manipulating abilities on others with varying degrees of control. Nekos seem the most successful to control as I have seen first hand in battling them. Their eyes bore clouded light in them."

Aya sits there thinking. 'The battle by the river, the panther's eyes were a bit off and it certainly wasn't listening to a word I said. Could Toshiko really be controlling all these youkai? Does she have control of all of the panthers? She wouldn't harm Nobu, or his family, would she? She couldn't possibly do that to them. Please Kami let them be unharmed.'

Sango notices a far away look about her and shakes her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey Inuyasha!" voices the kitsune. "Maybe Kikyo was possessed too, and didn't really mean to take your sword."

Inuyasha would love to think she was forced into it, but he saw the pleasure in her eyes when she hurt him and stole from him. "No runt. It was all her." He answers, clarifying sadly.

"I wonder what Naraku would want with Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga along with you Lady Aya." Miroku contemplated.

"Maybe he wants to kill me with Tetsusaiga, revive me with Tenseiga, and then kill me again with Tokijin. He wants that sword too, whatever that one does." She speculates sarcastically.

"He can't possibly be able to use the three swords. Only Inuyasha can wield the Tetsusaiga. I believe only Lord Sesshoumaru can use the Tenseiga, and Tokijin can take over those of weak wills."

Aya gawks. "Tokijin is an evil sword?" Then turns her head to Sesshoumaru, "Now that one fits you, my lord." She remarks softly.

"I believe he may be tracking down many powerful weapons," the Western Lord says, ignoring Aya's question and remark. "My lands report an up rise in weapons thefts, specifically youkai weapons."

"Hm, Naraku is good at keeping people guessing until the last possible minute. This is something big. Aya, do you think you could be part of his plans with the swords, or just an added endeavor?" Inquires the slayer.

"Naraku's got another thing coming if he thinks he's going to use me in any of his plans. He's messing with the wrong woman." Her arms cross to show her defiance.

The group continued to discuss things, some in more detail that others, such as the theft of Inuyasha's sword, the reappearance of Sesshoumaru's left arm, the origins of Tokijin, and the general update of events that's happened up till now. Lunch was made and served. Sesshoumaru left the confines of the hut just before noon to get some fresh air and quiet.

Inuyasha plopped to the ground with a bowl of rice in hand. He stares deep into the white grains, appetite not withstanding. What he wouldn't give for Kagome's ramen right now. He missed her so much and yet he froze every time he stood before the well to jump in. She was often telling him she didn't like being forced back by his insistence, so for once he'll wait for her, if she'll even come back. 'She's taking so long, I'm becoming antsy and restless. I even charged right out of the hut at the first sniff of my half brother without even thinking I didn't have Tetsusaiga with me. That was foolish, even for me. But now I know for sure Kagome is safe. What is Aya the matchmaker doing showing up with the bastard? He barely tolerates humans in his own land.'

"Hey Inuyasha." The matchmaker in question sits beside him.

"Eh, hey."

"I must apologize for my harshness this morning. I was feeling out of sorts. Did I hurt your ear much?"

"Na, its fine. If you hadn't intervened I'd be in worse shape. Kagome's like that too, trying to make peace too." Aya put a hand on his shoulder, sending soothing energy into him. He tensed for a second at the contact then allowed her aura to ease his tense muscles; kami knows how tight he's wound.

"You miss her don't you?" He just stares into his bowl. "Why haven't you jumped into the well yet?" He looks at Aya then shocked that she would know something like that. "Kagome told me many things. Why don't you tell me what happened that day."

He puts aside the rice bowl then remains silent for many seconds. "Away from any eaves droppers." Speaking finally. She nods and follows the hanyou into the forest to the god tree. "You got a heights problem?" He asks.

"Nope." Answering confidently.

Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist and hops up to a high but sturdy branch. She sits cross legged on the fat branch against the trunk, not in the least concerned about the height they're at. The hanyou perches on all fours facing her.

"This feels strange, speaking to you like this. I barely know you."

"I have that effect."

He took a deep breath. "As you heard from the others because they can't butt out of people's business, I visit Kikyo sometimes, when she calls me. The night before Kagome… went home, I went to see her. I was not going to come to her anymore cuzz it hurts Kagome. I tried to tell Kikyo that but then she mentioned doubling the power of my sword and it just… I don't know. The next day Kagome broke away from the group for a bit and when I found her, I asked her what she was doing and she freaked. She started spouting that I only use her as a shard detector and I don't care about her and to go back to Kikyo." He pauses for a long moment. "I assumed she knew about that night. She wouldn't give me a word in edgewise. Kagome thinks I only see her as Kikyo's double. She said… she told me… she…" His voice breaking up unable to say the words that crushed his heart.

Aya leans in with a hand on his knee and tells him softly. "She doesn't hate you Inuyasha. Not at all. She will come back, and she will come back to _see you_." Inuyasha perks up, the life in his eyes brightening. "But, you need to tell her what happen with that meeting with Kikyo, tell her how you feel about Kikyo and how you feel about her, and _show_ her how you feel about her."

"She doesn't… she doesn't," The words muttered into the wind he stood up quickly, the first smile in weeks grace his face.

"Wait!" Aya stood briefly loosing balance when Inuyasha steadies her. "I think you should let her come back on her own. It'll show her you respect her space and her decision to come back, and if she does gripe that you didn't come get her you can tell her that." She mirrors the grin he has. He pulls her in a big bear hug, surprising her. She hugs him back.

"You're okay." He says pulling away.

"Thanks. Can I offer one more piece of advise?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Take a bath." His cheeks flush in embarrassment. He takes her down the tree and they walk back to the others.

"Don't tell anybody about the uh-"

"Sure, mum's the word." Aya promises, before seeing Keade's hut. His brows scrunch in confusion but nods, before spotting Shippo snag Inuyasha's abandoned bowl of rice.

"Hey Runt! That's mine!" going after him.

"You left it here so I got dibs!" Shippo yelps as a hand nearly grabs his tail, and runs around the hut being chased by the hanyou. Aya giggles at the sight.

'Ah, the spirits are in balance again, at least at this end. Kagome just needs to appear, the two of them make up, and confess their love for each other.' She hums a happy tune and decides a nice walk to the well is in order.

xxxx

He saw everything; the half-breed asking for privacy and then taking her to his forest. He saw those two sequestered in the tree alone, the way she touched his knee, then the hanyou hugging her! She had told him she may play hard to get, but this wasn't what he expected. It was just for pretend, a challenge. This wouldn't affect him. Not at all. He couldn't be jealous at someone who had the attentions of another someone he had no interest in. He didn't want her; even if she is the most beautiful human he's ever laid eyes on. He did not really want to show her how he would court his intended mate, but then she challenged him. His pride was on the line.

She trusted Inuyasha to be up so high in a tree that a fall would break her body and kill her. She did loose her balance once and Sesshoumaru nearly leapt from his perch to catch her when Inuyasha steadied her. He would have killed the half-breed if he allowed her to fall. So her trust in him was well warranted then. He doubted Aya would trust the Western Lord half as much. That was mostly his fault though he conceded. Inuyasha is a friend of hers. How well a friend he wondered, though he shouldn't really. He did not care what relations Aya or that half-breed had. Still, the fact that the two were sharing a moment of intimacy bothered him.

When those two returned to the village her fragment within him was humming with contentment. He heard her giggle at the immature brat then saw her walk with a spring in her step back into the forest. It irked him that her interaction with the hanyou was in fact affecting him. Courting her isn't even for real but he would give it his full effort to prove to Aya that he could easily woo his mate Arisu. With that thought in place he followed her discreetly into the forest to get to the bottom of her interlude with Inuyasha and abolish it.

xxx

Still some ways from the field that held the well she calls out. "Lord Sesshoumaru! At least show yourself if you are going to follow me!" Instantly he is beside the miko in stride with her.

"What were you doing with the half-breed?" He demands.

Not liking the term he used, she decides to be difficult. "Half-breed? To whom are you referring to?"

"You know who, Aya. This Sesshoumaru demands an answer."

"That is your problem my lord. You always demand things, not ask. It's polite to ask and rude to demand, unless it's an enemy. Do you see me as an enemy?" She asked as she flicked at a leaf on a low bush while barely glancing a look at him.

"You will not change the subject. What were you doing with Inuyasha?"

"Better, but I have to say it's none of your business." She says plainly.

"Your safety is my business; you nearly fell out of that tree!" She halts to glare at him.

"I thought I felt a pair of eyes on me. You were spying on me! I'll have you know I was perfectly safe in that tree."

"And in that hanyou's arms no doubt. It is a crude ploy to use the whelp against me."

Silence dominated the next few moments. "What?" She cocks her head truly baffled.

"It won't work, and even if the your affection is true, it is pointless, for the hanyou vies for the undead miko and the strange miko that travels with him."

She scratches her head. "You've lost me. How am I using 'what' against you?"

"Don't play dumb with me. This Sesshoumaru cannot become jealous over a human." He crossed arms and upturned his face to support his statement.

"Jealous with a-" It hit her head on or rather at her core where his fragment swirled, slightly irritated and hurt. She burst out with a snort following a short torrent of giggles. "You've got be out of your mind! Me with Inuyasha? Uck, that's _so_ not happening! I never thought you, The frigid Lord of the Western Lands, could be capable of such a pitiful emotion as jealousy," trotting to a few yards ahead of him to add, "Until now."

"I am not." He argues.

*scoff* "I'm sorry but the soul does not lie," banging a fist over her heart.

Sesshoumaru stands immediately humbled inside. 'It that truly what this Sesshoumaru is feeling? Impossible…'

"The question now is, why?" Aya is thinking about that herself. 'I know that he cares about me in some sort of fashion. I do agree he would not be personally interested in a 'human' like me. Maybe his canine instinct has labeled me as part of his pack like with Rin and is subconsciously trying to fend off unsuitable mates for me, like a dad with a boyfriend he doesn't like. Though it does not quite explain the jealousy. Maybe he thinks Inuyasha will wrestle me away, losing the challenge I set him. Is that it? Hmm,' she shrugs then continues on her way.

In a much calmed demeanor he asks again. "Why were you alone with Inuyasha then?"

She sighs. "I promised not to say."

He stops asking, not really caring what the half-breed had to say. He knows she'll refuse to break her promises if she can help it. He respected her for that. So he walks with her as an escort should to the well. Why she wanted to go there is beyond him. Why he would feel jealous is beyond him as well. This new insight troubled him to no end.

Another complication is the inu-tachi group. He did not foresee pretending to court a human miko in front of them, especially the hanyou. It would show a perceived weakness to them, going after a mortal. Perhaps this could be considered a 'threat' as per the rules.

They reach the well. Aya's fingers trail over the weather-worn wood while circling it. She feels the soft presence of magic deep inside it. Her eyes close feeling the light autumn breeze and the rhythm of her heart. Calm flows into her aura. A soft breeze coasts over her bringing her earthy human scent pass his nose. Not only her aura but her aroma seems to mellow out Sesshoumaru's uneasiness. At least for the moment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Would you be opposed to staying a few days? I think it might be more effective to woo me to stay in one place."

Apparently the inu-tachi was _not_ a threat to her. "It would tarnish This Sesshoumaru's reputation to be seen courting a human."

Frowning, she tells him, "more like ego. You let a human child travel with you. It's not dented in the least. Besides I'd like to wait for Kagome with the others. I think she'll be happy to see me."

"I am tracking down Naraku. Staying here is useless."

"Then go while I stay here." She leaves the well to head back to the village.

"I will not leave you alone with no one to protect you."

"Well that's a fine sentiment, but I can defend myself and there are several experienced fighters in the village right now who can offer protection _should _I need some."

"I do not trust them to protect you to my satisfaction." He says walking beside her.

"To your satisfaction would be locking me up where the sun don't shine and throwing away the key. No thank you."

"Naraku could know of your connection to me and exploit it."

Aya grasps his arm. "Then stay for a few days. If he knows, he'll come to us and with so many of his enemies in one spot it will be near impossible to get to one of us." Her face bright and eyes sparkling in confidence straight into his; Sesshoumaru looses himself in those blue depths. With a mind of their own, her fingers graze up and down his bicep just under the silky fabric of his wardrobe. The gentle moving digits provoke the baser parts of him to yearn with heat.

Her eyes are so similar in intensity to his mate's he forgets who they really belong to, and her soft lips, lightly quivering from the air rushing in and out through those plush petals, are parted just enough to crumble the last of his resolve.

The taiyoukai swoops down in greedy capture, throwing Aya off guard. More like off the planet considering his intensity to her lips. He moves ravenously tasting her inside out. A heat builds within her as if his tongue were a match to her kindling. A heat not un-similar to when the lord released his need. However it feels more potent, more enjoyable and completely her own. Her other hand touches his chest wanting to be a little closer. She soon mimics him in the sensual attack, no thoughts entering or exiting either of their minds. A hand snakes around her waist pulling her flush against his armored chest.

"Oooh!" The pommel of Tenseiga pokes into her stomach cutting short the passionate lip lock. Sesshoumaru pulls away ashamed.

She blinks blankly still trying to assimilate what just happened. 'The best kiss in my life just happened! Is this part of his courting technique? Cause it works _really_ well. Would this be defined under the no groping rule?' At the moment she didn't care as long as her legs didn't give out from the sudden marshmallow-y feel her body took on.

Minutes pass and Aya finds herself alone on the small path. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" No answer. She sighs with a shrug and a frown. 'Probably had to wash the human taste out of his mouth' and heads back to the village.

000000000000

B/N: OMG he kissed her! He KISSED her! O.O about damn time too. Now when is that competition of theirs gonna start? I wanna see some fluff and a revelation!

A/N: It's already started Dumbo! Its only now gotten steamy.

00000

Now remember students I want a report on this chapter, the longer the better. If all of you complete it in timely manner, you'll be dually rewarded, So please **review**. Class dismissed.

0


	16. Confessions

**Chapter 16 Confessions**

'What the hell is wrong with me! Right in the middle of her sound reasoning this Sesshoumaru kiss her! Can I not tell the difference between Aya and Arisu? Arisu is a youkai. She a human. Sure there are similarities, but Arisu's facial features are more pronounced; Aya is softer and rounder in the face. Her scent is wholly different… and still pleasing' He groaned softly amongst the evergreens. He can still taste the intoxicating flavor of the miko on his lips. His groin aches for relief, like it does each morning since traveling with her. Only the most repugnant thoughts helped anymore. He cannot compromise himself with a human. 'I am not my father! He betrayed mother! I will not betray Arisu!' He rakes a hand through the furs of his tail in an attempt to sooth his nerves. He trudges the countryside around the outskirts of the village. 'I must think rationally about this. I cannot yet look for her. Aya is not a substitute. She is a miko that I respect highly.' A curious thought occurs. 'Perhaps Aya knows an herb or a spell to thwart such urges, but to ask her, Ah! The old miko, I'll ask her. She won't question this Sesshoumaru.'

With that plan in mind he made his way, the long way around, to the old woman's hut. Hopefully she'll be alone to speak in private. As fortune would have it the old woman, Keade is working in her garden far from others with only the kitsune in attendance.

Sesshoumaru steps up to her in front of a patch of ginseng. "Old woman, this Sesshoumaru would speak with you." He says and adds, "in private," to the digging kitsune.

Shippo halts and stares at Keade questionably.

"Go ye child, I feel this won't take long." She hefts her old body to full height. Shippo glances briefly at the tall youkai before scampering off. "What do ye wish of me, taiyoukai?"

"Is there an herb or potion that can trigger impotence?" He asks stiffly.

"Impotence, as in unable to _perform_?" She asks. He nods. "I am usually asked the opposite. Let's see." She seems to count off things in her head and then discards each one. Her eye also searches around in her modest garden. Hers eye stops at one plant in particular. "Perhaps licorice roots. It's normally used to sooth coughs and stomach illness but it can do _that_ too." She hunkers over, digs into the dirt, cuts off a sizable chunk of root then hands it to the taiyoukai. "It is best chewed in a bite size piece at a time a few times a day. Is it all ye wish of me?" He nods, pockets the root, then leaves. Keade returns to her work with a little shake to her head. 'Why a lithe and viral youkai would _want_ that condition is beyond me.'

xxxx

When Aya returns from bathing in the nearby river in the evening, she spots Lord Sesshoumaru sitting cross-legged in the hut as stoic as ever along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, Kilala, and surprisingly Inuyasha. Although the hanyou stands forever on his guard at his hated brother on the other side of the small room. Keade and Sango are preparing dinner before the fire. It is fairly crowded to be sure and the only space available is by the cold taiyoukai. Still uncomfortable about earlier today but unwilling to let it affect her behavior she resigns to squat next to Sesshoumaru. She would have avoided his presence a bit longer but a sweet aroma lured her into the hut thinking it was the food. Now seated she finds it's not the food but Lord Sesshoumaru. She almost asked him but then figured out he was just trying to drown out the taste of her. She saddens a bit not knowing why. Although she had to admit it's hard to beat the taste and smell of licorice. She rather loves the pleasant aroma as he exhales. She remembered fondly what the candy version had tasted like in her past life and for half a second wonders what he tastes like right now. Her head jerks away from his visage. 'Don't think like that! He's got a mate and he can't stand me!'

"Are you all right Lady Aya?" Miroku sat to her left, the direction she currently looked in.

"I'm fine." She says a little too quickly. The monk shrugs.

"Aya." Lord Sesshoumaru's voice brings her back to his face. He holds out a bowl of steamy contents to her with chopsticks. Another bowl is in his other hand. Everyone stares at the exchange silent as the dead.

"Oh, thank you my lord," accepting the food from his hand. Sesshoumaru samples the bits of food in the bowl keeping the others in silence. He shows no signs of rejecting it and continues to eat with practiced poise.

In a nonchalant manor Sesshoumaru tells the group. "This Sesshoumaru shall procure the evening meal for tomorrow." Aya now bares the surprised look shared by the others.

The first to speak is Inuyasha. "What the hell are you trying to pull Sesshoumaru? Decency is not in your vocabulary."

"Neither does it seem to be in yours little brother." He retorts.

"Why you-" The hanyou looks ready to jump at his brother.

"Inuyasha," calls Aya distracting him. "I could incapacitate you with very little effort." The chopsticks in her hand glows pink and she taps them together at the younger brother.

"Feh, like that's gonna hurt me." He boasts unconvinced.

"Inuyasha," she says sweetly much like Kagome. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha immediately flinches, whimpers, and looks around quickly. When the impending thump to the ground did not happen he glares murderously at Aya who giggles away. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku in that order join with Aya. Even Sesshoumaru cracks a tiny smirk.

He yells "That's not damn funny!"

"Oh relax Inuyasha, and eat. We know Kagome wouldn't let you fight like this." The slayer tells him finally mellowing him, at the mention of Kagome, and eats silently.

xxxxxx

Mid morning the next day, Aya walks around the thatched huts offering her services to whoever she meets. It is a well cared for village so few needed her healing expertise. She handles the half a dozen or so match making requests without any difficulties. Most of them are young un-wedded maidens giggling at the prospect of the perfect man for each of them. She sighs. 'Ah, to be one of them for just one minute. To know the face of the other half of you; to know he exists.' The old lines of thought go through her for a countless time. The best she can do is bring happiness to others and let fate steer her in the right direction.

The eyes of the Western Lord never left her backside but she didn't mind too much. She couldn't just walk up to him and tell him to stop watching her like a cat to a mouse. He'd simply ignore her displeasure and continue on watching her.

When the sun is high in sky, Aya's once over with the village people is done, she goes to its center to stretch and meditate. Sango sits nearby conversing with Miroku. She lets her aura expand, stretching it like her muscles until she can feel every living thing in the village and beyond. To them her aura would wash over them like a soft soothing breeze. Quite harmless, unlike Sesshoumaru's aura, which could provoke fear or for her a flood of warm chills. Her aura "plinks" his form just outside the human habitation just to say "hi" and draws it back in again. A few minutes later Sesshoumaru towers over her squatting form. The aroma of licorice mingled in his scent again.

"Did I disturb you my lord?" She smirks never wavering from her pursuit for calm.

"I was not aware your aura could encompass such a large area. It is surprising, Aya." he tells her in a curiosity laced tone.

"There are many things about me that you are unaware of. If you were to converse with me more often you would know more about me. For example, I love the smell of rain, spiders creep me out, I've paid homage to Mount Hakerei on two occasions, and you my lord do not scare me anymore."

"Hn, Naraku is spider youkai." He says almost playfully.

Any remaining concentration she had left dissipated at his enlightening statement. She quickly gets off the ground. "He a spider! Eeeeyy, that guy never ceases to make my skin crawl." She shivered involuntary then envisioned a giant shoe to squash him like the bug he is.

Both the monk and the slayer stare at the scene quite surprised. Aya is speaking to him as if he wasn't the great and powerful Sesshoumaru and he doesn't seem to mind one bit. Rather he seems to enjoy talking to her. His behavior yesterday was "off" as well, not that they knew him very well to begin with but they knew he was a cold lord who hated humans and his own brother. Currently he is tolerating both with considerable restraint, actually joining them in dinner the previous evening and being polite for the most part.

"How can she seem so unafraid of the Taiyoukai?" Sango whispered in his ear.

"I don't know." Miroku whispers back.

"Miroku, do you think Aya may be an old friend of his?"

"It seems unlikely. I wonder if she did more than just heal his body."

"She sure did something to Inuyasha. He's nearly himself again. Maybe she-"

The Western Lord interrupts their supposedly private conversation. "This Sesshoumaru can hear you." They glare at him speechless. Aya grins at the gossipers then walks over to them knowing full well what they were talking about but feigned ignorance.

"Were you talking about me and, or the lord here?" The matchmaker asks.

Sango asks. "Aya, I find it hard to believe that you are so unafraid of the Lord Sesshoumaru." She braves a look at the Western Lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru you are most fearsome even among youkai kind. Few would dare cross your path lest they suffer your wrath."

Guessing the slayers unspoken question he says in a flat emotionless tone. "You wonder why I allow Aya such latitude with me. It is simple. We share a common goal. It would be ill advisable to dispose of her while she still proves a value to this Sesshoumaru." Aya didn't much like his answer, sounding too cold for her taste. He turns to Aya. "I am curious as well as why you are not afraid of this Sesshoumaru."

Both Miroku and Sango wait eagerly for her answer. Sesshoumaru only glares impassively, waiting.

"I don't fear you my lord because I know you to be an honorable youkai. At first it may be our common goals that made me feel safe from being harmed by you, but I think I've found you to be great ally to me. Beyond that I don't know."

"You are foolish to think that I cannot harm you." He says.

A frown permeates her lips. She grabs his left wrist and overlays his hand over her left palm. Normally he would pull away and sneer at her audacity but his warm hand remains in hers curious as to her actions. The two sitting humans are at a loss and wonder if she could be in danger.

"I understand that these claws _can_ tear me to ribbons, that your poison _can_ dissolve me whole, and that the powerful muscles _can_ rob me of my air, and this is just your hand here, but I know they won't because… along with your honor I feel it in my gut that I'm safe with you. You are a dangerous individual when you want to be. I'm no fool about that," letting go of his hand. "I think also, that you might like me slightly, like Rin."

"Hn." He grunts. The loss of warmth of her hands bothers him momentarily.

Sango and Miroku look at each other for a few seconds. Miroku speaks up. "What is this common goal you speak of?"

Aya supplies the answer. "Naraku for one. I cannot simply ignore his nefarious deeds any longer and must help in severing the limbs that have been entrenched in our beautiful home of ours." She shivers again. 'Spiders, eh eh eck.'

"And the other?" Sango asks.

"That-" Aya starts.

Sesshoumaru intervenes. "That is between Aya and I." He gives Aya a piercing look. She looks back saying 'what?' in her expression.

He escorts her away from prying ears holding her arm firmly all the way. "You will not tell others of my connection to you." He still held her arm a bit too firmly telling her of his anger.

"I wasn't going to just blab it out now in the open, however, I would trust Inuyasha's group _if I told _them with such a secret." She became angry at his distrust of her.

"Inuyasha could use such knowledge against me."

"That would be a cowardly act, one Inuyasha would never employ. In fact it might benefit you because if he should fight you and any harm he might deal you would hurt me and I know him to protect those that are innocent." He releases her arm knowing she is right. "I'm going to go find that adorable kitsune. Shippo is so sweet, unlike you." She lifts her head high and walks away.

xxx

Later in the evening after a playful game of chase with Shippo and a short bath by the river, Aya returns to Keade's hut with a delectable aroma of roasting rabbit wafting in the air. The inu-tachi, including Keade, all stand just outside the hut looking in. It's a spectacle none of them have seen before. At the approach of Aya, they step aside to let her see.

She too is in awe. The Western Lord is kneeling before a makeshift spit slowly turning two skinned rabbits and applying some sort of seasoning to them. 'He could have cooked this whole time! That lazy bastard.' She wanted to yell at him. Instead, "I love rabbit" comes out gaining a small nearly invisible smile from Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yells. "He comes barging in here with a couple of killed rabbits then orders Keade out of her own hut to _cook_ dinner? Have you bewitched the bastard? Cuzz he-"

"Cease your mouth, Inuyasha." Growls Sesshoumaru.

"I wasn't talking to you bastard."

A calming hand touches his shoulder. "Not now Inuyasha. Let Lord Sesshoumaru be." Aya says. She thinks she knows exactly what the lord is trying to do. She finds it mildly endearing.

"Keh." The hanyou harrumphs but clamps shut. Miroku detaches from the onlookers to sit cross-legged to wait. Aya follows the monk's lead and sits beside him, but just out of reach of pawing hands.

Soon Sesshoumaru stands in the doorway. He glares at the hungry faces daring them to enter without permission. He glides over to Aya with hand held out to her. She takes it, a bit surprised then gracefully leads her into the hut. After she is seated beside him, he nods to the others to enter. After all are seated he takes out a rectangular plate and with a sharp claw cuts the choicest pieces of meat off one of the roasted hares and places them at her side of the plate then cuts off some for himself. He nods again allowing the others to partake of the roasted rabbits. All but Miroku seems numbed by the lord's display so the monk serves up the remainder to the others. Aya is beet red in the face. His gesture with the food far surpasses what she expected him to do. For one they are sharing a plate of food, and second he served her first. He stares at her waiting for her to start eating. She nervously takes a piece of leg and nibbles on it. She finds it quite delicious and smiles her approval before eating at a more casual rate. He in turn starts to consume his portion with grace.

Sango and Miroku recognized the customary motions of courtship the Western Lord was displaying with Aya and cannot believe their eyes.

When she is finished she makes to touch his folded knee to thank him, but she falls a few inches short figuring he wouldn't like to be touched like that. "Thank you my lord for the meal. It was most palatable," retracting her hand.

"The best rabbit I ever had!" Shippo announces, whose words seem to loosen the tension in the room.

Inuyasha grumbles unable to argue the point. It was tasty. Sango, Keade, and Miroku also thank him. Kilala can be seen licking her paws contentedly.

Aya sips tea when the hanyou couldn't stand it anymore. "What the hell is going on? That bastard is never nice to anyone! Aya what's wrong with him?" He jabs a clawed finger at Sesshoumaru who is internally annoyed at the hanyou.

Aya answers casually. "Nothing is wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru. I made a wager that he couldn't woo me. I thought it would be good practice for when he meets his soul mate, should he be terrible at it." Then takes another sip of tea. She can tell Sesshoumaru isn't too happy her telling them that. 'I think its better they know it's not for real rather than have them think he really likes me.' She thinks. For a brief moment she wished he really did like her but squelched it immediately.

Inuyasha lets out a humored snort. "You are telling me he actually has a wench for him and you're letting him 'practice' on you. What, does he not know what to do with a woman in bed?"

The match maker's jaw drops. She then grabs the empty plate before her and Sesshoumaru's feet and flings it at the hanyou's head.

It connects nicely between the eyes and the hanyou lets out a yelp.

"_Courting_ practices, you ass! Not _mating_ practices!" She yells, face red in anger. She closes her eyes with arms crossed to calm down. Inuyasha doesn't dare say anything else. That plate hurt, he rubs at the forming welt, remembering she possessed youkai strength.

Miroku asks. "What are the rules to this and what is wagered if I may be so bold to ask."

Seeing as the cat is out of the bag so to speak Sesshoumaru relents to tell them. "I have a week to prove I can effectively convince any female of mating age to become mine. She challenged that this Sesshoumaru can not get an abstinent, uncouth, and stubborn female such as her." Aya glares at him at the corner of her eye. "There will be no undue intimacy, and it would be put off during any threat should one arise during this time. When I win she is to act the most obedient of servants. If by some miracle she wins, I am to treat her as an equal, conversing with her whenever she wishes while we travel together."

'Equals? I didn't mention being equals. Well if that's how he sees it, no skin off my nose.' Aya thinks.

"So how is it going so far? Lady Aya." The monk asks with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Um, it's too soon to tell. It's only the second day." She says looking into her cup. 'Though I must admit he's more 'romantic' and considerate than I had expected. I still don't know what to think about that kiss.' She adds mentally while she licks her lips automatically at the pleasant memory. Sesshoumaru takes that moment to leave the confines of the hut.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" The smile on the monk's face looks far too cheerful for her taste.

In the most serious tone she can manage. "Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru will string up all the filthy minded men in the village by their ankles as a token of protecting my honor." She drains the last of her tea.

Sango muffles a humorous sound behind her hand. Miroku laughs weakly.

Aya stands up, tells them she's going to take a short moon lit walk, and bids them goodnight.

xxxxxxxx

Just before dawn, in an uninhabited hut at the edge of the village Aya rouses to a lowered male voice and the hint of licorice. "Wake up Aya."

"Hmm? Too early." She murmurs.

The next thing she knows she's hefted over a broad shoulder and taken out into the crisp cold air outside. "Oi!" Rubbing her eyes awake. "What's the big idea? I can walk my lord."

"This Sesshoumaru has no time. I will show you something." He sprints fast into the forest towards the clearing where the well is at.

"Right now?" She whines. Sesshoumaru's shiver-white mane whips her in the face. He ignores her annoyance.

He stops in the clearing. She fully expects to be plopped rudely to the ground. Instead two hands gently slide her off his shoulder to the dry grassy ground. "Yes, now so as to not alarm the village humans and so you can see in the dim light with your inferior eyesight. Stay right here." Her hands propped on her hips waiting as Sesshoumaru walks several yards away from her.

'What is he doing?' She wonders, although not for long as she can feel a sudden spike in his aura as well as a wave of youki envelope around him. His golden-yellow eyes bled red followed by the elongation of his face. Canines grew outward and claws lengthened. A fierce breeze grew around him whipping his clothes that morphs with him into white fur. The bluish youki becomes so thick around Sesshoumaru she cannot discern anymore of his transformation. Only that he grows in size.

In less than a minute, she can see his true form in all his glory. "Holy moly!" She breathes, stumbling back a few 'Jaken was right! He can gobble me up.' The guy is flippen three stories tall and not unlike the mural of his father. His fur is all white except for the blue crescent moon upon his forehead and the stripes around his mouth.

His massive head bends low toward Aya as if to sniff her just inches from her face. Long fluffy ears graze the ground and red eyes stare intently at her. Being such an animal lover, she cannot help reach a hand out and stroke his white mussel. He doesn't pull away from her touch so he must not mind it. "You are magnificent, my lord Sesshoumaru." He makes a grumbling noise that suspiciously sounds much like a "hn" in his human form. He pulls away then sits on all fours with a left paw a few feet from Aya. He makes a motion with his head for her to get closer. "I'm guessing you want me to get on your back?" She asks. He barks in the affirmative. Mindful of his sharp claws she climbs over his paw and uses his thick long fur to pull herself up to his neck. Once in place she twines a fistful of fur around her wrists to secure herself. 'He's so warm and soft. It's hard to believe he's an intelligent killing perfection.' "Okay. I'm ready to go, my lo-eeeeee!" Sesshoumaru bounded off the ground into the air higher and higher.

Soon the village is a mere speck on the land. Aya can see forests, valleys, rivers, and mountain peaks as far as she can see. Shadows shrink in the rising sun to expose the glistening beauty of the lakes and streams and to brighten the greens, grays, and browns of the autumn landscape. Snow speckled mountains shine like diamonds. The taiyoukai's over warm body keeps the frigid cold of the high elevation from touching her skin. "Exhilarating." She breathes. Even in her panther form she had never been this high in the sky before. The blood inside her wants to run free in the sky. She feels such a powerful urge to become her true form and chase the clouds in the sky with him. "I want to run." She says not realizing she spoke her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru is in like mind and obliges her, increasing speed and jumping from invisible platform to platform. Both their hearts pump frantically at the thrill of freedom. The wind flutters through her loose hair causing scalp tingles and causing her to giggle happily. However, Aya has to keep in check not to transform into youkai form during this invigorating gaunt in the sky, but it is manageable.

After what seems like hours, Sesshoumaru dips down toward the clearing for a landing. Once he does Aya slides down his side still breathing heavily. He reverts to his humanoid form also slightly out of breath. She closes the gap and hugs him catching him off guard. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru, my lord. That was so incredible. I'll never forget the beauty you've shown me." Her right hand cups his cheek of its own volition and caresses his twin markings. His hand covers the hand that touches his face and Aya freezes. 'I went too far, crap!' thinking he's going to pull the offending appendage away. His hand just stays there holding hers in place. Her heart starts beating faster again. The two of them stare into each other's eyes for the longest time before they feel a third pair of eyes staring at them.

Several yards away stood Kagome gawking at the most unexpected sight in her life. The human Aya in the arms of the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, not being killed, threatened or fighting for her life. But sharing an intimate moment, and both Sesshoumaru's and Aya's hair were 'frizzled' as if they _shared _in an activity.

They slip out of touching range of each other, Aya beet red in the face and Sesshoumaru, well, as stoic as ever.

"Hello Kagome. It's nice to see you again." She says shyly. Before Kagome's mind can process any words, a flash of red and white attacks the future miko in a fierce hug.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha purrs, rubbing his cheek against hers and inhaling her scent. The poor girl is at a loss of words again. Sesshoumaru walks off glad to leave the hanyou's presence and his affection with the strange female.

"I'll leave you two alone," excusing herself quietly.

"Kagome, you came back. You don't know how much I've missed you." Inuyasha whispers in her ear.

Her arms wrap around him finally, letting how much she missed him too flow through her. She loves how he is hugging her; so possessively and close. His words too shock her. 'He misses me? He's never said that before, not like this.' "Inuyasha, what's happened? Has something terrible happened to the others?"

Inuyasha holds her close delaying the need to see her face and the hurt in it. Despite Aya's assurances, he is still afraid to see any hurt in it. When she finally voiced her concerns, he takes a deep breath to face her. He pulls away enough to look in her eyes. They show faint shock, concern, confusion, and misty adoration. No anger and no hurt that he could tell. "The gang's fine."

"What's Sesshoumaru doing here?" She asks.

"It's a long story and I can tell you later but I need to tell you something before I loose my nerve, something's that been burning my insides for weeks." He takes another deep breath. Kagome stares waiting, her heart hammering in her chest. "I'm… sorry for hurting you Kagome." Her brows scrunch together in confusion. "I've been confused for so long that I couldn't see what I was doing to you, leaving you to see Kikyo every time I saw her soul collectors." The hurt in her eyes show up at the mention of Kikyo but not overwhelmingly so. He continues, holding her tight still. "I kept thinking she was still the living, breathing woman from fifty years ago, and then when she seemed different I thought the real her was somewhere inside that clay shell. Its taken three years to figure out she's not the same woman at all. The Kikyo…I loved died fifty years ago. Whatever inhabits that shell is anger, deception, and revenge, and she doesn't deserve me, and **I **don't deserve to hold you like this." He leans his forehead on Kagome's. In a bare whisper, he confesses. "It's you I want."

She felt her heart is about to burst out her ribcage. 'He's sorry? He… doesn't… love her? He…wants… me?' She pulls away and stares into his amber eyes. They drink her in. They almost plead for something, forgiveness maybe or acceptance. She did not expect such an open show of emotion from Inuyasha. She so wants to give him both but she wants some clarification first.

"What happened to make you see what Kikyo really was?" She asks timidly.

"I think I saw it in her all this time I just ignored it cuzz I didn't want to believe it. It was you who finally knocked some sense into me. That day you ran home, you said you… didn't like me. I couldn't stand the look you gave me or the fact that you never wanted to see me again. I…"

"Oh, Inuyasha." She combs her fingers through his forward locks. "I don't hate you at all. I was just upset."

"I know." He says softly. "Cuzz I saw Kikyo the night before that. I meant to tell her that I was going to stop seeing her like that but she… manipulated me and I'm no good with words."

"You are doing pretty well so far." She smiles.

"Yeah well I had a bit of help. Even though she's nosey and has one hell of a temper, that matchmaker is pretty good with advice."

"Yeah, sure worms her way in don't she?" Kagome agrees.

"Kagome, um," chewing his lip. "I'll understand if you don't forgive me but um, I need to know how you um, do feel um, about me." He closes his eyes not wanting to see her rejection.

'He wants to know my feelings for him! Oh kami, he sure wants to make up for lost time.' Instead of telling him, she shows him by slowly leaning into him and pressing her lips to his. His eyes open widen and softly gasps against her soft petals. Then they lazily close as he pulls her tighter to him and deepens the kiss.

'Oh Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. I love you.'

'Oh Inuyasha, Inu…yash…a I love you.'

After a full minute of gentle reciprocating, they pull away slightly. "I love you Inuyasha." She whispers in his ear.

"Kagome… I love you…" He whispers back. They hug snuggly for another few minutes or so before the outside world returns to their heads.

"Come on, the gangs waiting and there's a lot to catch up." He says kneeling so she can ride his back.

Once on she asks, "Inu, where's your sword?"

"Kikyo stole it." He says simply before launching into a run.

"What?" She screeches.

xxxxxxxx

B/N: You would leave it off there wouldn't you. But THEY FINALLY ADMITTED IT! happy dance I can't wait to see Naruku get squishimafied.

AN: I need Reviews! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLLEEEAAASSSEEE!


	17. Unwelcome Meeting

-**Chapter 17 Unwelcome Meeting**

Aya returns to the rest of the group who huddled near the path to the well. Aya hums brightly with fingers crossed.

"What's going on, Aya?" Sango asks.

"Oh, Kagome and Inuyasha are getting reacquainted. I have high hopes." She sighs dreamily. She always got this way when two people finally find each other; especially people she helped.

Miroku notices her disheveled state and lack of shoes. "What happened to you this morning? You weren't in the hut, and I noticed Lord Sesshoumaru's aura was lacking in the area as well." The monk hinted at something.

"He took me to show me something and before you say another word, it's not what you think." Aya answers, giving the monk a warning glare.

"What do you think I'm thinking it is?" He asks innocently and with a sweet smile. She turns away her cheeks reddening.

"Ha! I'm not the only one with impure thoughts." He acclaims. Aya looks back at him with a huff.

"Monk! You just admitted you have such thoughts." Yells the slayer. Her fist raised before her.

Miroku slides an arm around her. "Only of you my dear Sango." A stinging slap and reddening cheek later they see Inuyasha and Kagome in sight. A few yards away Inuyasha halts and lets Kagome off his back. His arm then immediately wraps around her shoulders. Her arm tucks behind his back.

Aya's voice becomes dreamy again. "Ooh! I love it when a plan comes together," She says barely containing a squeal. Miroku and Sango look happy to see her too. Kilala purrs around Kagome's legs.

Shippo walks up to the hanyou. "It's about time, Inuyasha. I thought you'd never tell Kagome you liked her." He says voicing everyone's thoughts then jumping into Kagome's free arm.

"Shut up Runt!" Inuyasha barked motioning to bonk the kitsune in the head but stops short. Instead, he ruffles Shippo's hair mentally knowing the runt is right. "Come on everyone." He orders. "Kagome demands to be 'filled in' as she puts it."

They all convene in Keade's home to update the last member of the group, minus the Western Lord. It goes much the same as when Aya and Sesshoumaru arrived. The discussion does not play in her mind as prominent as the whereabouts of her taiyoukai does; he dominates her thoughts heavily in fact.

'The ride he gave me was amazing. He brought out such excitement in me, for a moment I forgot who he was and embraced him with the passions he invoked in me. If Kagome hadn't shown up, I think I would have embarrassed myself and kissed him!" She sighed quietly. 'I wish I could get away for just a few hours to free my youkai half and release some of this pent up… whatever this is. I wonder where he is right now. I don't sense his presence.' She briefly stretches out her senses. At the very edge, she picks up a very faint hint of the taiyoukai towards the south. 'It looks like he's patrolling.'

"…Wait a minute, so if all of you have just been waiting here for me, why do I detect a shard with Aya?" Aya jerks to the mention of her name.

"What? Oh! The shard! I entirely forgot." Aya rummages through her bag and plucks the pink sliver from her collection of coins. "Here you go, Kagome," laying it in the future miko's hand who appeared a little surprised that a shard was given to her without a fight. "It came from the demon that kidnapped me. I have no use for it considering it probably came from Naraku's own slimy hands, so it's yours. You're looking for them right?" She smiles then reclines against a wall.

"Thank you, Aya."

"That's one that bastard won't get back." Inuyasha says smugly leaning slightly on Kagome's right side openly smelling her hair.

"Inuyasha," she warns teasingly. "A girl needs her space occasionally."

"Feh, I can't help it now that I _can_ be in it." He defends cheerfully giving her a brief squeeze around her waist before returning his arms to his lap and assuming a more plutonic sitting posture.

Aya's smile cracks with sadness wishing just for a moment she had a special someone by her side; someone who strongly resembled the inuyoukai. She shakes it away. "Speaking of space I'd like to retreat somewhere for a few hours alone since most everything's been explained. If Lord Sesshoumaru should come looking for me, tell him not to."

"Feh, easier said then done." Inuyasha speaks his two cents.

"Aya, does he know?" Kagome asks. The matchmaker shook her head knowing what she meant.

"I think maybe he ought to know Aya." Comments Sango.

Aya's gives the slayer a slight pained look. "I… can't. I've barely gained his trust. He's an inu. I'm a neko. He'd label me enemy in a heartbeat. I don't… want that." The last bit said in a low murmur.

"That's understandable," remarks the monk feeling for her. 'I think she fears what others think of her or at least what the inuyoukai will think of her.' In an attempt to brighten her mood he says "Well, I suppose that means he'll never know the feel of your silky smooth long tail then" with a deliberately lecherous air.

Aya's jaw drops aghast. The slayer's threatening growl of his name cleared Aya of her shock. She then smiles letting out a small chuckle. Oddly enough Sesshoumaru has touched her tail before although under completely different circumstances and she'll never inform the monk about that.

Miroku's little ploy worked and the group easily drifts to into a different subject of conversation. He never did like seeing a woman sad for any reason.

Aya pulls out a newly fashioned white kimono with violet flowers dotting all around and a bright blue obi to go with it.

"Those are beautiful," Kagome breathed.

"Thank you." She wraps them in a bundle under her arm. "I shall return later," exiting the hut. She pops her head back in to add. "And no, it's not a rendezvous _monk_" to Miroku whom she knew would draw that conclusion when she's gone.

xxx

Making sure no one is around she changes clothes then lets her youkai side come out. In a secluded section of the forest north of the village, she breathes in the deep crisp air. Gone are the human eyes, fingernails, and ears. Her other kimono is folded neatly at the base of the tree. She starts walking northward relishing in the feel of the silk lightly caressing her swaying curves. She picks up pace to a trot then a full out run, zipping effortlessly through the dense foliage. The wind picks up through her hair and wide sleeves giving her a sense of freeness and she lets out a small feline roar.

Soon she abandons the ground for the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Her bounds are graceful and effortless. The heart in her chest hammers at the simple thrill of running.

After an hour her legs finally start feeling the burn. She rests high in a tree perched like a cat ready to pounce. The sun is far past its zenith dipping heavily towards the western horizon. 'Ah, this is what I needed, good old exercise. I probably should go back now. I've traveled quite a ways from the others and Sesshoumaru will certainly have my head soon.'

Half a league into her jaunt back to the village a familiar presence brushes against her senses. 'Damn it!' Midway up a sturdy tree she becomes still reigning in her aura as best she can. It didn't help. He immediately altered his course toward her. 'Damn it! Damn it!' It is too late to change back. Indecision gnaws at her loosing precious seconds.

Too late, the bane of her current existence appears before her on the same branch. He balances there on the limb a few meters apart from her, just looking at her. Worry flicks in her eyes. 'I'm so dead.' He takes a step forward.

"I've done nothing wrong! Just leave me alone!" She blurts. He stops his movements.

"Arisu" speaking to her softly. "I have no intention of harming you." Golden eyes trail down her then back up. Aya can see a softer look in his eyes as he did so.

"What do you want from me?" She asks defensively.

"This Sesshoumaru's previous notion of you may have been in error." He says.

Aya's eyes widen. 'Did he just _apologize_ to me?' "And yet you still sought me out. Why?" There is a long pause before he spoke again.

"It is not safe in this area. I suggest you go back to your clan for protection." He answers finally.

"Not safe? From what?" She queries narrowing her eyes. 'He's not going to drag me with him?' She relaxes minutely. She notices that heady odor in his natural scent again. It's very stimulating.

"A hanyou by the name of Naraku may seek interest in this area. He is a coward but is maliciously cunning and unpredictable."

"I know of him, but why do you desire my safety? It was quite the opposite the last time we met like this." She says still wary of him although completely curious about his change in behavior.

"You must trust this Sesshoumaru." He says evading the question. The next instant the tall youkai is inches from her, altering her annoyed groan to a surprised gasp. His smoldering golden eyes lock intensely with her glistening blue orbs. The back of two of his clawed fingers lift up and caress her left cheek. Her breath catches in her throat and her heart pounds wildly, not to mention a warm sensation pooling inside her. Her cheeks flush red at his tender touch.

Her eyes close. 'This can't be happening. What's he doing?' A tiny whimper escapes. A moment later cold air replaces the feather light touch of his fingers. Opening her eyes she finds she's alone again, his aura fading in the distance. She crumples to her knees, breathing in relief and confusion. "What was that all about?" She mutters. 'That was so strange. Was that the same Sesshoumaru? At least he did not drag me off with him, thank kami. He only warned me to be safe, but if that's the case why didn't he put me under his protection? Then he wants me to trust him and then he pulls _that_ move. Was it to show he won't hurt me? It certainly felt…nice.' Her fingers retrace the path of that caress. 'No, I mustn't think like that. He belongs to someone else. He just did that to ease my anxiety, I think.'

She shakes away the confusing meeting and jumps out of the tree. She sprints back to her folded kimono and changes back both her clothes and form. She purifies the scent off the flower dotted white kimono and tucks it snuggly under her arm. 'Why did Sesshoumaru have to see me in this? Now I have to hide it for a while.' She runs back into the village and stuffs the kimono at the bottom of her bag. Aya lies down on the mat tired from the events of the day.

It is not the end of it however. Kagome's aura encloses on her location.

"Aya?" She knocks. Aya bids her to enter. Kagome sees her lying down with an arm over her face. "I can come back later."

"Nah," waving her over. "I can talk and rest at the same time." She sits up. Kagome takes a seat in front of her. Aya draws her hands together. "What tidbit of divine wisdom may I impart to you sweet Kagome?" She cheerfully asks.

"I'm just a bit unclear about you and Sesshoumaru. Sango said you were traveling with him to find Naraku but from what I know of Sesshoumaru he doesn't accept help from anybody, and she hinted a second reason that neither one of you will cough up to. I mean if you can't tell me that's ok."

"But the need to know is gnawing at your stomach. There _is_ something of a sensitive nature between us that could hinder both Lord Sesshoumaru and I should one of our enemies find out about it. The main reason we travel together is to protect each other, not that Sesshoumaru needs much protection, but because of this _thing_ between us." Aya tries to explain.

"What about the so called wager with Sesshoumaru? Pretending to court you? It seems unbelievable." Kagome leans in.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he even accepted the challenge. He boasted he need only tell his intended mate that she is his soul mate and she'll fall for him flat." She says.

Kagome scoffs. "Men. They think they own whoever they want." She crosses arms hotly.

"My point exactly which is why I proposed this challenge. I wanted to see how he would _woo_ his intended. And when he fails I can give him pointers so he doesn't fail with his one and only mate." She explains.

Kagome smirks deviously. "It didn't seem Sesshoumaru was failing much this morning."

Red flows lightly into the match maker's cheek. "Well, um, I must admit he does have some charm working for him, but charm isn't everything."

"That's true. So who is Sesshoumaru's mate?" Kagome asks really wanting to know who could possibly be perfect for the cold arrogant lord.

"I wish I knew." She shrugs. "According to him I visioned his mate while I was very feverish. He was able to see the vision but I don't remember a thing."

"That sucks."

"No kidding. Sesshoumaru has been a very difficult read. I've tried to read him twice before and all I get is fuzzy black and white image of her backside. All I know is that she's dark haired with a tail." She tells Kagome, exasperated. "The blasted youkai has to be difficult in every aspect I have with him. The one bright thing about him is Rin. Such a delightful and happy child."

"The little girl that travels with him?" Kagome interrupts.

"Yeah, if I ever have children I want them to be like her, so bright and full of life despite her rough beginnings. Ah, I think I miss her. I hope I get to see her again. I bartered for a cute little doll for her." Aya rummages through her sack and pulls out a package. She unwraps it to show Kagome a little black haired doll with a flower in her hair.

"Oh, that is adorable. I bet she would love it." Kagome fingers its pink kimono before Aya puts it away.

"So since you are now here what's the plan for you guys tomorrow?" Aya asks.

"I don't know. With my new relationship with Inuyasha-" her cheeks pinkened a few shades. "And all the filling in and you and Sesshoumaru, I never even thought about it. I mean with Inu's sword stolen, I'm not sure if we should look for Kikyo, or continue looking for Naraku, or stay here to see if Naraku comes to us, though I don't want to endanger the people here."

Aya sits back tapping her fingers. "If it was my decision Lord Sesshoumaru and I could accompany you and the rest of the inu-tachi to locate Naraku. He is the bigger concern. And the Kikyo incident may be connected to Naraku somehow. I don't really see how a light miko would consider assisting that bastard but stranger things have happened."

"The problem with that is we have no clue where to look." Kagome rocks back in forth for a few seconds before settling her hands behind her and arching her back.

"We can always try to lure him out." She suggests.

"How?"

"He wants me alive for some reason. Perhaps we can make it look like I'm traveling unprotected." Kagome instantly balks at her offer.

"Use yourself as bait! No way! I can't let you do that!"

"Calm down Kagome. It was just an idea." She reassures her. "I wouldn't want to be a fly in his clutches anyhow," shivering at the thought. "Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru can provide a few strategic ideas. I can ask him when I see him."

"From what I've gathered from the others you're quite at ease with him. I still find it unbelievable that Inuyasha hasn't fought with his brother since your guys' arrival. Or vise versa."

A half laugh tumbles out of Aya. "I think my temper scared Inuyasha out of it. I heard it is as bad as yours. I'm just glad those two are tolerating each other." They share knowing looks. Then Aya opens wide her mouth letting out a big yawn.

"Been a long day?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah, Lord no sleep woke me up before dawn to show me something." Kagome looks intently at her urging to continue. "He showed me his true form and then," she grins happily. "He took me for a ride. It was…incredible." Kagome's jaw drops to the floor. Aya looks a bit dreamy at the memory before she notices Kagome staring at her strangely. The dazed look drops from her face.

Kagome bids her a good evening and leaves for the night.

xxxxxx

Much earlier in the day, the Lord of the West makes a patrolling path around the human inhabited valley. Partially to protect those who reside within and partially to refortify his control over himself. The miko is proving be an unwanted distraction. The thrumming excitement of her scent just after their jaunt in the sky called to him in a way no one else has ever done before, let alone a human female. She had to touch his face bringing a tingling sensation throughout his body. His body betrayed him responding so easily to her simple touch. It was getting harder and harder to deny that he Sesshoumaru was undeniably drawn to Aya, a mere human. He couldn't make the excuse that Aya looks similar to his true mate Arisu. Aya's scent aroused him, and he knew Arisu and Aya's scents are vastly different from each other. It disturbed him that he had to _fight_ the urge to kiss the miko. The licorice root he chewed each day was not as effective as he had hoped and it proved the opposite effect with Aya. He lately took notice of the miko inhaling deeply in his presence, causing a minute rise in her womanly scent, in turn causing discomfort in him.

The only solace in this confused lust for Aya is that she isn't any normal human. She has a strong spirit, maintains a clean body, is braver than most human soldiers and some youkai, is independent, and is keenly intelligent. She is also loyal and open minded. Though she talks overly much he finds her chatter far less annoying than he lets on. She has never openly lied to him, although he knows she holds back something from him. He doesn't fault her too much on this for everyone has a secret or two inside them. If he believes she holds information valuable in the pursuit of his enemies then he will demand them from her. For now he assumes whatever she hides pertains to her personal life and no concern of his. The less he knew of her the less he should be interested in Aya. The courting wager is proving a problem however. Sesshoumaru will have to get to know her better to successfully 'woo' her. She is a strong believer in communication and will no doubt wish to see some with him, and should he forfeit the challenge he would have to make an effort to talk to her anyways. So he will have to win by a landslide to guarantee the stop of her plethora of questions and getting to know her more than necessary.

He stops to fan out his senses and to take in the crisp mountain air.

He resumes his patrol when something brushes the edge of his senses. Something that is rather a _someone_ who causes a sharp increase in his heartbeat. He alters course quickly homing in on the source, despite the aura being retracted sharply towards itself. 'She knows I look for her.' In no time at all he leaps onto the already occupied branch. The neko youkai stares at him like a cornered prey. 'Arisu.' He drinks her in to the crown of her ebony black hair to the tips of her clawed bare feet. She looks absolutely breathtaking in her silky white kimono of small violet flowers and blue obi.

Sesshoumaru takes a step toward her and she yells to leave her be. The fear in her gives him pause. He does not want his future mate terrified of him, submissive yes, but not afraid.

"Arisu," He calls out her name soothingly in the hopes to calm his mate. "I have no intention in harming you," letting the softness in his voice to spread to his normally stoic face and letting his eyes wander over her features again. How did he not notice how exquisitely proportioned she is when he dragged her with him? The answer comes swift to his mind. 'I allowed my prejudice and assumptions of her as a neko cloud my judgment is how.'

"What do you want from me?" She asks defensively.

'I must let her know I do not see her as an enemy anymore.' He tells her "This Sesshoumaru's previous notion of you may have been in error." She looks surprised to hear this then her brilliant blue eyes narrow in suspicion.

"And yet you still sought me out. Why?" She asks.

He remains still contemplating an answer. 'I very much want to tell Arisu she's my mate, but Aya is right. She won't immediately accept me and for right now I cannot take her with me until I can break the bond with Aya. I am having difficulty holding myself back as it is. I have to trust her fellow nekos to keep her safe.' "It is not safe in this area. I suggest you go back to your clan for protection." He answers finally.

Then she asks why narrowing her eyes although the tension in her shoulders loosens slightly. He explains about Naraku.

"I know of him, but why do you desire my safety? It was quite the opposite the last time we met like this." Her curiosity replaces most of her wariness of him.

'No, it will not be like last time.' He states mentally. "You must trust this Sesshoumaru" is the only words he is willing to give her. He doubts she believes him so he will show her. The next instant the tall youkai is inches from her, cutting short her annoyed groan to replace it with a surprised gasp. His smoldering golden eyes lock intensely with her glistening blue orbs. The back of two of his clawed fingers lift up and caress her left cheek. The neko forgets to breathe and he can hear her heart pound wildly. The scent of her arousal spikes challenging Sesshoumaru's resolve. Arisu blushes intensely under his fingers and Sesshoumaru breaks contact and leaves her before he looses himself completely in her eyes. Thankfully she closes them making it easier to leave her bewitching sight.

xxxxx

He returns to his set path of patrolling around the village. However, his ears scout out the sounds of the river that runs through the village. As soon as it's spotted he strips and dives into its cold waters allowing the frigid currents to rove shamelessly over his aroused heated body.

He remains in the river long after his arousal is doused. He lets the cold seep into his bones to the point that even he starts to shiver. Slowly pulling out of the water he rings his hair free of loose drops.

"I was not aware those stripes were elsewhere on your body." A familiar menacing voice dipped in mirth spoke behind Sesshoumaru. The lord's eyes narrow in angry slits as he stands to his full height turning slowly to face the voice. He stands without shame in glorious nakedness before the baboon cloaked hanyou.

Sesshoumaru says nothing as his face remains passive aside from narrowed yellowed eyes. Naraku gives a grunt only half annoyed with the taiyoukai's silence. At least he has the inu's attention. "She's quite a pretender is she not…" Exasperation flickers in Sesshoumaru's eyes demanding the hanyou puppet to get to the point. "…that delightful little miko that you've graciously allowed to travel with you. She is quite a pretty thing. I wonder... have you screwed her yet? Or perhaps it is she who _rides_ you?" His tone implies he saw what Sesshoumaru and Aya did that morning.

"What is your point?" Sesshoumaru asks feigning absolute boredom. Internally he wants to rip this puppet to shreds for contemplating such a thing but he needs to know why the foul demon would bother sending one to him.

"I take that as a no then. Better for me that she is untainted by _youkai_ blood, ku ku ku" Naraku laughs at his own words pissing off Sesshoumaru even more though he dare not show it He does not want to give Naraku any satisfaction. The evil hanyou is clearly trying to bait him. His wording however makes no sense.

"I am in no mood for riddles Naraku. What is your plan for my blades?" No doubt the hanyou will elude the question but never underestimate the arrogance of a power hungry half-breed.

"You know I never reveal my plans unless it suits me." His head shifts toward the pile of discarded armor and cloth. The two swords left unattended next to it are seemingly easy to take right now but knows it's impossible as he knows Sesshoumaru can destroy his puppet in a flash. Sesshoumaru doesn't even blink an eye as Naraku eyes his possessions. Looking back at the lord he says "A word of advice, the Lady Aya is not to be trusted."

A tiny upturn of Sesshoumaru's lip become present. "Nor should you, her. She has in mind to castrate your filthy hide." A hand lifts up to let loose his youki whip his patience near gone.

The exposed mouth of the baboon puppet curls in a devious smile, tongue barely poking out in perverted lust. Sesshoumaru's whip flicks out cutting and destroying the fake form of Naraku in seconds.

Sesshoumaru dries himself then re-adorns his clothing and armor. The evil hanyou never ceases to disgust and infuriate him with irrelevant statements. Aya _can_ be trusted Sesshoumaru has no doubt. What did Naraku mean by pretender? Aya is as real as she seems to be and not a liar. The only thing Sesshoumaru can gather for certain is that Naraku does want her alive for some reason and that he knows something about Aya that the Western Lord did not and he's twisting it to his own amusement.

The night is upon him and Sesshoumaru skirts through the trees towards the human settlement, the cold already getting to him. He continues to ponder. 'Naraku did not mention or hint that he knew about our shared souls. He tends to flaunt whatever he has up his sleeve without actually saying what it so perhaps that neko hanyou did not go tell him. Probably not, considering she lost one of Naraku's jewel shards to the enemy. Naraku did imply something about Aya not being _tainted_ by _youkai_ blood. Did he mean that she _is_ tainted somehow? But that is impossible. Her aura is pure. Her blood is free of disease. He spirit is strong. Her is body is beautiful. Her mind is sharp. What could he mean? Maybe it's not literal. He said it is better that _I_ have not touched her. Has she been _touched_ by someone else; by him in fact?' His blood boils at where his thoughts are going. 'Could it even be remotely possible that the hanyou has disgraced her? I have seen Aya shiver at the mention of Naraku. Is she trembling at a torturous memory? And hides it by saying she hates the eight legged creatures?' His pace increases as a torn feeling clutches his chest as well as anger to dismember the wretched being who dared molest his Aya. For once Sesshoumaru hopes he is wrong as he nearly breaks down the door to the hut Aya is currently residing in. At the last moment he restrains his urgency and instead slides open the door loudly.

Aya jerks upward from her sleep with her hands poised to inflict some miko blasting damage. At the sight of Lord Sesshoumaru her arms drop to her sides and she relaxes. "My lord, I'm far too tired for any escapades right now," She takes notice of the distressed look in his eyes. He slides close the door. "Is something wrong? Are we in danger?" She asks worriedly, alertness replacing sleepiness. She also takes notice of the emotional state of his fragment inside her. It is truly something to be worried about. A feeling she thought impossible for him to feel. Fear. Fear of what? She springs up to close the meager distance to him. "What is it?" She urgently asks searching his face for any clue. Her own fear creeps into her skin.

He grabs her arms at the shoulders and pulls her flush to his chest. "Has a man ever wronged you?" He asks softly.

"What?" Sesshoumaru never ceases to confuse her.

"Has any male ever touched you against your will?" He asks again more urgent.

"You mean violate me? No! Never. I'd kick his ass if he ever got close." Her hand rests on the neckline of his hoari and notices how cold it and the skin underneath is. Closing his eyes, a wave of relief crashes through him and lets out an involuntary shiver.

Whatever adrenaline he had left leaves his form succumbing to the cold in his body. He stayed too long in the frigid river and now he's paying for it.

"You're absolutely freezing," fingering his damp hair. "Remove your armor please while I boil up some water for tea." She orders the youkai lord now in healer mode. Having no reason to argue he removes his armor and drops it in a corner along with Tenseiga and Tokijin. She starts a small fire and sets up a pot of water to heat up. Sesshoumaru takes a seat cross legged before the fire. She spares him a look. 'At least he's not too prideful to ignore his needs.' He shivers in earnest. She grabs her blanket and moves in behind Sesshoumaru. "You may not like this but it needs to be done," kneeling behind him and pulling the blanket over her shoulders. She pulls his hair toward his front to dry faster from the fire.

"What are you doing?"

"When a youkai like you," placing her legs on either side of him and sitting, "is shivering from the cold," pulling the blanket around him and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, "you need a little help to get warm again." He goes to pull her arms away but she tightens her grip and holds fast. "And no arguments, I'm the doctor here. "I'm not relenting till you are better my lord," wrapping her legs around his waist for emphasis. He lets her have her way for once feeling the welcoming heat from her body soak into him. He pulls the blanket more securely around them.

"You underestimate youkai physiology." He states casually.

"Not as much as you think my lord." Hot breath warmed the skin just above his left shoulder blade. Slowly she rubs his lower arms and wrist to encourage blood flow for a few minutes before resting her hands back on his lean feeling stomach.

"I'm assuming you took a dip in the very cold river so I want to know why you burst in here in fear to ask me that question."

"This Sesshoumaru fears nothing." His head turns to glare at the top of her head.

"Your soul does not lie. I think you were concerned for my safety." A mad grin plastered to her face.

She feels a sigh escape him. 'Why did the bond have to tell her my emotional state?' He asks mentally. "One of Naraku's puppets approached me." He feels her clench up. "Do not worry I destroyed it. He told me some cryptic things that led me to believe that you had been accosted likely by him." A shiver not from the cold runs through her.

"That is a disturbing image. What exactly did he say?" She asks.

"That he is glad that you are not tainted by_ youkai _blood meaning this Sesshoumaru. He definitely wants you alive for some nefarious plan of his. I believe he's been watching us for a while. He also says for me not to trust you and that you are a pretender." The woman whose limbs wrapped him in warmth gasps softly into his back.

"So there is something he knows of you. Tell this Sesshoumaru." Alarm ripples off her and she visibly tries to shrink into his back.

xxxxxxx

B/N: She better tell him next chappie damn it! I'm tired of suspense!

UM, Review?


	18. A Sunflower, Starved of Moonlight

**Chapter 18 A Sunflower, Starved of Moonlight**

"This Sesshoumaru will not harm you, I give you my word."

She bites her lip in indecision. 'How can I? The trust I've earned will vanish if I say.' "I, I cannot say. It is private. Naraku is twisting the truth. I am not a pretender. I am merely more then I seem. Please leave it at that, my lord." Her fear still grips her.

His anger flared. "I promised not to harm you, what is the problem?"

She quickly disentangles from Sesshoumaru and skirts over to the fire. "You are wa-warm enough. I will make tea now." She stammers, shaking hands pour hot water into two cups. He grabs her wrist and leans into her.

"I will not repeat myself." Tears fill into her eyes threatening to fall.

"You- you promised not to-to hurt me, but not to… judge me. I fear that you will judge me in the worst way without really knowing me." She answers to the ground.

'She fears what I will think of her. She does not know what I already think of her, an honorable and brave human who respects all life. What could she hide that could tarnish that?' He might as well tell her that to relieve her fears. "Aya do you know what I have already assessed about you?" She shakes her head. "You are a strong spirited human, who put others above herself no matter who they are, which seems foolish to me at times, and garners great honor within herself. You are dutiful and stubborn and curious." His hand moves from her wrist to cup her face. "This Sesshoumaru finds you intriguing, beautiful, clean, cunning-" Oh, crap. He's said too much already.

Aya's hand joins his. Overwhelmed at such honesty and his high regard for her she half pounces at him kissing him soundly on the lips. He topples backward with her with lips still locked. The hand at her cheek curls into her hair to the back of her head pulling her even closer. His tongue fights for dominance winning easily. He tastes every inch of her mouth. Without restraint his youki freely explores at its leisure. **'So soft, so pure, so sweet. Aura so soothing so exciting. Female so tangy sweet…'**

Aya moans into his perfect licorice hinted mouth, left hand tangling into his long silvery mane. With her pressed on top of Sesshoumaru she can feel his chiseled chest which her fingers ached to roam over when she had them wrapped around him earlier. A fierce rumble reverberates in his chest.

'**Female aroused. So warm. Wants to mate.' **His youki senses tells him, his mind too clouded with desire to think clearly. Her lips move kissing his chin then down his neck licking and nipping. "My koi." Sesshoumaru growls huskily.

She gasps, her head clearing at once at the endearment not meant for her, and pulls away to look at him. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracks. "I'm so sorry. I, I didn't mean to. I -" The taiyoukai's head clears moments later finding the miko lying seductively on top of him. "I'm so sorry Lord Sesshoumaru," apologizing again and removing herself completely off of him to stand in the corner facing the wall, face red as a beet.

Sesshoumaru gets up as well no longer cold in the least. For a moment not knowing what to do he stares intently at her back. 'It's happened again! And this time it was her who initiated, and like an inexperienced pup I responded!' It occurs to him that this unwanted attraction must be their souls being shared and is confusing his signals to his proper soul mate. For a moment he believed Aya was his true mate. 'That has to be it. I wouldn't be attracted to her otherwise.' Waves of her anxiety pelt him. He retrieves his armor and swords then tells her before he leaves. "Do not worry yourself. It is our bond that caused this, nothing more." Then he is gone.

'I can't believe I invaded his space like that. I'm glad he doesn't hate me for kissing him then. _He_ kissed me out of the blue so we're even I guess. He says it's our interlocked souls causing this attraction?' She sighs. 'I only hope so. I think we are enough at ease with each other to try to reverse this bond. Tomorrow I will try.' She feels somewhat strangely reluctant with that plan in mind. She turns around to see the fire is already out by the spilt tea from the two cups. She gathers her blanket, slides onto her sleeping mat, pulls the Sesshoumaru scented blanket over her head, giving it one deep sniff, and falls into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxx

Aya wakes to the midmorning rays coming through the curtain of the eastward facing window. She gets up and prepares for a quick bath in the river. Aya bothers not to respond to any of the friendly hellos on her way to the stream as her mind is deep in thought. Mostly about what happened last night and her self appointed task for today. 'I'll need to get him alone to do that. Once I'm free of him I won't need to accompany him. He'll be pleased, but there is still the courting challenge. Well if I'm not going to travel with him, winning or loosing to it won't matter. However if he should travel with Inu-tachi then it would for I will join their group if I'm not being with Sesshoumaru. I mean _traveling_ with Sesshoumaru. I still want to do my part in fighting Naraku. It will be safer too for that evil one wants me for sure.' A shiver runs up her spine.

'I still cannot believe I lost my composure and kissed Lord Sesshoumaru. The things he said about me were so wonderful.' She arrives to the small private cove for her bath and strips. 'He called me beautiful, no one but Nobu has ever said that to me. And beautiful as a human!' She gently slips into the slow moving currents and methodically scrubs at her skin with her trusty cloth. 'My soul fragment must be effecting him. My humanity is changing him that's it. Yes, and once we're back to normal he's going to revert back to "All humans are disgusting and inferior" attitude. However, I hope I have rubbed off on him. He needs to see that not all humans are worthless and weak.' In the shallows she sits at the silt bottom to lift a foot out of the water to wash between her toes.

'How I miss little Rin. I hope she's fairing well with only the imp for company. Will I get to see her again? I made a promise to come back. I will see go her again. If only to give her the doll.'

She moves to her other foot. 'Burr! If I miss anything from the future its hot baths.' She moves a little quicker in her wash. Even though her temperature tolerance is that of a youkai didn't mean she wanted to stay in the cold river anymore than necessary. 'I should go to Keade to ask to restock my herbal supplies.' Her stomach gurgles then. 'But after I eat.' She finishes up and steps out of the water, dries, and puts on the miko attire that Keade gave her.

Since she woke too late to catch breakfast with the others she cooks up some rice and dried fish in her temporary hut. During this preparation and throughout eating her meal she discovers how very solitary she is sitting alone in the one room building. There is no Inuyasha and Shippo fighting over the last dumpling, no exasperated grumblings from Keade about Miroku's latest attempt to grope Sango, no Kagome to fuss over all her friends, and no overwhelming presence of the inuyoukai aura when he loosely 'greets' the group each morning. She especially felt the loss of not seeing Sesshoumaru this morning. Since leaving the Western castle Lord Sesshoumaru would acknowledge her each morning with a nod, a brief word, or, if she was dallying too long getting ready for traveling, an annoyed glare. Even that small little thing from him she missed it.

"I won't be by his side anymore." Her lifeless words are absorbed by the four plain walls of her temporary abode.

The emptiness grips her insides like the talons of a raptor. She very nearly cries in the plain dwelling. And like a raptor the feeling refuses to release her. She puts down her empty bowl and tries to meditate. 'Life is like a river… a river of cold tears…' She tries again. '…a meadow of purple flowers… with no one there to smell them.' She shakes her head. '…like the sun rising each day to warm the day…and the moon to bare the lonely nights…Damn it!' She runs her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Instead of mantras she focuses on a pleasant warm memory. The first to pop in her head is of her lying on top of Sesshoumaru kissing him. 'No I can't think of him like that. He has a mate already and it won't do to entertain such intimate notions of him even if I have shared several with him. They're completely plutonic anyway.' She does think of the other times despite her mind set. The evening when he saved her from the inu female and called her his miko, the morning after in his bed with his whole body holding her, the ride on Au-Un with Rin giggling in-between them, the time his incredible aura swelled through her, the day she woke up in his arms licking his tail (annoying feline mannerisms that one was), the incredible ride on him in his true form, the soft touch when she was in the tree with him, the kiss he gave her, the kiss she gave him… "Plutonic my ass." Her head cradles in her hands. 'It's all just unwanted ordeals and yet why do I want to feel them again, ache to feel _him_ again?' "Gah! It's pointless!" She picked up her bowl and flung it hard at a wall. It shattered on impact.

Taking deep breaths she shoves down the feelings and the memories into the darkest pit of herself. Finally the lonely ache dissipates but doesn't really disappear. What Aya needs is something to keep her mind and hands busy.

With a hop to her feet she marches over to Keade's hut to ask if she can pick some herbs from her garden. Keade nods in approval. Aya sets to work harvesting what she could. She pulls weeds, adds water to plants, and tends to the larger plants to keep busy and to thank Keade for being so hospital to her. None of the others seemed too eager to leave yet. The whiz of Sango's hiraikotsu cuts through the air in the distance as she hones her skill, scattered words of playful bickering from a hanyou and a girl are heard off in the distance, and a pink floating thing that is Shippo pops occasionally into her peripherals while playing with some of the village children.

'Children… will I have one to call my own?' The tears start to well in her eyes again. She takes deep breaths in the hope of soothing the current plague of emotions. It was not working. For once she calls upon that fragment of the ice lord's essence to put her disarray of feelings back under control. 'Please help, I can't break down at the height of day. You are so good at being in control of yourself.' Her eyes shut tightly in vain to hold back the damn of tears. Her eyes begin to leak and she gives up. Jumping up she runs toward the stream where she had bathed earlier as it was nearby. She crumples to the ground before a pair of midsized boulders and lets her body release the aching tears. 'Why now?' Tremors shake her form and she sniffles. 'I've been alone for fifty years, no more then that, I should be used to it!' Salty water drips off her chin to her red hakama. As an answer she thinks 'it's Sesshoumaru. I've grown accustomed to traveling with him that I've realized how lonely I really am. And now very soon I may be parted from him I find that I will miss his presence by my side and within my chest. I must deal with this. It was always meant to be temporary. It was just an accident of fate that I even found him wounded in that cave.' Her tears start to slow in their trickling. 'Solution… get a traveling companion that's not a guy…he he.' She chuckles weakly.

"What pains you Aya?" Says a male voice, startling Aya from her depressed musings. She gets up off the ground brushing the dirt of her knees.

"My lord." She acknowledges voice cracking and reluctant to turn around and show her damp face.

"Look at me." He orders gently. Taking a deep breath she turns to face him. She forces her watery eyes open slowly gazing upward and stops at his chin. Looking up any higher might loose the tiny bit of composure she has left. "Why is there a strange pain in this Sesshoumaru's chest? Answer." He questions her again with a bit more force.

"I'm sorry my lord. I am rather out of sorts today. I tried my best to control my feelings." Her voice still cracks but does her best to maintain a strong front.

Sesshoumaru is mildly surprised. "It's a feeling? Then why does it hurt so much?" He asks.

"Cause… loneliness hurts," shrugging her shoulders. The two fall silent for unknown number of breaths.

Aya breaks it. "My lord since we are alone I wish to… try to break the bond now. I think maybe there's enough trust between us to try again."

He nods and freely gives his hand to her. Hesitantly she clasps it in her right hand and attempts to focus on Sesshoumaru's spiritual essence.

All she can focus on however is the warmth and feel of Sesshoumaru's hand, the fact that he is standing before her so closely, and the fact he came to her when she was in pain. Her grip becomes tighter and tighter. Without knowing her blunt nails draw blood.

"Aya, is it necessary to wound me during this?" He asks blandly.

She loosens immediately then looks into his gorgeous yellow eyes making her falter. "I'm sorry my lord I…can't concentrate." Her arms wrap around him pulling Sesshoumaru into a hug and throwing him off guard. "I need…let me, for just one moment…let me pretend. Please? I promise to focus afterward. Just give me a moment." Her pleading breath on his chest melts into his heart. The tension eases out of him and carefully puts an arm around her. Aya's black hair feathers the tip of his chin and he holds back the urge to lay his cheek atop her head. However, his eyes do close in strange contentment as her breathing becomes steadier and her aura calmer. She lightly rubs her nose across his chest breathing him in.

'I wonder if this is the reason most humans congregate together, to not feel this pain. It must be different for youkai for I'm quite at ease being alone.' He muses as her emotional ache dissipates. Believing she is as calm as Aya will get Sesshoumaru asks "Why do you not seek out your mate if you do not wish to be alone?"

"Because it's my own little curse as a matchmaker. I cannot see my own destined man." Her eyes open a bit dull from crying and pulls away from his chest. Her voice is stronger but somber. "Thank you for baring my weakness my lord. Its not often I cry like that." She takes her sleeve to dry the remaining wetness from her face. Most of her tears went to the front of his hoari. "Let's try this again." She holds out her hand asking for his. In silence he grasps hers. "You know the drill. Search within my essence for your piece of it and I will do like wise with yours." He nods then feels her aura envelope him.

Sesshoumaru aura pushes into hers gently scoping for the blue that tinged with her pink miko essence. Soon he could see it and no fierce barriers obstructed him this time. Unlike before when he could see the two opposing colors of their souls stand out starkly against each other, this time the borders of their souls blended together into a soft violet. He briefly wonders if that development could cause a problem and reaches out spiritually to take hold of what is his. The blue essence that is his soul begins to flow toward him like thick sap dripping from a tree. However, the malleable fragment proves stubborn to separate from the miko's soul and he pulls harder at it.

Slight pain enters his chest as Aya is having similar difficulties extracting her piece of herself. The pain steadily grows to near excruciating while they play tug of war with their willful souls. Aya releases first breaking the spiritual connection between them. She pants heavy with her forehead touching the top part of Sesshoumaru's armored breast plate. She is internally grateful the pain is dissipating fast.

"There were no barriers. Why did it not work?" A hint of anger laces his question.

"It probably could but the pain is more than I can bare. Do you remember when it happened, how painful it was? Our souls were literally ripped apart and the purplish area is like healed scar tissue. It heals stronger so it would take even more force with more pain to rip it apart again. And even if we were successful there's no guarantee that the fragments will cut cleanly off leaving nothing behind. I had hoped it would not be this strong. It would seem that our fragments cannot be forced back." Aya answers in length.

"So we are stuck like this?" A sneer plainly paints his lips.

"I didn't say that. Calm down," putting a hand on his shoulder. "There is an idea, but it goes against my beliefs and you will not like it."

"What is it?" his tone nothing but demanding.

"You have to become seriously injured again." She looks at the ground as she answers.

"You mean heal me again and attempt to draw out our fragments that way." She nods. "This Sesshoumaru will not purposely wound myself to such a degree. Also you would be in pain as well. Could you handle that _and_ attempt the retrieval?"

"Probably not which is why I said you wouldn't like it. And I won't stand having you injured like that. Sometimes my healing isn't enough for mortal wounds." Sighing in frustration, "I'll just have to think of something else."

"Why can you not link the souls for something like a broken leg or superficial wounds?"

"Because only the feeling of sensing someone mortally wounded triggers the response in my body to link souls and heal them and it has to be the person I'm tending to. I wondered that myself when I first started out and it took years to discover why. It's just how my body works." She answers at length again. "I'm sorry it didn't work this time but I promise to keep trying if you'll let me." She gives him a weak smile. Her hand instinctively goes to rub her pendent just under her hoari like a worry stone.

Deciding its time to change the subject she asks "So what are your plans for courting me this fine day, my lord?" trying her best to be cheerful despite the added complication to their situation, although a part of her is relieved to have the inuyoukai by her side a bit longer.

He too agrees a change in subject is warranted. It would not do to dwell in failure. "The inu-tachi have no plans to move from this place today. What would you like to do Aya?"

Her mouth gapes open. 'He's asking me what I want not demanding me go with him or do something. I guess he does listen to me sometimes. "Um…" the faint sounds of young voices tickle her ears. She smiles for real. "Lord Sesshoumaru, will you come with me to visit the village children?" He nods. "And maybe play with them?" She adds beaming brightly at him. He hesitates but can not deny that bewitching glow to her eyes nor the happiness of her smile. He nods again and offers his arm to take hold of.

xxxx

It didn't take long for the eight youngsters to become at ease with the Western Lord. He sits cross-legged in the fallow earth so as to appear as un-menacing as possible. Aya kneels nearby reaffixing a young girl's tie back in her hair. Several of the children were already fond of the matchmaker so her being near the taiyoukai without fear eased away any of their initial trepidation of his presence. Shippo often played among them as well and since he was a youkai too and already a good friend of the village helped relieve their fears even more.

Sesshoumaru isn't too comfortable with so many young eyes staring at him openly in curiosity. Nor is he too keen on his hair being touched by tiny human hands and his pointed ears being poked by dull fingernails. One brave youngster, the youngest of the bunch, even climbed into his lap and pawed his face markings. The little boy asked how he got them.

"This Sesshoumaru was born with them." He did his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he bared the scrutiny of the kids. Aya turns to look at him and giggles merrily at the sight. She could see one of the girls were starting to braid one of his tresses. It was so adorable.

Instead of frowning Sesshoumaru's eyes soften at her. 'She is so happy. Her aura glows with the emotion. She looks so… feels so… encompassing, and it me that's made her happy. I cannot deny it. I like seeing her so. Why? And the scent of her tears earlier made me feel so… unhappy. She was hurting inside but I was feeling sad to see her so.' One of the children squealed when the movement of the end of Sesshoumaru's tail startled her.

"It's alive!" She cried.

Annoyance did show on his face then. "Of course it is. It is part of me." In a rare show of playfulness he swishes the tip of the tail in the little girl's face. She squeals again this time in delight and glomps the end of it and pets it. Aya giggles louder especially at the barely masked expression of surprise on his face.

"Why are human females so fascinated by my tail?" He asks looking at the matchmaker while trying to hold down the embarrassing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Still laughing giddily, "Because it's so soft and fluffy unlike the rest of you my lord."

"Fluffy?" A devious idea works its way into his lip. In the span of two seconds he wiggles the _fluffy_ tail out of the little girl's grasp, lunges it toward the matchmaker, and coils it around her waist and then around her neck. The tip of it brushes her cheek. She shrieks when his tail lifts her a foot off the ground and toward him a little.

"Put me down!" Aya can do nothing but squirm in the snake like grip. Her hands are bound to her sides unable to pry the soft plushy tail off her. To aggravate matters he twitches the tip of his tail back and forth in front of her nose. She shakes her head away from the tickling hairs frantically in vain. It follows her intensely itching nostrils relentlessly. "Sst- snop, plee- aa ah *achoo!*" The torture stops after her dramatic sneeze. "My lord, you are pure evil."

His teeth show in the biggest smile she's ever seen him wear. A few of the children giggle at the adults' antics. Her nose is slightly pink from the irritation but smiling none the less. "I'd like my feet on the ground now." He finally puts her down and let's go.

One of the boys blurts "Lift me up in the air Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Me next me next!" A girl exclaims. Sesshoumaru takes on an exasperated look. Giggles erupt again out of the matchmaker. "You have a way with children my lord. Give them what they want. For me?" She sobers for a second in a silent plea. He sighs. Because it will make Aya happy he relents to giving the village children 'rides'.

After an hour Aya figures Lord Sesshoumaru is near his breaking point with the overly curious and rambunctious children, the two bid farewell with the bunch and take a stroll around the outskirts of the settlement. Not too far into the walk she slows down.

"Hold up my lord." She says getting directly behind. Before he can ask she says "Those girls really put a number on your hair." She lifts up and smoothes out a thick uneven braid out of his fine silvery hair. "I wouldn't want your dignity to suffer anymore than it already has." Her gentle ministrations sooth his annoyances of the last few hours.

"You do not have to do this."

"I want to. You were very sweet with the children. Thank you." She starts unraveling a thinner braid that spans the entire length of hair.

"I did nothing." He says blandly.

"No, my lord. You interacted with them and restrained your irritation with them. That is far more than I would have expected from you. And, now I have a memory that I will treasure forever. So I will make your hair perfect again." Neither says another word as she fixes his long tresses under the shade of an evergreen.

After a bit Aya checks her work and tells him it's done. Immediately he misses the pleasant grooming she was doing. Perhaps when this is all over and his mate procured he'll ask Arisu to groom him from time to time. With the added complication of their soul fragments being stuck like glue Sesshoumaru could not be sure how soon he could finally mate with Arisu. 'If Aya were my mate it would not be such a problem. She would be quite acceptable, even if she be human.' He shakes the absurd and idiotic thought away. 'I would not do such a thing. Besides, life is never that easy.'

xxxxxxxx

That night she lay on her sleeping pad staring up at the plain beams of the hut. 'I must admit Sesshoumaru is doing a damn good job at courting me. If I were his mate I'd definitely be purring by his side by now. I really thought he would be disgusted to be with the human children today but no he was patient and amiable to them. Hmm, I need to come up with something that will challenge his skills, something that will put him on the spot. What though? He's proven he can provide food, he's shown that he could be a _passable_ parent, he's shown to have a spontaneous/fun side… Ah wait I'm missing something really important! He has not proven he can protect me during this. Attacking his brother does not count. His mate will likely consider this and will want to see his prowess in defending others. I know he can defend his own easily. He's the most powerful youkai I've ever met.' She nibbles her lower lip for a few minutes. 'If I were a wayward, obstinate youkai what would I do?' giggling at herself. 'I am one. Maybe _I _would fight him in a little battle. See what he's made of, except I already know and he would take me down in a second. Oh I wish still had my whip. It's the weapon I'm best at, not that it would matter where he is concerned. I'd just want to give him a good effort. Maybe I'll borrow Sango's sword. Hm, my barrier is pretty good in short bursts to push an enemy away and I am fairly accurate with purifying blasts. I am fairly agile even by youkai standards. Should Sesshoumaru question that perk I can just chuck it up to a unique miko ability. Now how to confront him.' Thoughts of stalking Sesshoumaru during his patrol with her aura drawn in as must as possible and firing a large albeit harmless blast of pink energy at the backside of his head came to mind. She allows herself an evil smile. 'I think by surprise. Yeah, that will do.'

'On to more serious matters, I need to figure out how to safely unglue the bond we have. The barriers are down so we both trust each other to a certain extent. I certainly trust him in my arms.' She thinks sadly. 'I mustn't go down that path. I must remain focused. It's too hard to force our souls apart. When I link the souls for healing I lend a piece of myself to the wounded person or youkai in this case. The will to live is usually too strong for those individuals to care or even realize they are lending a piece of themselves to me. There is no pain or resistance while this happens… because I… freely give it and their soul reciprocates because I believe it knows I mean no harm. It might be just to keep the souls balanced, however what happened with Kagome and Kikyo is different. Kagome retains most of her soul so it might not be a balance. I know not the exact circumstances. With that reasoning the soul must be given freely to the other. Can I freely give the right part back to Lord Sesshoumaru?' Her eyes close to look deep into herself, into her soul. She can vaguely see the blue swirling essence that is Sesshoumaru glow softly in tune with her essence. Her hands move up and cup before her face.

A tingling flows to her fingers and congregates strongly in her palms. Holding it there she opens her eyes to see a faint blue glow permeate through the muscles, veins, and skin of her hands. It surprises Aya never before separating souls within her own body. Looking back into her soul she barely detects a trace of blue among the pink. The two colors are essentially separate. It takes a lot out of her to do it and the two colors merge back together soon after breaking concentration. Her hands collapse to her sides while drops of perspiration coat her forehead and down her neck.

"I can do it." She whispers exhausted. 'I should be able to give it back to him. But will Lord Sesshoumaru be able to do the same? So tiring. It will have to wait until after my 'fight' with him…' the last thought before nodding off to sleep.

xxxxxx

She slept in late again. Really she should stop doing that. However the rude awaking didn't come any easier by the lateness of the morning.

Shippo's tiny hands yank at her arm in urgency. "Aya! Aya! We need your help! Wake up!"

Her limbs cry in complaint as she sits up still weak from her experiment last night. She shakes her head and rubs her face clear of her grogginess. "Wha- what is it, little one?"

"Youkai were spotted just south of the village and Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Kilala, and Sesshoumaru all left to go fight them!" Shippo rambles off.

"What?" wide awake now. "And they left without me!" She scrambles up to her feet and tightens up her obi.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said to leave you safe here." He explains. Shippo follows her out the door.

"Oh, it's just like him thinking I'm just some defenseless female." She fumes as she starts heading south.

"Wait, wait! It's not why I came to get you!" The kitsune grabs the puffy bottoms of her hakamas to hold her back. "A villager needs help!" His pawed feet nearly drag a few feet when she stops to turn around and address the kitsune.

A woman with wisps of grey painting the temples of her hastily bundled up black hair scuttles madly to her side. "My lady! My dear husband Micha is missing! I haven't seen him since early this morning and I fear he might be in trouble with the youkai attacking nearby. Please help find him. You're the only one left that I believe can fend of a youkai if he is in danger. Keade is far too feeble. I cannot possibl-"

Aya lays a hand on the frazzled woman's shoulder. "I will do my best to find your husband." She assures her. Aya lets her aura expand to search for the one identified as Micha. 'If I remember correctly he's a carpenter and has a slight whimsical feel in his aura.' Someone that feels like it could be Micha "pings" the edge of her senses toward the north just beyond the village perimeter. This aura feels hurt in a bad way. Immediately she darts off to the north. "Stay here Shippo and defend the village!" She yells behind her disappearing quickly into the dense forest.

Not long she spots Micha leaning slumped against a tree bleeding out with a chest wound. With a quick scan for danger she runs to his side. He is unconscious and bleeding low in the chest by some sort of stabbing. It's severe but not mortally severe. She puts a hand to his wound and the other to his forehead.

Halfway through her healing process she feels it. The dark malevolent aura she encountered once before but this time so much stronger approaches. She barely lifts her hands off Micha when something tackles Aya from behind. It knocks her to the ground and Aya gasps for the air that expelled from her. Before she can turn to face her attacker a tentacle latches around her waist and arms and pulls her off the ground. She charges her body with miko energy in the hope that the melodious appendage will loosen its hold. Her meager attempts only seem to incite him further as it bangs her body against the nearest tree and then the next tree.

Aya is getting seriously pissed off. She maneuvers her head and bites heavily into the snakelike flesh. Purple black gas spews out of the bite wound causing Aya to wrench her head back in absolute revulsion both in her nose and her mouth. Eyes bleeding red she lets out a feline roar. Still she cannot see her attacker. She so wanted to see his no doubt ugly face and spit on it. "Let me go, coward!" She screams redoubling her efforts to purify the limb. Unfortunately Aya wasn't at her best when she woke up this morning, and then she used a good chunk of energy healing Micha who was obviously used as bait for her. To make matters worse the tentacle's flesh heals back as soon as she burns the flesh. "Face me Naraku! I'll purify your disgusting innards!" She hisses.

"Ku, ku, ku. And my manly parts as well, I'm sure. I know your feelings for me, but can you still purify when you become a youkai?" The dark voice mocks from behind her.

"What-" barely a word escapes when a second tentacle jabs harshly into her back near her spine. A hot burning pain flows into every nerve in her body. 'Miasma… damn him… my body is… changing to combat…it.' She convulses within his grasp and falls limp with unconsciousness.

000000

BN: You just hate the readers don't you Kim? Stringing them along like this. I pity the fools. Also Sesshy is a MORON!

Review I ask you. Please! okay, whatever...


	19. His Heart Stolen

**Chapter 19 His Heart Stolen**

The low level youkais pour out by the thousands from a point in the sky. With every hundred cut two hundred show up to replace them. The six figures slash, blast, and cut at the endless hoard. Five fight to protect the village. One fights to protect the miko that resides within it. To complicate matters Kagura the wind witch, a Naraku puppet, and a hoard of Saimyosho add to the assault. The six are busy to say the least. For Inuyasha without Tetsusaiga, has to rely on his claws and brute force. They are maintaining ground but neither are they gaining any. Miroku cannot use his wind tunnel with the siamyosho around. The only powerful attack they have is Sesshoumaru's dragon strike but even he can only infuse his youki into the blade so many times before the sword needs time to recharge. Secondly his youki is not limitless despite his great power. Sango is doing her best on Kilala with her hiraikotsu. Miroku keeps the nearest slithering creatures at bay while Kagome lets fly her purifying arrows into the mass. The puppet remains a safe distance away appearing to simply watch the mayhem. Kagura skirts the air on her feather waving waves of bladed wind, most aimed at Inuyasha and the monk.

"We don't seem to be making a dent in them!" Miroku yells letting a flurry of sutras into the air.

"If I had my sword it'd be easy!" Inuyasha huffs as a hand smashes through a skull of yet another demon.

Sesshoumaru's green whip slashes through a wall of youkai. "Agreed little brother. Perhaps the puppet needs to be taken out to end this. It is unusually well protected."

Kagome overhears. "He's right!" She notches another arrow and aims at the baboon cloaked figure. "Hit the mark!" It sails in the air true on its target. Unfortunately several of the slithering youkai swoop down in sacrifice.

"They ARE protecting it! Damn it! We can't get through!" Inuyasha yells.

"_You_ can't." The Western Lord says simply. Sesshoumaru proceeds to lasso his way through the mass when his body jerks awkwardly first to the left then the right. His eyes widen. "A Diversion!" yelling in anger and speeding up recklessly to his target. It still takes a minute to get through the persistent mass.

The other five hear his outburst. Thinking the same thing they all push themselves even harder.

Nearly there Lord Sesshoumaru lets out a roar of pain and stumbles to his knees. Just yards away the puppets mouth quirks in curiosity. None of the attacking youkai have yet physically touched him. And yet some invisible enemy makes the Lord of the West cry out like this.

With fierce anger in his bleeding red eyes Sesshoumaru endures the agony in his back and slashes his whip right at the puppet's head. In a flash the image of Naraku is replaced by a broken wooden doll. Following suit the swirling mass of youkais fade into empty blue sky. One only thing still really in the sky is Kagura and a small number of Saimyosho.

"Aya!" The mere thought of her injured so wrenches Sesshoumaru's heart in panic. In a flash he darts back to the village.

With the distraction of the sudden lack of attacking demons and the Western Lord's strange outburst, Kagura whips out a dulled blade of wind at Kagome, knocking her out soundly, and swoops down in her feather to collect the girl before she hits the ground. Miroku swipes at Kagura with his staff but he proves too slow.

Inuyasha near exhausted leaps too late to wrestle Kagome free from the wind witch. "NOOO!" The feather sails high up into sky and out of sight. Sango on Kilala darts to follow but Kagura's feather is just too fast for them. A few seconds later Kagome's bow and quiver drop harmlessly to the ground. "Kagome!" The hanyou screams mournfully into the sky. Inuyasha is unable to track down the scent of Kagura or his Kagome as the witch purposely dispersed it out of the air.

Miroku briefly takes note that Inuyasha's cry for Kagome is not unlike Sesshoumaru's cry for Aya. "Sango keep looking!" He calls up to the slayer. She nods and sails off. Miroku grabs Inuyasha gruffly by the shoulder. "Come on Inuyasha lets get to lord Sesshoumaru. I have a bad feeling about this." Shaking his head clear he tears off toward the village after his half brother.

xxx

Sesshoumaru clutches the human called Micha by the front of his shirt. His eyes still hold a tinge of red as he stares down at the terrified man holding his belly. Baring his teeth he demands "Where is Aya!"

Micha pants from the still lingering pain in his abdomen. "A gruesome demon attacked her. She tried to help me I think. Had snake like arms. North of here." A shaking finger points the direction. He drops the man and darts toward the scene of the crime.

At the location the smell of miasma becomes it's strongest. The air held the human's and Aya's blood. What confused him was the meager scent of Aya herself. It should be the strongest here but instead it was almost purified out of the air. It wasn't like the neko hanyou's trick of masking scent and aura. There were still traces of both in the area but it felt, smelled slightly different. He could not get his mind around it. It had to be Naraku's doing. His scent thickly coated everything and it was so strong that Sesshoumaru surmised that the evil hanyou personally snagged the matchmaker and not a puppet. Rage builds inside the Western Lord. How could he have allowed Naraku to take her! He purposely left her in the village for her safety. Aya's selfless nature led her into a trap.

Inuyasha skids into the scene. The heavy stench filled his nostrils. "Naraku!" He hissed vehemently. "What was he doing here?"

"He took my miko." He spat.

The hanyou eyebrows shoot up. "He took both women? That bastard! If he harms Kagome I'll-"

"_Your_ miko is gone?" He looks at Inuyasha intensely for a second. Then turns away to seek out the path of her pain. Despite the intense spazzing pain in his spine the link to her is incredibly weak. He can barely discern a direction. 'Naraku may be trying to mask it. South. Maybe south-east.' "He is taking her South, or south-east."

"How do you know? His trail goes nowhere."

"I know." Sesshoumaru goes on the move again, leaving the hanyou unsatisfied then runs after him. His tone spoke only the truth, and it was his only lead.

xxxxx

Sango scanned the skies for any sign of Kagura's feather, unfortunately white on light blue made it near impossible to pick it out of the sky. Kilala flew as high as the fire cat could to try to sniff out the wind witch but she had just as much luck as Inuyasha, none. A flash of silvery white caught the corner of her eye. Down on the ground a white blur zipped through the greens and browns of the landscape. 'It has to be Lord Sesshoumaru. He must have picked up on a trail.' A minute later, a red and white blur followed after him. "Inuyasha. Kilala lets get to the village quick. We may have to follow them." Kilala roared in agreement and darted quickly to the settlement's center. Miroku was there waving at her urgently.

"Sango!"

"Miroku, I saw Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bolt toward the south!" Kilala's paws touched the ground.

"Naraku kidnapped Aya. He wounded one of the villagers to lure her away from the safety of the village and took her." The villager in question was wrapped protectively by his wife on the ground. Keade knelt beside him to inspect the wound. It was no longer life threatening, thanks to the matchmaker. Shippo stood worried by the monk.

"No! That bastard! The taiyoukai was right! It was a diversion! Come on we got to follow them!" Sango held out a hand for the monk.

"Right" taking her hand and hopping on behind her. Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Shippo you need to stay here." Urged the monk.

"No" The kitsune yelled. "I can fight. Aya's my friend too and I want to get Kagome back too!" The kitsune was adamant and no use arguing and no time to argue so the three of them on Kilala braced for flight. The fire cat took off after the two brothers. Hopefully they can at least catch up to Inuyasha being not nearly as fast as Sesshoumaru. And with their added energy loss during the fight hopefully they won't be too far of a gap to get to them.

xxxxx

Fading…

Sesshoumaru sprints, leaps, dodges, bounds, and races across the terrain not caring a wit what surface his feet barely grazes in the southward pursuit. He barely even sees, his golden eyes glued to one imperceptible point far into the horizon. The focus of his mind barely strays from the need to find her, hold her, and protect her. It strays only to reaffirm the link to her pain veining out from just to the left of his spine at the middle of his back.

Fading…

He pushes his body harder concentrating hard on the waning beacon. He cannot loose it. He'll not loose her. He'll not let Naraku have her. Aya is his and that foul hanyou dared take her from under his nose. Claws bit into his palms from clinched enraged fists. His stoic face belied the fierce drumming his chest was receiving from his tormented beating organ. Tormented yes, it protested the strain the taiyoukai was putting on his body. Sesshoumaru did not care. He wanted to find his miko, to feel her soothing aura again, and scent her in the air. The damn hanyou denied him that; moving so fast and in such a way to leave no trace of Aya or his stench in the air. No doubt the nearly complete Shikon no Tama was helping him in that endeavor. Sesshoumaru had only her pain to go on, and he hated to feel her pain. Not because of the physical manifestation in his body, but it ached him in the chest because someone had hurt her and that he could not ease it away for her.

Fading…

Her healing abilities were doing a pretty good job for her and for once he cursed them. Despite the fact that he did not want her in pain it was his only link to find her. One thing about Naraku was that he was very good at hiding and Sesshoumaru did not want him to succeed this time. Wherever the bastard is currently holed up at will be near impossible to locate and quite defendable, unless Naraku purposely leaked out his whereabouts like he's done it the past. A brief flash of the hanyou's lusty smirk burned into his blood causing him to further exert his muscles beyond their intended use. Nearly two hours into this fevered pace his body screams for him to stop. Ignoring his needs of course, his mind flits through all the things Naraku could and would possibly inflict on Aya. He did not want to think of such horrid things done to his mate- er miko, but he cannot stop the images from entering his mind.

How could he have been such a fool to leave her in the village unattended? Sesshoumaru knew how she was like, disregarding her own safety for the sake of some errant human. No not errant, but bait set for her. The scent of Naraku was heavy in the man's half healed wound. He cursed himself again. He should have roused her and taken her to the heat of battle where he could at least have her near. Sesshoumaru had never personally seen her fight, but knew she had a fighter's spirit and she had asked to have a sword on her before they left his castle. He denied her a weapon thinking she would betray him and escape. In his gut he knew Aya would never betray him like that. He just knew. Just like she knew Sesshoumaru would never hurt her. She had honor and he didn't allow her any personal defense. Could she have thwarted Naraku if she had been armed so. He couldn't dwell on what ifs. Sesshoumaru had to get to her. His whole body burned to have her safe in his arms again, or it could be just the fatigue of running cross country non stop. He did not care.

… Gone…

It was getting harder to pin point the direction she was at and when it faded away into nothing he roared vehemently into the heavens, cursing the kamis, Naraku, and his own failure to locate her anymore. He stopped dead and heaved great breaths into his burning lungs. Sweat clung to his scalp. His mouth hung open panting hard. Exhaustion pulled at him and his legs buckled under him. An emotion unfamiliar to him seeped into his veins like biting cold acid. It was something akin to hopelessness, but Sesshoumaru never relied on its opposite feeling. It was pointless to hope. This feeling dragged him down into an invisible and endless pit. Something that drained off his former determination, it was… despair. He had felt it once from the miko. Something that clawed at her spirit for a short time. He never found out why she felt that. He had Arisu with him at the time. His pulse did slow after a time, but his legs trembled from weakness folded beneath him. Sesshoumaru doubted he had the strength to stand at the moment. His hands were no longer in fists as they hung lifelessly at his sides.

'I must do something. I will not wallow in this. I can still feel her pain but it feels like nothing. Like someone who has lain on ice too long. She must be numb, but that is usually not a good sign.' His heart clenched achingly. 'She is alive still. That I know and she is very stubborn. Her spirit is too strong to give up… and neither will I.' Some of his determination soaked back in. His legs still refused much movement. He leaned forward planting his palms on the ground. He forced the protesting limbs to pull himself up. Once standing again he put one foot in front of the other. They wobbled and threatened to collapse. He kept going in a slow pace toward the last direction he sensed Aya.

Two hours later the hanyou that is his half-brother finally catches up to Sesshoumaru. "Hey bastard, why have you slowed down? Time's of the essence!" The hanyou yelled, sounding winded. Sesshoumaru barely moves his head to glance at him.

"Why have you then, little brother?" He responds with less bite than normal.

"I was following you! Do you not care anymore?" Inuyasha blurts breathlessly without thinking. A hand connects to his neck in a dangerous choke hold. A flash of anger crosses Sesshoumaru's face before letting go.

Sesshoumaru has no energy to argue with the stupid hanyou.

Inuyasha notices the lack of strength behind the choke hold. Inuyasha takes a look at the slow moving inuyoukai. Strains of hair clung to his forehead and neck and he can smell still moist sweat on his person. 'He's just as tired as I am. Maybe even more so. I never thought it possible.' "You say you know where Naraku is. How?"

Sesshoumaru is seriously not in the mood to talk, especially to the hanyou. "Your senses are far duller than mine."

Inuyasha growls. "That's not what I meant! Naraku rarely leaves a trail for anyone to follow. Do you know where he resides?" He asks angrily.

Sesshoumaru says nothing and continues the pace.

Inuyasha pounces on him knocking the Western Lord flat on his back. Sesshoumaru hisses threateningly. "You really are exhausted if I could do this to you."

Between clinched teeth, "Get off me half-breed."

"Make me bastard." Sesshoumaru grabs at his throat but again the strength isn't there. He can barely call forth the green poison to his fingers.

"It's not Naraku. It's her. I'm linked with her." Sesshoumaru closes his eyes crossing himself. He did not mean to say 'linked' rather he meant to say 'looking'. Apparently exhaustion was loosening his tongue.

"Linked? With the matchmaker? What do you mean?" The hanyou stares hard at his half brother who did nothing but stare back.

Inuyasha dug his claws in deeper in his arms. "Talk bastard! Naraku has Kagome, and your Aya! I wanna know why you think you know where you're going! I'm not letting up until you tell me!" yelling into his face.

Sesshoumaru's jaw twitched. He drops his arm. "Our souls are linked by accident. I can feel Aya's pain and vise versa." He concedes; anything to get the damnable hanyou off his person.

"You can feel her pain," reiterating what he just said. "So… at the battle, when you collapse… she was being attacked at that moment?"

"Yess." Sesshoumaru grits his teeth.

"And you are going south cuzz that is where her pain is pulling you?"

"Yes, hanyou now get your filthy hide off this Sesshoumaru." Sensing it's the truth, Inuyasha gets off him. With effort Sesshoumaru sits up.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "So, what direction is she at now? Kagura will definitely take Kagome to the same place."

Sesshoumaru is not one to lie. "Her wound is numbed. I cannot sense her anymore."

Inuyasha frowns and the color drains a little from his face. "You've lost the-"

"Calm down little brother. Aya is fully aware of the bond between us and will make use of it." Sesshoumaru continues to sit giving in to his body's need to rest.

"But I can't just do nothing while waiting for some sort of signal from the matchmaker while Kagome is in danger!" He whines.

"I agree that I would rather deal with Naraku sooner than later, but as you have so eloquently pointed out neither one of us is currently in the best of shape to dispose of him. I cannot sense Aya right now but I know she is alive." He drawls dully. "It is best we wait."

Inuyasha grits his teeth wanting to debate the issue but Sesshoumaru is right. He cannot do anything right now but wait. "Kagome" He mutters. "Be strong for me. I will come to save you."

Sesshoumaru easily overhears the hanyou's mumbling. "You care much for this Kagome." He says nonchalantly.

"I love Her, bastard." He blurts angrily. "Something you know nothing about!" He storms away some yards to sit at the base of a rotted tree stump.

The two brothers stay that way for the next forty minutes glaring at each other although Sesshoumaru mainly glanced at him periodically, until the remainder of the inu-tachi caught up to them.

Kilala landed hard on the dry earth tired from the trip. The three dismounted and stared questionably at the two brothers.

"What's happened?" Miroku asks both of them. Inuyasha mainly fills them in on the situation.

Sango glares at the Western Lord. "Is this true lord Sesshoumaru?"

He sighs deeply. "The half-breed speaks the truth."

"Could Naraku know of this?" Miroku asks.

"It is possible."

"How did this bond happen?" Sango asks. Annoyance pervades his face. These humans are too nosy for their own good. He explains in short summary how it happened. All this time he worried that Aya would be the one to spill their secret when it is he who slipped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days since the kidnapping of the two mikos and both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were on edge. Sesshoumaru was more subtle but was still there, remaining stiff at all times, his hands fisting and un-fisting constantly, repeatedly combing fingers through his fur, and resting very little. The inu-tachi scanned the land outward each day in a southward pattern for any sign. Nothing.

Sesshoumaru festered in his thoughts. 'Why has Aya not signaled me yet? Does Naraku in fact know of our bond and is blocking it somehow? The numb feeling is gone. She must be healed by now. I feel nothing of her, not even her emotions. Is she unconscious? Is she unable to move? Is that why she can't carve a moon in her hand like last time? What are Naraku's plans for her? I will gut him thrice over if he harms a single hair on her head. And what plans has he for Inuyasha's wench? What would he need two mikos for, or is it three, if Kikyo were to be counted in that? What use does he have for weapons he cannot yield?' He restrains the urge to cut down the nearest tree with his claws. He takes a calming breath. 'Lets think this logically. By nature what does Naraku what? Power essentially. He wants the complete Shikon no Tama to increase his power. He has nearly the full jewel now. A being such as him will never be satisfied so he seeks out other forms of power such as magic and youki imbued weapons. He can't wield them but maybe he's found a way around that. How though? Could it be that he needs mikos to accomplish this? On his own he can absorb other youkais into himself as he tried to do with me. Youkais can absorb the power of Shikon jewel fragments into their bodies. Can Naraku absorb other things like powerful swords? Without being the proper owner of these weapons is it even possible? Hmm, what other reasons would he want them if he can't use them? He must have found a way, however is he gathering as many as he can obtain within a short time because he can only perform this plan once?' He groans. 'Too much speculation, I can only safely assume Naraku intends to assimilate the power ingrained in those weapons.' It would make the evil hanyou exceedingly difficult to get rid of. He voices his opinion to the others if only to have them confirm his suspicions.

Inuyasha rants. "You mean he would have the power of Tetsusaiga? Wind scar, backlash wave, and adamant barrage?" Sesshoumaru notes that the hanyou has accepted that his former lover Kikyo and current thief is likely working for Naraku. "I refuse to let that bastard take everything away from me! Has that matchmaker signaled you yet!"

He resists rolling his eyes. "As evident by this Sesshoumaru's lack of action she has not. Believe me half-breed I would not remain stationary a second if I knew where to find Aya. She is greatly important to me."

"Keh! Yeah if she dies you die. You are only concerned about your own hide. She just got in the way." Sesshoumaru's jaw clinches tightly holding back a growl. The hanyou did not understand his respect for Aya. She deserved saving just being who she is. "You wouldn't give a lick to save her otherwise!"

That did it. Sesshoumaru has the younger brother dangling by his throat in one hand. The taiyoukai's golden eyes tinted red. "Do not assume about what you do not know! She is far more important than some filthy human and better than most high ranking youkais! You Inuyasha will **not** disrespect her!" Anger seeps into every word. Inuyasha and the others are speechless at the taiyoukai's emotional outburst. Never had the stoic lord displayed such open feeling and for someone who he believes is only human at this time. He drops the hanyou and separates from the group heading deeper in the woods.

Once out of sight he stops and leans a hand on a tree. His other hand goes to his chest where an unknown pang pierces his heart. 'She's more important than my own life.' The realization shakes him to the core. 'How has that happened? Why does this Sesshoumaru hurt inside? It is my pain, not Aya's. It feels like the lonely pain she displayed earlier. I am not lonely though, I'm not. I want her respected. I want her protected. I want her safe by my side again. That is all!'

He hisses at the tree and punches his fist cleanly through the bark and into the living wood. It's not enough damage. He shoves hard at the three foot thick tree causing roots to rip out of the brown earth. It creaks as it plummets to the forest floor taking out nearby branches from neighbor trees.

'I am NOT my father! I am NOT my Father! I vowed I would never be like him! And I promised myself to Arisu, my rightful mate, not AYA!' He wanted to scream at the world for this cruel joke. He crumples before the fallen tree completely torn inside. His head hangs low shame overwhelming him. What is he to do? Their bond had nothing to do with this. These feelings were his own. Aya's aura and presence did not cloud his judgment. Not for one second did he think the vision Aya gave him was wrong. Not once during the last three days did he think of Arisu, only Aya; her raven black hair fluttering in the breeze, her aura soothing him at the right times, her sweet smile beaming at him, her blue eyes so full of life, her soft lips when he kissed her, her limitless curiosity, and so many other nuances of her being that made her unique from every other creature in the world. The only other being that could compare is Arisu. Unfortunately he barely knew her. Sesshoumaru only knew she is beautiful, willful, and weary of him. The human healer and matchmaker is the one that occupies his thoughts of late. Even in his impassioned dreams the last few weeks he saw round human irises, not feline irises on his mate who bore Arisu's likeness otherwise. It was strange and he attributed it to being in viewing proximity with Aya for so long and in Arisu's for so little.

He hasn't truly lain with either woman or officially claimed one or the other as his mate, so why does he feel so guilty just wanting one over the other? Because Sesshoumaru is only suppose to want the other not both women. A thought crosses his mind. 'Is this what that hanyou brother of mine was going through with the dead miko and the strange miko? And now he knows who he wants finally.' He hated that he has something else in common with Inuyasha besides blood. He cannot help draw up the similarities in both their situations. Kikyo and Kagome look similar in appearance just as Aya and Arisu do. He gathered from the others that Inuyasha was indecisive over which woman to choose for a very long time. 'Idiot. Even I would chose living over dead in a heart beat. Aya probably pointed the idiot in the right direction.' He had known for awhile the circumstances concerning Kikyo's revival into the living world. When they learned of his connection to Aya they remarked on the similarities and differences of Kikyo sharing part of Kagome's soul. The main difference being it was one sided and no pain is felt by the other. No doubt because Kikyo's body is made of clay and soil and that the dead feel no pain.

He takes a deep breath and stands back up. 'At least the hanyou had a choice. I do not. When I rescue Aya, kill that bastard Naraku, and break the bond, I will break any ties to Aya and seek out and pledge myself fully to Arisu.' His chest still aches of the loneliness. Setting his jaw firm willing himself not to feel it and rejoins Inuyasha's pack. He prays Aya cannot feel it if he is forcing his body not to.

0000000

B/N: Oh great, now what is he going to do? Oh wait I DON'T KNOW! You Kim, are the most evil author I have ever had the experience to beta for...and I LOVE it!


	20. Personal Time With Naraku

MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Chapter 20 Personal Time with Naraku**

Two days prior, Aya flutters her blue eyes open to a drab and cold cell of granite rock walls. There are three crudely carved sides of rock and one side of metal bars that staked firmly into the floor and ceiling. The door that was built into it went no higher than her chin. The place smelled of dog hair, feces, and animal bones. A torch burned just out of reach on the other side of the cell door. It was probably a crude kennel used by the previous owner. She groaned thinking grimly who the current owner could be.

"Aya?" A familiar voice calls out to her. The girl shuffles into her view on her knees and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Ka-gome…?" Dry and parched she hardly recognizes it as it croaks out to her cell mate.

A hand lifts her head slightly and a crude cup is before her lips. "Here, drink. You need it more than I do."

Aya drinks greedily of the cold water. Kagome lets her drink it all. "Thank you." She says in a bit stronger voice.

"Are you in pain? Can you get up?"

Aya flexes her fingers and toes and tests out her general mobility. Her tail thumps limply on the packed ground. Her back twinges in soreness and her full body feels heavily lethargic. Right then she recalls exactly what happened to her. Naraku stabbed her in the back and likely pumped her with some of his foul miasma, which would explain the lethargic and partially numbing feeling in her limbs. The stabbing likely severed a nerve and her body is trying to heal it. Aya is still in her neko form by the sight of her sharp claws in her fist. A piece of jewelry adorns her wrists; a pair of heavy shackles like hand cuffs.

"I'm not in much pain but I don't think I can even sit up right now. My body's been fighting Naraku's poison. Why are you here Kagome?" She asks pained that the poor girl is in the same situation as her.

She explains about their battle with Naraku's hoard of demons and how Kagura brought her here. She holds up similar shackles to Aya. "I can't even use my powers. These stupid things hold them back and I bet yours do the same thing. I've only seen Kagura bring food and water a couple of times so I thinks it's been only been a day. I have no idea what Naraku wants with us." A bit of helplessness edged into her voice.

"Kagome, help will come. Have faith." She says.

"I know. Inuyasha will come. I know he will."

"That's my girl. I know Lord Sesshoumaru will come for me. He's very possessive you know." A weak laugh escaped her.

"Did Naraku know that you were youkai and human?"

"Yes," the word gritted between her fanged teeth. "I think he personally jabbed me in the back so I would transform into a youkai. These cuffs will no doubt keep me this way, which I find strange because I am stronger in this form."

"He really hates being purified." Kagome drawls.

"Ha! That's not going to stop me from putting him in a world of hurt." Wanting to sit up from cramped muscles she tries to push herself up with her hands. Kagome, noticing this helps her into the position. Luckily, she is very near the back wall. Her back rests against it. She thinks about cutting a semi circle into her palm again, but thinks better of it. She is too weak to deal with another injury, even a minor one. Aya figures the immense pain she had before will pull Sesshoumaru into the right direction. She will wait until she is stronger to do it.

Several minutes pass in the 'cave' cell "Aya, there's been something that's bothering me. I don't know if you can answer since you weren't there when it happened, but you seem to know Sesshoumaru better than anyone." Kagome starts.

"Mind you someone could be listening but I will answer the best I can." Says Aya.

Kagome leans closer and drops her voice. "During the battle there was a moment when Lord Sesshoumaru cried in pain and then he yelled your name."

Aya sighs, Kagome needed to know. Hopefully no one will overhear them. She cannot feel anyone else's presence besides Kagome's but she is very weak. She drops her voice down too. "I know of what you speak." in case someone is listening she tries to think of a way to word it that Kagome will understand but no one else. 'Well she is from the future, use a reference or something. Hm, I was never good at modern languages. Ah I think I know! Let's hope she's seen it.' "Kagome, have you ever seen Dragon Heart?"

Her face scrunches together. "You mean the movie?"

Aya smiles and nods weakly. "You know the story between Draco and King Einon?"

"Um Draco saves him when he was a child by giving him half his heart and because of that Draco can feel when someone stabbed… Oh, my god. It's like that between you and Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah, but both ways and with souls." She adds.

"I can't believe it. With Lord Sesshoumaru? Is it permanent?" She gapes still awed.

"No, and there's something else. We can tell-"

"Sharing girly secrets are we? Well don't stop on my account." An oily male voice drips out from beyond the other side of the bars. Aya is weak. She can barely feel the evil hanyou's aura from twenty feet away. He steps up to the bars and out of the darkness. The fire light flickered menacingly over his deceptively pretty face.

Aya looks at him surprised and even more disgusted at him. "You are Naraku? What an ugly face you have."

"Ku ku ku, that is no way to treat your gracious host. You can be in much worst quarters, believe me."

"What do you want with us Naraku?" Kagome stands and balls her fists at him as she nearly spits at him.

He scratches his chin considering the feisty miko's question. "I'm going to use both of you in a grand experiment."

"With all the swords you've stolen I take it?" Aya hisses.

"Very good. You are smarter then the average cat, but only barely so. Your delightful sister told me a great deal about you." The neko's lips quiver as a growl exits her throat.

"What Experiment, Naraku?" Kagome demands trying to bring the evil hanyou back on topic.

"Something to increase my power. Sweet Kagome, thank you so much for returning my shard to me and for bestowing the rest of your meager collection on me." Kagome shakes pissed. Even though Aya is weak and the shackles on Kagome hold her power at bay she still feels a slight electrified zip in the air. Naraku backs off a step feeling it as well.

'He's still afraid of her despite the precautions he's made. Naraku you are so going to pay for kidnapping two defiant and strong willed women.' She quotes to him. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. You best remember that, Naraku."

*Scoffs* "You my dear can do nothing but sit there. My miasma has done a great job weakening your body. If I had given you a drop more you would be dead."

"So happy that you spared me then." She says sarcastically.

Giving her a low chuckle he says. "You will answer all my questions."

The neko sneers at him. "What do ya wanna know?" in an agitated girly voice.

"What is Sesshoumaru to you?" Aya has absolutely no reason to tell him the truth so she lies blatantly.

"He's my personal sex slave. Whenever I want a romp in the hay he complies and in turn I don't purify him into tiny little specks of dust." Spinning the untruth with an absolute serious face. Kagome gawks at her briefly.

Naraku only stares intently. "I see. Anything else?"

"Yes, did you know there is a type of wasp that is a natural enemy to tarantula spiders? They hunt them down for food. I'd be a little concerned about the company you keep, Naraku."

Naraku smirks. 'She has spunk despite her weakened state. And, she is most uncooperative. How delicious.' "What would you say if I told you I killed Lord Sesshoumaru just an hour ago?"

'The bastard's trying to get a response out of me.' "Ha! You killed him then I've grown two extra heads." a hand touches around her neck. "Still just the one."

"Then I amend and I say that I've killed his brother instead." Kagome shifts slightly unnerved. This does not go unnoticed by Naraku. "Inuyasha, without his sword, could do nothing but die by my minions." The future miko gasps.

"Naraku," Aya addresses. "Are you aware that I have very good ears and that you are not worth a flying fuck to listen to."

Finally the smirk is off his face. He frowns at the match maker. 'What does she mean by that? That she knows I'm lying. Damn, she's a smart one alright. I must be careful.' "Your compatriots have no idea where this place is and will be looking for weeks, which means I have considerable time to get the answers I want." Aya lifts up her chin and looks away at a speck in the wall in a great imitation of Lord Sesshoumaru. Naraku twirls around and disappears out of sight.

After a good few minutes Aya lets out a sigh and shivers in disgust. "Kami, I think I prefer the puppet."

"What he said about Inuyasha, it wasn't true?"

"Nah, he's just trying to push your buttons, and my buttons."

"I think you might have pushed one of his. I don't think that's a good idea. The last thing he said sounded like a threat." Kagome sits besides her holding her legs to her chest.

"It was. I'm not going to let him walk all over us. The stronger we seem the weaker his confidence." Aya says matter a factly.

"He's got a butt load of confidence though." Kagome chews her lip.

"We just need to wait him out and look for any weaknesses, and keep our own to our selves." Aya tells her quietly. The stress of being in proximity and having to appear unaffected to Naraku wore down the tiny bit of energy she had. Sleep pulls at her strongly and eyes close.

xxxxx

Two days later Aya paces the cold prison lost in thought. Her strength is quickly returning. In another two days she'll right as rain. Naraku has not yet made a second appearance. Was he watching them waiting for one of them to break? She saw the wind witch come with their meals twice a day. She tried talking to her to get some information out of her or maybe a little support but she only slid the water and food through the bars and left. Both Aya and Kagome tried to circumvent the power in their shackles. They tried breaking each others shackles with their opposing energies. Aya even slammed the short chain into one of the bars hoping brute force will break it. Nothing; neither the chain nor the cell bar had even a dent in it.

Her hand came up to rub her pendent for the twelfth time only to remember for the twelfth time that it was missing from her person. It irritated her that the only thing she refused to part with on any occasion was not within her grasp.

Part of the reason Aya paces was to try to get the remainder of her feeling back in her limbs. She still feels tingly numb in some places. The poison still had its effect on her body. The day before she carved a half circle into palm with one of her sharp claws and found she could barely feel it. And if she could barely feel it won't be noticeable to Sesshoumaru. 'Damn Naraku!' mentally cursing for a hundredth time. She told Kagome about the way her pain is a beacon to Sesshoumaru when she started cutting into herself. Kagome looked really worried until she told her what she was doing. She also told her it wasn't working very well and had to wait another day to see if her sense of touch fully returned.

She has a bit more feeling today but still not enough. 'I know that this particular poison can numb the body if the inflicted one lives long enough but did he poison me for the reason that I can call out Sesshoumaru this way? It seems so far fetch that he could know that particular aspect of the bond. Does he know about the bond at all? He asked about my connection to Sesshoumaru but that did not mean he does not already know. Grrrr, that coward! Having us chained like-'

An audible sharp gasp escapes her and she has to lean her chained hands on the wall for support. Kagome is by her side immediately. "What's wrong Aya?" Concern drips into her face.

"Nothing you can do, Kagome." Her voice is a pained rasp. The core of her being is hurting, about where her heart is. It constricted in an unfathomable ache, so much so she wanted to cry. The pain is more emotional than physical. 'What's going on Sesshoumaru? What's happened to make you feel this? You hurt like I hurt days ago, so aching with longing and despair. Did he witness his mate die?' Water wells into her eyes.

"It's Sesshoumaru isn't it?" Aya nods. "Is he under attack?" She shakes her head no. Confusion etches in the miko's face then she looks down. "Aya! You're bleeding!" Aya lazily follows to where Kagome is looking. Aya pulls her clawed hand away from her chest. The claws and the pads of her fingers are coated red. The red is coming from her chest where she cut deeply into the skin scratching at the pain. She can barely feel it. It borders on a tingling feeling between numb and painful. "Come on Aya sit down I can't have you bleeding everywhere." She pulls Aya to a seated position.

"We certainly can't have that." Naraku spoke from the shadows before coming closer. Aya forces the pain out of her face and attempts to look calm. Slowly she becomes accustomed to the ache not unlike the ache in her own heart. "Are you trying to rip out your heart? That would be very interesting to watch."

"No, I'm a bit masochistic. I like inflicting my own pain and I'm irritated that I can't feel any of it right now!" She bites back. The cuts on her chest are already clotting.

"Ku, ku. You'll feel pain soon enough, little matchmaker and you as well Kagome." He says dripping seduction into the miko's name. A tentacle appears from behind his back and caresses a loose lock of hair through the bars. Aya pulls Kagome away from him into her arms.

"She is not to be touch by someone as disgusting and as impotent as you." She hisses.

Naraku's mouth twists in rage. She'd hit a nerve. "You Aya will be the first that I disprove that to. You are a feisty thing just begging to be broken by me." Kagome feels the tremble through Aya's body.

Naraku smirks then. "Yes, the last remaining pure panther youkai of the Haru line will submit to me. Ku, ku, ku." Aya looks at him in confused rage. He pulls out the pendant that had gone missing from around her neck.

"Thieving bastard! That is-"

"Silence!" The command booms in the stone prison and both woman take on a scared look. Unfortunately for him the fear in their eyes did not last. "I know something of this particular piece of jewelry. It has a mate to it. This one of moonstone and the other of sun stone."

"So? What of it?"

"This one once belonged to an ancient ruler of the Haru line, and now you have it. Toshiko told me you were of royalty and this proves it."

"Really?" She says unbelieving.

"Believe what you will, Aya. Before I use you for my final plans I going to have fun with you one way or another. I would claim you Kagome but I need you to remain an untainted and pure miko for my plans. It does not need to be the same for a youkai." Aya strains to keep the bile from rising to her mouth. "You have similar hair and spirit so you will do, my little matchmaker. I wonder who you would find for me." Smirking at her evilly.

"Go to hell, Naraku!" Both women yell together. He drops out of sight again leaving behind the evil chuckle of his.

Aya lets go of Kagome and huddles over to a corner facing the wall. She waves Kagome away wanting to be alone. 'That bastard will never touch me or hurt Kagome! Sesshoumaru what's wrong? I wish I could be there to sooth whatever sorrow has befallen you.' She rubs her arms up and down in simulation of being held. 'I cannot believe how much I miss that stoic face of yours or your short answers or that dominating presence of yours.' a tear rolls down her cheek. 'I never felt so… helpless in my life. I need you Sesshoumaru. I wish with every fiber of my being that I could wrap you in my arms and sooth your hurt, and maybe you can wrap your arms around me just once more even though I've kept this big secret from you. Naraku will never touch me. I'd die first before submitting to that vile creature. And Inuyasha, I know you can't hear me but I will protect your love with everything that I am from Naraku, I promise. I mustn't look weak. I must calm myself. I will be strong. I will be strong for you Sesshoumaru.

xxx

Naraku sits alone in his chambers going over his latest interaction of his prisoners. The castle he currently inhabited hugged the base of a shear rock face. The prison was carved into a rocky outcropping and connected directly to the castle. Because of the close proximity he can watch the two females via Kanna's mirror without the use of Siamyosho. Naraku could not hear their hushed tones but when the Neko clutched her chest in agony for no reason and then confirmed it was related to the Western Lord he had to go investigate personally. She had physically clawed at herself. She lied obviously to his face about it of course but he saw the sadness watering in her eyes. 'Something is affecting her far more than my plans to bed her. She protects Kagome. I should use that against her. Such a strange neko she cuts into her palm the day before. For what purpose I wonder? She had invisible pain… and so did Sesshoumaru… at just about the time I was capturing Aya. This bares further investigation. I will send Kagura and my insects to watch over the Western Lord.' He grins wide in the darkness. "Tomorrow, I will see. Ku ku ku."

xxxx

Late in the afternoon although neither of the women really knew the time of day. Only Kagura with their meals marks their passage of time in the drab cell. Naraku returns and he brings a small girl of white hair and blank eyes holding a round mirror. Her grey eyes stare through Kagome and Aya as if she didn't see them. Naraku with a key in hand turns the lock.

Instantly up and on the defense, Aya stares coldly at Naraku, cracking her knuckles in anticipation of ripping off some flesh. Kagome stands behind her just to her left in a defensive position as well.

He bends down through the short cell door never taking his eyes off either woman. The girl stays on the other side posing the mirror toward the three of them. Naraku closes the door behind him. Kagome flick's a glance between Kanna and Naraku. Kanna's mirror swirls into an image of a misfit group of travelers.

"Why is Kanna here?" Kagome asks highly on alert.

"Nothing to be concerned about Kagome, just offering a little show for us." His voice smooth and thick in anticipation.

Aya's blue eyes obscured into red in murderous intent.

"Hmm, what to do with the feral little panther?" He taunts.

"Release us and your death will be quick." She tells him lowly.

"Ku, Ku, taking notes with the Western Lord I see. He would be proud. Your threats do not scare me however. Approach me Aya." She remains still as a statue. "Approach me or Kagome will get hurt too."

Aya flicks a glance at Kagome. She mouths a 'no' at her. She ignores it and takes one solid step forward. Her tail flicks to the left and right. She thinks about gouging his eyes out first then slicing that smirk off his face. She wishes she had her whip so she wouldn't have to get close to his foulness.

"Closer."

"Close enough. Your presence makes me gag." She hisses. In half a heartbeat he lounges for the chain dangling from her wrist bracelets with a sneaky tentacle. She's four feet up in the air. Her hands are just a foot from the ceiling. She tries to kick at the limb but it is high out of her reach.

Naraku utters a single word "Pain."

Electrifying agony shoots from the shackles at her wrists to the rest of her body. Her body jerks and she tries to hold back a scream but unlike a lightening strike it keeps pumping into her body. Her mouth opens and her scream increases in pitch until it reverberates clearly through out the rocky prison. Kagome yells and pleads for him to stop. Aya only hears her own agonizing cries.

"Stop." The pulsing pain ends instantly. The match maker pants and goes limp. Blood is trickling where the cuffs are cutting into her skin.

A small child like voice in monotone speaks up. "He pains. The Lord of the West pains with her." Aya twists her head. She sees Lord Sesshoumaru kneeling on all fours panting like she is in the mirror.

"No." She cries barely above a whisper. Kagome shares in similar shock and despair.

"Excellent."

Aya continues to stare at the image. In another moment Sesshoumaru is on his feet and sprinting off in a blur and out of sight of the mirror. She closes her eyes. The electrocuting pain did not linger but the cuffs that are cutting into her are getting fairly painful. Sesshoumaru can feel where to go again and she is secretly glad. She hopes it does not show on her face.

"Please tell me how this happened? I am most intrigued." Naraku asks curiously.

She exhaled a tired breath. Perhaps if she can stall long enough Sesshoumaru can get to them before Naraku can inflict anything _damaging_ to her or Kagome. She puts on a deflated tone hoping to trick him into thinking he got to her. "It's your entire fault really. If you hadn't had a bunch of incompetent goons injure Lord Sesshoumaru instead of killing him like I'm sure they were suppose to, I wouldn't have come by to heal him. I would have mourned the death of a really pretty youkai and then been on my way. No, my sense of duty told me to mend his broken back, his broken leg, and his missing arm."

Her wrists are going numb. She moves her fingers to try to keep the blood flowing. Naraku notices this and since she is speaking the truth for once lowers her to the ground. Her arms are still held over her head but at least the weight of her body is not cutting off the circulation. "The taiyoukai was terribly injured so it took a great deal of myself to make him better. Something green, which I later found was one of his servants, interrupted me. Never happened before." She makes a seemingly involuntary twitch with her wrists to keep the pain from dulling. She continues her story as slow and as rant like as possible without being deliberate. Naraku is transfixed at the tale. Kagome stays quiet believing Aya is stalling. "Later on he caught on that something was wrong, obviously when you tried to poison me the first time around. You don't seem to stick around to make sure someone is dead. Well, since then we've been tolerating each other's company. Oh he's choked me, and threatened me, and carried me like a sack of rice over his shoulder. That was embarrassing with my butt in the air. I nearly puke on him." The evil hanyou lets out a humored huff. "I save his little human brat from the cold depths of the river and what is the thanks I get? Nothing, but back talk by the stupid imp. Lord Sesshoumaru is a slave driver. I ask politely if I could bathe privately and you know what he does?" Naraku shakes his head. Aya has him hook, line, and sinker with her tale as long as she can keep it up. "He throws me in the cold river. The gall of him. I pounced on him for that one. He didn't like that. Niether did he like his feet stepped on when I sleepwalk. I can't control that. Then he puts me in a little room and expects me to stay there? Fat chance of that happening."

"You defied him?" Asking eagerly. The grip on her shackles loosened.

"Obviously."

"But he caught you, didn't he?"

She let out a well timed breath. "Yeah, but he put me in a bigger room at least, but closer to him and added two guards on my tail. I was bored out of my mind at his oppressively huge castle and I burned his tail off when he freaked me out trying to frisk me. I did meet one of your lovely little spies before she died. She threw that cursed ginger oil at me." Naraku's eyes grew round then smirks.

"Did Sesshoumaru become horribly enamored with you?"

She turns away and blushes although she blushes to the passion she felt through him not what Naraku is probably thinking. "I'd rather not go there."

"Hm, go on."

"He decides its time to hunt you down, kill you, cut you up into tiny little cubes, and forces me come along, without a weapon to defend myself mind you. I get burned alive by Toshiko. It was not a pleasant experience."

"Neither for Sesshoumaru." He murmurs happily. She grimaces.

"Toshiko? Isn't that your sister?" Kagome asks out of the blue.

"Yes, now quiet!" barking at her. "Pleas continue Aya. Your tale is stimulating." He grins mischievously.

'Oh, kami! I hope he doesn't mean what I think he means.' "Um, right. There's no love between us so we pretty much fight, both verbally and literally. "

"Yes, your voices rang out loud and clear in that cave. A most heated discussion."

"You were eaves dropping?" He grins evilly at her.

She rolls her eyes and groans. 'So that was how he found out about me. That's just lovely.' "Well, we fight and scratch each other and I burn out the shard that you so _graciously_ gave her then Sesshoumaru is there scaring her off and licks my face like it's a lollipop, and really what is up with that? My face looked too bloody to look at or something?"

The hanyou's eyes slightly narrow suspiciously. 'Interesting, being a youkai herself she has no idea what that could mean. Although, she is so young in youkai years.'

She sees the look in his eyes. 'Did I just give something away?' "Anyway, when I met his brother Inuyasha…" She shakes her head. "I threatened to purify the both of them if they didn't behave themselves-"

"You threaten _both_ brothers and you still retain all your living parts?" He asks curiously.

"Well mostly Inuyasha, but… yeah." 'Oh crap. He's on to something, but what?'

"Anyone else who threatens Lord Sesshoumaru tends to loose their lives or their limbs in the process. Why was he lenient with you, and I don't think a little pain on his part would have stopped him?"

Her mouth drops open. "Um, you'll have to ask him that yourself."

"And you would not know why he gave you a ride in his true form either?" His questions are starting to sound like an interrogation.

'I think story time is over.' "Um, it was quite a surprise for me too, and what do you care? You just want his swords." Her tone turning angry and defiant again.

"And I want him dead, but I think now I want him crushed and broken. The mighty Western Lord in shambles groveling to let me end his suffering before I grant his wish." His grip tightens again on the chain.

"What are you talking about?" resuming her struggles. Kagome jumps in to try to pry her away from Naraku but he lashes out a second tentacle at her. Her body hit's the wall and she falls unconscious.

"Kagome!" She can still feel her life force so knows she's not hurt too bad.

Kanna opens her mouth again. "The Lord is looking for his mate."

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru was coming for her, Aya, not his mate. Right? "But I'm not his mate! I'm not!"

"You think so? You must not be a very good matchmaker then." She gasps when instead of dangling by her wrist she is crushed into his chest with his evil arms around her. Her arms are folded pinned between them. She instantly starts trembling violently in his harsh embrace. All she can think is slimy spider limbs crushing her. She tries to pull herself away but he is too strong. Squeezing eyes shut her face turns away as far as it can go. His hot breath on the side of her neck brings a cold shiver down her spine. "You are terrified of me," remarking casually.

"You are pure evil. Your soul tells me that." She says in a harsh whisper.

"Would my evil soul have a mate?"

"No." She mumbles. "Only those capable of love will have mates."

"A pity. I was rather curious."

"Let me go." She pleads weakly.

"Why this change? A foot away from me you are spit and fire. In my captive embrace you are a terrified little kitten." He asks.

"Your touch disgusts me."

"I can fix that, Aya." He breathes seductively in her ear. "This is a very special restraint I have on you. You recall the agony. Not only does it restrict you powers but it can punish and reward you if I so desire. It was mostly used to condition wayward slaves. It was a lucky find of mine. As long as I touch you or the chain I can give the word either way."

In extreme alarm she screams "NO!" and squirms energetically.

His laugher bellows in her ears. "Ha Ha ha! I had debated on which girl to put it on but I figured a youkai like you harder to control. I think you'll be more fun to torture than that pathetic girl there!" A cold finger trailed down her cheek causing her to shiver. "Would you like a taste of the reward, Aya?" He leaned into her ear about to instill her body with pleasure.

"He comes soon." Says Kanna blandly, drawing Naraku away from his merry thoughts.

He is suddenly serious. Aya stills too, curious. He looks down at Kanna. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, the one of the moon comes to claim his sun." She speaks cryptically.

000000

B/N: Oh yeah big fight time! Where did I put my gun, I am so getting in on this. Anyway slight spoiler for you guys cause I know it's been tormenting you as much as me, the revelation is next chappie! Wahoo!


	21. True Pain

I had such a good turn out of reviews of last chappy I've posted early! ENJOY!

00000

**Chapter 21 True Pain**

Naraku carries her out of the cell towards the main part of the castle.

'Kagome,' worrying briefly before remembering who held her and resumes her struggles.

"You cannot escape me, Aya. I have the nearly complete Shikon no Tama in my possession. No one is stronger than me."

Right then she feels his aura. Hope blooms in her chest and feels less afraid of the spider youkai.

She looks at Naraku straight in the eyes. "Sesshoumaru is stronger than you and he needs no shards."

He growls. 'How did he find me so fast? Well, he can't get past my barrier. None of those fools can. This woman shows backbone again because the Western Lord is near to save her. Well I can crumble it down again.' "You can sense him nearby no doubt, but what would he think if he saw Arisu instead of Aya? I believe he knows not that you are one and the same person. Nekos are natural enemies to inus. Also you have kept a very big secret from the Western Lord. He'll not be pleased."

"Shut up!" She yells.

"He'll want to see the matchmaker Aya, a full blooded human, not you, a filthy neko youkai."

"I said shut up! Disgusting bastard!" Naraku merely grins wider. He found her crutch. Water fills in her eyes.

"How is it that Sesshoumaru has fallen for a lowly human when a youkai of royalty is grime under his boot? It must be because you, panther, are a filthy lying neko and he can smell that on you!"

"It's not like that!" Her claws dig into his chest. She bites him hard on the right side of his chin. She tastes blood this time although it still tasted foul. He drops her in the middle of a hallway. Her claws, still connected to his flesh, rake down his front, slicing to ribbons his fine purple kimono. A tainted purple jewel pops out of a ripped open pocket. Instinctively she grabs it as it rolls away and gets on her feet. She runs and runs as an infuriated Naraku screams after her.

"Wench you will give that back!" Without the jewel he feels significantly weaker, but with the cuffs holding back Aya's power he is more than evenly matched. 'How dare she take it from under my nose! She will suffer so greatly when I get my hands on her!' "There's nowhere you can go for you cannot escape my barrier!"

Aya is torn. She needs to get as far away from Naraku as possible, but she cannot leave Kagome back in that cell. The mostly complete jewel in her hand must not get back in his hands for there will be no chance to get free if he had the power of the jewel again. Neither would she use it now. Its evil taint pulses in her hand calling to her to use it. 'no way will I be stained by his evil.' She could escape out of the castle and deal with the barrier when she got to it or she could run back to the cell and get Kagome. The problem with that is that there is only way to and from the cave that connected to the castle and that Naraku is hot on her heels right now. If she did make it to Kagome, Naraku would block the way, and they would be right back where they started. Kagome could purify the jewel but there is nothing standing in the way of him physically hurting them to get it back. If only she can get the cursed cuffs off her she would have a fighting chance, they would both have a fighting chance.

She had to get rid of the Shikon no Tama somehow but neither is she going to abandon Kagome. She has to hide it or something. Unfortunately its magical call would easily lead Naraku to find it. When she had a single shard it barely tickled her senses to know it was there. Now she holds the nearly complete pink marble, it is very obvious it calls to her. It is also stronger because she is in youkai form. 'I will not use you, you are a cheat to true power,' she thinks at it as she darts into an empty room. It has no outlet so she creates one crashing through the thin wall. Thankfully it is not a castle made of stone, but of light timber. She is now in another hallway. She neither sees nor senses anyone else around besides Naraku inside the castle.

Outside she can feel Sesshoumaru several hundred yards off. Charging down the long stretch she braces an arm over her face and plows through another wall. The ground drops down a few feet. She lands neatly on the ground. Outside she can run full speed and makes good that ability. Naraku is far slower than her right now and falls behind. Still Aya does not have much leeway. She can see the blue-violet shimmer of Naraku's barrier all around the structure. Everything inside is dead and barren. Outside, the sun approaches sunset between fully adorned evergreens lightly blowing in the breeze. She runs to the nearest part of the barrier in the same manner as she did with the wall. Unfortunately, it bounces her back to the ground just on the inside. No time to rest she gets up and traces her fingers along its wall trying to sense a weak spot. The contact burns her fingers slightly but she ignores it.

Towards where Lord Sesshoumaru is hacking at the barrier with Tokijin the barrier is marginally weaker. She can see his white form whipping around and striking the stubborn wall. He'd be blind if he can't see her too. He'd see her as Arisu and not as Aya as he would expect. Forcing only her objective into her mind she gives a brief yell to Sesshoumaru and then slams the jewel into the barrier with the palm of her hand. With every ounce of strength to push it through and all her will to ignore the sizzling pain she chants 'Please go through, just go through!'

With a battle cry the jewel finally pops out the other side and into the hand of Lord Sesshoumaru. Blue eyes blurry from taking on the barrier's abuse, she sees Sesshoumaru's eyes stare at her, red with barely contained anger. A sob cracks from her throat. 'He knows, and he hates me.' Tears spill down her face. The river of tears barely get to the bottom of her chin when Naraku snatches her away from the edge of his barrier and just feet away from Sesshoumaru.

"Where's the jewel bitch?" He screams holding her neck in both hands. She kicks and bangs her fists on him. Turning his head his eyes widen at the jewel in Sesshoumaru's grasp. Naraku's eyes blare red. "BITCH!" slamming her into the ground, then yanking her back up with a tight hand crushing her to his chest and his left holding her chin none too gently.

Sesshoumaru on the other side hacks at the transparent wall between them. He spots a significant weakness where she had pushed the jewel through. With Tokijin he stabs dead center on it. It sticks. He uses all his strength to wedge it open, to make it bigger.

Naraku hisses in her ear. "I'd kill you now except you're still essential to my plan. I'll get the jewel back and when I do I'll kill everyone you've ever met, starting with Inuyasha's group. One by one-" He sees the tip of Sesshoumaru's sword poking into his haven of protection. With his eyes on Sesshoumaru he whispers one of the dreaded words.

Aya convulses along with Sesshoumaru in agony, whimpering tiny mews of protest. Sesshoumaru drops to the ground panting like the dog he is, shaking along with her. The sword dislodges, clinking to the ground.

"Stop." He commands, satisfied with the results. The Western Lord stands back up with his sword and glares with unbridled rage at _that_ which has stolen something most precious from him.

"Aya, look at him. He knows who and what you are." Her blurry eyes look at Sesshoumaru. Shame filled her that he had to find out this way. She wanted to tell Sesshoumaru but not like this. Not with Naraku displaying her for him to see and sucking up every drop of sadistic entertainment. "He'll not love a traitor such as you, a pretender who fooled his senses into thinking you were better than the rest. You are the lowest of the low. You are not good enough to be his mate."

"I'm not his mate." She croaks.

He chuckles. "Well not any more I'm sure. You call yourself a matchmaker, but you know nothing of mate behavior among youkai! It is especially strong in inus. He's scent marked you and you don't even realize it! What a fool. You are up for grabs for sure now. I am not so discriminate." A wet tongue laps her delicious despair up her cheek. She tries to pull away, wholly disgusted, but his hard grip on her chin won't let her.

On the other side Sesshoumaru howls in rage. Besides preventing him from eviscerating the hanyou, the barrier also prevents sound from passing through. What was Naraku saying to her? She was looking at him with such remorse. He wanted so bad to wrench her out of that disgusting fiend's arms and into his safe arms. He raises his sword ready to hack at the barrier again.

Naraku looks directly at Sesshoumaru with serious intent. He moves his hand away from her chin only to press a sharp claw at her neck. He traces it down her throat letting a thin line of blood follow his claw. Sesshoumaru gets the message. _Don't try anything or she dies. _With a flurry he marches off back to his castle.

Sesshoumaru stares down at the nearly complete bauble in his hand. Tumultuous thoughts run through him. Mostly fury at how Naraku was roughly holding her and causing her pain, and thus causing him pain, both physically and emotionally. The rage dissipates slowly into more coherent thoughts. He can barely fathom the last five minutes. It was Arisu who was running toward him. It was Arisu who yelled for him. It was Arisu whose pain he felt. The ache on his wrists was coming from those cursed shackles on his _mate's_ wrists, and Sesshoumaru filled with rage at seeing them so.

'_She_ should not be there in his grasp! My mate is _mine_! He dare taste _he_r so! _Why_ do I feel _Arisu's_ pain? Is this some foul trick of Naraku making Aya look like his intended? How would he know of that? Oh, that day in the tree. I saw his puppet that same day! I would not put it past him to spy! Is that why she looked so ashamed at me? Because she couldn't tell him the truth…' His head drops to his chest as his bejeweled hand comes over his heart. 'Smells and feels of… Arisu.' Sesshoumaru glares wide eyed at the jewel attentively sniffing it again. There is no doubt. Traces of Arisu's aura and scent lingered on the pink marble. 'There is no way anyone can duplicate perfectly those two aspects of a person… unless…' His knees threaten to buckle beneath him. 'Arisu… is… Aya. One and the same… being.' He nearly became dizzy of the feelings and memories crashing and merging into his brain.

Things were fitting into place now like why Sesshoumaru was so drawn to Aya, their similar looks, their similar attitudes, why he only saw one or the other at one time, why Aya appeared so suddenly at his castle after Arisu escaped as well as spotting her so near the village just a few days ago, and partially why one would run from him and the other stay with him. It also explained Naraku's cryptic words that day. He was so thick in the head to believe that Aya, a human, could not also be Arisu, a youkai. A big question is WHY did she keep this from him? He was not going to hurt her either way, but then Aya did not know that she is his intended. Hell, he didn't know till just now. Another big question is HOW can she be all human and all youkai without being a hanyou? What is she really? What is her true name? If he thought about though, when she was a youkai she did not actually say Arisu was her name, only that he could call her by that.

Sesshoumaru has to save his questions for later for he had to find a way to save her, and the other miko, from Naraku and then destroy him. At least now they had an advantage. Sesshoumaru now carried the jewel. Naraku is considerably weaker, though still dangerous. Naraku made it very obvious he knows of their bond and will continue to use it to his advantage. He feels her soul aching in waves of ever increasing strength. His youki escapes in threads yearning to sense her again, to know if she is healthy and uninjured, and to sooth her if she isn't. It almost seems to cry in pain as it pelts the impenetrable barrier between them. 'My beloved mate. This Sesshoumaru will save you.' He silently vows.

Eyes drifting shut, the same hand that held the jewel presses over his heart. The near physical ache does make his legs buckle then. He finds that his entire soul is equally hurting along with hers. He knows he puts her life above his, but now he feels as if he would die if he cannot have her in his arms again. The problem of Sesshoumaru betraying his heart to one not his mate dissipates for both women are now the same woman; unfortunately it does not make him feel any better, not with the current dilemma at hand. For some time Sesshoumaru has had no desire to see her in pain and is a bit confuse about her current agony. Does she feel so because she deems her situation hopeless? Is she ashamed that her ulterior identity has been discovered? Or has Naraku filled her mind with such detrimental lies that she is cracking under the pressure? He did not even want to think about that.

Fortunately Inuyasha comes into range cutting off his morbid thoughts. The hanyou leaps ready to slash at the barrier. Sesshoumaru pounces to yank the half-wit by the scruff of the neck before he can complete the attack.

"Stop! Naraku may kill one of our mates for your stupidity!" He yells in a gruffer voice than normal. Inuyasha blanches, standing down. The remainder of the group approaches more cautious of the situation. They all hear Sesshoumaru's outburst. They huddle around the brothers.

Miroku quick on the observation speaks first. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what has happened? You mentioned "our" mates."

"Does Naraku hold a third girl captive?" Asks Shippo.

"Just a neko youkai and the half-breed's wench. He threatened to kill Aya if I attack the barrier again, which is why I stopped the half-breed." He answers blandly.

"Wait a minute you just said a neko and Kagome, and Aya was, Ah shit! Why does that bastard have her as a panther for?" Inuyasha's angry mouth blurts before his brain could stop him.

The taiyoukai's eyes lock on the mouthy hanyou. "Why do I have the feeling you've known about her double nature for some time, Inuyasha?" Anger ripples in his aura.

Inuyasha suddenly has nothing to say. Miroku speaks for the group. "She asked us to keep it a secret, and we only know because she blundered in our presence."

"Yeah," finding his voice again. "I was gonna cut down her half-sister but she stopped me. I don't see why. Keh, no love there."

'Half-sister? The neko hanyou who took her in order to exchange for learning how to use Tenseiga.' It did not take a genius to make the connection. 'That's why Aya pleaded for her life despite what the neko hanyou did to her. She is blood related to her.' "So Aya is really full youkai then?" He asks.

Miroku scratches the side of his head. "Um, yes and no. Perhaps we can discuss this in a more secure location? Preferably out of ear shot of Naraku?"

"Kagome's in there! We can't just leave! Naraku could be hurting Kagome this instant!" Screams Inuyasha.

The deceptively calm voice of the taiyoukai cuts in. "I don't think he will without provocation." Sesshoumaru opened up his palm to show them the nearly whole Shikon no Tama. All their mouths drop.

"How the hell did you get that?" The astounded hanyou stares at Sesshoumaru.

"Aya forced it through the barrier." 'It was considerably painful for her to do so.' he added mentally. "The Jewel has created a weak spot in the barrier but if I try to weaken it further, Naraku will kill her." A hint of feeling laced in the last two words from the normally emotionless taiyoukai.

The group moves away to a more secure location. It is at a small rise north of Naraku's castle. The large bubble of translucent purple energy is still in view of the party. As an extra precaution the Monk places sutras strategically around them and erects a small barrier of his own around them to prevent a sneak attract or any eaves dropping. While Miroku is busy focusing on his barrier in lotus position the slayer relays all that Aya had told them back at the temple. Sesshoumaru in turn explained the details of what happened at the barrier.

Sesshoumaru recalls something Aya had said. _"I am not a pretender. I am merely more then I seem." _She was right. Aya was more than she seemed. There was a whole half of her he didn't know about. As for not being a pretender, if he could believe what the slayer said she was real and true in both forms. She had a human soul meshed into a youkai's body. The original owner went by the name Arisu before her soul vacated it at her death over fifty years ago. 'Kami, when I saw Aya those many years ago, the resurrection must have just happened. Its no wonder terror overwhelmed her. She knew nothing of this world then. She could not have understood what this Sesshoumaru was to her.' The slayer also mentioned why she hid such a secret: for fear of being hated and feared by others. He could relate to that on some level. It was quite annoying at times when humans ran from him when he had no reason to bother with them. Even more so when certain individuals, human and youkai alike, sought him out to kill him just for the sake of killing him. Although he believed there was a bit more involved where he was concerned. For one, Sesshoumaru was the one to lead the campaign that ultimately lead to Arisu's demise. Aya likely learned from her brethren that inu and neko youkai are natural enemies, especially the panther clans. 'It's no wonder Aya feared what I would think of her. She probably half expected me to tear her to ribbons and spurn her for being a panther who meddled in this Sesshoumaru's livelihood.' His thoughts went to the look in her eyes when Sesshoumaru saw her neko form on the other side of that barrier. A bit of color drained from his face and his chest hurt a bit more. 'Will this pain ever ease? She thinks I hate her! And Naraku played into it I'm sure! That abomination will pay for every pain he has inflicted on my Mate!' He strangely did not care if she was either human or youkai, only that she is meant to be his and his alone. And neither did he care that she held back such a secret for he understood her reasons for doing so. He only mourned slightly that she did not trust him enough to tell him before her capture.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you all right?" His head snapped to the slayer. She saw his nostrils flare and eyes tint red around the edges and was worried.

He took a calming breath. "As right as can be." He answered.

"You wanna rip Naraku's head off as much as I do." Remarks Inuyasha. "You're acting as if your mate is in there, not just your life line." Sango and Shippo both rolled their eyes. Some things just didn't seep into that thick head of his.

"Inuyasha," Miroku's tone hints heavily of exasperation. "Lord Sesshoumaru's mate _is_ in there."

"But that courting thing with Aya was just a challenge thing. They weren't courting for real!"

"That was before our taiyoukai friend found out Aya is also his mate in her alternate form. He never saw it nor made the connection before today." Miroku says. The monk was always good at reading into people. He had suspected something was going on under the surface between Aya and the taiyoukai. His recent behavior and exchange of words with Inuyasha only cemented his speculations. To further confirm it, Lord Sesshoumaru did not bother to correct him just now.

The hanyou goes silent going over the monk's words when it hits him. Sesshoumaru said "our mate" not Inuyasha's mate. His shoulders hunker down feeling a little sheepish now. He glares at Sesshoumaru. 'Could that bastard really love her?' Sesshoumaru glares briefly back than fixes his eyes towards Naraku's castle. He watches him stare at the place that held both of their mates for a full minute before Inuyasha looks intently at the dark place as well.

xxxxxxx

Naraku dumps her without a word back into the cell and leaves. Aya lays there glad he had done nothing else to her. She can still feel his slimy tongue on her cheek and she rubs his vile saliva off with her sleeve. She sits up to look at poor Kagome in the corner. She is still out cold. Aya shuffles over to her to check her head. 'Just a little bump, no bleeding. Good.' She shifts her body so she rests more comfortably. She tries to see if she can heal the swelling down. All she gets is a tiny flicker of energy through her hands to Kagome. 'Damn shackles.' She thinks mindlessly. Truly she did not want to think a thing lest the heartbreaking sight of Sesshoumaru's loathing sight of her comes back into her mind to taunt her.

Too late. Her face is a closed mask to the emotion that wailed inside her. Only the silent tears trickling from her eyelashes told anyone of her internal plight. She can not hold back the pain any longer. She cannot fool herself anymore. The worst has happened. She matched countless people, befriended hundreds, and healed so many good people. She always kept herself apart from the male persuasion, even if they were sweet friendly souls, knowing none of them were for her just in case she should like them too much. She did her best to keep unattached should she find her soul mate so she could give her full love to that individual.

But no, that didn't happen. For what she can tell she is royally screwed. Not only did she ignore her unofficial rule to steer clear of anyone not intended for her, she encouraged him to romance her. What a stupid thing to do. She knew he had no real interest in her. She knew he respected her above most, but that's all. When did she start feeling this way? Where were the warning signs when Aya was getting too close? Was it when he rescued her from that female inu or when she woke up cradled in his arms after the cave incident? Was it when he kissed her for the first time or when she kissed him back the second time? How could she guess anyhow? She had only watched others becoming closer in their pursuit of each other not experienced anything that happened under the skin and in their souls.

She is definitely doomed to wander in misery pining for someone not hers. No, pining is too weak a word. She'll be anguishing, aching, hurting, longing, yearning, and craving for someone not hers. She didn't just give a piece of her heart to him, but the whole damn thing! What was she thinking! She stupidly fell in love with the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and she hated herself for doing that. What is worse is that he hates her too, now that he knows her secret.

How did she break down so easily? She meant to give Naraku nothing to hurt her with, but she failed so miserably. Damn Naraku had to rub it in like salt in the wound. He had to prick and pry and worm his words under her skin. Aya was down she admits, but not out, not while she is still alive. The bastard was going to pay for making it hurt more. Aya was going to royally kick his ass for making her hurt more and in turn making Sesshoumaru hurt more. At least that stupid marble is out of his hands. The cheat deserves a kick off his high horse.

xxxxxx

Kagome woke up to a weight on her stomach. Lifting her head, slowly as her head throbs in protest, she sees Aya's dirty black tresses draped over her chest, and her long haired tail wrapped around herself protectively. She nudges her shoulder. Aya lifts her head and swivels it toward Kagome. Her face is streaked in dirt stains and dried tears. Her eyes are puffy and red rimmed from crying.

"Aya, are you…okay?"

"Hmm, right as rain. How's your head?" She said her voice dull.

"Hurts, but I'll be okay." Both sit up and stretch at their aches and pains. "What happened? Did Naraku… did he…?"

"He did not violate me physically if that's what you mean." Kagome lets out a small breath of relief. "He still got way too close for comfort." Aya lets out a shiver. "I think he was going to but," she allows a tiny smile to grace her lips. "Something came up. Or rather someone showed up. I…"

Kagura came to the cell door and slid their food through. Aya gets up and retrieves the offering. "Naraku's really pissed at you, you know." The wind witch speaks for the first time since their capture.

"Goody for me." She says blandly, giving half the food to Kagome.

"What did you do?" Kagome asks.

"I stole the jewel from him and gave it to Sesshoumaru." She answered nonchalantly.

"What, how? Where is he now? Is Inuyasha with him?" Kagura remains where she is curious to hear the answer to the strange miko's first two questions.

"Um, let's see. Naraku dragged me out of the cell. When I felt Sesshoumaru's aura I got brave and attacked his person. The bauble fell out. I grabbed it; I ran outside, hit the barrier, found a weak spot, and forced the jewel through it. Sess- Lord Sesshoumaru grabbed it on the other side. I couldn't get through. Naraku dragged me back in. I didn't see anybody else but I'm sure they're here too."

Kagura elaborates "They're all camped not far from the barrier, which I might add has shrunk since Naraku can no longer sustain such a large barrier." She smirks at her master's folly. "Do you know what he plans for you?" She sees their heads shake. "He's found a spell that lets him absorb the power of inanimate objects, mostly youkai weapons, and it requires a miko and a youkai to sacrifice."

"Why are you telling us now?" Kagome asks.

"Because there's a chance to defeat Naraku now." She points to Aya. "You've taken away his main source of power. He is vulnerable and his enemy is at his gate. Without the jewel he may perform the spell sooner and without the last two swords he desires."

"You don't like him." Aya observes.

"Ugh, with a vengeance, but he has power over me. I cannot disobey him." She says.

"Can you free us?" Kagome implores. Kagura shakes her head.

"Only Naraku has the keys." Her voice dropping then turns and leaves.

Kagome takes on a worried look. 'He's going to absorb powerful weapons into himself? Well he does absorb the best parts of demons into himself. But how? Youki from such weapons clash with each other most of the time. How is he going to absorb that without frying himself? And then there's Tetsusaiga, he cannot even touch that…'

Aya goes over in her own mind this new information. 'He needs to sacrifice a miko and a youkai. I'll not let that happen. He plans to take in these swords' powers. Magically imbued weapons respond differently to each individual. How is he going to take in all these armaments at once without them blowing in his face? That part must have something to do with us. We're opposite ends of the scale Kagome and I. A miko and a youkai have opposing energies. Does he mean to use us to cancel out any detrimental effects? Its got to be dark magic of some sort that he's found.' She stares heatedly at her shackles. 'Nobu's told me about some dark magic other's have done in the past.' Her mind runs through every bit of knowledge she can remember about nefarious spells and concoctions. She near gives up when she remembers something about a dangerous compatibility ritual involving ancient words, a foul potion, and the life energy of two individuals. She thinks hard on exactly what Nobu had said about it. It was so long ago. 'Nobu said in ancient times wayward priests would take a magical object from a slain youkai or perhaps parts of the youkai itself, place it in a bowl of the potion between two people, and chant words granting him use of the power it had. Nobu said the words were lost. Depending on what was placed in the bowl, the two individuals could become severely weakened or die in the ritual. Most died from it. All the priest had to do is touch the liquid in the bowl and the power of the item placed there is compatible with his body.' Aya gasps. 'Which is why Naraku needs a human miko and full youkai, for he is hanyou! And two powerful ones to take on all the weapons he's going to absorb! He'd be more powerful than he was with the jewel alone!'

"Aya is there something wrong?"

She turns to Kagome. "Yes, very wrong. I know exactly what he's going to do and should he pull it off he won't need the jewel anymore." She explains about the ritual Nobu told her about.

"Oh kami, no"

"Yeah I'm sure of it. If only I can change into my human form I'd be offsetting his plans, but these cursed things," jostling her shackles before her, "barely even allow my healing powers to surface. Not to mention they can give me pain by one word from Naraku." She says explaining further what exactly Aya's special cuffs do. The two try to brainstorm on a way escape but no good plan comes to mind.

Much later, Aya does her best not to fall asleep for fear Naraku will take advantage and for fear of seeing Sesshoumaru's angry eyes haunt her dreams. But her head nods off anyways, still physically and emotionally drained, not to mention a headache that's working its way between her eyes. Kagome is too worried to sleep so she keeps watch so her stressed out companion can rest. 'Poor Aya, she must be going through a lot right now. I hope the guys have a plan to save us because we can't think of anything. Aya's done quite a bit just wrestling the jewel away from Naraku so the others have a chance to free us. If I can believe Kagura, it may not be long before Naraku's barrier fails completely. He is still quite strong though.' Little nasal sounds escape the neko indicating her arrival into sleep land. 'Inuyasha, I wish you were with me and I wasn't in this place…' She hugs her knees in the cold cell.

00000

B/N: Augh, so much angst. There had better be a big fight soon. I didn't expect this chappie to be so sad.

REVIEW AS USUAL! PRETTY PLEASE!


	22. One Giving Back, Neither Giving Up

**Chapter 22 One Giving Back, Neither Giving Up**

Whimpering sounds come from the right of her drawing her out of her loneliness. Aya shifts to her feet suddenly. Kagome thought she was asleep. The neko goes to the right granite wall and claws weakly into the igneous rock. She continues to whimper. Tiny bits of stone flake off onto the floor. Kagome walks over to her. Aya mutters softly of one word over and over again. "Sess…Sess…Sess…"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome guesses.

Aya's soft cries instantly go up a few octaves. "Sessh…" Her cheek nuzzles sadly into the wall whimpering more. Her eyelids leak salty drops of water. Kagome puts a hand on her shoulder only to withdraw it immediately. Aya lets out feline screech that scares Kagome. Aya stumbles toward the bars and bumps into them before clasping a single vertical rod in her hands.

'She doesn't look awake. What's going on?' Worry paints her face as Aya's clawed feet hop onto the horizontal cross bar. She lazily yanks at the rod in apelike fashion.

"…Sesssshoooommaarruuu…" Aya cries out loudly.

Aya's mournful outburst strikes a chord in Kagome. 'She cries like my heart has cried for Inuyasha before we confessed our love for each other. Aya must be in love with Sesshoumaru, at least subconsciously. Oh Aya…' Her heart went out to her. She's fallen for someone who most likely will never return her feelings, and who has a different mate in mind…' Kagome gazes at her long swishing tail. 'However, Aya said his mate is dark haired with a tail. Aya is dark haired with a tail. Could that even be…possible. Probably highly unlikely.' Aya lets out another wailing call for the taiyoukai. 'She's got to be sleep walking or something. Her actions are far too heartfelt to be under Naraku's control.'

"Who would possibly call out for that overbearing youkai?" A woman in tell tale miko clothes steps up close to the bars, an arms reach from Aya.

"Kikyo."

The undead miko looks at Kagome with barely disguised hatred. For several long moments Kikyo's cold eyes burn a hole into Kagome. They flicker as if thinking hard about something. Then her eyes rove over the panther youkai and her current animated state. They finally stop at Aya's cuffs where she stares hard at them. Her head tilts slightly as the corner of her lips quirk upward. As Aya's hands are still clutching the bar it is easy for Kikyo to reach a single finger out to touch the chain dangling from her wrists. She can feel the magic held in them.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Kagome asks. She glances at the sword at her waist; Inuyasha's sword. Kikyo ignores her reincarnation.

"Obedience chains." She murmurs. Her finger glows pink and soon Aya's cuffs glow the same color. The neko takes no notice as she whimpers against the bars. In a moment the pink glow is gone completely. She moves her finger away. "Obedience no longer." She murmurs again. Most of the magic is canceled out in her cuffs.

"What did you do, Kikyo?" The woman glares at her debating if she should answer her reincarnation.

"Since Naraku has neglected to fulfill his part of the bargain to my satisfaction I will make it harder for him to fulfill his own plans in a timely manner, perhaps not even at all. I find that at this moment I hate him just a bit more than you." Kikyo answers, though it doesn't really answer Kagome's question. Aya reaches out a hand through the bars as far as she is able and claws at the air mere inches from the undead miko's left shoulder and mews at her.

"What is wrong with this dumb neko?" In an annoyed tone and slaps at the clawed hand. Immediately Aya hisses and snags the offensive hand towards her through the bars. Kagome moves closer even though she is unsure what to do. Kikyo struggles to free her arm but Aya holds it in a fiercely tight grip. Kikyo's face is flush with the bars and near nose to nose with Aya. She hisses again. "Let go you mangy cat!" With her free hand she blasts a ball of purifying energy supposedly strong enough to burn the flesh of a youkai's face. Her feet slip to the ground and Aya shakes only startled not injured. She still grips Kikyo's arm when her eyes flutter open. Her grip loosens but does not let go just yet.

"Wa-what? Kagome? No, you're not her." She flicks her gaze at Kagome and then the new comer.

"Don't let her go just yet!" Kagome says. "That's Kikyo." Aya's eyes enlarge slightly.

"Oh, yes. You stole Inuyasha's sword and tried to kill me and Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome, how did I wind up like this?" She asks still staring at Kikyo.

"Let me go, vile beast!"

"I think you were sleep-walking?" Kagome answers then eyes the Tetsusaiga again and chews at her lip in thought.

"Ah." The neko addresses Kikyo. "No. I think you deserve a little discomfort just for calling me that."

Settling on her decision, Kagome walks right up to Kikyo, takes hold of Tetsusaiga, and unsheathes it. "This is Inuyasha's! He deserves it back!" Kikyo can do nothing but squirm. "Aya, she did something to your shackles. I don't know what."

Aya looks down inspecting them. 'Something does feel different about them. They feel less _restricting_.' She flares out her youki just a bit. 'It does not restrict my powers as it did before. I already feel stronger.' She looks back at Kikyo thoughtfully. Aya lets go of her hand and backs off. Kikyo pulls it back and rubs where the youkai was digging in her claws. She huffs then marches off out of the cave without any protest that Kagome now has Tetsusaiga. It's not like a rusty sword can do much against Naraku.

"Why did you let her go? She might tell Naraku what happen." Kagome worries.

"I got the impression that she won't tell." Kagome gives her a discerning look. "I think she removed most of the restricting magic in these shackles."

"Hmm, she did mutter something about obedience no longer. Maybe she removed the pain it's able to give too. Can you get out of them now?"

Aya gives the chain a good strong tug. "No, these are made by youkai strength metals. No brute force by me will get them off and they still repel my youki enough to circumvent the shackles removal by my youki. But maybe now I can weaken your chains now so you can use your purifying powers." She takes hold of Kagome's restraints. She can now feel what kind of magic is imbued in the metal. They are made of very similar metal as hers so it would be physically impossible to break hers as well. The spells woven into them are quite strong and elaborate so Aya can only weaken them a little. Also there is an anti-tampering spell on them, not a strong one but enough to partially thwart her effort. It shocks her a few times; at least it would have if she were a normal youkai.

"Aya, Kikyo fired a purifying blast at you. Why did it not burn you?" She asks while the neko works on her shackles.

"For the same reason that I don't purify myself every time I become a human miko. I am simply immune. All I feel is a tingling sensation. Besides Kikyo's blast didn't feel all that strong." She says matter a fact.

"Humph, most youkai would kill for that immunity."

Aya smiles in a sad sort of way. "Well, I can finally top Lord Sesshoumaru in that one thing, for I know he is not completely immune."

"Aya, are you… in love with Sesshoumaru?" Aya's smile drops. She doesn't want to think about that right now.

"What are going to do with the sword, Kagome?"

Kagome gets the hint that she didn't want to talk about it. "Um, I'm just going to hold on to it and give it to Inuyasha when he gets here." Aya understood. It was a sort of hope thing. Something more for the hanyou to come for. Kagome _and_ his sword.

What did Aya have for Sesshoumaru? She only had a piece of his soul and only by accident. She did have a tiny bit of his respect before her demonic unveiling wiped it away. She envied Kagome at that moment. She had someone who _loved_ _her_ coming for her.

xxxxxx

Kikyo spots Naraku's collection of weapons and tosses Tetsusaiga's sheath onto it. It makes a clattering click near the top of the pile. She passes through the main greeting room of the castle where Naraku currently sat near the wooden puppet that upheld his barrier. Without the jewel he has to divert more attention and energy on his barrier to keep it up. To add to his dilemma, the neko had severely weakened it from forcing the jewel through. Apparently the damnable youkai/miko had partially purified the jewel causing his barrier to weaken so. Because of this he had to shrink his barrier to half its diameter. It barely encompassed the cell where he was holding his two prisoners. It was taking most of the day just to reinforce it. The only fortunate thing was that the inu-tachi just outside of the barrier had made no further attempts to hack it down.

He saw Kikyo swish by. "Where is the Tetsusaiga, Kikyo?"

"I'm leaving it here. I'm tired of lugging that constant reminder of Inuyasha around. Careful when you decide to touch it. I also tire of your malodorous presence. Thank you for allowing passage through your barrier but I am weary of coming here. Good luck, Naraku." She says with no conviction what so ever and leaves.

He glares at her retreating backside lustfully then frowns. Because of the barrier issues Naraku has not had ample opportunity to beat the neko into complete submission. He doubts he'll have any opportunity to take her with his enemy at his doorstep. 'Just when things were going well that taiyoukai had to come at a most inopportune moment and ruin my fun. Not to mention if the neko had not felt his presence that bolstered her courage he would still have jewel with him, and he would not be trying to fortify the safety of his castle like he was doing now. He'll have to meet with the group soon and find a way to gain what he lost without loosing anything else. 'It is strange. Inuyasha and his band have hunted me relentlessly and tried to retrieve the jewel from me for years without success, and a neko, who has no true history with me, out of the blue, snags it from me with ease, and just hands it to them. She will definitely suffer the worst for this along with Kagome. My final plans will effectively kill them both and if Aya's bond with Sesshoumaru is strong enough, it will kill him too. I want Inuyasha to suffer too. I want them all to suffer.' An evil twinkle sparks in his eyes. It grew to include his mouth which grew ear to ear. He decided to check on his two charges. 'I have not look on them since I tossed the neko back in there. My barrier will hold for now.' He walks confidently to his destination.

Once before the cell door he spies a down cast neko looking wearily at his person and Kagome wielding a rusty looking sword pointed at him no less. Surprise marks his face that the miko had the Tetsusaiga, but it vanished quickly for she is still no threat with a dull sword. He laughs softly at her pitiful defense.

"Ku, ku, ku. How odd that Kikyo would leave the sword to you, but I suppose you are the only one that can safely touch it. I will be taking it from you in do time."

"Only if it be through your gut, Naraku!" The miko's face is steeled with determination. Aya does nothing but stare. Her will to fight nowhere in sight.

"Ku, ku, if that is what you wish little miko. What is the matter Aya? Cat got your tongue?" Laughing at his own joke. Aya clinches her jaw repeatedly, refusing to be provoked. "I hear felines are quite… adventurous in bed. Has Sesshoumaru had the opportunity to find out?" He pauses to gage her reaction. She remains silent but he can feel a rise of anger in her aura. "No… He would never touch you anyway for you carry a human soul and wear a filthy neko's body. Two things that the Western Lord would not think twice of killing. Pity that you are both."

"Leave her alone! You are a weak hanyou, a deceiver, and a thief, _three_ things I'm sure Sesshoumaru doesn't like about you!" Kagome waves the blade at him.

"Doesn't matter." Aya speaks in a bland tone. "Naraku, you will die very soon. Death is at your very doorstep. Don't you feel it? The way it creeps into your skin, taking away your strength, taking away your handsome face, and taking away all you hold dear, which isn't much considering. Who I wonder, will be the face of your demise? You have collected many enemies and garnered few allies if any."

The evil hanyou is stock still unable to fathom this macabre attitude. Is the woman possessed? This did not fit into her personality, unless of course he did truly break her. He did not believe he had done that quite yet. Was she just trying to instill fear in him; to make him slip? It is all just a ploy he decided. Although he could not help notice the conviction in her words. She truly believed he was going to die very soon.

"Enough of this. You will suffer worse than death, wench."

"You keep saying that but nothing happens." Now he knew she wasn't broken yet for her words held bite then.

"Ha, your words are nothing!"

"As are yours." She retorts.

"You cannot hurt me this way."

"But someone will hurt you someway."

"But not You a worthless cat!"

"Anyone will do. As long as they get the job done." She says. Naraku's ire rose with every response.

"No one can defeat me!"

"Anyone can defeat you. You're just a bug to be squashed."

"All you are is a lying, good for nothing panther!" He spat.

"I'm still better than you."

He growls at Aya.

"Yeah, I can growl better than that too. Is there anything you are good at, at all? Or did that all disappear when you lost the jewel?" His handsome features turned into a gruesome sneer. "You could not even hold on to that right. No wonder you are a pathetic excuse for a demon." In his fury he lunges a tentacle at Aya. She easily avoided it. He twirls around storming out of the cave. Five seconds later, Aya hears a scream of frustration.

She allows a small smile for herself. She just turned his own tactic of getting under one's skin back onto himself. He well knew it too. An added bonus is that he completely forgot about Kagome.

"What did you do that for? He's twice as angry at you now." Kagome allows the tip of the sword to rest on the floor.

"I know. If he's that angry he'll slip and he'll more likely focus his rage on me instead of you Kagome or any of our friends out there."

"Aya, don't put that danger on yourself. You don't know what he's capable of." She squeezes the neko's shoulder tightly. Aya lightly pats her hand.

"Don't worry about me. _He_ does not know what _I'm_ capable of."

She sounds convincing but Kagome still worried about her. Almost like she didn't care for her life anymore, like she was purposely putting herself in danger. Aya seemed to read her thoughts and assured her.

"Kagome I'm not going to let Naraku or anyone else take me out. I'm not trying to kill myself. I'm just trying to protect those I care about anyway I know how." Her voice starts to crack. "You are a truly good person, and you have someone who loves you out there" making a pointing gesture, "and I… I just want to be sure… he gets to…" Kagome pulls her in to a hug as best she can with cuffed wrists and lets the sword clink softly on the packed earth. Aya rests her head on Kagome's shoulder the tension seeping out of her body. "I think you're the sister I never had Kagome." She whispers. Kagome fails to stifle a little sob so touched to be called sister by the neko youkai. She vows then to lend her strength whenever Aya needs it, just as she lends strength to Sango whenever the slayer needed it.

xxxxxx

In the early morning hours Naraku positions the specially made basin outside in plain view of everyone. He wanted to give his enemies a show where all they can do is watch their friends and lovers die in agony. Kagura dumps the collection of swords, knives, staffs, and other sharp objects dispassionately into the water filled basin. From a hive in his hand Siamyosho spill out filling the sky over the castle. He sets aside the hive.

"Kagura, wait five minutes then inform our guests the party will be starting soon and tell Lord Sesshoumaru he has a front row seat." A devious grin marks his face as he gives his order.

Kagura flies out of the barrier while Naraku storms back into the castle to fetch his sacrificial lambs. He decided to pump a little miasma into the cell to take the edge off any fight they might have. Kagome with her powers restrained will likely pass out easily. Aya can be easily controlled by the enslavement spell on her shackles. He heard coughing and swearing. After a good minute and the air clears he sees the two huddled together, Kagome passed out as he expected with Tetsusaiga limp on her lap, and Aya crouched beside her ready to pounce. He smirks. 'So pathetic.' He opens the cell door and reaches in a tentacle for each woman.

In a flash Aya grabs the untransformed sword, imbues it with youki, and hacks off the treacherous limbs. His tentacles do not regenerate as quickly has normal. Miasma seeps out of the wounds. He pulls them back now contemplative of this new development. 'Hmm, the shackles do not hold back as much of her power as I thought it would, and she can in fact wield the Tetsusaiga, though it does not transform for her. It must feel her human soul but must know she is not its master. No matter.' Naraku smiles softly at her. "Aya, ever the defender. You cannot take me out with that rusty sword." A fresh torrent of tentacles strike out. Aya manages to cut at a few of the slimy looking appendages, but the unscathed ones grab at Kagome lifting her off the ground. More miasma seeps out making the room cloudy. She growls steadying the blade, realizing the situation. "That's right Aya. The more you cut the more my poison gets in the air and hurts Kagome. You don't want that do you?"

"Let her go, Naraku. I'm more than enough for your experiment."

"Ku, ku, ku, such an empty threat. I think not." More tentacles shoot out at her, too many to cope with. Really, how many does this guy have? They wrap around her waist, legs, and arms and pull both women out of the cell toward the castle and beyond. Aya struggles trying to free her arms which still held Inuyasha's blade. It's no use. She yells at Kagome. "Wake up, Kagome! Please!" The woman moans a bit. A cold breeze hits both Aya and Kagome as they are taken outside the castle. It helps to wake the miko up. She begins to squirm in Naraku's grasp. Light sizzling occurs as Kagome tries to bring forth her powers. Unfortunately it's very little for Aya could not weaken Kagome's binding very much. But it's enough to irritate Naraku for he slams her to the ground.

"Kagome!" The neko cries. Naraku loosens the snake-like limbs to replace them with his hands. He drags her to the basin to chain her there. Aya increases her struggling ten fold. She did not want Kagome chained to that basin. "Hey Naraku! Are you so pathetic that you have to chain up a defenseless little girl?" She taunts. He tightens his snake-like grip on her for her trouble. Aya hisses and flashes angry red eyes at him. Naraku locks Kagome's chains in place.

"Quiet now. You're being rude in front of our guests." The tentacle around her waist constricted even tighter cutting off part of her air supply. "Isn't that right, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Aya gasps realizing the taiyoukai's presence a mere ten yards away. Oh she wanted to see him so badly, but she couldn't dare look at the anger in his face should he return the stare. Her heart wrenched painfully again. However, she refused to shed another tear, not while Naraku held her in his clutches. Instead she focused all her attention on the evil bastard instead. "Ku, ku, ku. Is she not a feisty creature? And so enticing when I fucked her." Naraku felt the angry vibrations coming from the neko as well as hear a low growl coming from Sesshoumaru.

In a deadly calm voice Aya spoke "Liar. I bet you can't get it up you're so incompetent."

"Huh, such vulgar talk, Aya. I'd think you've lain with countless males. It is a typical trait for a filthy panther."

Aya opened to retort when Sesshoumaru spoke. "Naraku, I am here. I have something you want." He said in cold precision.

"As I have something you want, but do you really want this creature back? Hm, if only to keep from sharing her…injuries. How easily can you feel her agony I wonder?" He drew her close to his body and turned her so she would see Sesshoumaru head on. Naraku grabbed her chin and forced it upwards. She screwed her eyes shut knowing the bastard wanted her to breakdown by the sight of him. "Look at him, Aya. Look at what you can never have."

The iron grip on her jaw prevented much movement but she replied forcibly. "What makes you think I'll obey anything coming out of that mouth of yours?"

"Ku, ku, did you forget what your lovely cuffs can do?" He whispered. "Do I need to remind you?" Her breath caught before remembering Kikyo had removed that aspect of the cuff's charm.

"Release the females now and I shall be swift with your death." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Oh, come now. The entertainment's just started." Naraku spied Inuyasha and his comrades just beyond the barrier trying to hack at it. He wasn't worried.

Flexing the fingers of his free hand he slowly plunged sharp claws into her lower back making sure to twist his fingers around to cause the most agony. Her eyes snapped open then to see Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. She grunted and groaned unwilling to full out scream. Great rage erupted within her from his fragment. She squirmed willing her hands to break free so she can bare down the dull looking fang onto Naraku's head.

"Do you feel it Sesshoumaru?" laughing insanely, "my hand in your mate's body? Does it make you want to comfort her, or perhaps it disgusts you that she is such a weak thing to be attached to you?"

"My feelings are none of your concern, filthy half-breed. Only your death by this Sesshoumaru's hand should concern you for dare hurting what is mine."

For a second, through the pain, Aya felt something deep and meaningful in his fragment. 'He still cares.' Before she fully assimilates her epiphany Aya cried out sharply. Naraku shoved his hand deeper inside her.

Sesshoumaru hissed loudly. It was almost too much to stand but the mere thought of dropping before the evil hanyou kept him firmly on his feet. Sesshoumaru's youki screamed for retribution from tasting his mate's pain in the air.

"Give me your swords and I will pull my hand out and let her heal." Naraku displayed a victorious grin. She saw him pull out both Tenseiga and Tokijin out of their sheaths.

"No, Sesshoumaru!" She whimpered. "Don't give…He'll kill me anyways and if I die… you will too." For a split second Sesshoumaru gazed at her with such an intense hurt in his golden-yellow orbs before masking it and tossing Tokijin into the basin followed by Tenseiga.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled. "He's going to absorb their power!"

Naraku pulled his hand out of her back. Her healing powers went to work immediately patching up the fierce gouge. For Sesshoumaru's sake she forced it to heal faster. It was then she realized what she had to do and restraint or not she'll succeed. She had to. Naraku was not going to stop inflicting pain on her. This was only a short reprieve. If only she can touch Sesshoumaru. All she could do was tilt Inuyasha's sword toward him. 'Help me out old sword. Let it aim true.' She blocked out the outside world and focused within her.

Naraku felt something shift inside the neko. Her stillness concerned him. A blue glow began flowing along her arms and into the Tetsusaiga. It was not her youki, although it held a foreboding power in it. Naraku growled opening his mouth to udder pain into her limbs.

Sesshoumaru watched as blue glowed brighter and brighter into the untransformed Tetsusaiga. 'What is Aya doing?' internally panicking. 'Her aura is weakening!' sweat beaded onto her forehead and her arms trembled at the weight the sword seem to gain.

'For you, Sesshoumaru.' With that one thought she released the part that is him from her soul. She watched as the small blue orb shot true into Sesshoumaru's chest. Her ears picked up his sudden gasp. She saw his eyes widen at her. She smiled softly glad it worked before dropping the sword too weak to hold on to it any longer. She went limp but did not allow herself to fall unconscious. Kagome was still in danger.

Naraku yelled "Pain, Aya!" the instant the blue essence shot from the sword. Nothing happened, no writhing convulsion of pain from his captive nor any similar response from the Western Lord.

Sesshoumaru stood unsure. 'What did she do? This Sesshoumaru feels fuller… inside, almost stronger.' Then it hit him. 'She gave back my fragment! I don't feel her pain anymore, but I still have her fragment inside me. She cut me loose. I will not die when-if she does. She's sparing me from Naraku's wrath. The bastard still holds my mate. It changes nothing.' He watched his brother's sword drop to the ground. 'She couldn't hold it anymore. Her aura is so weak!' It pained him to see her so. "Aya," barking to her, "hold on!"

Her heart skipped a beat and a tiny bit of strength returned. 'I returned what was his and he still wants me to live!'

Naraku hissed and shook her. "What did you do bitch!" He growled truly angry. "You're useless like this to me!" She depleted her energy so much causing her aura to dim. So much so that he can no longer perform the ritual with any sufficient results. Not until the neko regained her strength, which could be days. Time was a luxury he didn't have. The barrier was weakening to the point of breaking down completely. In perhaps a half hour he'll have the whole Inu-tachi on his ass, not to mention a really pissed off taiyoukai.

"Aah, did I do that?" She taunted softly. His beady red eyes glared into her and then stared at Sesshoumaru thoughtfully. The taiyoukai glared daggers at him with an arm poised to attack.

"Do you still want to save her? Take her place by the basin. I'll let her go free and clear if you chain yourself to it."

"NO!" Both women shouted.

"Too bad the jewel is not on your person. You could have bargained with that." He laughed; damn the trio was getting tired of hearing it. "Well, it's not like the ritual will kill you being so much stronger than Kagome, but Kagome will definitely die. I know you care for the neko, but do you care at all for that hated brother's wench?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to pause, his eyes flitting to the discarded Tetsusaiga then to Aya as if he was trying to tell her something. His returned to Naraku. "Inuyasha, hn." He paused, deliberately.

'What's he saying 'sword, me, Inuyasha?' Aya thought hurriedly.

"The wench means nothing to me, but her friends will not take kindly to her demise." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"Chain yourself now or I kill her." Naraku poised a tentacle right over Aya's heart.

Sesshoumaru without further hesitation walked over and knelt elegantly by the basin and cuffed himself to it.

'What is he doing!' Aya cried mentally. An evil grin grew on Naraku's face and the tentacles loosened around Aya. She plopped to the ground roughly. Naraku completely ignored her as he dumped a noxious potion into the basin. She saw the sword was an arms reach from her. Then it clicked what Sesshoumaru wanted her to do. 'He's taking a big chance. I may be too weak and he's risking Kagome's life too!'

Aya felt both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's aura and life energy drop suddenly. 'I must do it now! I can't loose him or Kagome!' With a strength she didn't know she possessed Aya picked up the sword, pulled herself to her feet, and pounded her clawed feet into the ground towards Inuyasha and the others. 'What about the barrier! I can't knock it down! How am I going to get this to Inuyasha in time?' Her thoughts getting desperate when Tetsusaiga suddenly pulsed in her hand. Always one to go with her instincts she hefted the blade over her head ready to swing at the barrier. 'Please, let this save them!' She didn't bother to slow down as she swung the fang at the barrier. Halfway through the swing it transformed into a huge red blade. It cut effortlessly through Naraku's barrier illuminating it completely. The Tetsusaiga returned to the dull blade the instant it was down. Aya's mind was focused on far too urgent matters to contemplate why the sword did what it did for her. Inuyasha was by her side instantly. She shoved the sword in his hand. "Destroy the basin! It's killing them both!" She cried desperately. The Tetsusaiga transformed in the hanyou's hand and he was off. So was the rest of the group. Aya tried to follow them back, her adrenaline rush reaching its end. No way was she going to pass out when the fate of her friends lives, and her love's life was in danger. Her feet were becoming rubber.

"Need a lift?" An unrecognized male voice asked behind her. He wrapped an arm around her taking her back to the foray on his fast feet. "I'm Kouga." He said.

"Hey," barely acknowledging. "Aya…" She said breathlessly.

"You sure you wanna go back in there? You look tired."

"I'm not giving up on Sesshoumaru. He trusted me with his life." She said surprising both Kouga and herself.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. 'Oookay. What weird women I meet.' "Woah!" A tentacle nearly ran him through.

Despite no Shikon no Tama to empower him, Naraku was holding ground well before the two occupants by the life draining basin. Naraku barred the way for Inuyasha to get to the basin and the Siamyosho kept the others busy at the moment. Aya panicked. She could barely feel Sesshoumaru's aura, and Kagome felt…a little stronger than him. 'Huh? That doesn't seem right.' "Oh no!" She cried. 'He's purposely offsetting the potion's draining ability. He's forcing his youki into the mix so Kagome has a chance to live. He's going to kill himself!'

"Get me to Sesshoumaru!" She yelled at the wolf.

"Uh, Naraku's kinda in the way. Don't ya want him out first?" She growled lowly informing him it was not a suggestion. 'Damn pushy panther.' He did what he was told however and managed to get by without too much notice. Naraku was rather busy with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. He placed her near the youkai lord.

"Hey, a nice sword in there." Kouga's hand started to reach in.

"No!" She screamed. "It'll drain your life if you touch the water!" Kouga widened his eyes then looked sadly at Kagome. He went to her side trying to rouse her.

"Aya," lifting his head weakly, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Get to safety, you were suppose to-"

"No." She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll not leave you." She pushed a little of her energy into him in a meager effort to bolster his weakening body. He had no strength to push her away. "Hold on long enough for Inuyasha to break this basin."

"Hn," grunting weakly. He smelled the tears shedding down her face. She held him tightly nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"I'm not letting you die, stubborn dog," crying softly. "Why are you helping Kagome? I thought-"

"Because it would make you sad if the wench died. You care for her." He answered and took in a labored breath. "Half-breed's… taking too long." She looked at the battle scene worriedly. She had not noticed when Kouga left Kagome to attack Naraku from his left flank. They were gaining ground but it was too slow. Aya looked up to the sky and prayed. She prayed to the Kami's for something, anything to help them all survive this, but especially to let the youkai she loved live on.

Sesshoumaru grew heavy in her arms as his heartbeat slowed to near stopping. Her throat hitched and she wailed at the sky. It was not something she could link souls and heal. His very life essence was being sapped away. She did the only thing she could, something the taiyoukai will probably hate her for doing but if it bought time for him and Kagome She'll do it. She pushed her healing energy into him, all of it, every ounce she had. She never did think if she would die from something like this. She only wanted him to live with all her heart.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes now able to bare his own weight. He felt Aya slide away down his right arm and onto his soft tail.

0000000

B/N: NOOOO! AYA! You killed her! How could you? *sobs*


	23. Victory, for Some

Sorry for the long wait...

**Chapter 23 Victory, for Some**

Kagura flew around flinging blades of wind at Naraku's enemies with her fan. They held no force behind them. She stopped her show for Naraku when she heard an ear piercing wail come from behind her evil master. She whipped around to investigate. 'How did the neko get back there? Hmm, the wolf no doubt.' She cradled a limp Sesshoumaru in her arms. 'He must be close to death. Is he dead? No I still sense him.' It pained Kagura to see the beautiful taiyoukai at death's door. She always believed he would be the one to destroy Naraku. Without Sesshoumaru AND the miko Kagome, her master would be unstoppable. The woman neko suddenly crumpled to the ground limp like a doll. Kagura decided then. 'It's now or never.'

She swooped over the life sucking basin and flicked her fan at it sending the most forceful blades of wind she can muster. It was the first real attack she did since starting this battle. Her blades of death hit head on scattering the thing in a million directions. Debris flew everywhere as did some spears, axes, and swords. Sesshoumaru, Aya, and Kagome were knocked twenty feet in opposite directions. The foul potion evaporated and all the youkai and miko energy returned to their rightful hosts.

"What!" Caught off guard, Naraku stumbled forward from the errant shrapnel. Sango landed a good hit severing three of the major appendages near his right shoulder with her hiraikotsu. Naraku barely evaded the blast from Inuyasha's wind scar.

"Damn you bastard! Stay still!" Shouted the hanyou in frustration.

"Having a little problem, mutt face?" Kouga dodged a mass of nefarious flesh.

"Shut it, Stinky wolf!"

Naraku growled realizing his plan has gone all to hell and realizing Kagura finally decided to betray him.

"Monk, watch out!" Sango warned. Miroku saw the ugly limb darting at him. He danced out of the way and slapped a bunch of sutras on the tentacle causing it to sizzle and crack with the opposing purifying energy.

Some yards away Kagome shook her head clear. 'What happened?' The broken shackles fell off her wrists it pieces. The ground where she was previously, displayed deep gouges, broken ceramic, and scattered armaments. None, unfortunately, were a bow and arrow. She gazed further, spotting Naraku's voluminous purple mass and her friends fighting him. A cloud of miasma spread out quickly from under Naraku covering the surrounding area in knee deep purple-black fog. Kagome could not see where Lord Sesshoumaru landed at. Neither did she see Aya among those currently hacking at Naraku, although she was glad to see Kouga. The last she saw of her before blacking out was Aya's tail as she ran towards her friends at the barrier. Naraku was surely pissed that Aya was able to run off and with Inuyasha's sword. Kagome flitted her gaze to him now. The sword was back in his hands. 'Oh good. She made it to him then. But where is she now? Did she collapse from exhaustion beyond where the barrier was?' Miasma encroached around and she fanned out her energy expelling the poisonous gas from her skin. She really wished she had her bow and arrow. She grabbed at an ornate staff lying nearby. It was decidedly heavier than it looked but she picked it up anyway in her two hands. She dipped the end into the miasma and concentrated. Within a few seconds Kagome purified the miasma.

Inuyasha saw her. "Kagome!"

Naraku saw her too. "Ah, a parting gift then." He made his way slowly to her.

"Grrrrr! No damn way you are getting away this time bastard!" Inuyasha made another scarring pass with Tetsusaiga. "Or with Kagome!" Naraku ignored the whelp and avoided the blast.

What he did not expect was Lord Sesshoumaru's poison dripping hand plunged suddenly through his gut and a green whip slicing off a third of his slithery appendages. Sesshoumaru glared harshly at the disgusting half-breed with vengeful intent. Sesshoumaru splayed his Naraku embedded hand open while injecting more of the acidic poison within. Naraku very soundly gasped in shock.

"That... is for her." He growled.

"I thought you… died." Naraku's face twisted into pained grimace. "Your… aura flickered… How? She couldn't have…" Sesshoumaru ripped back out his hand, the damage done. The evil hanyou long since stopped regenerating.

"Ponder it, in Hell, Naraku." Sesshoumaru leaped out of the way for Inuyasha to finish off the scumbag. He let Inuyasha take the trash out so to speak. Naraku was already irreparably doomed when he injected so much poison into him. Inuyasha was simply eradicating the rest of his fleshy stench with the Wind Scar. Naraku obliterated into dust. All that remain from where he stood was a well made pendant. It surprised the group that it survived the blast.

"What is that?" Asked Sango as she approached it warily. Her voice the only sound to ring in the air now that the battle was over. Miroku mostly stared at his wind tunnel free hand.

"I think that is Aya's." Kagome approached the group. "Naraku stole it from her saying that's it proof she's of the Haru clan." Inuyasha hopped over to her and enveloped Kagome in his arms.

"Are you okay 'Gome?" Nuzzling into her hair.

Kagome dropped the staff and returned the embrace. "Yes, now." She murmured.

Sesshoumaru strolled over to pick up the necklace. He never before saw it close up. It contained moonstone, a very rare precious rock, and was of the finest craftsmanship. Narrowed eyes surveyed the landscape. 'Where is my mate?' He sniffed the air. 'She was with me when the wind sorceress destroyed the basin. A mild panic settled into him. Really, he did not like to experience this feeling so frequently, or at all.

He darted to where he landed before then spotted a hand laying limp out from under the collapsed porch of the castle. The others followed after him, wondering too about her. He yanked off the debris and pulled her out of the rubble into his arms, nearly crushing her to his chest. He buried his face in her neck. 'Something's wrong. Her heart is not beating. How can that be! I feel her presence!… No, I feel the piece of her soul left in me. She cannot be! She cannot be!' For once his face showed the agony he felt. His body very nearly trembled, and he very nearly howled mournfully into the sky.

His head shot up. "Tenseiga."

Sango saddened. "Is she…dead?"

Lord Sesshoumaru barked louder. "I need Tenseiga!" He brushed the others off and started searching. The others quickly followed suit fanning out to search for the healing sword.

Sesshoumaru scoured the ground with the woman in his arms. He lost complete track of the others who were searching too. 'Why did you do this Aya? I told you to get to safety, not run back into the fire!' She is of a selfless heart. It would pain her not to do something, despite her exhaustion. Thinking about it, Sesshoumaru would likely be dead by the time the basin was destroyed if she hadn't have been there. Aya saved his live, for a second time and now he, Sesshoumaru, will save hers. If only that blasted fang of his fathers would show itself. Sesshoumaru sought out its pulse should it call out to him. It had to. 'Aya _is_ my mate. She _will_ be mine. This Sesshoumaru commands it.'

The foreboding thought pushed into his mind, one he refused to consider once he noticed his mate did not breathe. 'What if it didn't revive her?' The Inu-tachi explained that she was resurrected once before. Would that affect Tenseiga from reviving her? His sword could only return someone's life once. He refused to accept that scenario. 'The sword's never touched her before so it _will_ work.'

It was still strange. Sesshoumaru still felt her presence. He knew it came from within him and not from the woman whose skin cooled in his arms. She returned the piece of soul that resided in her back to him. Somehow she figured it out but it did not pull that which is hers back to her body. How did she do it? Sesshoumaru would give it back in an instant if it meant bringing life back into her body. 'Could someone live on so little a soul though? The dead miko is like that and she uses dead women's souls to sustain her, but her body is not alive at all. Not like Aya's. With so little of herself, Aya would merely be a living, breathing shell of a woman; not truly alive.' He squeezed her form lovingly. 'I will get the whole of you back my koi.' He vowed asserting more effort in the search.

It occurred to him when Tenseiga revived her, would it be Aya or the previous soul that occupied this body, Arisu? The thought was preposterous. It would be the soul that most recently left, not one who already found a place in the heavens long ago, he amended to himself. The thought didn't help too much for the resurrection that this Nobu performed turned out quite a blunder for him.

He hated this uncertainly plaguing Sesshoumaru along with the distress and impatience. 'Where the bloody hells is it? It can not have gone far.'

"Kagome!" His hanyou half-brother cried out in warning some distance away. Instinctively, Sesshoumaru's feet darted toward the commotion. He wasn't far. An arrow whizzed through the air toward Kagome's head. The woman barely turned around when Inuyasha jumped in to block the arrow with his sword. It plinked harmlessly on the fang.

"Kikyo?" The name rang in the air in pained confusion. Kagome stood safely behind Inuyasha in shock that the miko just tried to kill her. She appeared in the air, her soul stealers holding her up above the ground.

It was then that the pulse of Tenseiga rippled through Sesshoumaru. 'It's nearby!' He zeroed it in and found much to his annoyance, his sword tucked into the obi of the dead miko. She no doubt snatched it when everyone else was preoccupied in the battle.

An opportunity presented itself to Kikyo. As she watched the fight scene from a safe distance she saw the healing blade fly in the air from the blast. A soul stealer grabbed it for her in a flash. It brought people back to life so she might be able to use it to gain her own life. When she noticed the taiyoukai lugging the lifeless body of the neko around looking for his precious sword, a plan presented itself. It was a desperate one, but Kikyo was determined to snuff out her look-a-like once and for all. She didn't have much time left for her body was breaking down.

Kikyo knew Inuyasha would deflect her arrow. She merely did it to get their attention. "How badly do you want your sword back, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The youkai in question hissed at her.

"What are you doing, Kikyo?" cried Inuyasha.

"What am I doing? What are you doing with my pathetic reincarnation? You belong with me, not her!"

Inuyasha hesitated before implanting a firm resolve into his posture. "No Kikyo. What we had is gone now. I am with Kagome now, only with Kagome."

A scowl grew on her face. "Sesshoumaru! I'll give you the healing sword that will bring that woman back if you kill Kagome." Shock permeated the humans, the wolf, and one hanyou.

"No one hurts Kagome!" yelled Kouga. Inuyasha shifted closer to his love, unsure what Sesshoumaru will do.

"I can simply take it from you, dead creature." Sesshoumaru glared intently at the floating abomination.

Her gaze shifted back to the hanyou. "Inuyasha," speaking in a softer tone. "You would not let your brother do me in, would you?"

Inuyasha twisted his lip. She kind of had him there. Even after all the bad things she'd done to him and Kagome, he still felt a lingering affection for the woman she used to be. He wanted her to be at peace again, not wandering like a lost soul in the living world. Inuyasha didn't want his brother to destroy her, but he knew Sesshoumaru would not hesitate for the fate of the woman in his arms took precedence over Kikyo's half life. He'd never admit it, but Sesshoumaru would slay the very gods for Aya. Inuyasha also knew that if Kikyo were to remain on this plain of existence, she would continue to be a danger to Kagome and his friends.

Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother. A silent understanding formed between them. Sesshoumaru nodded imperceptibility.

The hanyou took a step forward with his trusty sword still in hand. "Kikyo, don't damn another soul because you're hurting."

"What? She's a stupid wretched youkai." Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed red at her. "The world is better off without such filth-" Her anger overrides her reason and her true colors shown through. Inuyasha tensed, feeling less inclined to go easy on her. She likely meant to lump him in with what she called filth.

"Lady Kikyo," Miroku interjected. "Would you care to know that the neko Aya has a human soul?"

She scoffed, "not possible. She is nothing."

"Inuyasha," growling lowly in warning. The taiyoukai's patience wore thin.

The sound did not escape Kikyo. "Just kill the girl already. You can revive that female far quicker than trying to debate with me."

"But you just said that Aya is nothing! How can we trust you to give back Tenseiga now?" Called out Sango.

Kikyo sighed, pulled out an arrow, and aimed the strung bow at Sesshoumaru or rather at the woman in his arms. "Do it or I'll purify her body and there will be no body for the soul to return to!"

Inuyasha took that opportunity to swing Tetsusaiga at her soul stealers, effectively dropping Kikyo out of the sky onto the cold packed earth. The arrow flew harmlessly over her head. The dead miko scrabbled to her feet and swung the end of her bow at Inuyasha's head. Faint pink energy sizzled out of it as it connected with the broad side of Tetsusaiga. The monk attempted to tackle her from behind but Inuyasha's glare told him not to. This was something he had to do. Kikyo continued to bat at his sword with her bow, incredibly desperate. Miroku was the first to notice Kikyo's diminishing glow to her bow, followed by Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and the rest of them.

Inuyasha did not once swing at her. He could feel it; Kikyo was loosing the battle of holding her clay body together. She was dying. All he did was push forward as she backed away. Pain creased into his brows. She was dying fighting him.

"Stop Kikyo!" With one more pathetic hit to his fang she dropped the bow and crumpled to the ground. He lowered his sword and knelt beside her. She stared tiredly at him and for a brief moment she appeared sad. Inuyasha spoke softly for her ears alone. "I never did hate you, Kikyo." Her eyes soften slightly before closing forever. Her body crumbled into a formless mass and a small pink sphere shot out and into Kagome causing the girl to gasp softly. Inuyasha withdrew Tenseiga from the now empty clothes and tossed it over to his brother. Inuyasha stayed at her remains mourning her silently for a long minute.

Sesshoumaru caught Tenseiga effortlessly in his outreached right hand. It pulsed strongly as soon as it touched skin. He lowered Aya to the ground and immediately sought out the small creatures of the underworld. He spotted three of them over her chest. Tenseiga pulsed again and this time it glowed a slight pink. With each quickening thrum of energy the pink glow grew brighter. 'Please work.' He prayed. With a flick of his wrist he cut them into oblivion, and the glow from his blade faded away to immediately seeped into Aya. Suddenly he felt drained and he crumpled to his knees. Not caring about the unexpected drain he waited for a sign, any sign that it worked. Everyone watched with baited breath. It seemed to take so long. Despair settled in his gut. 'I could not have been too late. A mere half hour has past, and I revived Rin when she was hours dead.' He never begged in his life, but he did it now. 'You have to live Aya. Please live. Life will feel…unbearable without you.' He cupped her face willing the warmth to return to it. He leaned downward pressing his lips softly on hers with closed eyes. "Live." He breathed putting all his love for her in that one word.

A tiny moan escaped her lips and Sesshoumaru's insides exploded with warmth. He watched her lips part as she took in air and her skin flush back into a living, warming hue. He heard her heart beat again and reveled in its song. His hot breath coasted over her cheek causing her to moan contentedly. Aya opened her eyes. "Kami, I'm cold," murmuring. Sesshoumaru lifted her into his lap and brought his tail around her.

She blinked away the fog in her mind and stared at Sesshoumaru's brilliant golden-yellow eyes and soft smile. "You're alive!" cupping his face.

A half-hearted grunt escaped him. "Aya, it is you who is alive." The inu-tachi group quietly moved off thinking it best to give them privacy. She looked around herself. She was still in the barren landscape of Naraku's residence. The sword Tenseiga lay near them. She looked back at the clawed hand touching his face and withdrew it thinking he loathed a neko touching him so intimately.

He frowned at the loss. He needed to rectify Naraku's influence on her soon.

"Di-did you use your sword on me?"

"Yes, my koi. You were lifeless. I brought you back." He said.

Mortification painted her face for a moment. "I was dead?" Then her brows furrowed. "Wait…koi?" Her heart loudly pita-patted in her chest. Breathes came out haltingly. She stared into his eyes then Sesshoumaru closed the distance pressing his lips firmly but gently over hers. She mewed softly grabbing a fistful of his kimono. He kissed her passionately wetting her lips with his tongue and wiggling it into her sweet mouth. She surrendered to his mouth relishing the taste he brought with him. She arched against him silently demanding more of the taiyoukai. Her youki feathered at his of its own accord. Oh she loved how his youki energy brought tingles to her skin.

He pulled away slightly out of breath. Kami, he wanted to ravish every inch of her now, but she needed to understand what she really meant to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we're…not connected anymore. I don't see-" He put a finger to her lips.

"Not as we were yes, but we are still connected. YOU…are my mate, Aya; the one that you prophesied; the one that haunts my dreams every night since I saw those mystical eyes; the spirited neko youkai before this Sesshoumaru. Can you not sense it, the thread that connects us?"

She wrapped a hand around his. 'Can I believe what he is saying? I'm his mate, the youkai in the vision?' Did she dare trust to look within herself once more and see Sesshoumaru standing there holding the string to her heart? Or dare look inside him and see herself in his arms? She had to admit, she was afraid beyond belief to see that it wasn't true, but Sesshoumaru, the man she loves, believes it's true for he has never lied to her. Taking a deep calming breath she looks into her soul.

'My soul is whole!' thinking in surprise. 'Sesshoumaru gave it back to me!' She nearly cried in joy, but steadied her course. She saw the soul mate linking thread and the moment her spiritual hands touched it an image appeared before her, the image of the most beautiful and strong youkai known to her eyes. She cried then, really cried. Happiness overwhelmed her.

"Is something wrong Aya?" Sesshoumaru asked when the tears flooded her glistening blue eyes and down her cheeks.

She shook her head. "Sesshoumaru…" She spoke with emotion and tenderly grasped his face with both hands, "I _am_ your koi, and you are mine." She touched noses with his and nuzzled toward his right cheek in cat-like fashion. She then licked his jaw shyly. A pleased growl rumbled out of his chest and Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around her. Aya's arms moved to wrap around his neck.

"You're not mad that I kept this secret from you?" She asked softly after a time.

"No, I understand why you did not tell me. You feared my wrath toward you as a panther youkai. Your friends told me much how you came to be in this world after I saw the neko _you_ at Naraku's barrier."

"Is he dead? Is everyone else alright?"

"Very much such so, and yes as far as I know. However the undead miko, Kikyo is gone from this world." He said the last part in mild disdain. "I know not if you knew her."

"Hmm, then why did you look so angry with me when you saw me?" Looking up into his eyes.

"It was the restraints Naraku put on my intended mate, not you, my mate." She cooed and nuzzled back into his neck. "From now on however, no more secrets."

She nodded into his neck then smiled. "I have another one."

"Hm?"

"Your courtship was working. I've been… in love with you for some time and I never thought you'd like me as a human. I felt so… alone that I wasn't yours."

"Aya, I am… at peace with myself that you are both the miko I've… come to cherish… and my intended mate." The words felt awkward coming from his lips, but he truly meant them. "A war brewed inside wanting both women, yet I could not betray the one meant for this Sesshoumaru."

She pulled back cupping his face again. "Ar-are you saying that the human me was… your first choice." His forehead touched her forehead.

"All this Sesshoumaru could think was getting back his spirited, stubborn, little miko from the filthy hanyou's claws. Nothing else mattered."

She sighed contentedly. He loved her, the weaker part of her. Aya felt so completely at ease in his arms. She never wanted to be out of them again. "Hmm, I'm not little." hinting at playfulness. Her black tail weaved into his much longer off-white one.

"Hn," smiling, "You are perfectly little, my koi as you will soon find out." His remark made her blush deeply and she giggled shyly.

"Get a room! You two!" A loudmouth hanyou yelled from across the way, breaking the intimate atmosphere they had. Aya blushed even more while Sesshoumaru glared heatedly at Inuyasha.

"We should leave this place." He said. Aya nodded and got back on her feet as did Sesshoumaru. His tail reasserted its presence around her waist as if she would float away. Her hand casually fingered the long fur. The other hand went to her neck. She frowned missing what should be there. Sesshoumaru noticed.

"My pendant. Naraku had it and I don't know where it could be now that he's destroyed." Sesshoumaru pulled something out of his kimono. It was her pendant. Eyes brightened immediately. "You found it!" She allowed him to clasp it around her neck. "It's the only thing that I truly own. It's connected to me for some reason." She shrugged. His hands lingered at the base of her neck.

"Are you really part of the great Haru line?" He asked seriously.

"I suppose I am. I never really put much thought to it for it does not change who I am. What of it?"

"It would make you a taiyoukai."

"Hah. I think one is enough, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." She smirked and received a devious twitch in the Western Lord's lip. "Now will you release your fluffy's hold on me so I can greet my friends properly?"

Peeved at the nick name for his tail, Sesshoumaru let her go but stayed by her side as she hugged each of the Inu-tachi, including the lecherous monk. He behaved this time.

Kilala still in her large form dropped Tokijin at his feet since she had found it earlier. He nodded at the fire cat and replaced the sword in his obi along with Tenseiga.

Kagome approached the inuyoukai. "Lord Sesshoumaru, may I have the Shikon no Tama returned to me?" Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled out the pink bauble out of his kimono giving it back to the rightful guardian.

"Naraku said you didn't have it!" Aya looked at him oddly.

"He assumed this Sesshoumaru didn't have it. He could not sense it because my youki was masking its power."

Her jaw dropped dumbfounded. Once the jewel touched Kagome's fingers Aya felt its pull of power, obviously purifying it of all youki and evil taint.

Once her shock dissipated she muttered "show off" at him. "Well at least I can't get purified."

"Hn," grunting back.

"Kagome!" A brown puff of fur glommed onto Kagome's neck, nearly taking her breath away.

"Shippo! So glad to see you!" hugging the kitsune back.

"You're okay. I was worried Inuyasha wouldn't get to you in time."

"What's that runt?" The hanyou asked peeved. "Course I got to her in time, always do."

"I think both Shippo and I would like to hear the details." Aya said. Shippo noticed she was there and leaped into her arms to embrace her too.

"You're okay too! But you were in the battle weren't you?" He questioned her with those adorable little eyes.

"I was uh… knocked out during the best part of it. Sesshoumaru saved my life is mostly what I know." She answered sugarcoating the fact that she was actually dead for a little while for Shippo.

"Wow, I'm glad he did. I like you. You're like Kagome." She swayed a bit giving the youngster another squeeze, and became teary eyed.

'Awe I love this boy. I want a child just like him!' She set him down letting him hop onto Inuyasha's shoulder. It occurred to her then that there was a very real possibility of children in her near future. She looked over to Sesshoumaru. 'They will be his children I would have.' Her cheeks turned into an intense blush thinking on _how_ she would beget his children, their children. 'Oh kami.' Pulling her tail up toward her face to hide her embarrassment. It did not help. Sesshoumaru returned a near smoldering look with his eyes and Aya blushed even deeper. She turned away coyly, becoming obscenely shy all of a sudden. 'Breath Aya, just breath.'

Miroku smirked at her antics before veering his gaze onto someone more his fancy, the well toned slayer, eager to try out his no longer cursed hand.

Sesshoumaru reattached his tail to her waist while various persons re-accounted what happened during the battle and before hand when they were on the search for Naraku. Aya gave him a look as if to say 'possessive much?' and feathered her fingers through the soft fur.

Sesshoumaru, much to dignified to cuddle and nuzzle his mate right in front of his brother and his friends, settled with his tail around her and feeling her warm abdomen breathe in and out. It was rather too tempting just to grab her bridal style, fly off to a private location, and bestow upon her every aspect of physical attention he could think of, but he she would not like being swept away before she had a chance to speak to her friends and bid them farewell. He also assumed that she would want a bath and rest from all that's happened. He couldn't blame her. Both she and Inuyasha's wench were overly ripe from being Naraku's prisoners.

Thinking of which he had not seen Kagura or Kanna after Naraku was destroyed. Did they die along with him or did they slink away into the forest? He shrugged mentally. He'll find out sooner or later.

Kouga explained to Kagome and Aya, but mostly Kagome that he had caught Naraku's stench the day before and followed it here, then stayed to kick some evil hanyou ass.

Inuyasha argued the point. "You didn't do much kicking to me wolf. I dealt the final blow."

"Yeah, only after Lord Sesshoumaru here put a nasty hole in his guts effectively weakening him to the point that even you, mutt face, can cut him down. I just didn't rip the bastard to pieces because he wasn't much of a challenge anymore." Kouga said in his defense. Kagome nudged herself between them to call off the impending fight. Kouga soon changed his demeanor grabbing Kagome's hand and pledging his love for her as he usually did.

Aya cocked her head to the side. 'Wow, she gets around.'

"I'm sorry Kouga; I cannot be your woman, for Inuyasha is my man." The miko told him sternly slipping her hand out the wolf's and clutches Inuyasha's. Inuyasha puffed himself up and gave the wolf a cocky grin. Kouga knew now Kagome was lost to him, but did not appear all that depressed about it.

"Kouga?" Aya asked. "If you are in need of a mate I can offer my matchmaking skills to you."

The wolf youkai seemed to pale slightly. "A matchmaker? Oh kami no. The last one I met tried to set me up an obsessive wolf girl by the name of Ayame. No way."

"But, Kouga, I'm never wrong." Aya added.

"That's what she said!" Kouga visibly took a step back. "You know, you kinda look like that matchmaker, she was a neko too." Aya took a glance at everyone then busted out in giggles along with Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"What the hell is so funny?" barked the wolf.

Only Sesshoumaru replied. "A long story, wolf."

"Fine, I'm leaving. I gotta find those two idiots anyways." He tornadoed out of sight leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Good riddance." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a possessive embrace from behind.

00000

B/N: She's back! I can hear wedding bells already! Almost feel sorry for Kouga though, almost. Hope sessy and Aya are happy, hell we know Inuyasha and Kagome are.


	24. Fluff and Loose Ends

**Chapter 24 Fluff and Loose Ends**

Much later after much talk and protest, Aya and Sesshoumaru accompanied the inu-tachi on their trek back to Keade's village. Aya argued that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her newly dubbed sister as well as become accustomed to the idea that Sesshoumaru is in fact her mate and vise versa. She added that her things were left back at the village along with Aya's gift for Rin, and refused to go back to his castle empty handed. Sesshoumaru acquiesced, on one condition which she agreed easily.

High on her list was a cleansing bath one that could not wait till she reached Sesshoumaru's home. Kagome agreed whole heartedly with that, as she was as grungy as Aya. Sango second the motion and all three ganged up on poor Inuyasha to scout out for a hot spring. Aya could have easily scout for one or asked nicely if Sesshoumaru could do it but she secretly liked pestering the younger brother. He was just so adorable when those ears twitched in irritation.

xxxxxx

"Wow, those stripes are around your waist and legs too?" Remarked Kagome as Aya finally situated herself in the naturally heated and soothing water. "I thought those markings were only on the face and arms."

Aya sighed happily in the hot spring. "Nope, it's like that for most youkai." She dipped her head under the surface to get everything wet.

"And Lord Sesshoumaru has double stripes." Sango mentioned offhandedly. Aya blushed at her implication. She said nothing and applied the Shampoo (which was a gift from Kagome) that Sango shared with her and Kagome. Kagome's things along with Aya's were left back at the village.

"Oh it's so good to get clean!" Kagome chimed, scrubbing the grime off with a wet cloth. The other two girls nodded in agreement as they did their own preening.

"Sango, have you ever thought of settling down with a man of your own?" Aya asked.

Kagome blurted out "Oh, she has one in mind; she's just too shy to admit it."

"Kagome!" Sango splashed a mini typhoon of water at her. All three giggled a second later.

xxxxxx

"Inuyasha, can you hear what they're saying?" Asked Miroku quietly, who was hunched behind a bush about twenty yards from the spring.

"Feh, it's just girly talk like usual, like I listen to that stuff. Better not get too close. I don't want you seeing Kagome naked."

"Of course my friend, you want that pleasure for yourself." A blush crept into the hanyou's face.

"Well she's my wench isn't she?" He huffed then added. "And you risk being cut to pieces if Sesshoumaru catches you spying on _his_ wench."

Miroku sighed. "You may be right." He turned around and plopped beside Inuyasha to await the women's return to camp. "Where is the taiyoukai at anyway?"

"On the far side of the spring on guard for intruders."

"He can probably hear them just fine." Murmured Miroku.

"Keh, like he'd care what they talk about either."

xxx

Not care precisely but curiosity got the best of him. His youkai ears picked up most of their conversation which focused mainly on one subject, men. He really only listened to the responses Aya gave when a question regarding his truly were put to her. He knew Aya loved him, but he wondered what else she thought of him.

xxxx

"So um, Aya are you _together_ together with Lord Sesshoumaru now?" Kagome asked.

"He's my one and only mate," sighing happy. Kami she loved saying it 'he's my mate and I'm his.' "All this time I was right under his nose and he under mine. You know, now that our souls are not entwined anymore, I kind of miss it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, besides physical pain, we could feel each others emotions sometimes."

"It's hard to imagine Lord Sesshoumaru having feelings." remarked Sango.

"It was quite interesting for sure." Aya's smile turned wicked. "He was actually jealous of Inuyasha on one occasion." She confessed; her voice a notch louder. Her sensitive ears picked up a soft gasp a ways off behind her and a muffled grumble opposite it. 'Ha! They are listening.' She didn't mind too much as long as it's all they were doing.

Both women's jaws dropped. "Why?" Asked Kagome.

"I wasn't sure at the time, but I think it's because I was conversing with Inuyasha and not conversing with _him_." All three giggled a moment later. Aya heard a slight snicker from the hanyou.

"Ah I think that just makes me love him more." Aya said after they sobered.

"So you do love him," Kagome said then hesitated "Does Sesshoumaru… return the feeling?"

A picture of bliss entered her face. She nodded slowly and dipped her head under the steamy water and swam to the center of the spring. She popped her head back up to where the water's surface met her upper lip. She remained there leisurely suspended as Aya listened to the human females talk shop and gossip.

Forty minutes later and pristinely clean the girls got out, dried, and dressed themselves. They returned to the camp where four males and a fire neko awaited them. Aya plopped down beside Sesshoumaru before the fire and leaned her head on his shoulder. He dipped his head down toward her to inhale her sweet scent of lavender, berries, and a mild aroma of vanilla that came from the soap in her hair.

As he had his armor off, he pulled an arm around her waist and tugged her flush with his side. She elicited a little squeak unprepared for his need to touch her. She wiggled her bottom the last inch of space there was and wrapped her arms around his waist. Returning a tug of her own Aya smiled sweetly up at his face from the crook of his arm. 'It feels so wonderful to feel so protected in his arms.' She mewed nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

Inuyasha groaned uncomfortable with someone lavishing affection on his half-brother. She turned her head toward the hanyou. "Go smooch Kagome, Inuyasha. You'll feel better." She advised then turned to exploring Sesshoumaru's left peck muscle with her nose. Inuyasha did just that, pulling Kagome into his lap and planted a wet one on her lips, then proceeded to nibble and kiss down to her neck area. Kagome giggled at his attentions. Shippo made a 'grown-ups are gross' face and sauntered over to Kilala who was now sleeping a little ways from the mushy couples. Sango and Miroku did nothing but stare into the dwindling fire in companionable silence until it was time to sleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed near the fire, spooning each other when they fell asleep. Sesshoumaru picked up Aya and hopped onto a sturdy branch of a tree to gain a modicrim of privacy. He sat along the tree's bark with one foot hanging over the edge while the other leg stretched parallel to the branch. He situated Aya on his lap so she was comfortable. His long tail layered over her. "Now, you will sleep in this Sesshoumaru's arms as you promised my koi."

She sighed at the endearment and caressed the markings on his face. "The tree doesn't seem very comfy to me."

He whispered in her ear. "Holding you is all the comfort I need." His breathy voice sent warm tremors down her spine.

"You just want to make it as hard as possible for me to escape your grasp, my lord." Her fingers trailed to his ear where she memorized every curve and texture.

"Hn." He realized very soon how uncomfortable it was going to be having his mate in this position, at least where her rump was at. Her little ministrations were driving him mad with want.

She paused suddenly when she felt something hard poke at her left butt cheek. Red exploded on her face. "Oh my…" She murmured realizing just how aroused the taiyoukai was. She dropped her hand not wanting to push Sesshoumaru's limits.

"You need not cease on this Sesshoumaru's account. I have a great measure of control and your attentions are soothing."

She couldn't help herself. She rolled her hips against him. He sucked in air and groaned loving that small action she did. "Are you sure about that, my lord?" whispering huskily in his ear. The hardness on her bottom was turning her on now.

"Sleep Aya, that is what you promised to do in this lap for the time being." He kissed her cheek. "I would mate you properly, not in a tree and certainly not in the vicinity of my half-brother." She chuckled softly then leaned her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply before consigning to sleep. She realized then why he smelled even better at times. It was the scent of an aroused male inuyoukai.

xxxx

Several days later and after saying good bye to the inu-tachi group from the village Aya headed toward the west with her bag of belongings over one shoulder and her love walking next to her other side. She sought out his hand with hers. He eagerly took her soft warm hand needing to feel her as much as she needed to feel him. She had kept her youki in check for the last couple days but she couldn't hold back any longer. Her youki tentively glided into the taiyoukai's hand. She felt the rush of sensory data tingle through her arm. _**"Strong one, masculine…calm…sensual…powerful. Feels welcoming, at ease, feels good."**_ She gazed casually up at him. He did not seem to mind the intrusion. In fact his youki slightly drew her in as if coaxing her to explore a little more.

What she did not know was when Aya slept in Sesshoumaru's arms her youki seeped out of her body into his 'tasting' him, and 'feeling' him. As his mate he welcomed her subconscious extra-sensory touches, and now anticipated it each night. For her to do it on purpose thrilled his own youki to feel her in return. **"Curious…feminine…soft and warm…"** It told him.

Feeling bolder she slinked her youki up past his wrist. Aya could nearly feel the blood flow through the veins in his hand pumping in a rhythmic beat. _**"So strong, alive and virile…"**_ She rarely ventured her youki out in such a way, especially with a sentient being. She experimented before on field mice, rabbits, and other small animals, but all those times resulted in a very low level response. With Sesshoumaru the feedback hit her so acutely she near stumbled over her own feet.

"Are you alright, Aya?" He asked with an amused glint to his eyes.

She pulled her hand out of his. "I'm fine." She answered, looking away. A clawed hand took her chin and tilted it back up to him. He kissed her then, first taking it gently then with more hunger. She responded eagerly, opening her mouth and letting his tongue dominate her mouth. She moaned for more then licked at his lips. Her hand found its way into his silky white tresses. _**"So pliant and sweet…want more of mate!" **_Bombarded her brain. There was no controlling her youki now.

Sesshoumaru pulled away just when she thought her legs were going to turn into jelly. She growled softly at the loss.

If they continued much further there would be no stopping the affection. It was hard enough for Sesshoumaru to hold back his straining manhood each morning. Kami he wanted her so much it hurt, but he will respect her wishes to wait until they were back in his home, their home. It will be their castle. He too wanted to officially mate her in a place of grandeur, his grand chambers to be precise, to honor the beautiful neko beside him.

"Let us be on our way my koi," his voice still thick with desire. She nodded smiling, and followed beside him this time keeping her hands to herself.

'My mate…' His thoughts ventured into visions of Aya heavy with his first pup. The idea of having children of his own never really crossed his mind. But now the thought of his mate sporting the swollen bump under her equally swollen breasts excited him strangely. He knew Aya was extremely fond of children. She treated Rin with a maternal fondness and treated the kitsune like a spoiled nephew. Happiness exuded from her the most when she was with children. Sesshoumaru would and will give her every happiness; something he had realized of late had not experienced much of in his life. 'This woman has change me. How has she done this?' He didn't care to have it answered for Sesshoumaru would let it happen to have Aya by his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't believe it! She was free! And not dead like she expected to be when Inuyasha's group felled Naraku for the last time. The organ beat in her chest moments after her cruel master evaporated into dust. She didn't stick around fearing the group would come after her next seeing as she was one of his abominations. Yes it did seem cowardly but she wanted to taste the winds of freedom before someone had the chance to cut her down too. Perhaps she'll seek out the wolf later and let him have his chance at her should he still harbor vengeance for his fallen comrades.

For now she searched for a certain neko. The current time being twelve days after Naraku's demise. Her white haired sibling stared blankly over the rolling landscape in her feather. Kagura found the emotionless child wandering aimlessly through a meadow a few days after the historic event. The Wind sorceress didn't have it in her heart to abandon the girl to the wilderness. Later she mused, it was rather nice to have a companion along side her even if Kanna didn't say much, and mostly followed her around.

Now that she was free Kagura had all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted. First she simply sailed in the air enjoying the autumn landscape and the starry nights. Once that bit of freeloading ebbed out of her system she considered all the people and beings she betrayed and killed for her master. 'No more will someone order me to commit acts that _I first _wish to do.' Many that she wronged were dead so there was nothing she could do for those souls although a few did deserve what they got. Those that were still alive were foremost the inu-tachi and Kouga of the wolf tribe, but those were the big fish and she would start out small. After all she was new to being pleasant to people to atoning for her actions. Unlike Naraku she wanted allies not enemies and the best way she figured was to be honest and seek a small measure of forgiveness, though she knew forgiveness would be in short supply and will not expect much if any from the surviving victims of Naraku's wrath.

So here she was searching the ground for any sign for that hanyou with a chip on her shoulder, assuming she's still alive. She did see Toshiko manage to escape out of the cave and out of Sesshoumaru's merciless claws. Naraku cared not for her; only the shard she had. The evil hanyou didn't bother to kill Toshiko once he realized it was no longer on her person. He regained it soon enough via Kagome's capture. Kagura smirked. 'He didn't hold it long though. I wish I could have seen his face when that neko Aya stole the jewel right out of his grasp. Ha! Serves him right the greedy bug. Now he's squashed dead like one.'

She cleared her head of her musings to comment airily "Where is that grey fur ball at?" Her silent companion turned her head toward the southern mountains. Never one to ignore Kanna's actions of freewill for she had very little instilled into her being, as well as her slight psychic tendencies, Kagura adjusted course. "South it is."

xxxxx

Toshiko wandered aimlessly through the wilderness. Without the shard she could no longer control the minds of lower youkai like that nest of rats. She long abandon tracking down the inuyoukai and her infuriating half-sister. No longer a match for them and wounded to boot, Toshiko would be easily snuffed out by Sesshoumaru. Why he hadn't hunted her down and killed her then was beyond her.

He may not be the only one who might want her dead. She lost the shard Naraku gave her to his enemy. Surely that was grounds for her death or at least the break of their deal. It had been at least three weeks since Aya escaped from her and still no sight of one of his minions to finish her off. Even the insects that were following her flew away back to their host. Maybe he didn't know yet.

Right now she was in a depressed pickle. There was no chance left now to bring Kenta back to life. She couldn't bare to return to Nobu's temple. If Naraku or Sesshoumaru still intent to dispose of her she didn't want him and the village in harm's way. She did lie to Naraku about controlling all the panther clan except for Aya. She didn't control Nobu nor the dozen or so non warrior type that lived at the temple; just the scattered groups around the area. She couldn't bare to see the ones she grew up with manipulated into performing for that greedy bastard, well most of them anyways. She could try to find Naraku and reveal the inuyoukai's weakness, unfortunately when she went there it was by Kagura's feather and she could not locate it on foot. It was probably a lost venture anyway. Naraku will likely smite her after disclosing her intel.

"Ho there, Hanyou!" A voice from above called to her.

'Ah, here it is. My death on swift winds' Her thoughts grim, Toshiko turned to face Kagura. Ten yards away the sorceress landed softly and tucked her magic feather into her hair. She was not alone. The small girl Kanna accompanied her. Toshiko wished she still had her staff with her. As it was all she had were her sharp claws poised to defend herself.

"Stand down, Toshiko, I only wish to talk to you."

She observed the deadly fan folded and tucked into her obi and Kagura's arms crossed over her chest. The white hair child stared benignly back at her. Toshiko lowered her arms but kept her body ridged ready to fight. "Speak then Kagura."

A small smile graced her lips "Naraku is dead."

She eyed the pair of them suspiciously.

Kanna spoke offsetting the neko by her bland tone. "My master is dead," affirming Kagura's statement.

Seeing the neko's inquisitive look Kagura continued. "He was felled by Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, and the group that follows the hanyou."

"Those dogs killed him!" Kagura's words tore her inside. Part of her stopped breathing for her only chance to get her love back evaporated while the other part grew relieved that there was one less youkai out for her blood.

"Almost two weeks ago." Kagura watched the tormented hopeless look cross her features. She quickly relayed the rest of what she came to say. "I know what Naraku promised you in return of your services, the revival of a youkai of yours. I want you to know he played you as he played most every being who came across him. He did not know how to use Tenseiga and withheld the limits of that sword. It cannot revive someone too long dead. That is what I was told."

The hanyou's arms went limp. The tension drained out her body.

"When I came to you last time, it was implied that I dispose of you. He no longer found you useful. I did not wish to kill you but I was enslaved by him." Kagura waited many minutes for the neko to come out of her daze enough to ask her a question that plagued her mind since finding Toshiko's scent.

Kagura is not known for her patience. She waited long enough and snapped her fingers at the traumatized cat. "Hey cat! Come out of it!" It seemed to do the trick and Toshiko glared back up at her. Kagura remembered Toshiko's sad situation and softened her voice. "You okay?"

She let out a sigh. "I'll survive."

"I'm curious about something. How did you evade Sesshoumaru's wrath?"

The neko shrugged. "I really don't know. Perhaps that Aya had something to do with it. He _was_ there to rescue her. Is he coming to kill me?"

"If he is, it won't be for a bit. I think other things preoccupy his mind at present." She said casually.

"If that is all. I want you to leave. I'd rather be alone now." Toshiko said ruefully. Kagura nodded and with Kanna remounted her feather. She spared a long glance at the downtrodden female then zipped off to the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the last day of their trek, Aya felt antsy and bundled with energy. For the last several days the pair traveled at the same pace always walking. Aya felt the urge to run, feel the air whip at her fur, and feel her heart pound with adrenaline. She looked at Sesshoumaru with a playful glint in her bright blue orbs. Her tail flicked at him enticingly.

'What is she scheming now?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

She smirked. "Come chase me… Fluffy!" She taunted then bounded off into the trees.

His blood quickened under his skin in sudden excitement.

Aya jumped higher and higher onto branches until she met air. Once over the treetops she transformed into the mighty black panther she was, although she was still quite puny compared to her mate's true form.

He felt her demonic aura expand sending tingles of desire through his body. He smirked. It was on. He leaped into the air after her transforming as he did so. He saw her back feet and tail as she darted and pounced on invisible ledges in the sky. She roared beckoning to catch her. Sesshoumaru easily caught up to her and playfully snapped his jaws near her backside. He may be faster, but she was incredibly nimble in the sky evading his powerful paws and gnashing teeth with ease. Aya hopped all over in a zig zag pattern but always going toward the west. Sesshoumaru managed to lick her side a time or two which for her was quite a significant part of her fur. She hissed at him the second time he did it which resulted in a happy bark or rather chuckle.

She nipped his floppy ear on a lucky pass then flicked her tail on his nose. He missed getting that black tail by inches. Sesshoumaru let her gain some distance before charging at her.

Aya knew she was done for at that moment so she rolled onto her back at the last second with her claws extended. A tongue came out and drenched her belly in saliva and she batted the slobbery appendage away from her. The pair was suspended in mid air. He growled pawing at nothing. Aya sat up and licked his nose then nuzzled his long snout.

Aya spotted the castle just a few miles away and was off again eager to get to its gate before her mate did. Remembering just now about the barrier and wondered if it would let her through, she slowed her descent planning to land just outside it. The huge white inu had other plans for he tackled her from behind clutching her gently in his jaws. She couldn't escape and before she knew it they passed through the barrier.

He landed in the same court yard she encountered when she first came to the castle. Her tongue hung out still panting from the aerial cat and mouse. He transformed back when she did, their combined youki swirling majestically in the yard. When it cleared Sesshoumaru held Aya in his arms. His hot breath fanned her face as he stared lovingly at the beautiful creature he was holding. She couldn't resist grabbing his head and soundly smacking her lips against his. They hungrily nipped and tasted each other until they had to pull away for air.

Two inuyoukai guards stood at attention when she spared a glance away from Sesshoumaru. Aya was familiar with them. They were the twins that guarded her the first time around.

"I'll have the barrier adjusted so you may enter and exit as you please." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Hmm, I don't think I want to be carried in your jaws like that again." She pulled at a damp section of fabric clinging to her stomach.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You've come back!" A squeaky voice rang out through the court yard belonging only to the annoying little imp. He scampered to a halt five feet in front of his lord. "The neko! You've found her my Lord. I knew you would." He squeaked.

"Jaken," baring stern yellow eyes at the imp. "Refer to Aya as the Lady of the Western Lands. Give her the respect that position demands."

Jaken's pointed tongue flapped incoherently as he tried to assimilate the data. "La- Lady? Of the… Western La- lands?"

Aya opened her mouth to protest such an honor, to tell him it wasn't necessary, but one look from him told her it was useless to argue the point.

"Oh yes my Lord, Lady Aya of the Western Lands." He blinked in rapid precession. Sesshoumaru set her on her feet. "Wait… the miko is the neko youkai?"

"That's right Jaken," deviousness flicked in her eyes. "As the _Lady_ of the West that would make you my servant as well as Lord Sesshoumaru's, correct?" She slowly approached the imp. Jaken gulped just wondering what horrid punishment she had in mind. Sesshoumaru watched with interest. "There's something I've been wanting to do for awhile," smirking evilly at the imp. She snatched him up by the shoulders and stared deviously at him. He gulped again. As a servant he could not refuse her attentions or punishments. He imagined his little arms being torn off and prayed for mercy.

00000000000

BN: Wow, sensory overload. I was expecting smut, but then there was no smut. We've friend the wind witch and the mirror girl. Aya's sister is loose and it's just looking like one big mess for the other side. Hope Aya enjoys her honeymoon, and just what are you planning on doing to poor Jaken? Punt him?


	25. Ah, The Sweet Life

Yeah! early update. I just felt magnanimous today, so there!

Warning: Lemon in sight!

00000

**Chapter 25 Ah the Sweet Life**

She pulled the imp to her chest and hugged him with enough pressure to make him squeak. "Good to see you ya ugly toad!" exclaiming loudly then set the shocked being back on the ground. He toppled around in a daze and Aya giggled returning to her lord's side.

Both Aya and Sesshoumaru heard the pitter-patter of small feet. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried then gasped "Oh, Lady Aya!" squealing happily. Aya knelt down to receive the girl's embrace. Sesshoumaru's eyes went narrow. "Um, Rin means…oops." She fumbled having realized her blunder when she saw Aya's pointed ears.

Aya smiled. "It's okay Rin, he knows already."

"The child knew before this Sesshoumaru, as well?" Annoyance laced in his features.

The neko lifted up Rin in her arms as she stood back up. "Sesshoumaru, Rin's a smart girl. She figured it out on her own," brushing a brown lock out of Rin's face. His face softened, bringing a hand to his ward's back and rubbing it slightly. The child brightened tenfold. Sesshoumaru rarely expressed such affection before.

"Lady Aya, you going to stay a while?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I'm here to stay." Rin squealed a second time making both youkai wince and glommed Aya hard around the neck.

Jaken recovered by this time and announced that everything was kept in order while his lordship was away, and that his room was prepared for him. Jaken groveled apologetically that he was not aware of the lady's arrival and did not prepare for her. He scuttled off to fix that blunder. Aya rolled her eyes.

Rin fingered Aya's pendant then squirmed excitedly.

"What is it, child?" Aya smiled.

"Rin found something and wants Lord Sesshoumaru to see it too!"

"What did you find?" He asked.

"Rin will show you!" Aya let her down. The young girl grabbed Aya's hand and dragged her into the castle.

"Come my Lord, you can't keep the girl waiting." The neko giggled as she was pulled by the energetic girl.

Sesshoumaru dismissed the two guards and reluctantly followed, suppressing a grumble. 'It is I that is kept waiting for my time with my mate.' However he couldn't help the stir of curiosity of what his ward had found. Surely whatever she "discovered" he already knew about, seeing as he owned this land.

The two youkai listened as Rin jabbered on about her find. "Rin found it in the garden near the edge of the forest. It was half buried in the dirt. Jaken told me to leave it there but Rin couldn't. It looked so pretty and it looked like someone lost it. Rin wants to return it to the right person."

"How do know someone lost this thing, Rin?" Aya asks.

Rin smiled back with a look that bordered on wickedness. "Rin now knows who lost it." Aya looked up puzzlingly at Sesshoumaru.

The girl continued. "Rin cleaned off the dirt and it's so pretty. I took good care of it. Made sure Jaken wouldn't take it away." They arrived at the girl's room and the three went in. Rin went over to her futon, lifted the pillow up, and withdrew an item wrapped in white cloth. She held up toward Lord Sesshoumaru and he took the tiny bundle. He opened up the cloth and spotted a pendant not unlike Aya's, except it bore a crescent moon with four point stars etched in the surrounding metal. The stone set in the shape of the moon emitted a soft yellowy glow. Sesshoumaru looked at Aya and noticed the pendent around her neck emitted a soft blue glow from its stone.

Aya could not yet see the pendent in his hands. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" With his free hand Sesshoumaru lifted her pendent off her chest and drew the other next to it.

Looking down she gasped. "Oh kami, it's…the other half." She traced the moon shaped sunstone with one finger. It was warm to the touch. Aya remembered what the white haired girl, Kanna had said. "'The one of the moon comes to claim his sun.' I believe this is yours Sesshoumaru. Only you can be the moon." She picked up the chain and clasped it around his neck then kissed him softly on the lips. Rin bared a triumphant grin on her face as if she planned this from the very beginning then sauntered off.

Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms caring her all the way to his chambers. "Aya, you will explain the story behind these pendants to this Sesshoumaru later. For now… there is more urgent business… one that requires… _all_ your attention." He said, intermittently tugging on her earlobe with his mouth.

He stopped a servant before reaching his destination to order no interruptions for the rest of the day and evening.

He stood before the massive bed still holding the neko in his arms. She breathed a sigh of contentment. "My koi, are you ready to be mine in all ways?" His sensual sounding question sent a bolt of heat through her.

"As ready as I'll ever be, but it's I that will own you." She teased trailing a finger down his nose.

He made his customary grunt and set her on the bed. He removed Tenseiga and Tokijin and placed them on a sword stand by the bed. His hands went to untie his obi when she told him to stop. For a second he thought Aya changed her mind about mating with her tonight. She stood from the bed and put a hand on one end of his yellow obi.

"Let me, my lord," cooing seductively and untying it from Sesshoumaru's armor. He relaxed and watched her undo the ties to his armor so it slid off easily. She set it on the floor behind him. She returned to his front and stared at his chest hesitant at what to do next.

Sesshoumaru's tail slipped off his shoulder, slinked across the floor, and slithered snakelike up Aya's leg, over a curvy hip, and along her spine. She gasped unused to such attention. The tail's tip met the back of her right ear tickling it gently. Aya giggled, batting at the fury appendage in vain. Sesshoumaru soon let it rest on her shoulder. He smiled down at her. He took her hand placing it where the hoari's fabric overlapped on his chest. Taking the hint Aya took both her hands and slowly pulled apart the hoari exposing more and more of the taiyoukai's bare chest. Her cheeks went red. Never before had she gazed on so much of his bare skin. Soon it slid off his shoulders and off his arms. Her eyes drank in every dip and curve with awe.

It wasn't as if she had never seen a bare chested man before. She was a healer after all and saw such on a normal occurrence. It was just Sesshoumaru was so well muscled and lean. The major fact in her awe was that this male before her was completely and shamelessly _hers_.

His tail nudged her forward making her plant her hands on his chest. The action told Aya it was okay to touch him or rather it demanded that she touch him, she couldn't tell which. Not that it mattered, for she really wanted to feel the raw strength under his skin. His eyes became hooded as her nimble fingers explored his shoulders, chest, and stomach area. A fierce rubble left his throat when the neko started kissing his pecks. They were innocent little kisses but kami did it make him hard for her.

With a sly smirk he could not see Aya wet her lips and brushed them over his left nipple then licked it. A deep groan escaped him. Suddenly his arms were around her lifting her up to face level where he kissed her hard on the lips thrusting his tongue in to quench his dying thirst for her. She responded in kind kneading her clawed fingers on his chest and rubbing her tail against his. She panted for air when his lips left her mouth to trail down her neck to her collarbone. When he hit fabric he lightly growled in annoyance but kept kissing the exposed skin. Aya knowing what the growl meant slid her hands down and eagerly untied her obi. It fell to the floor. Now unrestrained, Sesshoumaru pulled off the hoari off her shoulders from behind. It bundled at her elbows and lower back allowing Sesshoumaru a delicious view of her feminine attributes. His hands moved to her waist. Aya removed the upper portion of her outfit completely from her body then. Sesshoumaru gazed at her in pure adoration. "So beautiful, my koi." He whispered.

Not typically shy of being nude or partially so, she nevertheless blushed at her mate's words. No one ever proclaimed her body beautiful before. With a surge of confidence she untied her hakama and slipped out of them.

Now she wore nothing but her necklace. She looked up to him and with only her blue eyes told him this view was for him, and only for him.

Sesshoumaru groaned achingly at the sight of her well shaped thighs cradling the moist sensual triangle of her womanhood. The scent of her arousal nearly overpowered his control. He planned to pleasure his mate before satisfying his needs. "Remove the rest of it." He ordered. She started it she might as well finish it.

She untied the last tie in his hakama releasing the garment to the floor. He shucked out of the shoes then stood gloriously as naked as she. She looked down at his very erect male organ. A small "o" formed on her lips along with an intense blush on her face.

Looking back up she commented. "I see why you needed a dozen women to please you, my lord. One wouldn't be enough."

"Hn, Those women were nothing. _You_ are all I need and want." She trembled at his sultry words. He closed the gap and pushed her onto the bed. She scooted toward the center never breaking eye contact as he followed after her on hands and knees. Soon his body towered over her. His silvery white hair blanketed his back onto the silky sheets. It draped over his shoulders framing his handsome pale face. Aya caressed a twin striped cheek. They barely started anything and Aya was already panting with want.

He started with her neck sucking and licking the supple flesh in his mouth then her collarbone drawing a moist line with a tongue toward the hollow of her throat. While his mouth worked, the pads of his fingers roved down and over her perky mounds. For a second he gripped them in his hands feeling the size and weight of them before squeezing them gently and rubbing thumbs across the well placed nipples. Letting out a mew she trembled at the unfamiliar sensation. The nubs hardened under his touch. He continued to torture the sensitive area while his mouth got ever closer to one breast. Without warning a wet mouth latched onto a pert nipple sucking it and lavishing it with that increasingly devious tongue of his. Aya bucked pushing the creamy breast further into his face. Her fingers clawed into the sheets. Sesshoumaru took the hardening nipple between his teeth with just enough pressure to make her gasp. He smirked against her skin pleased to have her so receptive to him. He switched sides paying the same attention to the neglected nub. She let out a long groan this time her legs squirming between his knees. The overwhelming scent of her vaginal juices pulled at his resolve. His youki told him she was beyond ready to be mated but he wanted to draw out her pleasure, and his, for as long as possible, and to make her as ready as possible for she was indeed still a virgin.

Her beautiful blue eyes were glazed over in lust as she watched him torment her body to new heights. He adjusted his position upward a bit. One hand coasted the opposite direction finding purchase on her left thigh. Four fingers rubbed the outside while a thumb caressed the inner flesh brushing faintly over black silky hairs. It stayed there teasing the boundary of her womanhood. Her left hand glided over his arm urging him to proceed.

"Getting impatient, my mate?" Sesshoumaru rasped.

A low rumble vibrated in her chest. "It's not good to tease a neko, Sesshoumaru."

"We'll see." He said and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. His fingers glided into the wet fleshy folds near where her ache resided. She parted her legs as best she could with his sinewy legs holding her captive. His fingers first plunged down then up her slit collecting her liquid on his digits. In a low gravely voice that didn't seem to belong to him, "Koi so wet…" He groaned into her neck. He ground little circles around the engorged nub. She mewed with every breath arching her hips to the rhythm of his fingers. Her left hand clawed into his shoulder as the pressure mounted. Her mews turned into little pleading yeses and then into louder Sess's and yeses. Sesshoumaru felt her muscles tightened with every stroke of his fingers.

At the peak she screamed "Sessh!" her body convulsing with waves of pleasure. Hot pants breathed on his neck as she came down from her orgasmic high. Liquid dripped from his fingers as he brought them to his lips. He licked at them greedily, enjoying the taste of his perfect mate.

Feminine hands began wandering over and around his chest. His mouth went back toward her neck area. He nipped and sucked on her ear lobe while he again adjusted his position over her. This time Sesshoumaru nudged her legs apart with his knees. One hand tangled into her black tresses while the other lifted her knee to a bent position. Her other leg followed suit. He kissed and nibbled all along her neck to build up her desire again and to lessen the brief pain when he thrusts through her maidenhead. Leaning forward he closed the space between their bodies, the head of his shaft poked at her slit. She let out a trembling breath, half apprehensive about the coming act and half aching to feel the most male part of him inside her. Aya responded quickly to the gentle attack of his mouth at her neck. Her arms slipped around his waist pulling him flush with her chest. She shifted her hips forward to tell Sesshoumaru she wasn't afraid to proceed. He let out a deep rumble by her action. His mouth glommed onto a supple part of her shoulder sucking a large bit and nipping at it. His arms curled behind her back to rest powerful hands on top of her shoulders. Her fingers kneaded into his muscular back in rhythm with her neko like mews.

The heat from her core onto his shaft broke the last of his resolve and Sesshoumaru plunged swiftly and deeply into his mate.

She cried digging her claws deep into his back. He welcomed the small pain knowing she felt hers acutely. He kissed up and down her chin, licked her stripe, tugged on her ear lobe, and massaged her shoulders to help distract her mind. His long tail coasted up and down her left leg to distract her further. He didn't want to move until her pain passed but kami her heat and tightness strained the last of his control. Aya felt so good wrapped around his aching erection.

Aya looked into his eyes as part of the piercing pain dissipated. The irises seemed glazed in golden honey and rimmed in fiery red where white once was. Slowly claws retracted out of his back as Sesshoumaru's ministrations rekindled the pleasurable kind of ache and the pain of her broken maidenhead faded out of her mind and body. Once it passed she nuzzled into his neck planting small kisses.

As a queue he began moving, slowly outward then a swift thrust into her. A pleasant whimper greeted his ears urging Sesshoumaru to repeat the action again and again. Becoming quite animated Aya's arms trailed upward attaining handfuls of silky white hair, her hands latching onto shoulder blades kneading the firm muscles as he worked his way in and out of her womanhood in slowly increasing fashion. Her lips found purchase at the juncture of her mate's shoulder and neck. She lapped up the glistening sweat forming on his skin and teased the flesh with the tips of her feline fangs. Her legs anxiously rubbed up and down his thighs not entirely sure what to do with the two limbs. She whimpered and groaned as she discovered a rhythm with her hips that worked the best for the both of them. Sesshoumaru growled gutturally when she figured out the right moment to squeeze her vaginal muscles around his engorged length as he pulled nearly out of her then back in a little harder. She moaned deeply in return. The pressure built inside her. Kami, she loved the feeling of Sesshoumaru inside of her. He was driving her wild with the want of him.

He continued his attentions on her neck and throat getting fiercer and more urgent all the time. He tore away from her neck for a moment to devour her lips in hunger drawing blood as he nipped her supple lower lip. He couldn't seem to get enough of the taste of her. Aya bit him in return feeling some instinctive need to draw blood. He didn't linger long on her mouth for her shoulder proved more enticing at the moment. It was where he was going to mark her as his forever.

"Sessh, Sessh, Sesshou!…" cooing loudly with every thrust as her climax neared. His name on his mates lips so empowering he plunged faster and harder into her core.

She cried out her orgasm into the air. She felt profoundly one with her beloved Sesshoumaru.

Her muscles clenched so tight around him that with one more thrust he roared deeply voicing his own pleasurable climax as his seed spilled deeply into her. Then he bit down on her right shoulder forever binding her to him and him to her. His soul felt so full at that moment like her soul had melded with his and encompassed him so completely. Her youki surely did for it covered him in tingly warmth while his blanketed her body protectively.

Both panted heavily. Sesshoumaru lapped up rivulets of blood that leaked where his fangs pierced her. Aya was blissfully unaware of the bite as she came down from cloud nine. She lazily drew circles with her nose on his love lavished skin. He gently pulled out then rolled onto his side taking her with him. A slight clink pulled Aya's head back to stare down at her pendant. It was interlocked perfectly with the one around Sesshoumaru's neck like the two pieces were magnetized. Her fingers touched the bright glow of both stones.

Aya spoke so softly he nearly missed it. "She waits no more. Her prince is found." then curled up in the crook of her mate and fell asleep.

She'll definitely need to explain about the pendants after she rested. Sesshoumaru curled his tail around her and set his chin above her head falling into the most contented sleep he experienced in a very long time.

xxxxxxx

Two months later the Western Lady read over a parchment originating from her old teacher. Nobu spoke of happy tidings and congratulations finally finding a mate for herself. He also wrote of Toshiko who returned to the temple a month prior. She divulged all the acts she committed when in league with Naraku to Nobu. Her teacher told Aya of her half-sister's change in demeanor. She acted subdued and appeared melancholy for days after her return and often knelt before the alter in silent penance. She did however resumed her patrol around the village and temple. She rarely said much these days but at least she did not sit around wasting away as Nobu had feared. Aya was glad Toshiko had spared Nobu and the temple inhabitants from her manipulations.

Nobu wrote about the trivial happenings in his area and chided her briefly about choosing the stoic inu lord over someone more approachable like him. 'Even in writing you don't give up Nobu.' Aya mused. She felt a tug on her kimono and looked to see Rin stare up at her happily with the doll she had given her two months ago. "Yes, sweetheart what is it?"

"Have you seen Jaken today?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Rin hasn't, er I haven't given his daily pestering yet."

Aya chuckled softly. Apparently the girl has taken to heart to irritate the poor toad at least once a day since Aya had told her to that one day when she left the castle with Sesshoumaru. The neko knelt beside her and brushed her fingers though Rin's hair. "I think Jaken deserves a little break on occasion. He is just a little guy with an energetic girl tiring him out all the time."

"Okay Aya! I will be good today." smiling her bright smile at her.

Aya chuckled again when a small flush accompanied by slight dizziness washed over her. "Oh." She leaned mildly into Rin until the strange spell dissipated.

"Is Aya alright?" Rin was instantly worried.

Her head cleared and the feeling went away but something new sparked into her senses. It felt so small and yet so close. "Um, I think so Rin." She said to ease the girl, though she still was not sure herself. She focused her senses intently on the small thing when a tiny burst of energy fluttered in her stomach.

She still gripped Rin on the shoulder when understanding hit her brain. She took in a long breath unsure at the moment what to feel.

"Aya?"

Her smile grew as exhilaration and delight filled her aura. At that she hugged Rin tightly and in a cheerful tone told her "I'm perfectly fine! Rin. Right as rain!" Her glee was infectious and the child giggled in her arms and when Aya released her she skipped off toward the kitchens.

Aya went off to find her mate to tell him the good news. He was training a few new soldiers in the dojo. He insisted on more men to defend and protect his lands and his new mate. She shook her head. 'He's so over protective of me and now there will be a new reason to be so. He'll be insufferable. Oh well.' She spotted him pointing out the finer points of sword wielding to three young male inu's and one bear. The new cadets appeared weary in the presence of the great inuyoukai. The youngest looked downright ready to wet himself. 'Must be their first day poor guys.'

"Sesshoumaru!" She called out. "Are you being too hard on those boys? I don't think they can take any more of your hard gaze." She said playfully.

He turned to his mate with an exasperated look. "This Sesshoumaru is not being too hard. I am instructing them on how to defend all that is mine. Is there something you need?"

Smiling demurely she answered "Yes."

Sesshoumaru felt something was up with the way she was looking at him and the way her aura oozed in excitement. It was way too alluring to ignore. He dismissed the cadets. As they left the dojo she strolled up to him, snaked arms around his neck, and yanked him into a passionate kiss. It through him slightly off guard even though he reciprocated eagerly. Sesshoumaru could not get enough of Aya since mating her and believed he never will.

"I love you Sessh." She said after pulling away.

He grunted contentedly. "What is on your mind my Koi?"

She returned a content smile. "I wouldn't say mind, but a bit lower on my person." She watched his eyes narrow in puzzlement.

"I don't understand."

"I shall clarify." She shifted to the side in his arms and grabbed his right arm, kissed the palm of his hand and repositioned it over her belly and held it there.

He still looked puzzled. "Are you hungry?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not at the moment but I'm sure my appetite will increase over the coming months."

It hit him then. Golden eyes widened. His youki flowed into her abdomen from his hand. It told him one supremely satisfying thing and he wrapped her tightly in his two arms simultaneously burying his face in her neck and grunting his pleasure. It poorly expressed how happy he felt inside.

"**Mate…** **pupped…**"

0000

For now, happily ever after…..

0000000

BN: Of course you had to knock her up. Hope that scene was enough for you, perverts...oh who am I kidding, I do worse. Also, why do I have the feeling of impending Doom? Kim?

AN: Because it's the end of the story…silly… Hope y'all enjoyed Mystic Eyes! Peace out!


End file.
